The Hosts of Dreams
by Cereza671
Summary: Ch14 UP Evy felt the world falling underneath her feet, it was an avalanche affect:"TAKASHI!" As the ball draws nearer,rifts between both host clubs grow and all Alienor wants is for Kyouya to say three small words. Plz review!KyoXOC MorixOC TamaxHaru
1. The other Club

_**Host Of Dreams**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I wish I did but I do NOT own Ouran High School or its original, I do however own the hostess club and it's members and several other guests characters that will appear. I also own the story line and the actual story. I hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Ch.1 The Other Club**_

_A week earlier_

"Ouran High never would have dreamed of having such a splendid club for the young woman. But pray, I must ask, What about their young men?" The question did not come to Kyouya's surprise, but he could not help but note how utterly fluent this girl was in Japanese. This should not have come to a surprise, especially a girl of her status, who could have gained all the education in the world. He still remembered the first time meeting her, even then he was surprised at how fluent in his native tongue she was.

"And. . .?" He asked, sipping on his tea, not looking at her but mentally taking notes on their conversation. "What of them?"

The girl's pinkish-red eyes unnerved him and then he noted her gaze drifted off to the young boy behind him. Fujioka Haruhi.

"I know the truth Ootori-san-"

"Kyouya-Kun will be fine." He corrected, she just simply smiled and nodded.

" Kasanoda-Kun would not risk his reputation for a false charade. He clearly is hiding the secret well. I wonder what your other clients-"

"Is that a threat Aliénor-Ohime Sama?" He asked in a low tone, his tea cup half way to his lips.

"Far from it Kyouya-Kun." She gave a half smile and batted her long thick eyelashes.

"Good because, a lady of your status would not want such false ideas about her spread amongst her peers based on that understatement." He countered with a small hint of venom in his voice.

"Is _that_ a threat Kyouya-Kun?" She mused lightly. "Frankly I do not bother to care what these mindless twits have to say about me. But if you _must_ stoop that low as to spread rumors about me, well then Kyouya-Kun I am surprised to say that you _are_ like the rest of the arrogant rich we call our peers. A shame really, seeing how I thought we both saw eye to eye about the mindless rich fools that surround us each day." She began to gather her things and sighed with disappointment.

He remained silent, just for a moment as she got up to leave. "What do you want?" She sat back down with a smile. He was being stern with her, and hopefully he could intimidate her, but it did not work. She was far from it, amused more like it. "We already told you 'No'. So what more could you ask? I'm sure you would not belittle yourself by _begging_."

"But of course, _of course_. I merely came just to personally give you _this_. An invitation to a special event I am holding tomorrow, the rest of your host members are invited as well." She handed him an invitation flyer, and then stood up to leave for real now. Without looking at the paper, he took it and placed it on his desk. He too stood when she stood, and escorted her out of the room. He was beginning to dislike her.

But it was not till a few hours later, when all the clients had left the third music room and everyone was ready to go home, that Kyouya finally saw the invite for what it was. . .and the Shadow King lost all cool reserve.

One minute he was ranting as usual about the day's progress, the next he was furiously dialing away at numbers on his phone, yelling incoherently at the person on the receiving end. Never had the other host members seen him so angry. Fear had struck them into Tamaki's corner of woe. Something about ideas and work being stolen, and words that made even the twins applaud for their colorfulness.

"Kyouya-Senpai. . .?" Haruhi was in shock, her milky chocolate colored eyes wide with fear and amazement.

Mori picked up the invitation and passed it over to Tamaki, who also joined Kyouya in his surprisingly angry outburst. Haruhi was finally able to get a look at the paper and in big. . .gold. . .fancy but bold. . .letters were the words:

**You are cordially invited to attend the opening ceremony of our new Hostess Club! Tomorrow after school in the old ballroom in the West wing! See you there!**

At first Haruhi did not see the problem of this. There was always a girl club for every male club, why should this be any different? This was only a club for men anyways, then her eyes drifted down to the small bold lettering on the bottom:

_Men And Women are welcomed clients, where the woman of your dreams will cater to your needs!_

Now she saw the problem.

"She cannot do this! I refuse to let this happen!" Tamaki whined dramatically. "Mother do something!" he cried to Kyouya. Kyouya was already on the phone with Tamaki's father, the superintendent of the school.

"But sir, surely you understand the conflicts this will cause." Kyouya said, trying to keep his composure. He was an Ootori, dramatic outbursts were not allowed. "I understand but--Hai." There was a click on the other end of Kyouya's line, slowly he hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. His gray eyes now charcoal black, he turned to his fellow club members. "There is nothing we can do. The Hostess Club stays. She has made a strong case against us, details that have not yet been revealed to me. She also had stated to them that if it were not for Haruhi's debt, then we would not have let her join in the first place, which in fact is true. Therefore concluded that we were sexist about female hosts." Kyouya sighed disheartened at the statements. "She also stated that we are falsely advertising our club, something she refused to be apart of, when they had asked her to join ours instead of creating her own club. She said we only serve a select few of our peers, those who will benefit ourselves-not the clients." Although the allegations against them were false, he could not argue, especially not with someone of her status.

"How did she-? Who is she?" Haruhi asked in confused. How did she know about her situation?

"We are fortunate, it is better to have her keep her club then the alternative." Kyouya continued without answering Haruhi's questions.

"Which is?" The twins asked in unison.

"Who are we talking about?" Haruhi asked still confused.

"Well when they first declined her request to start her own club she ordered that the host club be dismembered. They gave her, her club. Due to her birthrights, it was either her club or their necks." Tamaki sighed, hanging up his phone. It seemed he too had just spoke to his father.

"WHO?!" Haruhi shouted. Everyone remained silent for a moment.

"Haru-chan. . ."Hunny approached her sadly, "Do you remember the girl Kyo-chan was with earlier?" She thought hard and then nodded, slightly remembering a girl he was having tea with. "Do you know who she is?" He asked her, when she shook her head he continued on, "That is Zola-Ohime Sama." Kyouya seeing Haruhi was still confused, intervened.

"Aliénor Valentine Zola. Age 17, born exactly 4 minutes before midnight on March 20th/March 21st. She is a Pisces/Aries cusp. She is the Heiress of a multi-_BILLION _family line, as well as heiress to a very valuable seat in High French Society-"

"She is French like Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi," Kyouya scolded for her interruption, " Her father is of French Spaniard decent. He is the son of a Princess of Spain, who married a high Lord in from France. She is named her Uncle's Heir to the Spaniard throne, so one day she will be Queen if she chooses. Her mother on the other hand is the daughter of a Japanese-American family. Both of her parents invested in multiple businesses making them one of the most richest American families in the world. Not to mention her forefathers are the founders of this school, including the scholarship you ride on. She is fluent in twelve different languages, and loves to do everything." Haruhi went cold. Basically what he was telling her, was that this Aliénor girl was rich on top of rich. She was _also_ royalty. She didn't know whether to faint or die. "She also has a younger sister, Evelyn Abrielle Zola." At this name Haruhi saw Mori's back stiffen and Kyouya noticed it as well. "She too will gain much from her name, if her sister allows it. From what I have been told, she will inherit their families French estates, and gain their father's title as French Ambassador."

"How do you know so-never mind don't answer that." Haruhi started.

"My father does business with their mother, although I never met her until last week. But know this, if we do not stop her club, we _will_ lose everything.

**The Next Day**

Kyouya and the rest of the host club members stood in awe at the large old ballroom. The walls widely decorated with bookshelves, and paintings of beautiful portraits of what looked to be the hostess members and their families. The windows were tall and skinny arching at the top, while the main windows were large and wide leading to a small balcony overlooking the courtyard. The ceiling had a painting decorating every inch of it. The painting consisted of gods and angels and anything beautiful out of a fantasy. Chandeliers of gold, ivory and crystal illuminated the large room with its twinkling dances. The curtains draping the windows a crimson red embroidered in gold. The furniture fit for a queen and her court. Lush crimson and ivory colored couches lined up against walls and in front of a fire place. The fireplace next to an ivory and gold colored piano. Beside the piano a large harp of gold. And a woman playing the violin. Tables were remarkably organized around the floor giving guests a warm and cozy feel, all in all the room had a regal glow to it. On top of the grand-staircase was a very large portrait of two girls who Kyouya recognized immediately as the Dream Sisters. Disdain filled the crevices of his mouth. He had to give it to the girls, they did have a way with decorating. He never thought that these doors would ever be unlocked, because the new ballroom had served of greater purposes due to it's grand size, but this-this ballroom was in a league of it's own. Indeed a dream, he smiled softly. He refused to have this dream become a reality for Ouran high.

"Kyouya-Kun! I am pleased to see you and your members have decided to join our festivities, I was afraid you would not show." Aliénor greeted waving a gloved right arm gracefully showing off her work of art. "Especially since you had turned down my first proposal." Kyouya noted that the room was noticeably four times larger then the third music room. Before he could extend his arm to her, she turned to Haruhi and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "I dare say, please forgive me for my rudeness. I know everyone else in this club of yours except for you _mademoiselle_." She looked at Haruhi, dressed in a nice crème colored suit, like a young gentleman. "I go by many titles, most commonly, Princess or Lady Zola." Finally she took Kyouya's elbow and she started to guide them around the room. "Come, let me show you around."

Kyouya could smell her sweet perfume and fought to hide a blush. Her long raven hair in a beautiful up-do with a few curly strands falling loose from the bun. Her dress a long crimson red gown, tight on her curves and soft on her features. Her eyes though, he knew, were her most prized possession. He would admit that she was indeed all woman, and no way in hell would he have believed anyone if they told him she was only a Junior. But from the discomfort on her face, he knew she was not happy about being in a dress. He knew she preferred simple clothing compared to what she was expected to wear.

* * *

"Hani-Senpai?" Haruhi asked, holding on to the small senior's hand. " Is this the heiress you spoke of? Evelyn?" For some reason she expected Evelyn to be the kind and bubbly woman guiding them. She did not think that this nice elegant girl could ever be Aliénor. From the large painting, she could see that the sister looked extremely alike.

"Twins." Mori-Senpai concluded for her, reading her thoughts without even looking at her.

"That is the eldest daughter and twin, Zola Aliénor-Ohime Sama." Hunny whispered ecstatically. Tamaki too joined into their conversation.

"The one by the window." he whispered with a smile, " That is Evelyn." Haruhi's eyes followed the gaze of the twins and Mori. Evelyn, like her sister, was indeed beautiful. But in a sad conservative way, unlike her sister who seemed to boast about her looks. "Do not judge Aliénor by her appearance," He said remembering the girls when they were in France as children. He did not see them much but he remembered them. "For her mind is of much more beauty. In everyway she is like the female-counter part of Kyouya," He then leaned closer to her making her blush a little, "If anything smarter." He whispered for only her ears to hear. Haruhi could not remember a time when he was anymore serious then he had been the past couple fo days.

* * *

"Kyouya-Kun?" Aliénor said quietly, mildly in thought as she guided them towards the violinist who was entertaining a group of boys and girls.

"Yes Ohime Sama?" He returned seemingly uninterested.

"These young women in my club, are each in their own, talented in everything they can do. From poetry to sports. Their charm is impeccable, and their ability to please flawless." He waited for her to get to the point, but seeing how she would not continue he replied.

"I would not know your majesty. I would not be able to agree or disagree." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Of course, that is why I invited you all. You see, even women take delight in seeing other women. Whether to fantasize about being like the hostess or being with her. But men, men have more specific needs, something your club does not see because heterosexual men fear being near other males due to the fact of it being confused for yaori. So they will come here. You see, for example, the young violinist. Men who come to see her usually cannot find happiness or peace in their busy schedules. She soothes them, has fun with them in things that do not concern work. She enjoys their company sincerely. My sister on the other hand, is designated by the men with hopeless romantic hearts. The ones who find the need to protect her or be around her. Even if she does not talk or interact with them in any way at all." Kyouya could feel the members of his club listening intently to Aliénor's words, it was like listening to music. "but the men are in awe with her movements, and what she could possibly be thinking or feeling. Just like Takashi." She indicated to the stoic teen behind them. "Although in his case he does interact with his clients, and speaks, although little, to them."

Finally Kyouya caught on to what she was trying to tell him.

"I can only imagine the immense profits you will make, but our club has something yours does not. We have the loyalty of our clients." He said confidently. She had remained silent until they reached the one with the music in her heart.

Aliénor stopped and faced the host club. "Everyone, this is Akiyama Sayomi-San. The artistic and fun one." Sayomi bowed briefly acknowledging their presence, while she was still playing the violin. The others also returned the gesture.

"Konnichiwa!" They all said in unison.

**Inside Kyouya's Mind:**

**Name:**_Akiyama, Sayomi_ **Age: **_15 _**Birth date:**_ Dec. 3__rd _**Birth Place:**_ Tokyo, Japan_

**Hair /eye color:**_ Brown/Green _**Height:**_ 5'4"_

**Hobbies: **_Having fun and reading_

**Fav. Food: **_American Pizza_

**Dislikes:**_ Negative vibes_

**Other notes:**_ Only daughter to the Akiyama line. Family does business with clients worldwide, mostly in the Clothing line. Mother is rivals with the Hitachiin twins mother._

Aliénor led the group to a girl who acted as if she did not understand a word anyone of her clients were saying. But this only increased how cute she was to her customers.

"How KAWAII!!" A boy shouted very Tamaki like, "I want to teach her everything I know!" The host club only looked in question at the girl with the exaggeratedly large sweat drop. Aliénor then stood next to the crowd and turned back to her VIP guests.

"This is Wakahisa Kazami-san. Our innocent and sweet foreigner, and my best friend. She was born and raised in Kent, England and moved to America at the age of fourteen, she transferred here last year." Aliénor introduced happily looking at the ever growing crowds. The members said their hellos to a frantic Kazami who still pretended not to understand Japanese at all.

"Pleasure." She returned to them.

**Inside Kyouya's Mind:**

**Name:**_Wakahisa, Kazami _**Age: **_17 _**Birth date:**_ Oct. 14th _**Birth Place:**_ Kent, England_

**Hair /eye color:**_ Red/ Amber _**Height:**_ 5'5"_

**Hobbies: **_Sports, Reading, and shopping_

**Fav. Food: **_Tea and salads, Vegetarian _

**Dislikes:**_ Snobs_

**Other notes:**_ Family owns multiple oil companies and hospitals in the world. Partners with the Ootori Corporation. She is the only child._

The next person they met was Sato Hayase, who at the moment would not let any of her customers help her put away the stacks of books. In a way she reminded Kyouya of Haruhi.

"She is the daughter of the prestigious Sato family. Her family holds businesses in America, Japan and Europe. Very fine jewelers indeed I might add. She is our independent host." Aliénor explained. Hayase was the youngest of the group, from what Kyouya could tell. He took in Hayase's neat blond braid, blue eyes and 5'2" frame. He would make a note to further his knowledge on her.

Aliénor then continued to lead the group to a group of people who were in a deep discussion on physics and philosophy. Right before she could say anything, Haruhi gasped.

"Akira?!" Haruhi looked at the girl with glasses with a wide smile. The girl looked up and returned the smile twice as big but eyed her clothing suspiciously, she would get to the bottom of that later. The girl with blackish-blue hair hugged Haruhi in a tight embrace.

"Haru-Chan, how do you know Akira-Chan?" Hunny asked holding onto his bun-bun tightly.

"We are cousins!" Akira answered for her. "Our mother's were sisters!"

"AH!" The group said together nodding there heads as if they knew this all along.

"Looks like Haru took all the good looks." Hikaru joked secretly to his brother Kaoru.

**Inside Kyouya's Mind:**

**Name:**_Mori, Akira _**Age: **_16 _**Birth date:**_ Sept. 5th _**Birth Place:**_ Tokyo, Japan_

**Hair /eye color:**_ blue-ish black/brown _**Height:**_ 5'0"_

**Hobbies: **_Studying and debating, having long educated conversations _

**Fav. Food: **_Anything _

**Dislikes:**_Failing_

**Other notes:**_ Known family so far: Fujioka Haruhi. Family is known for helping those in need, charities, etc. Both parents are highly respectable surgeons. She is the 3__rd__ child of the Mori family._

Aliénor continued to lead the group till they heard a dramatic swoon come from an even more dramatic person.

"Meet…our dramatic diva." She said with a blank expression. "Fukiu Miyu-san. Her parents are both very high paid actors in both American and Japanese films. Careful, she hates it when she is not the center of attention." Kyouya could hear the twins gag with displeasure. On the other hand, he could not help but notice how utterly plain the girl looked without her make-up. Even Haruhi was considered a gem to her dullness. On top of that her acting skills. . .were terrible.

**Inside Kyouya's Mind:**

**Name:**_Fukiu, Miyu_ **Age: **_16 _**Birth date:**_ April 15__th_**Birth Place:**_ Okinawa, Japan_

**Hair /eye color:**_ Black/black _**Height:**_ 5'1"_

**Hobbies: **_acting and getting attention _

**Fav. Food: **_Fancy cuisine, anything that cost a lot of money_

**Dislikes:**_ no attention_

"She acts just like Tono!" The twins laughed and teased as they watched the girl flirt and throw dramatic tantrums about how she wasn't as beautiful as they wished her to be in order to gain complements.

"I don't act like _THAT_!" Tamaki shouted, "I refuse to listen to you little devils, Haruhi tell them I don't act like that!"

"Actually you do." Haruhi agreed bluntly. The look of pain sent Haruhi's eyes rolling and Tamaki into his corner of woe.

"Why must you treat me like so Haruhi?! I thought you loved your precious daddy!" he cried.

"Enough, can we please move along?" Kyouya hissed as the twins teased mercilessly in Tamaki's ear. Kyouya wanted to leave already, the scent of this women and the fact that this was his and Tamaki's idea she stole, made him angry.

"Patience _mon chéri, _patience." Aliénor laughed. He quickly tuned on her, stopping her in her tracks just an inch away from his face. _Curse her heels for making her my height!_ Kyouya cursed.

"Let me remind you, you stole _our_ idea and made it your own. I do not know how but-"

"No I haven't. We made a great tribute to your club as well as donating 25 of our profits we make to your club." He was speechless and then she pointed to a large banner above the fireplace, how did he miss that? The banner read: In honor to the male Host Club for their inspiration and support!"

_Clever girl,_ he thought to himself. "We did not give our concent for this." He said simply continuing their tour around the room.

"But you see we did not need your consent, the superintendent gave us permission once we informed him of the situation."

"Traitor!" They heard Tamaki curse in French towards his father. Kyouya could see that things were going exactly how she planned them to, and he would gladly get her back for this.

* * *

A/N okay so I finally was able to get my first chapter up, i am currently working on chapter 2 I hope you like my story!! Please read and review!! Id appreciate it if you guys let me know how I am doing.

By the way yes I did throw in my own little characters, sorry I know it was a bit long. Also I need help finding out who I will make Haruhi pair up with. Any ideas, everyone except for Mori and Kyouya are open, right now I got either Hikaru or Tamaki, but Im open to other ideas! -b-b


	2. The Dream Twins

**Ch.2 The Twins of Dreams**

Finally, the small group reached the last girl, Evelyn. Mori had remained silent throughout the entire tour, like always, but now he could have sworn his heart was going to burst through his chest and break that silence. Aliénor had let go of Kyouya's arm and whispered something in her sister's ear. Mori could see the tension build in Evy's back and shoulders. _Please,_ he begged the lord, _don't let her still have that look in her eyes._ He felt Mitsukuni squeeze his hand with comfort. That was all he needed. But when she turned around and faced them, avoiding his gaze, he knew he was wrong. She still had that look in her eyes. She bowed, her flowing black dress making her look more majestic then her sister. Her hair hung over her left shoulder, a small pink ribbon tying the bottom in a small ponytail.

A loud rumbling sound shook the ballroom floor slightly, and he recognized the obnoxious laugh that belonged to Renge.

"Meet the Zola Dream Twins! Princess Aliénor Valentine Zola; the sexy and dark mischievous heartbreaker. And Princess Evelyn Abrielle Zola, The mysterious and quiet one. Both are heiresses of high standards. They were born in Paris, France and were raised all over Europe including Spain and America, as well as Japan. They were born in March making them both the age of 17 and are currently single. Be careful boys before they will steal your hearts!" She announced before leaving the scene.

Mori watched as Mitsukuni walked forward and took Evelyn's hand in his.

"Hani-San, I am glad to see you are well. It's been a year since we last spoke." She spoke for the first time that day, although still very quiet. Mori watched as she curtseyed low to the floor, her dress spreading around her like a blanket and her head bowed. He too bowed and kissed her hand showing her the utmost respect.

Mori refused to let her see him feeling torn and unsure so he remained in the background. He watched as the other host members also kissed her hand. Mori saw that although they did not pay this kind of respect to Aliénor she did not mind.

"Please for the thousandth time, Evelyn-Ohime Sama. Call me Mitsukuni, we are practically family!" Hunny assured her taking her hand again helping her to stand.

"Likewise we assure you. Formalities between us are not needed Mitsukuni." Aliénor approved. "For you and your cousin that is." She finished.

"Mori-Senpai," Kaoru spoke, turning his attention to the quiet teen. "You never mentioned you were so close with them." Mori did not respond to that. How they had met was such a long story. Meeting when they were just children every time the French officials came to train under Mitsukuni's and Takashi's families. But then he realized that by hearing his name, Evelyn went cold as stone. He figured it would be best to pay her respect regardless.

"Evelyn-Ohime Sama." He said hesitating before he bowed and kissed her hand. But what he did not expect was for her to snatch her hand away and slap him dead in the face. A blow that shattered his heart to pieces, but he dared not show it. To his embarrassment, she was looking at _him_ as if he had defiled her in some dishonorable way. He had the attention of everyone in the ball room, and she had the fury of Haruhi building beside him. Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but the other host members, Kyouya excluded, held her back. He noticed that Evelyn too was about to say something but closed her mouth immediately. Her twin took actions to try and distract the customers, but to no avail it did not work.

_Interesting,_ Kyouya thought, _seems hard feelings had not died._

A wave of whispers flooded the room as Mori reached for her hand a second time. Eyes closed, and his heart heavy, he took a deep and hard breath, then slowly released it. He brought her hand delicately towards his lips.

But when it seemed she would strike him again, Hunny stopped her.

"Don't." He pleaded sadly, "Now is not the time or place Evelyn-Ohime Sama." He turned to Aliénor and sighed sadly, "I apologize Aliénor-Ohime Sama, but we must be going." He then bowed and turned to leave, bun-bun in his tight clutches.

Mori silently walked over to Evelyn, her back turned to him and Kyouya's watchful gaze on her.

"Gomen-nasai. . . Evelyn-Ohime Sama." He bowed and followed after Mitsukuni. He would not bother her anymore. He would not hurt her anymore. His steps were heavy and filled with sorrow. He felt clumsy, like the day Mitsukuni declared he hated him.

He did not notice the others not following him. He did not notice the tears in her eyes, and the urge she felt to run after him. He did not notice the look Tamaki gave the twins to go and follow. He did not care anymore.

Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya remained behind and watched as Aliénor placed a comforting hand on her sister and then went back to entertain their guests.

"Takashi. . ." Evelyn whispered too softly to hear, "Gomen-nasai." Finally letting the tears spill from her eyes, unaware of the crowd still watching intensely, or the three behind her. She only cared about the falling cherry blossoms outside her window.

Haruhi could not help but feel sorry for the two young teens. Obviously something had happened between the two, something terrible.

"Mori-Senpai." She whispered sadly. She felt Tamaki's hands softly pull her away and out of the room. Tamaki too noticed the sadness in the room and could not bare to dampen his jolly spirits. As they each left, the onlookers cheered on their performance, commenting on how sad and kawaii the situation was. Romantic enough to draw tears.

Kyouya, for the first time, was the last to leave. He was so intrigued by the day's events that he had to know more about the princesses. As he turned to leave he spotted Aliénor smiling sweetly at a young boy rubbing her lips softly and teasingly with his, making him melt and then smiling mischievously before moving away to another male client. A heartbreaker indeed.

* * *

"Mori-Senpai, what was that all about?" Hikaru asked, keeping his eyes to the ground in thought. Not even Mori wanted to admit why she had done so but he would not lie to his friends.

"She hates me." He replied simply, hating the sound of the very words he spoke. The halls of Ouran High rang loudly with their sudden outbursts of questions. He found himself thinking of that horrible day their parents had spoke to him, and then to the day that doomed his broken heart for all eternity. _She hates me, and I didn't do anything to stop it from happening._ He told himself again, tears about to build. Haruhi placed a reassuring hand on his back. She was always there to comfort him.

Finally questions went to arguments and teasing from the twins towards Tamaki. Good, he did not want to be bothered about or remember what just happened.

" Enough!" Kyouya demanded, obviously tired of their childish bickering. "We have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. At this rate they just might take away our clients if we don't stop them, we'll lose the club." Kyouya reminded them snapping them back into reality. Mori knew that wouldn't happen. Aliénor was not like that, If he had just said yes to her, this would have not happened in the first place.

"Yes. . .but FIRST my nap and then we eat cake!" Mitsukuni shouted changing the mood of the environment. Kyouya sweat dropped, he would never hear the end of it if he argued now.

"Of course Hani-Senpai." Kyouya mumbled.

Takashi could not help but bring himself back to the day he first say the Zola twins. Although he was only one at the time, his memory was clear as day. Him and Mitsukuni were playing when a group of soldiers crowded the room. They had been followed by A man and a woman in black suits. The woman's hair was Crimson red on her snow white skin, and her eyes a violet red. The man's hair a charcoal black and his skin a light tan. His eyes though, a sad green. In their arms were two babies, both too young to even be put down on the ground by themselves. Although practically new-born they were both well behaved and quiet. He saw them continuously after that. Watched them grow. And he learned to love them both, in different ways for each of course.

* * *

"Sister, don't you think you were a little harsh on Takashi?" Aliénor asked her younger sister in French. Both girls were exactly alike in looks and manners. Their maturity gained at such young ages, and their grace was born with. They were far from the snobs of rich society and remained kind to those around them, for the most part at least. Evelyn's actions were definitely out of character. Then again, she had been out of character for the past year. She refused to speak to people, except for a select few, and when she did, her words were mere whispers. She never laughed anymore, and rarely smiled. Aliénor missed her sister to the point where she herself became cold on the inside. If her sister was to be void of any real emotion other then pain and sadness, then so would she. But to make up for the disrupted balance, she became twice the heartbreaker and two times more mischievous and dark.

Evelyn the mystery, and Aliénor the Fantasy. Together they became the Dream Twins.

"I think you were hard on him." Kazami said simply in French when Evy didn't say anything. Only 4 out of the five other girls, other then the twins, spoke multiple different languages, Sayomi, Hayase, Kazami and Akira. But only Kazami knew French as fluent as the twins. "Either way, it is none of our business. Aliénor, how long do you plan on keeping this up?" Kazami asked bored, now focusing her attention on the eldest twin.

Aliénor looked at the girl. Her amber eyes were now closed and her actions focused on her sketches of Evelyn. Her long red hair loosely hanging over her chair. She had a beauty mark right below the left eye. They had met back in Kent when the Zola family went to visit for Vacation. Out of all the people the twins knew, she knew them best.

"As long as it takes _ma chérie_. Kyouya maybe smart, but he is a fool blinded by arrogance. He will not see the truth that easily, even if he thought he did." Aliénor replied back in French. She hated when the others eavesdropped on her, her sister, Kazami's conversations, so they resorted in speaking in French. Not that she did not like the other girls, its just that that's how it has been since they were children.

Aliénor's gaze drifted back to her sister, who sat beside her looking out the window. They were too identical, just like the Hitachiin Twins. Evelyn's image was just like her own, naturally beautiful. As conceded as it sounded it was the truth. Their eyes a pinkish-red with long thick black eyelashes. They both kept their hair long past their waist and their skin naturally a snow white like their mothers, but thanks to being in the sun a lot their skin, had a hint of a slight tan. On the corner of the bottom right side of their mouth was a beauty mark that accentuated the fullness of their lips. They both stood 5'6 ¼" and before last year you could not tell which was which. But now it was so easily obvious.

"Aliénor-Ohime Sama-" Hayase started but was cut off.

"Please no formalities." Aliénor corrected irritated now with the Japanese speech laws. "We are all close with each other."

"Hai. What do you plan to do about the host club?"

"Indeed," Akira now spoke up pulling out a small notebook, "As you can see milady we had almost every student in the academy present today." This fact also had Aliénor pulling out her notebook very similar to Kyouya's. She too observed her own notes that she had taken from the event.

"Yes, our profits sailed the rooftops. But of course 25 of that will go to the host club. Could you imagine how things would be once they agree to our plans?" Aliénor asked a tad-bit excited.

"This is so _boring!_" Miyu gave and exaggerated dramatic sigh hoping to catch the girls' attentions. "What good would they be to us? They did not even have the decency to compliment on my beauty," She whined as if it was the most controversial thing to ever happen in history, "all except Tamaki of course." She smiled happily at the thought of Tamaki.

"Tamaki's an idiot." Hayase said without looking up from her book. Miyu pouted and continued to complain.

"Besides, what could you possibly want with those inferior-"

"I will _not_ allow you to insult the sons of Japan's most influential families." Aliénor hissed coldly. Miyu pouted disdainfully at her.

"You already did by creating this club. By the way did you see the hideous little toy that small boy-"

"Miyu." Evelyn finally had spoken since the hours before when she slapped Takashi. Aliénor and the other girls knew that the one word alone was a threat all in its own. If there was anything Aliénor knew about her sister, that separated them, was that her love for the cousins was extremely greater then any love she felt for anyone other then family. One word bad about them would earn you a trip to the chopping block from yours truly, Evelyn.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to be." Aliénor stated simply going back to her notes and plans.

"But Ohime Sama!" Miyu stammered sincerely surprised. "I was only joking." Miyu actually on the brink of drawing authentic tears. The girls could not help but roll their eyes.

"If you ask me," Sayomi finally spoke up, changing the direction of the conversation. " I think Kyouya-Senpai likes you Aliénor-Ohime Sama." She laughed. Aliénor could not keep the blush off of her face, she tried hard throughout the day not to think of him. Being in the room alone was enough to send hot flashes throughout her body. She had always kept tabs on him so when she met up with the week before, she was sure she could get him to say yes. But instead he had shattered her heart and had her running away like a little school girl. "And _enough_ with the formalities!"

Sometimes her and her sister wished they did not live the lives of the fortunate; title and all. She hated formalities. She got enough of them from strangers, she did not need them from her best friends. But even with her actions focused on her work, she could not help but think of Kyouya and his knowing eyes. She had always had a way of getting what she wanted, and she knew he was the same way. But to have him refuse her was too much for her pride.

Kazami looked knowingly at Aliénor and she sent her a look that told her she better had not say anything.

"I agree." Kazami spoke up, looking from her sketches. "With Sayomi of course. You know what else I think?" Aliénor gave her an even more incredulous look. "I think she likes him too."

"Thank you Kazami-Senpai." Kazami nodded, and to Aliénor's dismay caught the end of their teasing. She quickly glanced at her sister for help but received none, instead-_ Is that a gleam in her eyes? Is she really laughing?_ Aliénor looked closely at her sister to see if she was in anyway right. But Evelyn had turned her head before she could see closely.

Finally she gave up and instead plotted on how to get Takashi and her sister back together. Little did she know, her sister was plotting on how to stay out of his life.

* * *

A/N: Okay so now you have met the enitre hostess club, and awww poor takashi, I kind of got teary eyed when I wrote this part. I hope you enjoyed it, it was shorter then my last chapter. Anyway onto chapter 3 please review and let me know how i am doing. Im still looking for a pairing for haruhi so could you please please please let me know who it should be gets down on hands and knees please?! anyway now Im going to go back to my next chapters be sure to review!! Well see in the next chapter what happened between Mori and Evelyn and why they dont speak anymore to each other.


	3. The Secret,& The Late Night Calls

_**Sowwy!! I Just want to say thanks to SillyGoose2006 for giving me the inspiration to keep writing this fic. By the way I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!! And I ask that you also please review, flames and priases are greatly welcomed, I need all the advice and critique I can get! **_

_**Ch.3 The Secret and the Late Night Phone Call**_

"KYO-CHAN!!" Hunny shouted in Kyouya's ear to announce he was awake from his nap. Kyouya semi-deaf from the sudden outbursts, fixed his now crooked glasses. Hunny felt bad for disrupting Kyo-Chan, but what he had to say had to be said and quickly!

"Kyo-Chan, I have an idea that could help the host club." He said in a grown up tone._ Surely Kyo-Chan isn't stupid enough to not listen._ Hunny thought with a smile plastered widely on his face and bun-bun in his arms.

"Not now Hani-Senpai, if you can see I am really busy trying to figure out these prices for all the sweets that were purchased on your behalf." Hunny wanted to throw something at the boy. How could he be thinking of prices at a time like this? "I believe we will have to cut down on the cost of sweets that we buy again." _Cut. . .down. . .on. . .sweats. . . AGAIN?!_ Hunny almost went dead but reminded himself he was on a mission.

"Aww but Kyo-Chan!" He pouted knowing his idea would have worked if he just listened. Hunny did not even notice Mori's presence beside him.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said in a mono-toned voice. He placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and then said, "Not now." Hunny went could. _Traitor! _He said in his mind. Kyouya actually laughed though at the disappointed groan that Hunny let out when Mori steered him away from Kyouya and his work,

"Fine! But you should have listened." Hunny threw over his shoulder. He then spotted Haruhi about to be torn in half. "Haru-Chan!" He shouted in amusement letting her know he was coming to the rescue.

Little did he know, Kyouya had lied to him. He was _not_ looking at prices, which he should have really been doing. Instead he was trying to find out more information on the twins that he could use. He couldn't find anything, that was until he found a full detailed article of what had happened a year ago. _Interesting. . ._he thought to himself, as he sat back with his arms folded and read the article.

But as for Haruhi, Hunny could see that she was trying to free her leg from Tamaki's grasp and her right arm from Hikaru and Kaoru. Hunny easily threw the three off of Haru-Chan.

"Hani-Senpai!" The three cried in unison.

"Hani-Senpai, please give me my precious daughter back! She needs her father for pro-" He stopped short when Hunny threw him a look that said, _I dare you! _Tamaki quickly grew pale and drifted back to his lonely corner growing mushrooms all the while muttering something about how he did not deserve this kind of treatment. "I am the beautiful King of this club." He muttered not noticing the mushrooms growing on him. "I am-'

"Stupid!" The twins teased. Finally able to free Haru-Chan, Hunny and Haru stood and watched the show, wishing for something to snack on like always.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Tamaki shouted in their faces. The twins wicked smile once again formed on their faces.

"You're right, you're not." They said discarding their little comment from earlier. Sometimes Hunny wondered why the twins teased Tama so much.

"I AM NO-What? You actually agree with me?" Tamaki stopped shouting and stood there confused more then usual. He was not fooled for long though. "What devilry do you have building up in those little minds of yours? If it includes Haruhi you can forget it! I, as Lord of this club, demand to know what you are up to!" He stomped like a little three year old.

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru shrugged simply, now getting bored with Tamaki.

"It's nothing. Stop being a drama queen like that Miyu Fukui girl." Hikaru teased. Tamaki's face went from demanding to distraught in a matter of seconds.

"I am NOT like _her!_" He cried dramatically.

Hunny listened to Haruhi laugh and wondered how things would be for him and Takashi _without_ the host club. He didn't want to think about it. He then followed Haruhi to a small lavender couch where a plate of large sugar cookies waited on the table in front of them.

"Hani-Senpai?" She asked once they were finally seated.

"Yes Haru-Chan?" He asked happily chomping down on sugar cookies greedily. He already knew what she was about to ask when he noticed that she went silent. "You're wondering why Evelyn-Ohime Sama slapped Takashi aren't you?' She jumped and the look on her face said it all. _How did he know she was going to say that?_ "And why the Host Club is in danger right?" He asked as well, loving the look she gave them when they read her thoughts. He loved Haru like the little sister he never had. So it pleased him in teasing her.

"Eh. . .Hai." She nodded sheepishly.

Hunny looked over at his cousin, who had been standing by a window watching Evelyn and her sister in the Garden.

"I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell!" He whispered sternly hinting about Tamaki and the twins.

"We wanna' know too!!" _Speaking of the devils. . ._Hunny spat in his head. _I swear they truly have bad timing._ Hunny and Haruhi groaned inwardly, they should have know the three stooges were eavesdropping on their conversation. Anything that involved Haruhi supposedly meant it involved them too.

"Oh, never mind Haru-chan. It's not my place to say anything really anyways." Hunny replied, not wanting to say anything to people that had 'gossipers' written largely on their foreheads.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi's shadow loomed over the group and Hunny knew he would let him tell all. Hunny noticed Kyouya too joined the conversation. He had heard the story of what happened through Evelyn's side but never Takashi's.

"Oh. . .okay, but FIRST I want my cake!" Hunny shouted not letting them forget about his coveted cake. At the pace the twins were moving, no one noticed Haruhi turn white with horror, nor did they notice Mori pull a chain from his pocket and hold it gently in his hands.

When the twins finally brought the cake everyone heard Kyouya hold back a scream. The cake they were slowly bringing back was chocolate on top of chocolate, on top of even more chocolate. Five layers high, 9x11 inches to 4x6 inches. Hunny was so excited about the cake he gave into to telling his friends anything they wanted to know.

"Haru-chan want some?" He offered to the girl who was like a close sister. She slowly shook her head and declined his offer, which was fine with him because that meant more cake for him and Takashi.

Kyouya looked at the cake, "So that's where all our money went." He muttered softly. "Who ordered the cake?" He asked even when he knew the answer. His glasses shined in the light and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Sorry Senpai. . ."She apologized, then she quickly added, "Everyone forgot about his cake. . .I. . . I ended up using the Host's credit card and went to the store to buy all the ingredients. I didn't think anyone would mind. You didn't smell any of the baking three hours ago?" She replied truthfully.

"Haru made me a cake?!" Hunny asked, his eyes filled with happiness. It was very rare to get her to make anything for the club, especially anything sweet. So he considered this a great honor.

"So CUTE!! Thinking of others before yourself Haruhi! Daddy taught you well!" Tamaki shouted holding her tightly.

"Why don't you ever make us a cake?" The twins pouted.

"Because dopplegangers aren't worthy enough to have special cake made by Haruhi. I as her father should be made a special cake THREE times bigger then the one Hunny has now." Tamaki ordered. All Kyouya did was pull out his notebook and write down more notes.

"No thank you, I have increased my debt enough just by making this cake."

"Actually I'll let this one time slide, seeing how it was I who forgot to order the cake. Besides I'm sure you went to a good commoners' grocery store, and a cheap one at that. So I will not add this to your already increasingly high debt." Kyouya smiled. Finally with the cake in Hunny's hands, he was ready to tell them what _really_ happened one year ago.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER:**

The sound of sniffles and noses being blow was all that was heard from the host members. Everyone but Kyouya, and Mori were in tears.

"That really is a sad story!" Kaoru tearing a little more.

"Yeah, who knew Mori-Senpai had that much honor in him." Hikaru agreed, then his sadness turned to anger. "You idiot! Why didn't you just say 'To hell with it all?' Now you lost the one girl you truly loved!"

"Because, to him that was doing the right thing." Kyouya replied, understanding how his Senpai felt. Everyone went quiet, but not because of what Kyouya said, but because a large bawling noise erupted from Tamaki.

"Oh how beautiful! Curse my romantic French heart! You're story is so touching Mori-Senpai! I now dedicate my life to making sure you and your princess get back together. And so do the rest of the members."

"Senpai, if it was their choice to stop talking with each other, I don't think it is any of our business to interfere." Haruhi said in all her sadness.

"Haru, you don't have to be so thoughtless you know." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Hunny gave the twins a look that told them to leave her alone, he knew she was just as bothered about what happened to Mori as everyone else was. Hunny knew this was why Haru-chan refused to fall in love, the fear of losing her heart.

"If I had to choose between Haruhi and what was right, I would pick Haruhi!" Hikaru said simply.

"Who says I would let you have her? She is my daughter so I think it would be best for me to choose her." Tamaki retorted, jabbing his index finger into Hikaru's forehead.

"I did not know I was a trophy in the first place." Haruhi spat irritated beyond all belief. Hunny hated how the three treated Haru like a prize to be won, but he hated the look on Takashi's face that he had on now, even more.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no choice. You know what the punishments would have been if you chose the other path." Hunny said, trying to comfort his cousin, reminding him that he did nothing wrong.

"I could've done something." Takashi argued emptily, he then remained silent.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"HARUHI!" Ranka's voice rang out in the Fujioka house. Haruhi knew she shouldn't have been surprised to hear her father's arrival; but she had been so caught in her thoughts that she was taken by surprise, especially when Ranka came rushing into her room and started squeezing all the oxygen from her body. "I just got home from work, how was school?" He asked squeezing tighter. Before Haruhi could respond he continued, "Oh I missed you so much! Did that perverted Suouh boy try to molest you today?"

"Da-"Haruhi couldn't breathe, and she was sure her skin was literally blue by now. Her vocal cords were being crushed, how did her father expect her to reply to a single thing he asked?

"GOOD! Oh my I was so worried about you!" Ranka cried fretfully, finally he began to calm down--if only for just a little bit. But it was only because he had noticed the homework on Haruhi's desk. The homework she couldn't concentrate on. The homework she hadn't even started on. "Haruhi? Are you only _now _doing you're homework?" He asked a little upset, seeing how it was already almost midnight. Then with a smile on his face and stars in his eyes he asked, "Do you need my help?"

"No dad, I don't need any help at all. Its just. . ." She couldn't keep the sadness in Mori's eyes out of her thoughts.

Catching onto her distress, he embraced her in a grizzly tight hug. "What's wrong Haruhi? You know you can tell daddy everything!"

"Its nothing really, I'm just tired that's all." She lied shamelessly. _Great I'm beginning to be just as bad as Kyouya-Senpai. _She thought to herself. By the look in her father's eyes and the small disappointed smile, she knew he knew it was a lie too. But he let it go and she was grateful for that.

"Let me know if you need any help okay?" He said his goodnights and went to his own room.

Four hours later, Haruhi lay wide awake in her bed unable to fall asleep. It had bothered her so much that Mori-Senpai was so sad. She pulled out her phone that the twins gave her and scrolled her list. She didn't know who she wanted to talk to and it annoyed her even more. She looked through the numbers with bored enthusiasm. She first stopped at her cousin's number but then continued down the list knowing she didn't have anything to say to her cousin in the first place. Next was Hani-Senpai, but she knew he'd be asleep by now and did not want to risk waking him. She looked at her kitty alarm clock, _I can't believe its 3:30 in the morning._ She then stopped at Kyouya's number and was tempted to call, knowing he would be awake. She decided not to when he sent a group text saying no one better bother him and that he was going to sleep, whoever bother's him would suffer an unimaginable punishment and in bold big letters it said, **THAT MEANS YOU TAMAKI!!** By mistake she had replied saying 'Okay'. In result to that he text back: _Haruhi. . .I told you not to bother me, your debt has now been raised 5000 Yen._

_Now_ she _really_ couldn't sleep. She went back down her list of names and came across 'Little Devils'. Forgetting that was their home line, she called it. One ring. . .two rings. . .

"Hitachiin Residence." A tired and annoyed maid answered. She quickly hung up, embarrassed beyond belief. How did she forget?

Her phone rang again and she saw that it was Kaoru's cell calling.

"Hello?" She answered shyly.

"Haru. . .everything okay?" He asked sleepily but with an ounce of surprise hinted there.

"Kaoru who is that?" Hikaru asked grouchily and too loud for comfort.

"Haruhi, now go back to sleep!' Kaoru demanded. "Haruhi, you still there?"

"Yeah I am I jus-"

"Gimmie that I want to speak to her too!" Hikaru shouted, she wouldn't doubt if he woke his whole house.

"Hikaru shhh! Fine I'll put her on speaker. Sorry Haru, so what's up?" They both asked in unison unbothered by the time.

"I can't sleep." She replied. But before the twins could continue their conversation, their mother burst into their room and demanded they'd go to bed.

"Sorry Haru." Kaoru apologized.

"We gotta' go, but I'll text you okay?" They quickly hung up, leaving her with no one to talk to. Finally she decided to call Tamaki, not wanting to disturb Mori because he had a long day.

She found his number and called it, half hoping he wouldn't answer.

But he did. . .and on the first ring too.

"Haruhi?" He didn't sound even just a little tired.

"Senpai?" She responded back, a little surprised at his speed of answering.

"HARUHI!" He shouted making her ears bleed, he obviously didn't care about other people's sleep. "You finally called me instead of me calling you. Even though I did call you earlier about a hundred times." _A hundred? That was an understatement, a very large understatement. _He was one of the reasons why her home work didn't get done. "I knew you loved daddy!" He said gleefully.

"Senpai," She had a feeling it would have been a bad idea to call him.

"I knew those devil twins didn't know what they were talking about! I, Suouh Tamaki, King of the host club. . . " She quickly droned him out, and fought to stay awake.

"Senpai." She tried again, but he kept going.

"I shall call those dopplegangers and let them know who Haruhi loves! Aww it fills me up with joy that you called me at 3:45 in the morning." She could literally see him dabbing his fake tears away.

"SENPAI! PLEASE! I just called because I had no one else to talk to and I can't sleep!" She shouted in one breath. The line went surprisingly quiet and she thought he had hung up on her. But in reality she knew he was back in his little corner.

"Uh. . .Senpai?" She had hoped she didn't force him to hang up.

"It's okay Haruhi." He said in a dramatically upset tone. "I know you are just being modest. You really just wanted to save me, the best, for last!" He stupidly concluded. He went on and on like that for another twenty minutes, not allowing Haruhi to say anything. Something about wanting to dress her up like a flower maiden for the co splay and how he wanted to keep her with him 24/7. Not to mention how he exaggerated how they will lose the club and how vulnerable to that evil dark prince Nekozawa and his evil powers she would be. Then, he said something about how he believed Hikaru planned to do some sick perverted thing to his poor daughter and how the idea mortified him. _And here I thought you were the one with the S&M fantasies. _She wished she had said to him when he hinted at that.

Finally he let out a yawn and told her it was time for him to go to bed. _Thank the lord! I thought I was going to have to hang up on him!_ She sighed relieved.

"Haruhi." He said before hanging up. "Thanks for calling me, even if it was late. It means a lot to me. I know I can be a pain, but there is just something about you that gets me all fired up. And I cant help but act stupid around you. I guess it just comes with being your father. Sweet dreams my princess." _Click._

_Finally!_ She was now able to fall asleep. But then her phone began to ring again and she prayed it wasn't Tamaki. Thinking it was him, she ignored it without checking her caller ID. After five rings it stopped, but then it started ringing again. "Rich bastards. . ." She muttered to herself. She finally decided to answer, "Tamaki go to sleep already!" She shouted annoyed.

"Haruhi." The mono-toned voice appeared. Her body quickly turned red.

"M-Mori-Senpai. What are you still doing up?" She asked, quickly gathering her senses.

"Can't sleep." He replied.

"What's the problem? Is it Hani-Senpai?" She panicked. He _never _called her.

"No." He replied emptily. She waited for a moment for him to continue but he didn't.

"Senpai?" She asked, checking if he was still there. _This is pointless, I'm going to bed! _She tried to tell herself it was all just a dream.

"I need your help." He finally said. This was definitely a dream. She told herself again, he _never_ asked her for help.

"With what? Home work?"

"No. I want to write a letter." he replied. _A letter?! A LETTER?! _She wanted to go to bed so bad, but instead she answered his call to help with a letter? The joy she would have in yelling at him. As if sensing her distress he continued, "For Evelyn-Ohime Sama." She went quiet for a good five minutes. In all honesty she didn't know why this couldn't have waited till tomorrow. As sad and touched as she was, she did not see what good she would be to him. It was after four and she had a big exam. She couldn't think, let alone write.

"Haruhi?" He asked for what seemed to be the third time. "Still there?" Not even an apology for waking her up. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She had thought too soon. "I'll let you go." Now she felt horrible.

"No! Mori-Senpai!" She checked her phone to make sure he didn't hang up.

"Ah." he said with a bit of a smug tone.

"I will help you." She gave in.

"Goodnight Haruhi. See you tomorrow." He said with a smile. With that done, she was finally able to go to sleep.

* * *

A/N okay I know i said id reveal the big secret in this chaoter, but since Sillygoose2006 decided to leave me with yet another cliffhanger in the story "If I only had Known' I too have decided to leave off with one too! But have no fear, half of the truth will be shown in the light. I just wanted to add a little more of the Host club into this story, and mention a few other characters. I hope you enjoy this story, im up till 4am just writing these chapters, typing them and then putting them up. remember to REVIEW!!


	4. The Secret Revealed Part I

_****_

Just letting you know, there will be some French in here. So please excuse my French L0L. I had to use babel fish to get some of the things i wanted in French, and I even did extensive research on different phrases in French just to make this chapter and many others possible. remember to review!

* * *

_**At The Beginning**_

"Welcome to Ouran High School's Hos-" The twins stopped upon seeing who their new visitor was. In addition, from the sounds of the room, everyone else except for Haruhi and Kyouya had noticed. "Zola-Ohime Sama!" They said in unison taking both her hands and kissing them.

Shortly after, a loud rumbling sound came crashing towards them. The force, also known as Tamaki, was so strong it had knocked them down.

"Princess Aliénor, what a pleasant surprise!" he shouted in surprise, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. And from the look of their surprise guest, she was just as delighted to see him as well.

"Tamaki! _Comment allez-vous_?" She asked in the most beautiful of French. The twins slowly stood up and observed this odd woman speaking an even odder language. Whoever enjoyed seeing Tamaki was indeed odd after all.

"_Tr__è__s bien, merci et vous_?" He asked in return. After all those years in Japan, he still knew his French. They had not seen each other in almost a decade, but they would never forget each other's faces.

"_Tr__è__s bien, merci." _She replied as he kissed her on both cheeks, then on her hand. "_Mais, je suis venu pour voir Ootori Kyouya-San." _

Tamaki drew a blank at first, why anyone would want to see Kyouya was beyond his understanding, but being Kyouya's best friend, he would not deny him such company. He then smiled, "_Ah, Ainsi vous aimez le type r__é__serv__é__ eh?" _He had a feeling she would like the reserved type. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down mischievously and French like. "_Oui, oui s'il vous pla__î__t Princesse," _My how beautiful she had grown, Tamaki told himself. Kyouya would indeed be happy with him today, "Mother! You have a very special client today!" Tamaki shouted, reverting to Japanese. He should have felt bad, because at the volume he shouted, and the close distance between him and Aliénor, he could have sworn her ears were now bleeding.

"Not now Tamaki, I am very busy. Does she have an appointment?" Kyouya asked not looking up. He hated when Tamaki disrupted him when he was working, and if he recalled, he did _not_ have an appointment with anyone now. _So many digits! So little time_, he stressed as his friend came closer.

"No, but Kyouya!" He whined, "She is a _very_ important guest. I told her how delighted you would be to see her!" Kyouya read the lie. Nevertheless, annoyed and as busy as he was, clients meant business and business meant money. Kyouya looked up getting ready to apologize and soon caught his breath from leaving his body. He never met her, but he had heard and read so much about her. Plus, the fact that their families did business with another. It would have been _very_ rude and a disappointment to his father if he turned her away. He slowly stood up, careful not to make a fool of himself. The first thing he noticed was the goofy grin on Tamaki's face, and he thought of the many ways to fillet him later.

"Tamaki, you idiot, why didn't you say it was _her?"_ He asked as calm as possible.

"I did, you just didn't listen." He returned childishly. Then he watched as Tamaki turned to the princess and said, "_Mon ami, est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose?" _At the sound of French, Kyouya completely forgot the Princess's language capabilities and assumed that she only understood French. This put him in a small panic and he hoped Tamaki would stay to translate for him.

"_Non, Merci Tamaki. Veuillez nous excuser. Je souhaite lui parler dans priv__é." _Tamaki bowed respecting her wishes and pulled her chair out, allowing her to sit. Kyouya gave Tamaki a pleading look. He's the damn president of this club._ He should be here to assist me in this!_ "Ootori-San, please sit." Kyouya had not noticed he was still standing and finally sat down. Then he realized that she spoke perfectly fine Japanese. A large sigh of relief escaped him and she smiled softly. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Please, the pleasure is indeed ours. How can I help you Zola-Ohime Sama?" He was unsure what she would want with _him_ so he assumed that this was business. He scanned the room to make sure no one was watching, especially anyone from that poisonous newspaper club. It would be controversial to see her in the midst of such boys with host reputations. "Would you like some tea princess?" He asked remaining cool.

"No thank you. I love what you have done with the Ouran Host Club." She complimented, idolizing everything in the room.

"Well you must thank Tamaki-kun for that then. He is the President after all. I only do all the work." He said half-sarcastically.

"Yes indeed, well that is true. But you are the one who pulls the strings in this little puppet show; he is merely the star of it." _What an interesting observation._ He thought to himself as she paused for a small moment. "I have come to ask if you had any openings." Kyouya, clearly mistaking the comment for something else, smiled and took her hand in his. _So she was here for pleasure. _

"Ohime Same, I have never taken you for someone who would need a host to entertain you." He decided to take a different hosting approach and softly brushed his lips across her knuckles, causing her to blush. She pulled her hand away and he smiled, "But I am willing to do as you please Ohime Sama." He assured her taking her hand back in his. So this is what it is like to be like Tamaki.

Then out of nowhere, she did something unexpected, she laughed . . . At him.

"You have me mistake, Ootori-San. I do not wish to be a client. I wish to join the club and be a host." This had him practically falling out of his chair and letting go of her as if it was something poisonous.

"Milady, I do not think that would be a good idea." He lied, _Fool it would be a GREAT idea! _He scolded himself. He knew exactly what kind of great possibilities would evolve from having her in the club. Profits would sore, students would come just to see her. They would be able to appeal to the male students without their sexualities questioned. He knew that overall, Aliénor-Ohime Sama summed up to one word: MONEY. That was something she had more of then anyone in the entire room.

He could sense the other hosts, besides Haruhi, listening very intently.

"Why not?" Her face was no longer smiling but set in a deep frown. "Me and my sister both wish to join." At the mention of her sister, the very sister who hardly spoke or joined in anything that might deem scandalous, Kyouya wanted to faint. He began creating ideas on how the profits would double incredibly. This was like having the Holy Grail and waving it around in everyone's faces. Unfortunately, to his dismay and despite what Haruhi thought of him, he was not that shallow and cold.

In actuality, the reason why he said no was because their presence as hosts in their club would build suspicion of scandalous acts. As an Ootori, he could not afford that, and neither could they. Aliénor was said to one day be Queen of Spain if she chose to be. As her Uncle's successor, she had a great deal of expectations to meet. He did not want to risk smearing her name. Then somewhere in the deep crevices of his mind realization dawned on him, and his heart grew heavy.

At the rate of the Ouran High School Newspaper, that is exactly what they would do to them, in order to prevent them from being dismembered.

Kyouya thought back to a time when he read an article on the twins. It said that as infants their parents left them in Spain for four till they were four, where they learned fluent Spanish and some English. Once they went back to their parents, they were taught to speak fluent Japanese and fluent French at the same time. By the age of six, they were both able to speak four different languages fluently. He remembered how at the ages of seven to ten they had to learn English in the many different dialects of the European countries. From the ages eleven to fifteen, they were taught Chinese, Latin, Italian, German, Russian, Greek, Portuguese, and Arabic. And for the past two years, they practiced all their different languages in daily conversations with those who spoke the languages fluently. According to their parents, this was expected of them in order to become great leaders in the world.

He did not want them to waste away all that hard work for the Host club. _What are you saying you idiot? This will only increase profits and reorganization worldwide! _It was as if Kyouya was two different people.

"I'm sorry milady. We cannot use you here in the club; you and your sister would only prove to be a distraction for our hosts." His words hurt her, he knew because he could see the rejection she felt in her eyes.

"Think of the all the money you could make internationally!" She protested. _Trust me princess I'm trying hard not to. _

"My answer is No. Besides, I am sure you would understand my decision, and why we decline your offer. If I let you join then other girls would want to join, then there would be no reason for us to be around." He stood up and waited for her to do the same. "Now, please excuse me, I have some very important work to get back to. Please, give your family my regards. The Ootori family enjoys doing business with your family." She finally stood, her body void of any emotion and her face expressionless.

"Of course Ootori-san. It is always a pleasure to do business with your family." Somehow he believed she didn't mean to include him, as if he was not worthy of having his family's name. Then with a shaky voice, and tears streaming from her eyes she resorted back to French, "_Bricon! Tu es completement d__ébile! Porquoi es-tu stupide? Vous êtes très aveugle et égoïste, Ootori-san." _She said the words rather calm but coldly. Then she turned and hurriedly stormed out of the room.

Tamaki seeing the display, walked over to his friend. Kyouya was so puzzled by everything. He knew what he had told her had hurt her pride, but something in her said more. And something inside him hurt as well.

"Tamaki?" he asked absently, it was a good thing Kyouya's memory was impeccable and he remembered what and how Aliénor said what she did in French.

"Hai, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked with a clueless smile.

"What does: '_Bricon! Tu es completement d__ébile! Porquoi es-tu stupide? Vous êtes très aveugle et égoïste, Ootori-san.' _mean?" Tamaki still clueless smiled even wider.

"That's easy! It means 'Fool . . .-" Tamaki stopped in mid-sentence and it dawned on him what Kyouya had just said. "Kyouya-san! Have you lost your manners? Who taught you such cruel words? I shall wash your mouth clean! It must have been those Hitachiin twins! I know it was them! How dare they try to taint my beautiful country with their evil! Oh no!" Tamaki's eyes went wide with horror. "They went to follow my poor Haruhi to the other room!" He stated mortified, forgetting that no one else in the room but him understood French.

Kyouya could see Tamaki sinking into his little mind theater. "My poor innocent daughter!" He cried once it was over. "HARUHI!" He shouted running after her, leaving Kyouya behind.

"I . . .am surrounded by idiots." He replied going back to his work.

* * *

Later that night, Kyouya's father called him into his office.

"I hear you spoke with Aliénor-Ohime Sama today at school." His father said randomly. Kyouya could feel his gut tighten and slowly grew nervous.

"Yes sir, I did." He replied respectfully.

"Her mother said that she was greatly upset after she saw you." Kyouya gulped trying to keep in his composure.

"She was." He replied coolly.

"I do not care why or what you did. But I cannot allow you to make the Ootori family look bad _or _ruin our relationship with the Zola family. I do not care how you do it, _FIX IT!"_ His father spat. " I expect a lot more from you. If you are to succeed beyond your brothers you _must_ refrain from making your family look stupid!" Kyouya was taken back. He had worked so hard to get his father to approve of him.

"Yes fath-" He cleared his throat, "I'm fixing it as we speak sir." And he was indeed fixing it. He had sent the Zola sisters gifts and requested that the old ballroom be opened in the West wing be opened for the sisters and their own personal use. Even though they did not need his help with any of that, he felt he could at least put in word for them as a surprise. He even had a crew clean it and re-paint it for them. But he _refused_ to let them join the host club.

* * *

**A/N** : yay I finally put in half of the secret!! The story is slowly moving forward, I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Im still looking for a haruhi pairing. And we are starting to see a little feelings from kyouya's side something i did not plan at all yet Now we see the main reason why the hostess club was made!! Anyway please review Ill take flames too!


	5. I Love You: Secret Revealed pt II

**I just want to Thank Sillygoose2006 and JustABlackRose for keeping me going with this story. Reviews really do mean alot to me. Anyway here it is I finally put it up, there was alot that needed to be explained before I led up to the BIG SECRET!! By far my longest chap. I hope you enjoy!! remember to review!!**

* * *

**Ch.5 I Love You (Secret revealed Part II)**

_**Present: Through Her Eyes**_

_I never thought I would see him again. The last thing I ever remember saying to him was that I hated him. I will always remember the look in his eyes. The hurt that replaced the love that was there. I never saw or spoke to him again after that. Then out of nowhere, there he is again. My sister and I transferred to Ouran officially and I did not know Takashi would be here too. When Aliénor told me he was in the ballroom with the rest of the host club, jealousy had built deep into my stomach. The very thought of him with other women made me even angrier. It was like a rush of feelings captivating me. So much I wanted to say._

_He had changed greatly. He was now expressionless, quiet. He used to be filled with life. _Did I do that to him? _I continued to look out the tall glass windows inside my bedroom. The stars and the moon were dancing that same old dance that they did. _Was he thinking of me?Does he know that I still love him? _I could not help but remain silent as the words to our song played on repeat. It was their song, beautiful by Me'Shell __NdegeOcello. _Takashi . . .

* * *

**Eleven Years Ago: Mori (7) Evy (6)**

"Takashi!" A bubbly Evelyn shouted running towards the two cousins in her backyard. She could see them playing from afar and excitedly hurried to their side. They were visiting again from Japan and her family allowed them to stay at her family's estate for the duration of their time in France.

"Evelyn-Ohime Sama!" Takashi shouted back, he quickly stood and bowed in respect to her. Even at seven he was a tall boy. He even carried the honor and respect of an older man, making him beautiful to her. She cursed him for using formalities, but they were expected of him. Mitsukuni looked around as he held the bunny her parents had got for him.

"Ohime Sama, where is your sister?" He asked wondering why the twin was without her reflection.

"She's inside. Momma and Poppa want her to study now." The two boys nodded in understanding. She then looked between the two boys and nervously cleared her throat. "Mitsukuni, can I borrow Takashi for a moment? I want to go on the swings!" She said giving him a look that only she and Mitsukuni would understand. He allowed her to take away his cousin, but not without him protesting first.

"It's okay Takashi; I'll play with Usa-Chan." Mitsukuni assured with a large smile.

Evelyn hurriedly dragged Takashi to the side of their home where the swings were. Once they got there she excitedly jumped on the swing giggling and laughing telling him to hurry. "I want to fly to the stars Takashi!" She squealed in delight as he pushed her hard. _Today, I am going to tell him._ She promised herself. She did not care what everyone said. About how she was too young, she had to tell him. _But how?_

After twenty minutes of reaching towards the sky, Evelyn grew quiet. He noticed this and knew something was bothering her. He gave her a wide smile, something he rarely did for her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She lied, slowly bringing the swing to a stop.

"Princess . . ."he moved in front of her, placing a hand on her chin, cupping it intimately. A gesture she saw her father do to her mother very often. She blushed when he tucked her disobedient hair behind her ear. He had never gotten this close to her before, and she wished her sister were there to guide her. It was her, him, and the sunset.

"Takashi, I was wondering." She began innocently, but before she could finish what she was going to say, he pulled out a box.

The box was long and made of velvet blue with silver lining around it. "Happy Valentine's Day Evelyn-Ohime Sama." She pulled it open revealing a beautiful gold necklace with a heart locket the about two inches big. On the heart was her name engraved in a ruby colored script.

"Evy . . ." She corrected, forgetting what she was going to say to him for the first time ever. She opened the locket and it revealed to be like a small book with only two pages. In total the locket could hold six pictures, but he had already put two pictures in it. One of them as babies and the other of them the day before. The second picture was of them feeding each other cake, and Mitsukuni stole the moment by taking the picture.

"I bought it yesterday, before we came to your home. I hope they spelled your name right." She could not think of anything to say to him. "Do you like it?" Tears welled in her eyes and she jumped off the swing and on top of him.

"I love it! I promise I will always wear it!" She cried happily.

**Later that night:**

Evy and Takashi lay with her sister and Mitsukuni on top of the hill near her home. They had snuck out without anyone seeing them and hurried to watch the shooting stars. She held his had throughout the night.

"I leave tomorrow." He announced sadly.

"Will you visit me again?" She did not want him to leave, but she knew he could not stay.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, glancing over at his cousin and Aliénor. The two were laughing and discussing the shape of the clouds together.

"I know, I'll come and visit you!" She said as if it were that simple. And it was. But they both knew her parents would not allow it. "Takashi?"

"Yes my princess?" He was not acknowledging her rank, but the fact that she was his.

"Promise me no matter how old we get or how far we go, we won't forget each other." She requested of him. _I love you Takashi._ She wanted to say it to him, but she knew he would laugh at her because they were to young to love.

"I promise." Was all he said.

* * *

**Six years Ago: Mori (12) Evy (11)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKASHI!!" Mitsukuni shouted as he entered his cousin's living room where him and other birthday guests awaited. Takashi was celebrating his 12th birthday and he knew he should have been happy. But he was not.

Evy had kept her promise. Every year, for two years, she would demand her parents to allow her to visit him every weekend and on Holidays. In return he too visited her. So by the third year, her family had given in and moved to their estate in Japan. But when she turned ten she was forced to move back to France, and she did not get to see him. They had showed their love for each other through their actions, but in secret because they did not want to cause an upset. So their actions were limited to only holding hands without linking fingers, She missed him when they were a part, and because they were so close she could feel he missed her too.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Mitsukuni asked him, 'Are you thinking of Evy-Chan?" Takashi nodded numbly as they ate cake together,

"I miss her." Takashi felt like crying, not being around her was eating him alive.

"I miss you too." She finally said appearing from behind the wall where Mitsukuni told her to hide.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKASHI-KUN!!" Aliénor shouted as she burst into the room. Takashi noted that even as babies they were always so bubbly.

"I bumped into them on my way here." Mitsukuni said, knowing this would please his cousin very much.

"H-happy birthday Takashi." She greeted shyly. Takashi at twelve was tall and built for his age. She had remembered he loved animals and had bought her Uncle's most prized Pure bred Spaniard stallion. She had to throw herself to the ground, by her sister's behest of course, and cry and throw a fit that was far from lady-like.

In return her sister bought him the supplies he would need to care for the animal.

"You're gift awaits you outside." She finally said. Mitsukuni noticed Takashi had his fork halfway to his mouth and elbowed him.

Evy watched as he stood and came over to her, taking her hands. That's when she noticed her sister was gone. "No," He said finally, "This is my gift." He decided to give her a kiss on the cheek for the first time but she had moved her head and he caught her lips instead. To his embarrassment everyone was watching. _FLASH_!

"I got it! I got the first kiss!" They heard Mitsukuni shout, waving his camera in the air. Aliénor burst back into the room in shock.

"No fair! I wanted the first kiss!" She pouted.

_The first kiss._ Evy felt her face turn redder then strawberries and as hot as the sun. _The first kiss._

On the outside, Takashi seemed unnerved by the whole thing, but she could tell he was worried about what the adults would say. Lucky for him they were all outside, admiring the horse. That was the day she knew she would love him forever. And she promised she would.

"My princess," He said as he held her hands. _His._

Mitsukuni watched in awe at their display of affection. Then he turned to Aliénor with his hand out.

"Cough it up! You lost the bet." He laughed. He knew they were going to kiss at that moment.

"That's not fair you told me to go outside and check on the horse!" She whined with a smile as she handed him 5000 yen and a bag of chocolate covered malt balls.

* * *

**One Year , a month, and 2 days ago: Mori (17) Evy (16)**

_**France-**_

"Aliénor I don't know what to wear!" Evy panicked using the Spanish language. They had to speak in Spanish for a whole two hours to keep up with their fluency.

"Evy, it's winter! What do you think you should wear?" She retorted back. "Dress warmly!" She said as she helped her sister back for her trip to North America. Every year they went, but this year her sister would not be joining her. Aliénor had to go to Spain for a meeting with their Uncle, then to Italy and the US, then back to Japan and France. As the eldest twin she had more pressure then her sister did. So Evy was able to have more time to herself then her sister was.

Little did she know, this was exactly what her sister had planned for her. All Evy knew was that it would be just her and the cousins, Hunny and Takashi.

"Aliénor! My locket! Have you seen my locket?" She asked frantically searching for it.

"Its in the bathroom." She called from their walk in closet. She enjoyed watching her sister in a flurry, especially when it involved Takashi. Hopefully Mitsukuni would remember his part of the plan.

In the mean time, Evy was eyeing the second picture in her locket. The first of many small kisses. Then she looked at the small picture at his sixteenth birthday, the day he got into a fight with another boy because he wouldn't leave her alone.

_**Japan-**_

"You sure you do not want me to stay with you?" Takashi asked his older cousin.

"No-_cough-_you go and have fun. Evy-Chan and Ally-Chan have been planning this event all year." Mitsukuni said feeling horrible in his bed. He had made himself sick in order to make himself believable to his cousin. It was that or get his ear chewed off by Aliénor.

"But Mitsukuni!" He protested. He never went anywhere without his cousin, even when Evy was around, he was always there.

"No I want you to go! Please, they will think it rude if you don't go on our behalf. You know Evy has been planning this all year." She _always_ planned their trips together.

"Fine." Takashi gave in. Then there was a knock on the door and the maid came in.

"Takashi-Sama, you have a visitor." Takashi looked at Mitsukuni puzzled, but then only shrugged.

* * *

**The Day before It Happened**

Evy arrived at the private resort her family owned and saw that she was the only one who arrived from her group. Believing that they would come later, she decided to go and check in then unpack. As she checked in the manager informed her of a blizzard to come, but they were unsure when. She gave her thanks to the staff and went to her log cabin.

Once there, she began to unpack, in the process putting logs in the fireplace, lighting it, and closing the red curtains. The cabin gave a cozy feel to it. She requested that no TV or computers be in the cabin, because she knew they wouldn't need them. All there was, was a stereo and a phone to call the main office and other people. There was a built in Kitchen and paintings of her ancestors on the walls. The couches were black and placed upon an exotic carpet from India. It was old fashioned, but modern at the same time.

The door burst open and she hurried to greet whoever it was, her body immediately grew warm with love as she gazed upon him. His expression though, was disappointed at first, then quickly went blank. Something was bothering him. Finally noticing he was alone she said, "Where's Hunny?" She asked him nervously, "What's wrong?"

"He's at home sick. So he won't be joining us. You're sister?" He asked looking around, avoiding her question. _Why was he not telling her what was wrong?_ She felt fear creep up her spine. _Or is it something else?_ Takashi at seventeen was the best damn thing she ever laid her eyes on. This was _definitely_ the day she knew she would love him even after death. And thanks to her sister, she was free to marry whomever, and she planned on it being with him.

"International business, its just us for the two weeks." She said rubbing her sweaty palms on her dark blue Hitachiin Line jeans. "What's the matter?" She tried again. At first he looked away and then turned back to her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Just the two of us? For two weeks?" He said as if he didn't hear her correctly. The smile on his face read as one word: _Sin_. She loved that smile. Security was tight here so paparazzi would have a hard time getting in. They could be together without being scrutinized by the public. She liked that. Their relationship had been mild but over all discreet. They never showed too much public affection, and their pent up emotions were now able to stretch their legs.

He went over to her, moving her hair, which was now up to her butt. He gave her a small gentle kiss that left her weak.

"There's gonna' be a blizzard ."

"Yeah I know, so we'll be stuck in here majority of the time probably." She reiterated.

"So let's have as much fun outside as possible." He smiled, pulling on her hand and leading her out the door.

The next few hours were spent with them in the arcade, taking pictures and ice-skating. That night, as they huddled under the same blanket together drinking hot chocolate, Evy went through the photos so they could pick their next locket picture.

"I like this one!" She said flashing him a picture of them hugging in front of the mountain scene. He pulled on another one.

"I like this one better." He said showing her a picture of her on top of his shoulders.

"No way! Oh here's an even better one!" She said pulling on the picture of them in the photo booth. Their faces were inches apart from each other, and you could see the love in their eyes as they were about to kiss. _Yes this on._ She thought to herself. She read it in his eyes he liked that one too. Evy shivered, and Takashi got up to put more wood in the fire. Then he took the picture and her locket and joined them together. Then he had her move her hair out of the way so he could put the necklace back on her from behind. They had never been so intimate before.

Her neck, a place he wanted to kiss badly. This was something only she had known from the look of her eyes. An honorable man like Takashi would never allow himself such pleasures. But to her amazement,

"Takashi!" Her breath caught as his lips finally met the back of her neck. She smiled inwardly as she held her hair away from him.

He turned on the stereo and put the CD on repeat, little did they know there was only one song. All of a sudden, the words to Me'Shell Ndegeocello's "Beautiful" softly consumed the room. She sighed as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She had waited eleven years to say those words. Never had they ever said them, but that was because they always let their actions speak for them.

_**Such Pretty Hair . . .**_

She turned to face him, wanting to see his expression. Their bodies always expressed themselves to each other, especially their eyes.

"I love you too." He replied in French. What he never told her was, that in an attempt to get closer to her he learned all the languages she spoke. Just to be able to talk to her, all of her.

_**May I kiss you . . .**_

He cupped her face like he did all those years ago, lowering his head slowly to the corner of her jaw.

_**May I kiss you there . . .**_

He kissed her slowly as she remained still, too scared to break the magic he caused her to feel.

_**So beautiful . . .**_

He finally claimed her mouth with his in their first deep kiss, making her forget that he was still hiding something from her.

"My princess." He whispered removing the blanket and her sweater, revealing a light pink tank top.

_**Beautiful . . .**_

They moved to the floor by the fireplace, and as he laid her down he caressed her gently. His touch soft on her arms. He loved the glow of the fire in her eyes.

_**Please don't move . . .**_

He continued to kiss her their first real kiss as she engulfed him in her embrace.

_**It feel's so good to me . . .**_

He was her first everything, and she was happy to be his. Everything felt so natural to them, and she paused for a second as,

_**Hmmm, tell me my . . .**_

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, not noticing the song matched the moment perfectly.

_**Beautiful . . .**_

_**Beautiful . . .**_

She could see the stars and the moon dancing outside their window. It was all so perfect; a dream.

All their problems seemed to have disappeared.

_**So very beautiful . . .**_

_**So beautiful . . .**_

He made love to her for their very first time. They knew that the right thing to have done was wait for their wedding night, but to him she was just so irresistibly . . .

_**Beautiful . . .**_

He knew one day he'd have to wake up, but he did not want to, not yet. . .the night was too perfect; it was . . .

_**So beautiful . . .**_

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms and she could not remember being this happy. This would always be their little secret. Not even her sister would know.

* * *

**That fate full day:**

She woke up early that morning. Takashi had still been sleeping, and she could not resist the urge to kiss him all over his face. He was indeed beautiful. She saw him in her future and she hoped to keep it that way. She ran her fingers up and down his arms, arms that held her-protected her. She allowed herself this moment to watch him peacefully dreaming. Then with a smile, she laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep.

Later that morning, Evy woke with a start when Takashi literally jumped out of the bed.

"Takashi?" She asked alarmed at his sudden outburst. She saw him stiffen at the sound of her voice, but then he relaxed and got back into bed when he saw her face. Something was missing in his eyes though. _Where was the love he had for her?_ She asked herself.

He kissed her cheek, then messed up her hair with his hand, his touch cold her. _Why does he seem indifferent towards her? _The horror struck her, was he upset about last night? Takashi was an honorable man after all. Was he disgusted with her? She began to shrink away. Seeing her displeasure in her face caused him to shrink back as well. But then he smiled at her, taking her into his arms. In his own way letting her know he still loved her. _But why does he feel so different?_

They decided to go skiing that afternoon and she forgot her troublesome thoughts from earlier. She listened to his laughter as they joked and played with each other. Both racing down the slopes then going back up and repeating this process.

Later, they both decided to go on to the mountain trail leading into the forest away from the slope. But on their way back to the cabin, that's when the uneasiness found her again. That's when she decided to ask.

"Takashi," She whispered it, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Hmm?" He smiled down at her.

"What was bothering you yesterday and this morning?" She watched as he went rigid once more. His face void of any emotion and she did not know if it was because of her or Hunny. All of a sudden she could not help but feel a sudden feeling of jealousy towards her small friend. He spent more time with Hunny then he did her. It was always the three of them never just the two.

She was so deep in thought about this, that she did not realize Takashi stopping a few feet behind her.

"What's the matter?" She asked remaining silent for a moment and sensing it too. The blizzard was coming,

As they emerged from the trail back into the open, the winds started picking up faster and harder. That's when she noticed it was missing.

"My locket! Its gone." She cried, he stopped and saw the anguish in her face. Naturally he would look for it for her, but her safety meant more to him.

"Forget it! I'll get you another one just like it!" He shouted over the roaring winds.

"No! That one means too much to me. Takashi please, help me find it!" She said searching all around her. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Evelyn NO! We have to go! Stop being a child and listen to me for once!" He didn't mean to yell, but she could see he was frustrated. They had argued as the storm began to pick up more.

"I hate you . . ."She muttered, the words hit him colder then the storm itself. "I'll look for it myself!" She shouted, pushing him away from her and running back towards the trail. He ran after her but was soon blinded by the snow and he soon lost sight of her.

Evy did not care about the cold. She was going to find her locket. Takashi had said she was a stubborn brat and that he wished he never came. She knew he meant what he said, because she read it in his eyes.

She did not know how long she had been searching for or how far she was, but she had to find the locket. There was nothing like it. She decided she need to get shelter. And then she was able to find a cave, where she waited out the storm.

Finally, once it was over, she walked back outside taking in her surroundings. She knew she was lost, and that she was far from the resort. Fear had finally started to kick in. She berated herself for not listening to Takashi.

"TAKASHI!" She shouted repeatedly, to no avail, he did not answer. But someone else did. In a short distance behind her, she heard a branch snap and turned to see what it was. In front of her were a pack of five wolves, all teeth baring at her, ready to strike. Her body remained frozen because now she knew she was in trouble. She told herself not to run. _Don't you dare run you idiot!_ But one of the wolves had assumed a launching position and she couldn't help but dash in the direct opposite of them. "Stupid girl!" She scolded herself. She had thanked Mitsukuni and Takashi for training her and her sister, building up their endurance and speed.

Her adrenaline pounded in her ears and she found it hard to breath. But she refused to stop, she refused to look back. But the bark of one of the wolves had her whipping her head around. The large black wolf was right behind her, and when it seemed he would jump on her she pivoted and faked a turn then went the opposite way. The wolf crashed into the snow and got back up for the chase. She had never been so scared in her life. She was afraid of dogs as it was, wolves were just the cherry on her sundae. She let out a scream when they drew closer. Up ahead there was a cliff and she noticed the wolves slowing down.

She too slowed but only because if she went any faster she would have went flying off the cliff. She was trapped. She turned facing the wolves as they stalked her slowly. She spotted a thick broken branch piece and held it in front of her like Takashi taught her to. The wolves drew closer and she started swing the branch at them, causing them to move back slowly. But they still advanced on her and tears streamed down her face. _Why didn't I listen to him?!_ One wolf lunged forward and she slammed the stick into the side of it's head, sending the wolf and stick flying. Another wolf took that to its advantage and lunged for her too. She covered her face with her arm and the heavy wolf bit into it, luckily her heavy jackets prevented any serious damage. But that did not stop the wolf from collapsing on top of her. The action had sent both of them falling over the cliff down a slanted slope.

Next thing she knew she was rolling down, hitting whatever blocked her path in the process. Once she came to a stop, she knew she only had gotten deeper into the forest. As she tried to stand up, she knew she had broken a few things in her body. She was just happy she was alive. _One more day to see Takashi__ and tell him I love him._ She smiled, but the pain was too much to bear and she had to lean against a large tree for support.

"Why did you run?" She hissed at herself, biting down on her lip as surges of pain coursed throughout her body. Finally, she lost the strength to stand and she fell face first into the snow.

She remembered a time a big mean dog had tried to attack her, and her sister came to help but it didn't work. Takashi had heard their screams and he had chased the dog away. She was four at the time. That was the day she knew she would love him for as long as she lived. She guessed she always knew he would be there to protect her. _So where are you now? _

Sleep claimed her and her body went numb to the cold and pain that surrounded her. A few hours later, she could hear voices in the distance, more like vague echoes in her imagination.

_Sir we found her! _Dogs barking left to right.

_Get the choppers . . . _

_I'm surprised she is alive at all . . ._

_Sir she is beginning to wake up! Princess do you feel any pain in your body? _She remembered shaking her head. She tried to speak but could not find her voice. _Don't worry princess we'll get you back home, we promise. _She glanced around briefly to see Takashi's face. But it was not amongst the crowd of blurs.

_Takashi . . ._that was the last thing she heard before being taken by the darkness.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later: Dec. 27, 2007**

Evelyn had been in a coma for two weeks, once she was found, they had quickly brought her to the best of the best doctors in the world. Once word got out that she was missing, her parents and sister were informed. It had hit news faster then anything else. Not one word of Takashi had leaked out though. Just that he had been there to join her in their vacation. He was not with her the time of her disappearance. The famous Christmas party that the Zola family through was canceled and by the orders of the King of Spain and Evy's sister, the Spanish flag was lowered to signify her suffering.

"Doctor! She has awakened!" Evelyn heard a woman shout. A frail body beside her started to stir, and she saw that it was her sister's. Her sister was a mess and looked as if she had not slept for years. As for her room, it was decorated with balloons, stuffed animals and flowers from everyone who knew her condition.

"Evy! Thank God your awake! We were all so worried." She smiled tiredly.

"W-what happened?" Evy asked trying to sit up in the process.

"The resort called it in when they noticed you had not checked back in. Takashi had returned hours later without you. That's when they got really worried. Evy you were missing for almost three days. It's a blessing you are still alive and did not suffer too much damage. No frost bite, not even pneumonia!" Aliénor had not always been to big on faith, but as of this day she would believe in anything the Lord wanted her to believe in.

"And Takashi? Is he okay?" It should not have surprised either of them that Evy was more worried about him then herself. But from the set frown on her sister's face, Evy did not need her to say the words. "Did he visit me at all?"

"No, he did not." The answer did not come from her, but from their mother. The backbone of their family. Their mother always looked as if she was ready to go on a business trip. Dressed in a well-tailored black suit like the lawyer women. An intimidating one at that. Her hair was tied up into a bun and her icy violet red eyes burning through everyone in the room. She had made sure her daughters got the best of everything. A mother's love was indeed the most dangerous weapon created. And although their father was just as intimidating, he was a little more fun and free. Always smiling, with his deadly charm. The only one that could melt their mother's icy wall.

"No?" Evy asked her sister, looking at her with soft disbelief. "W-well where is he?" She demanded to know.

"Back in Japan, he left the day we found you. Might as well, it was about time you moved on and stopped living in your childish fantasies. Look where that got you." Their mother never meant to be cruel, she loved Takashi as much as her daughters did. But it was needed. Their father stood beside their mother, and when Evy gave him a pleading look, he only looked away. His wife's words were law.

"You're mother is right Evelyn."

"Of course I am." Their mother spat, grief stricken and torn between holding her child and shaking her. "This is all my fault!" Her mother half shouted, taking blame for what happened to her daughter. "Letting you run around by yourself with some. . .some BOY!"

"_Mother! That's enough!"_ Aliénor hissed defiantly. She knew how Evy felt for Takashi, and she would not let anyone, not even their mother, get in the way of that. But it killed her to know that Takashi would just leave her. It was just cruel.

Evy on the other hand, felt nothing but bittersweet hate build up inside her for the world. _Takashi left me. _She thought to herself. Here she was in the hospital with a broken leg, a broken collarbone and right forearm, a million bruise marks fading away, and cuts healing. But none of that pain amounted to the pain she felt in her heart. _Takashi left her . . ._

* * *

A/N and there it is folks!! The big secret behind Mori and Evy! I actually hinted towards a few other things in here, like the close relationship between Hunny and Aliénor. I also brought in their parents and well. . .lets just say I even brought up the 3rd part of the secret. Im so evil I have to keep this story going right? More to come I'll be jumping back to the present time, new romances and heartbreaks. I still need a haru pairing, I got Tama and haru right now, but I want to know what my viewers think.


	6. Haruhi, will you

**A/N: I wanted to do a special thanks to SpecialGoose2006, JustABlackRose, SachikoIsGreat, and TokyoGirl7. Honestly, you are all the reasons why i am keeping this story going. As a matter of fact, I even restrained myself from riverting to a fanfic I thought of for Elfen lied. but then I remembered this fic along with my sailormoon:universal chaos fic and my wolf's Rain In paradise we Wait fic. I have a habit of incompleting stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! i promise to update as soon as im done writing chapter 7, by the way check out the songs I have featured in this chapter. Roxann'es Dance and roxanne's Veil from Vangelis both on the Alexander soundtrack. . . By the way I do not own Ouran or any of the other animes I did a fic for. I am just a simple mided girl who dreams of what if!

* * *

****Ch.6: Crushes revealed!**

_**Present day-**_

"Mori-Senpai! You still haven't given her the letter? It's been a week now!" Haruhi scolded.

Hikaru did not know what letter she was talking about nor did he care. He just could not stop admiring the cute little face she gave when she was mad. He looked around the club border then usual. Ever since the Hostess club was made, the Host club had been losing clients. One girl had even told him that the brotherly-love-act was getting old. It seemed they wanted to be like the hostess members. The girls were vastly becoming more and more like the Lobelia fan girls. Just the thought of them brought nightmarish chills down his spine. Finally, sick of being bored turned to his brother.

"Kaoru lets go play with Haru." He said in a tone that was obvious to the boredom he felt. He turned to see his brother's face when he did not reply immediately.

That's when he saw it, his brother was daydreaming! And there on his face sat the goofiest grin ever. He decided to take a picture of it on his cell phone and then show him later. Once he took the picture, he snapped his fingers three times in front of his face. "Kaoru? KAORU!" Hikaru began to worry, and that is when he spotted what was underneath his brother's propped left elbow and resting right arm.

He read the flyer advertising a Spring Ball coming up soon in a few months time. But to make reservation within the next couple of weeks. But down on the bottom was what caught his attention more. _Hosted by the Hostess Club themselves and will be held in the Ballroom in the West Wing._ Hikaru grew pale with rage. He hated the Hostess club. Hated that Haruhi was spending time over there, hated when Mori-Senpai went numb whenever he saw or heard about Evy-Ohime Sama. What he hated most though . . . Was Fukiu Miyu. She was worse then Tamaki. No five times worse! Except- uglier. He didn't notice that in his thoughts, he too drifted off and this time it was Kaoru's turn to be worried.

"Oi Hikaru! You okay? I've been calling your name over and over. Kyouya says we can go early since there is no business. But first I gotta' do something real qu-Hikaru?" He noticed he was looking at the flyer. As much as Hikaru hated the other club, he wanted to go to the ball too. Kaoru smiled.

"Are you going?" Hikaru asked softly.

"Yeah, aren't you?" He replied a bit confused.

"I will if you go with me." He replied not wanting to go alone. But Kaoru laughed nervously.

"About that. Look Hikaru, I already have a date. Why don't you ask Haru before Tono does?" He threw his brother a betrayed glare and then thought about what he said.

"Haruhi?" He asked in a daze. Kaoru nodded, turning his direction to Haruhi who was currently walking in their direction with Mori and Hunny. Hikaru blushed furiously only causing his brother to smile wider.

"Haru, did you hear about the ball?" Kaoru asked, nudging his brother Hikaru forward.

Oblivious to the twins' weird behavior she said, "Yeah I'm actually excited to see what my cousin came up with." They all stood in silence and Hikaru felt a weird sensation flood him again. "Did you already find a date?" Kaoru nodded sheepishly, not looking at his brother.

"Really? Who are you going with?" She asked somewhat a little disappointed sounding. _That was exactly what I want to know_. Hikaru seethed to himself. He had been wondering why Kaoru didn't tell him about this before.

"He's going with Sayomi-Chan!" Hunny blurted to Kaoru's dismay, unaware that he wasn't supposed to say anything. _WHAT?!_ Hikaru shot his brother a disapproving and betrayed glare. "Kao-Chan really likes her, right Takashi?" Hunny blurted again a large smile beaming at them. Hikaru's right eyebrow began to twitch in rage and he did everything he could not to blow up or storm off.

"Ah." Mori replied.

"Gomen . . . Hikaru . . . I was going to tell you today when we got home." He apologized, sensing Hikaru's hurt. _Why didn't he tell me right away?_

"Whatever, I didn't want to go anyways." Hikaru said stubbornly causing Haruhi to throw a glare at him that he easily shrugged off. Before anyone could say or do anything else, Tamaki burst into the room and locked all the doors.

"Don't . . . Go . . . Out . . . There!" He gasped in between uneven breathes. Hikaru never seen him look so scared. Not as scared as when they saw Kyouya and Hunny were deprived of their sleep, but scary nonetheless.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Ago**

Tamaki was walking down the halls towards the third music room, speaking with a few students along the way. He had just spoken to his father about their club. They were doing poorly and he threatened to have the group dismembered if they did not come up with a solution. Their clients were not as loyal as they believed them to be. His thoughts took him to the spring ball. He had been asked by a dozen girls and one guy to go to the ball with him, but he wanted to go with Haruhi. To keep her safe from those evil twins of course. His mind drifted off into his inner mind theater.

'_Haruhi, Come away with me to the ball.' Leave these devils to the hell they came from.' He would say to her, taking her hand in his, as she was dressed in an elegant ball gown made from France. 'Oh Tamaki!' She blushed as he would hold her in his arms._

His mind theater was interrupted when a sudden crash equivalent to a stampede hit him, squeezing the air out of his fragile body.

"Tamaki-Senpai!" Miyu shouted in a tone so high it put Hunny to shame. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Gomen. . .nasai . . . Miyu-Chan. I've been busy." He lied half-heartedly. If anything, he was busy trying to avoid her company. She had been following him all over the place for the past week since the grand opening of the new club. He even caught her spying on him at his house and had order Kyouya to set up his private police on his estate. He had been used to girls throwing themselves at him, but this?! This was downright suffocating.

He did not know how but he was able to escape her grasp and make a run for the music room with her following close behind. Once inside he locked the doors, and barricaded them in. "Don't . . . Go . . . Out . . . There!" He rasped with heavy breaths.

"Tama-Chan what's wrong with you?" Hunny asked holding onto Mori's leg.

"So terrible! It's Miyu-Chan!" He whispered in a shaky breath. The twins' faces contorted into fear, and they too helped to keep the girl out. He knew he could count on them for help.

"Will you idiots get out of my way? I have to get home and complete my work!" Kyouya growled.

"How could you think of work at a time like this? That devil girl is outside!" Hikaru spat.

"Mother! Do you _want_ that evil thing to get me and torture me? What kind of _wife_ are you?" Tamaki cried with tears in his eyes,

"I am _not _a _wife _at all! And she can't possibly hurt you more then I will if you do _not_ get out of my way!" Kyouya said in a cool calm voice.

"No way!" The twins said in unison defiantly.

A large bang on the door signified Miyu's arrival and the trio panicked.

"Haru help us!" Hikaru pleaded.

"I have to get home too. Honestly, you guys are overreacting. No one is out to get you." She said annoyed. She rolled her eyes at them when they threw her puppy eyed glances.

"Haruhi! Do you really want _that_ woman to torture your poor father?' Tamaki cried when she refused to give in. How could she do this to her poor daddy? _I don't want her to get me!_ He shouted in his head, _Oh this is not good for my delicate features!_

"Haru-chan don't let Miyu-Chan take Tama-Chan away!" Hunny cried pulling on her arm. Tamaki's face lit up when Hunny smiled at him, but then he immediate replaced it with the puppy eyes when Haruhi glared at him. The banging on the door continued and everyone could see Kyouya's eyes twitch from behind his lenses that reflected the lights shine on them.

Tamaki wasn't sure what it was about Miyu, but something about her had him shuddering. He loved the company of others, just not her. Unexpectedly, the noise stopped and Kyouya scowled over at him.

"Open . . . The . . . Door, _now!_" Kyouya demanded sending out an aura of black energy.

"Tono don't do it!" The twins cried together. Tamaki took another glance and pondered who he was afraid of more. One more look from Kyouya, and the answer was not so hard to come by. He told the twins to move out of the way or he would have to ask Mori-Senpai to remove them for him.

"Don't worry Tono; we'll fend her off if she tries anything funny." The twins complied, teasing him and his fear of the small girl.

"Seriously, you guys are intolerable. . ." Haruhi began to say.

Tamaki opened the doors slowly . . .

"She's has a crush on him . . ."She seethed irritated, _was that jealousy in her voice?_ Tamaki asked himself.

He opened the doors and looked down both corridors seeing that it was indeed empty.

"She's not going to do anything-" Haruhi continued to rant, no one really paying her any attention.

"GOTCHA!" Miyu squealed in delight, as she yanked Tamaki by his blazer and running away with him. The group stood there in silence for a few moments as a loud 'Help' filled the halls of Ouran.

"As you were saying?" Hikaru teased turning to Haruhi, trying not to laugh,

"Should we help him?" Kaoru asked.

"Yare . . . Yare. . ."Haruhi muttered beneath her breath.

"Of course we help Tama-Chan he's our friend!" Hunny replied as if this was all a game to him.

* * *

Kaoru rubbed his head and looked over at his twin, who seemed uninterested in saving their obnoxious friend.

"As much as I don't want to, we have to or he'll never let us live in peace." Kyouya muttered. Kaoru smiled at this, he wanted another chance to see Sayomi, and today would be that day. It had been two days since he had asked her to go with him to the ball. He had been wanting to go everyday since that day after the grand opening of the club. But because he did not want to hurt his brother, he decided against it. But that did not stop him from texting her during class hours when Hikaru would fall asleep in class.

"Yay! We get to go on a mission and save Tama-Chan!"

As they walked down the halls towards the Hostess club, a small brunette ran up to him and Hikaru.

"Gomen-nasai Kaoru and Hikaru-Kun! I have not been a good client to you. I promise I'll make it up to you!" She said randomly and then running in the direction they were going. Kaoru knew she was lying. They all were lying. He had hoped that this thing would not last too long, he missed being a host. When Sayomi told him what Aliénor was planning, she had made him promise not to tell anyone. Not even his brother. He hated breaking promises, but he owed this much to Hikaru.

The twins walked side by side in silence and Kaoru could sense the question coming.

"Kaoru when where you going to tell me about you and Sayomi-Chan?" He asked, rage forcing him not to look at his brother.

"I was going to tell you when we got home." He said simply, "I just didn't know how." He mumbled.

"_Didn't know how?_" Hikaru whirled on him hurt in his eyes. "Kaoru I am your twin! What do you mean you didn't _know_ how?" _This_ was why Kaoru didn't want to say anything.

Kaoru got angry in return, tired of Hikaru's selfishness. "I know how you feel about them! And for _that _fact, I did not know how to tell you." They remained silent after that.

Line break

Hunny beamed happily beside Takashi and Haruhi, oblivious to everyone else around him. But then his smile turned to a deep frown when he heard one of the other students whispering to another.

"Yeah, it was _just_ announced! Evelyn-Ohime Sama is now officially engaged to . . ."The girls had stopped gossiping upon seeing Hunny watching them. _I wasn't aware she was even seeing anyone._ Hunny thought to himself. _Poor Takashi this is definitely going to kill him._

"HA-RU-CHAN!" He beamed once again, trying to divert his attention in order to keep his cousin from sensing his troubled thoughts. "Who are you going with to the ball?" At this, Hikaru drew closer as Haruhi drew her eyebrows together deep in thought. Hunny noticed Hikaru and pulled him closer behind Haruhi, hoping she did not notice.

"I haven't thought about it yet. Since everyone in the school believes I am a boy, I'll probably take my cousin." She teased, not sensing Hikaru's jealousy from behind her.

"Want to go with Usa-Chan?" Hunny offered holding his bun-bun out to her.

"Thanks, but no thanks Senpai. We'll see what happens." Hunny threw a knowing glance over at Hikaru, demanding that he hurry up and ask her already.

"What about you Senpai?" Haruhi asked him in return.

"Huh? Oh me? I don't know yet. Hayase-Chan has invited me to go with her, but I have not given her an answer. I think I'll go with her. But I do not know how I feel about her yet." It was rumored around the school that Hayase had a crush on Hunny, and he had hoped it was not like that because he was uncertain how he felt for her himself. So for the past week and a half, since he heard the rumor, he treated her like a younger sister.

"Oh? Why not Hani-Senpai?" Haruhi asked observing him closely.

"She's taller." Takashi blurted out one of the reasons. Hunny felt himself turn red, _Damn it Takashi! _

"Takashi! You know that's not true!" Hunny gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah." Mori responded with a faint smile.

"Besides she's not _that_ tall." Hunny pouted.

"Just go as friends." Kaoru said, throwing his brother another look. From what Hunny could see Kaoru was trying to get Hikaru to ask Haruhi to go with him.

"What about you?" Hikaru said changing the direction of the conversation off him and onto Kyouya. Hunny directed his next heated glare towards Kyo-Chan. He did not know what it was but for the past couple weeks, Hunny had not been himself lately.

"I was thinking of asking Haruhi," Hearing this caused different reactions from the host members. Haruhi had blushed shamelessly, while Hunny and Kaoru looked at Kyouya with an evil eye, and Hikaru fought to try and not kill him. "But then I do have other options." This had made Haruhi stop in her tracks and wish she could throw something at him, preferably his prized laptop. Instead Hunny heard her mutter her favorite line. . ._Rich bastard._

"Calm down Hikaru." Kyouya smiled, sensing the hostility, " I already know who I will be asking." And so did Hunny, but they were the last thing on his mind. For the moment he thought of Takashi.

_**Earlier Flashback**_

'_Takashi, you have to tell her the truth!' Hunny had pleaded before being placed down for his nap. 'If you don't tell her you'll lose her forever!' Takashi had not been himself since they day Evy had slapped him in the face. But maybe that was what they both needed to fix things. A good slap on the face. Takashi remained silent and watched as Hunny fell asleep._

The host club members remained silent the rest of the duration of their walk. They were not really in a hurry, because as a friend of the royal twins, they knew nothing bad would happen to Tamaki.

* * *

When they reached the doors to the Hostess Club they spotted a large crowd being blocked by two large dark men dressed as Egyptian Royal guards. Kyouya noticed as Renge, dressed as an Egyptian maiden, stepped onto a stand and got ready to make an announcement. _So that's where she has been__,_ he mused to himself. Kyouya knew that everyday before they opened up, the host members of the club treated everyday like a premier, giving a plot introduction before opening the doors.

" . . .Yesterday, the Hostess Club took you to a land of darkness. Today, they bring you across the desert lands. A land of beauty and history; belly dancers and snake charmers. _Long ago, in the lands of Egypt, a Princess was cast away while an imposter took her place. The only person who knows the truth is the silent charmer. But there are two, who is who? Can you guess? Help Mori Akira, an Egyptologist in search of the lost princess, find out the truth. Who is the real princess? Is it the dancing genie? Or could it be the sand maiden? Maybe it is the snake charmer. Or perhaps it is the slave. Find the silent charmer, then you'll find our true princess. _Who ever can guess between the two charmers, played by our very own Aliénor and Evelyn-Ohime Sama, and find out the answer, will win a date with the hostess of their choice, as well as this unfold able calendar." Renge revealed a normal looking calendar book but once she opened it, posters 11" wide and 2ft long hung down like streamers for each month. "I now introduce you to our Hosts of Dreams!" The crowd cheered as the theme song for the day's them, _Roxanne's Dance _by Vangelis flooded the room and one by one acrobats hung from the sealing, animal tamers in costume bowed and Egyptian Servants walked across the rooms with pupu platters and drink trays.

Once inside, Kyouya quickly began taking notes, he would take what she took from him. The room was completely transformed to look like Egypt, desert and all, minus the real sand. The walls covered with hieroglyphics made of gold. They had truly out done themselves. Kyouya looked around the room and spotted each of the hostesses minus two, remembering the game at hand. Hayase was the first one he spotted. She was leading two camels to a man made water hole dressed like a sand maiden, covered from head to toe not really revealing her face. Akira, who obviously was the Egyptologist, was dressed in the old Egyptologists wardrobe, and studying ancient scrolls and books. He then spotted the dancing genie. Who by the look on Kaoru's face, was obviously Sayomi. As Sayomi danced, she played a small harp, and sang to those around her.

Roars from two very large male lions came from the sides of Miyu, who was obviously the false princess. She had two servants fanning her, and in front of her was a cage with . . .Tamaki in it. How tempted he was to leave him there.

"Tama-Chan!" Hunny shouted making their presence known. Kyouya heard Hikaru mutter, the same thought that just passed through his own mind.

Kazami, the slave from a foreign land, was the next to make her presence known. You would not have guessed it was her, because she was covered in dirt and down on hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Kyouya had a feeling that she was the princess he was looking for. Now all he had to do was guess which twin was the silent charmer, which would be easy because everyone knew how the twins acted lately. Evy was obviously the quiet one.

Tamaki finally spotted them and began shouting for joy, but quickly silenced himself when one of the lions rose from his relaxing position and bared his teeth at Tamaki. But that did not keep Tamaki quiet for long. "Mother! I was starting to think you abandoned me!" Kyouya was about to say something in return, but then the theme song changed to another one he recognized as _Roxanne's Veil _also by Vangelis.

The lights grew slightly dim as Evelyn . . ._or is that Aliénor? _Began to appear at the top of the grand ballroom stairs, laced around her arms and hanging over her shoulders was a large exotic python. The second twin appeared and she too had a python. Kyouya could not help himself but remain still as they slowly descended upon the onlookers. They were both dressed in a black 3-piece belly dancing costume. Complete with black veil, facemask and _god help me, practically see through clothes!_ Kyouya fought to compose himself and saw that Mori too was having trouble staying calm. They both had a sultry look on their face, and their make-up smoky. The way they moved grateful across the floor as if they were floating made him think he was in a dream, and he wished he could just bury his face into the soft thickness of their hair. Now he could see why they were the Dream twins. Heartbreakers indeed. _Lord those costumes aren't doing any good to their bodies!_ Kyouya was beginning to wish he never came at all.

"By the way," Renge appeared once again, interrupting everyone from their fantasies. "For those willing to participate in the game, it will not be easy for you to tell the twins apart, because their faces will remain hidden and they will act the same in everyway. They will not speak, nor will they interact directly unless you can tell who is who." Hikaru and Kaoru were confident that they could win, Kyouya could see that, because they played this game so many times. But Kyouya had other plans. And so did Hunny.

"Kyouya what are you waiting for? Save me!" Tamaki cried, breaking away his attention. Kyouya thanked and cursed Tamaki for the interruption.

"We'll since we're here we might as well enjoy the festivities. Who ever wins this challenge will not only get the prize they offer, but I will also personally buy dinner for who ever wins this challenge from our club. If I win the first one who fails will buy me dinner." Kyouya challenged knowing he would win. But first he would appear inconspicuous, so he decided to find out some clues from Akira's group. Haruhi joined Hayase and her group while the twins watched Sayomi. As for Mori, he decided to join Kazami, but first-

"Hey he's mine!" Kyouya heard Miyu hiss and turned to see Mori patting the heads of the lions and freeing Tamaki.

"Mori-Senpai! You saved me from this evil woman who wanted to make me her personal slave! God knows what kind of perverted fetishes she has!" He shrieked with horror, "I am forever in your debt. What ever you ask of me I will do!"

Kyouya saw that Tamaki meant it, then he saw that Hunny was not with Mori, but instead making his way to the Zola twins.

* * *

"Mori-Senpai! You scared me!" Kazami jumped, speaking in Japanese quietly so her customers did not here her.

"Ah. So you understand." He replied softly, as to not blow her cover. She blushed and smiled at him. He had heard many of her adventures with the twin sisters, and fought to keep his jealousy at bay. Of all people the twins knew, he knew she knew them better then any. He laughed softly to himself when she reverted back to French.

"So he caught me. Damn!" She muttered to herself. He kept himself from laughing out loud.

"Relax I won't tell." She looked at him, surprise apparent in her face, stopping her from wiping the floor dry.

"Ah. So you do understand." She replied with a smirk that matched his own. She could see why Evy loved him. Despite his quiet demeanor he was far from boring.

"I need your help with something." He continued in French. She gave him a quizzical look that could match Kyouya's as well as Aliénor's. _Yes indeed, she is the one I need._ Mori said to himself with a smile.

"Do tell." She said as he helped her clean the floor.

Line Break

Haruhi joined Hayase by the watering hole and offered to help her tend to her camels, but then remembered she was the independent one.

"What can I do for you Haruhi-Kun." She asked as the fans swooned over how gentleman like Haruhi was despite Hayase's attempts to keep her from helping.

"Nothing, I just wanted to help. I've never seen these kinds of animals before, and I wanted to see them up close." But before Hayase could respond she slipped and fell on top of Haruhi, who only caught her. Only Akira and the twins knew her secret, so Haruhi was worried that Hayase would find out, but instead she blushed and had that dreamy look in her eyes. Hayase quickly snapped out of it and apologized for her clumsiness and Haruhi only shrugged deciding to join her cousin and Kyouya instead.

* * *

Tamaki took a breath of relief when he saw that Miyu had forgotten all about him. But so had the rest of the host club. He decided to go and join the twins and Hunny but soon spotted Haruhi laughing at something Kyouya had said.

"Haruhi! Daddy's been so worried! How come you laugh at the things mommy says? You spend more time with mother then you do your poor daddy. This is not acceptable!" He began to rant, oblivious of the stares he earned from the adoring fans of Akira.

"Mother? Daddy?" Akira gave Haruhi an amused look, but then began scolding Tamaki for growing mushrooms on her props.

As Tamaki sat in his corner, he began to mutter things about neglect and words even he did not understand. He even cursed how he made a fool of himself in front of Haruhi everyday. Then it hit him. He loved Haruhi. _He . . .Loves . . .Haruhi._ He repeated this slowly. _And not father daughter like either!_ He told himself more further. Curse his blind romantic French heart for not seeing the signs sooner. He excused himself from the club and decided to leave home, leaving everyone in a state of confusion. He was definitely going to do something about his feelings for her.

* * *

Kaoru watched as Sayomi danced gracefully. What he thought he felt for Haru, was nothing compared to this. He thought back to when he asked Sayomi to go to the ball with him. He had been so happy, but torn. She had happily accepted, but then he had to worry about Hikaru. She was even able to tell the twins apart. She had known that very day it was Kaoru talking to her, not Hikaru. When he asked how she simply replied, "Your brother hates what this club is. He gets jealous when he watches Haruhi with other people, and is extremely protective of you. Although you too are over protective of the two, you have better control over your emotions." She smiled and then said again, "I would love to go with you to the ball, Kaoru-Kun."

Hikaru had watched in disgust as the two wordlessly flirted with each other. Granted, she was pretty, but she was taking his brother away. That's when a pang in his chest hit him hard. _I am jealous!_ Not of Sayomi, but of Kaoru. Hikaru knew that he was incapable of expressing his feelings to anyone, let alone Haru. But Kaoru was. That's when he decided he was going to ask her. As he walked over to Haruhi and called out her name, he missed smiles from the other host members still present in the room. Kaoru's plan had worked all along. Kaoru had known that pushing Hikaru's buttons enough would get him to act quickly.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as he rushed her outside on the club, where no one could hear them.

"HARUHI!" He half shouted in a nervous tone.

"Calm down, I'm right here." She replied, making sure her ears still worked.

"Eh. Gomen." He cleared his throat then began fidgeting with his hands behind his back. "Haruhi," He said more calmly, "I want you to go with me to the ball." It was more of a demand then a request, and Haruhi scoffed at his arrogance and began to go back into the room. But then he caught his mistake and took her hand again. "Gomen. I'm nervous, I've never done this before. Haruhi, will you go to the ball with me please?"

* * *

A/M; yes i am evil, i love doing cliffhangers. Its sweet payback for all those great stories ive read that leave me hanging. By the way the songs I feature in my stories will be put into my very own little soundtrack in the end, so have no fear you will get to hear them. or you can always look them up on youtube. they are great songs by the way. Anyways sorry again for the late update! Ive been so tired that i havent been able to think straight. I hope you liked this chapter. Im unsure of it, but dont worry few more chapters and well be done. . .hopefully!


	7. The Letter

**_IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes it has been awhile since I updated this story, alot has been going on and just recently my boyfriend has been deployed off to iraq **tears** I also did not wantto post up any more chapters until i finished writing a few more of them. So be expecting chappies 8 & 9 up shortly after this one. I want to specially thank _** **_SachikoisGreato, JustABlackRose, TokyoGirl7, SmartOotori, and especially SillyGoose2006 for keeping up with my story. You are all my inspiration.....Okay so back to the story, so far we learn what happened to Evy and Mori, as well as why Ally created the Hostess club, but will we ever reveal The absolute truth to this story? Keep reading and maybe you'll find out. **Laughs sinister like**_**

**

* * *

****Ch.7 The Letter**

Kyouya watched as one by one the students of Ouran lost the 'Who is who' challenge; Twins and Hunny included. But he knew who was who, hell he even knew who the princess was. He thought it was Kazami but throughout the day's events he found that he was wrong. Looking at the dream twins; He would not forget the look _she_ constantly sent his way. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew there was disdain somewhere in there. Because even in class she gave the same look, stealing glances from afar. Little did she know he was watching her too. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he was beginning to _like_ the girl who stole everything he worked hard to build for the host club. She _was_ indeed a heartbreaker. Nevertheless, his plan was to ask her to the ball and this would take time. He just had to get her alone.

Kyouya thought back to the day Aliénor had invited him to eat with her family at her home for dinner. He had gracefully declined at first, not wanting anything to do with her, and she had understandably told him it was okay but at least think about it. He did not know how but his father knew about the offer and forced Kyouya to go to make up for his behavior towards her. Today, he was grateful to his father for forcing him to join the Zola family. If it had not been for that day he would not have been able to tell the girls apart so easily. That had been the day he declined her proposal to join his club.

He had tried to avoid her after that, but when they met at functions or at their family's business meetings they remained civil. He realized he was beginning to like her, but his pride would always win over. She took what was his, and if he was not careful, she could steal more. He did not trust her.

"Kyouya-Senpai, I'm surprised to see _you_ here!" Renge said nervously as he sat in the King's Chair. "A-are you going to play too?" She asked dumbly.

"And what do you think Renge-Chan? What are the rules?" He asked her in a tone that made her feel even more stupid.

"Uh . . . Oh yes, the rules! Rule number one," She began as the twins weaved their arms around in the air, the pythons coiling around them, "You have to give us a reason as to how you know which twin is which. Number two, you only get three guesses." When she said this, the twins held up three fingers each. "Rule number three, you have to guess within five minutes. The game starts now! Good luck Kyouya-Senpai." The girls began to twirl in circles around him and each other.

This was harder then he had anticipated. Neither of the girls were speaking, and he was having a hard time keeping up with them. It hit him when they finally stopped twirling around and making him dizzy. He quickly went back to the day he had dinner with the twins. Aliénor had unwillingly gave him a tour of her estate, and when they passed Evy's room he heard a song being played and Aliénor had said it was her sister's favorite song when he had asked. She had said it did something to her sister, and for a moment you could see her emotions in her eyes.

That's how he would win this game. They made it easier when he noticed one of the twins would not look him in the eye, but instead at the silent figure at the other end of the room . . . Mori. He stood up, as if he was about to leave, and softly cupped, who he assumed was Aliénor, at the chin. He sang the first few lines softly in her ear, but made sure he was at least loud enough for the other twin to hear.

"Time is up! Who is who?" Renge asked, getting close to his frame, her body rigid with anticipation. "Will the great Ootori Kyouya win this? Or will he fail like the rest before him? Will our beloved princess be found?" She added dramatically.

He looked over at Evy, then back at Aliénor, and watched as they both eyed him defiantly. "She," He said pointing at Evelyn with his thumb, "is Evelyn-Ohime Sama. She continuously glances over at Mori-Senpai when she thought I was not looking. She also acted differently when I sang to her sister, the words of her favorite song." He began to walk over to the real princess. "With that out of the way I will reveal the princess without anyone telling me. _She_ is the princess." He concluded placing a hand on Hayase's right shoulder.

"But Kyo-chan how did you find that out so quickly?" Hunny asked in wonder.

"Well it's quite obvious. Why would you keep a forgotten princess out in the open in the palace, somewhere that is bound to have someone who would recognize her. It'd be better to abandon her in the desert. Now with that said, I believe you owe me a date, Aliénor- Ohime Sama."

"You cheated!" Aliénor hissed angrily.

"Ootori family members do _not_ cheat. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kyouya concluded, walking out of the ballroom leaving everyone confused.

"He is so evil." Haruhi whispered as she shuddered in fear.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

"Princess Evelyn, you have a visitor." Her maid said in French, the only language she knew.

Evelyn remained silent as the night in front of her tall window. She gazed out at the brightly lit stars and pondered what it would feel like to be apart of them. A shadow appeared at the door way. _It was about time._ She had wondered when he would come, she knew he would, it was just a matter of time. As he approached her, she did not face him, did not acknowledge him; just waited. She looked down at her hands and saw the glow on her skin that the moon illuminated on her. She gave a faint smile when his shadow appeared next to her. He never changed.

"It's such a lovely night." His voice said softly. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye and noticed that she too was looking at him. "We need to talk."

"Of course Mitsukuni, as you wish." She saw that he did not have his bun-bun with him tonight and for a second grew worried, for never had she seen him parted from it. "Where is Usa-Chan?" She asked quietly. He glanced at the sadness in her eyes, and smiled at her.

"At home." She was so quiet. Definitely not the same Evy that he had known.

She knew he doubted she would even speak to him, although Mitsukuni was a dear friend close to her heart. Just when she was about to start a conversation with him a flashback popped into her head.

_Takashi come play with me! _It had been the day she was being forced to leave back to France and she wanted to play with him before he knew she was leaving.

_Not now, I always play with you. I want to play with Mitsukuni now._ He had been in an irritable mood with her for a reason she had not known. She had been hurt and ran away from him.

"Princess?" She heard Hunny ask, noticing the glare of jealousy in her own eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a soft cold tone. She did not mean to be hostile but her jealousy had been pent-up for so long.

Hunny could sense the venom in her tone and frowned, he did not want her upset, especially with him.

"I just came to deliver this to you. I wanted to talk to you about Takashi, but it seems now is not the best time." HE placed an elegant crème colored envelope on her window sill beside her, "Goodnight Evy." He bowed before leaving.

Evy did not show him the way out, nor did she say goodbye to him. She just remained fixated in the very spot she had been in when he had arrived. Her throat seemed to grow tight as she choked back tears. _Why do my wounds never seem to heal?_ She fingered the elegant envelope in her hands. Something told her she knew what the letter contained, and she bothered not to open it. Instead, she tossed the letter in to the small waste basket by her desk and went to bed. There, she cried herself silently to sleep just like she did every night for the past year.

* * *

Aliénor punched her pillow fiercely. _Damn him! Damn him and all of his charm!_ She was beginning to hate Ootori Kyouya. How did she ever have an infatuation for him for so many years? She thought back to earlier that day before he left the club. His arrogant smile lingering in her mind. How she would have _loved_ to slap that smile off his face. _Damn that smile!_

'_Remember Princess you owe me a date tomorrow_' She had been tempted to offer him a punch to the face instead but reminded herself that _that_ would have been more un-lady like then any other thing she had done in her life.

It had been a mistake trying to join his club, and now she wanted no part of Ouran at all. Her mother had even forced her to invite _him_ to their home for dinner to thank him for reopening the west wing ballroom. She should have known he would have remembered every little detail of that visit.

Tomorrow would be Saturday and he Kyouya asked her father- _HER FATHER!_ For permission to spend the _entire_ day with her. Of course her father had delightedly accepted. Aliénor gave her poor pillow another hard whack with her fist. She would not be able to sleep tonight. So she decided to sleep with her sister tonight. She always felt better when she slept close to her. She felt whole, and at peace. But a year ago their father had separated them by placing them in different rooms. He had said it was to teach them how to live a life of their very own. Aliénor wasn't stupid though, for some reason Evy could not stand being close to anyone anymore. It was as if the blizzard had not melted from her heart.

She slowly padded her way to the joint door separating their rooms and entered her room without knocking.

She slowly crossed the floor to the large canopied bed her sister laid in. Lightly placing a hand on Evy, Aliénor shook her gently. "Evy, are you still up?" But she was greeted with silence, so she tried again. "Evy? I can't sleep, can I stay with you?" But her sister ignored her. Evy was awake, Aliénor knew this, but she always ignored her. The first few nights of their separation, Aliénor would sneak into her sister's bed. By the fourth night, Evy had locked both her bedroom doors. That had left Aliénor feeling as alone then as she did now.

Sadly, she began to cross back to her room when she hit her toes against the small trash can. That's when she noticed the letter. Trying not to be too loud, she grabbed it and went straight into her room locking the door behind her. With racing fingers, she ripped open the letter meant only for her sister's eyes. She knew whom it was from and saw that it was written in French; the language her sister loved most. She had not been aware that Takashi even knew French. The letter consisted of several pages. The 1st one a short paragraph, but the others . . . A long explanation. Aliénor's eyes grew wide with fury. She was certainly going to deal with this now.

* * *

"Setsuka mon chérie, you are sad, no? Tell me, what is the matter?" Her husband asked in practiced English. Lafayette's looked adoringly into her icy steel gaze. Since the first day they met, he had been able to melt that frozen wall surrounding her heart.

"Our daughters hate me. Do you think I pushed them too hard?" She asked expressing her doubts.

"No, they do not hate you. They _love _you, just as I do. They understand the pressures of their birthrights. When should we tell Aliénor the news though? Or shall I let my uncle tell her?" He asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Let him tell her, this is between them. What shall we do with Evelyn? She was supposed to inherit the French estates as well as take you place as the ambassador for the French. If things go wrong what will she gain?" Setsuka questioned as she brushed her crimson red hair.

"Do not worry chérie. Aliénor would not take that away from her sister. But she will indeed inherit the family businesses as well as gain control of everything else we own. She has more experience then Evy does. Now get some sleep we must be prepared to meet this fiancée of Evy's tomorrow." He sighed as he gathered his wife into his arms, trying to sleep. _Men, always trying to get out of an important conversation._ Setsuka rolled her eyes at her husband, not wanting to end the discussion so soon.

"Lafayette she is only _seventeen!_ Do you think it was right to force her into marrying so young?" She said trying to lift up away from him but he quickly pulled her back to him. He laughed at her persistence, but before he could reply to her, an angry Aliénor burst through the room.

* * *

Aliénor glared down at her parents. Both who looked like they were still in their twenties instead of at the ripe age of thirty-six. Her father sat up, shirtless and his hair disheveled. Her mother wore a black silk slit, and for the first time ever, Aliénor saw her with her hair down. She never walked in on them while they were in the privacy of their room, even when she was scared of the dark. For a second, Aliénor was put in a state of awe at the sight of her parents, so unprofessional looking.

Her mother's rare surprised gaze went back to its natural business like look.

"Aliénor Valentine Zola, do you have any idea what time it is?" Her mother questioned, as if she had awoken them so rudely.

"Yes mother, and to be quite frank, _I do not care._ Do _you _care that because of what the both have you had done, your youngest daughter, _my_ sister, has isolated herself to the brink of _social isolation_?" She retorted hotly. Aliénor was the only person really brave enough to stand up against her mother. A trait, her grandmother Miyuki had said, she obtained from her. No thanks to her father, she had also had the traits to remain utterly and irritably stubborn.

"What we did for your sister was for her own good. For _their_ own good." Her mother reiterated the same line she had rehearsed to herself for the past year and couple of months. Aliénor watched as her mother swiftly placed her hair in a neat bun and got out of bed, placing her robe on as she stood before her daughter.

"Mother how could you?" Aliénor asked appalled, "She _loved_ him. She still does! She cries herself to sleep every night because of what you had done! You _let_ her suffer!" She argued bravely. She knew her behavior was intolerable and that the consequences of her actions tonight would be severe, but for her sister she would accept them with open arms.

"It is for her own good." Her mother replied in a silent and chilly volume. Her father, too got out of bed and placed an arm on both the women.

"Mi corazons -" He began to speak in his first language, a language Aliénor knew he spoke when he was all too serious.

"Lafayette!" Her mother silenced, "Aliénor, your sister is _obviously_ dealing with this matter very maturely. By instigating the situation further, you will only deepen the hurt."

"_Deepen the hurt_?!" Aliénor shouted in disbelief. This was Evelyn they were talking about. Not some random patient. Aliénor reminisced about the pain she had been suffering in her own heart as her sister continuously fought to hide hers away. "This family is so selfish! _You destroyed their lives!_ There is no way she could be dealing with the pain! She doesn't even know _why_ he left her! Mama, I _feel_ her pain. She is _dying! Damn you and your-_"

A cold harsh sting snapped her face back, almost knocking her down. She did not anticipate the blow, nor did she anticipate the one who delivered it. Her eyes remained wide with tears as blood lightly trickled from her lower lip. She looked up at her father, who had been just as surprised as her. His eyes refused to connect with her own.

"_Ne parlez pas irrespectueusement avec votre mère_." No sorry, no words of apology. She should have known he would take her mother's side. _Do not speak disrespectfully with your mother._ Disbelief shook her body. Never in her life did she think her father would lay a finger on her.

Usually their mother would do the punishing, which she would expect. But what was meant to be a soft blow from her father, turned out to be a bullet to the heart. Obviously her father did not know his own strength. She crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor.

"We are all so selfish," She muttered softly before darting to her room, where she tossed herself on her bed, demanding her tears to not escape their watery pools at her eyes. Her father had hit her.

* * *

"Lafayette." His wife muttered sympathetically as he turned over on his side in their bed.

He did not respond and she did not push him to. Instead, she picked up the letter and un-crumpled it, reading the first page slowly. After she finished reading the letter, she watched as the flames of her fireplace engulfed the pages slowly in an intimate embrace.

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_For what seemed to be an eternity, I've been searching for words that would reconcile the pain I have caused and reveal to you what was in my heart. But as I write this letter, I realize I am too late. No amount of apologies, or excuses could atone for the pain I have caused you. So I will offer none except the truth that I have held away from you for over a year's time. You once said that my honor would be the death of me, you were right. I refuse to ask or accept any form of forgiveness from you because I do not deserve it, but I ask that you know that I do love you, I never stopped. Letting you go was the hardest choice I ever made, and I hope you will understand why I did it. I hoped to help you understand with the rest of my letter. And I know I have no right in asking, but I kindly ---_

Setsuka watched as the last bit of paper turned black as her eyes slowly began to close; shapes of blurs dancing within her sights. Defeated, she let sleep overcome her as she rested her head on the arm of the love couch she rested in. _You would have only been hurt more if I did not stop it,_

Little did everyone know, as the dramatic scene had taken place, Evy had watched silently from the shadows of outside her parents' room, hiding when her sister ran back to her own room.

* * *

The next day, Kyouya waited patiently--or rather impatiently, downstairs for Aliénor in his limo. She had panicked; she was having a hard time hiding the large bruise on her face and the swelling on her lip. Her father's impact was strong, and it surprised her to see the effect, especially since she knew he had held back. The fact that her skin was pale did not help at all either. She had almost called Kyouya to cancel, but she did not go back on her word…

She went over last night's events in her head all the way up to the point where she had awoken the next morning. She did not remember falling asleep and vaguely remembered the dream she had. In the dream, she was a little girl again, inside a slightly dark office room working on a few legal documents. Something she had done often. She had also been practicing her speeches she wrote in the different languages she knew. Outside, her sister played while she remained alone. She wanted to play too.

When she had awoke she found herself tucked into her bed neatly, someone had removed the tangle of a mess she had caused and placed her properly back in her bed. She glanced at the time, she was running late. She decided to dress simple with a Hitachiin design tunic blouse with dark blue denim jeans designed by Sayomi's mother. Her gold earrings and necklace matched the design on both her jeans and blouse. For shoes she decided to wear white air force ones, the style of the urban American, with her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs falling loosely over her left eye.

Once she had started on her make-up, Kyouya said he would be arriving in five minutes, something he had exaggerated greatly because 5 minutes was actually just 2 minutes. She had heard his limo pull up and she began to panic in all twelve languages that she had known. Deciding that if she added anymore make-up to her face, she would look just like Fukui Miyu. If anyone should ask, she would claim to have fallen in the shower.

* * *

Kyouya checked his watch again, irritated beyond belief. _Girls, no matter their status, they always feel the need to take their precious time getting ready_. He knew Aliénor would be no different. Ten minutes had passed since he had arrived, and she still did not show up. Just when he was going to tell his driver to leave, she came out the large doors and down the longs steps. She had been dressed extremely casual, and her head had not been held high in the sky like usual.

He knew she was not pleased to be with him today, but she could have dressed a little more appropriately like he had asked her to last night before he went to bed. He looked down at his black slacks and black button up shirt; well he wasn't too overly dressed so he wasn't extremely upset. As she walked closer to the limo, his driver got out and opened the door for her. She got in with grace but avoided his gaze.

"Gomen-nasai Ootori-Kun, for waiting so long." She apologized in what he figured was a forced apology.

"Not a problem at all, I'm not paying for this at all. The Host Club is actually paying for this." He replied flashing a bored look. But she only gazed out her window. "I've decided we should start off with an opera show in town." He stated writing in his notebook, not seeing her roll her eyes. "Then, we'll go to _Francois_ for lunch." This time, he saw her roll her eyes with utter boredom. With a frown he ignored it and continued, "After that we will take a trip to the Ootori Runway. From there the rest is a surprise." He smiled to himself, today would be a very simple and relaxing day. But before the Opera, he planned on getting her changed into something a little bit more elegant.

At that thought he stopped himself, he had to remember his place. This was a _Princess_ of Spain, and a daughter of high French society--not Haruhi. He began to wonder if this whole date was a good idea after all. He hated himself for feeling inadequate in meeting her standards.

* * *

Aliénor gazed out the limo window as Kyouya discussed, in a one sided conversation, the day's events to come. At every idea he mentioned, she rolled her eyes. She saw the Opera he spoke of _twice_. As for _Francois, _her family _owned_ the French restaurant. As for the Ootori Runway, she knew what would await her there; a helicopter that would take her to his private beach on a neighboring Japanese island. Something she could have easily and boringly done on her own. Rich were always thinking rich. She wanted to do something she had never done before. He wanted to do things familiar. She wanted to paint the town red, he wanted to stay at home and sip on tea.

That's when she spotted a large dark billboard. This was indeed something she had never seen before, an advertisement to an event her parents would never allow her to go to.

"Driver, turn right at the next traffic light!" She shouted not looking at anything but the sign. Kyouya appeared beside her.

"Cirque Hawaii?" He muttered with a quizzical brow.

"Sir?" His driver questioned.

"Do as she says." Kyouya demanded, seeing her eyes filled with stars.

* * *

Kyouya waited for his driver to open his door and looked up at the sign on the building briefly. _Join Cirque Hawaii on their tour around the world._

"A circus? From Hawaii?" He wasn't sure if he'd enjoy this. He hated clowns, they were all so annoying. Once he got out of the car, he dismissed his driver and prevented him from opening Aliénor's door. Once he opened her door, he took her small perfectly manicured hand into his own, she was _all _feminine. As he guided her out of the car, her lowered face was brought into the sunlight. He never expected to feel the anger he did at that moment, when he spotted the bruise on her face. His grip tightened on the car door handle, and he fought to keep his composure.

"I've never been to a circus before!" She cried excitedly, forgetting her apparent dislike for him. He wasn't paying attention though, because at that very moment, he wanted to kill whoever hit her. Funny thing was, he didn't know why.

"Aliénor." He said gently taking hold of her chin and facing the bruise to him.

"It's not what you think Ootori-Kun. I slipped in the shower this morning that's all, I'll be fine." He caught the lie, but did not push her. If she did not want to tell him anything then fine he would not press the issue. For now at least. It wasn't his place, but he'd be damned if he let her walk around with _that_ on her face. He pulled out his cell and dialed the number to his sister who had a knack for make-up. From the looks of the poster, they had plenty of time before the show started.

"I cannot allow the niece of the King of Spain walk around with a bruise on her face. Think of the questions and rumors. My sister will be here in five minutes." He said to her in the most condescending tone she had ever heard.

"You are absolutely right. We wouldn't want the paparazzi to believe that the third son of the Ootori family is beating the _Princess_ of Spain." That was exactly what he was thinking. He told her to wait with his driver as he went to go and purchase the tickets.

When he saw the long extent of the line, he scoffed at females and always getting what they wanted. He'd be damned if they thought he would wait, so he cut to the way front. After multiple protests from the irritated customers, Kyouya shot a glare to the crowd to silence them and then to the young man behind the glass window who had worked with very little enthusiasm.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait-"

"I would like to speak with the Theater Director." When the worker made no movement to do as he wished Kyouya let off an ominous vibe. "Now." The worker, who obviously was just a few years older then him, looked up irritated and finally saw who he was dealing with.

"Right away sir!"

Minutes later, Kyouya was greeted by a man in his mid-fifties who stood about 6'2". His hair was a soot colored gray and slicked back in an American styled fashion. Kyouya was not familiar with the man, but he knew that the man knew whom he was.

"Ootori-Sama, welcome! My name is Oshiro Kenji, my family owns this theater." He greeted extending his hand out to the younger man as if who he was or what family he came from would matter to him. Kyouya shook his hand politely and plastered a fake grin on his face.

"Thank you so much for seeing me. My associate and I are here to see this circus act of yours. I was hoping you could help arr-" Kyouya was cut off by the man who quickly brushed past him.

"Zola-Ohime Sama! Welcome!" The man bowed eyeing the crowd as well to bow, an action they quickly followed.

Kyouya watched as Aliénor threw on one of her heartbreaker smiles and blew kisses at the crowd added with a wink. She batted her smoky eyes at Kenji and thanked him for welcoming her with a low husky tone. A tone that was very hostess like. Kyouya was actually surprised at how lady like she kept herself though. Still, Kyouya did not take kindly to being dismissed so easily and made a mental note to have this man stripped of everything he was worth when he had the chance.

"Ootori-Kun why are you taking so long?" Aliénor asked finally glaring at him. Kyouya noticed kanji put two and two together and mentally slammed his head into a wall as Kenji repeatedly apologized for his rudeness.

* * *

Kyouya grabbed the VIP passes from Kenji and led Aliénor into the theater. Kenji had placed them at the way top, but Aliénor had stopped Kyouya when they passed the floor seats, spotting two empty seats located right in front of the stage.

"Ootori--I mean, Kyouya-Kun." Kyouya stopped and looked at the Princess who then had turned into a shy little deer. The bruise and swelling on her lip no longer noticeable. He'd have to thank his sister later.

"Can we sit there please?" Kyouya looked over at her and then to their guide.

"Excuse me, ma'am, my companion and I would like to exchange our seats for those there." Kyouya had whispered into her ear as he pointed to the seats Aliénor wanted.

"As you wish Ootori-Sama." The woman bowed and led them in the direction of the seats.

This was obviously not the stereotypical circus environment he read about so many times before. _Interesting._ He was beginning to find this a bit intriguing--that is, until the MC appeared. The man appeared to be in his early thirties and of Russian decent. He dressed in a flamboyant red, purple and gold suit matched with a rather large top hat of the same colors. Beside him was a woman of Japanese decent, most likely his translator. Kyouya soon found out that he was wrong, because the MC obviously spoke perfectly fine Japanese.

The lights grew dim with just a single spotlight.

"Welcome to the Cirque Hawaii Worldwide Tour event! At least, all you lovely ladies are welcomed. The men, well let's just say thanks for coming. " The crowd began to laugh. "Tonight you will see something so amazing! And no I'm not talking about my great looks!" The crowd continued to roar with laughter while Kyouya found no point to this whole thing. "But first I would like to start a game! My lovely assistant will help me pick out a volunteer." As the spotlight searched, the crowd began screaming and cheering. Kyouya instantly wished he had not come. The light landed on Aliénor and Kyouya rolled his eyes with irritation and boredom.

Before she, or anyone for that matter, could protest she was hauled onto the stage. "Please, my fair lady, could you please do me the honor of taking my hand and telling this crowd your name?" He asked kissing her hand. She did not have to say anything, because the crowd began a wave of whispers.

"Look mommy it's Zola-Ohime Sama!" A little girl shouted.

"Princess? Well isn't this a treat. I suppose this gentleman accompany is your personal bodyguard?" The MC asked pointing at Kyouya with his thumb, who Aliénor could see was close to falling asleep.

"Bodyguard? Of what, my purse?" Kyouya snapped straight up when the crowd roared hard with laughter,

"So if he is not the bodyguard, is he your boyfriend?" Kyouya wanted to laugh at that himself.

"Definitely not!" Aliénor puffed.

"GOOD!" The MC pulled out a small business card, "My number. We should have dinner sometime." The crowd continued its laughter. _That_, Kyouya did not want to laugh at. Instead he bit his lip trying to hold back whatever surge of emotions he was feeling. "Now time to begin! The game is called . . . Keep your eyes on the Princess! Whoever can point out the princess first each time she appears will get a free gift! Let the show begin!" With that said, two acrobats came flying down from the 450 ft ceiling and grabbed her by the arms. Seeing this Kyouya jumped out of his seat, scared that this had been an attempt on her life. But her laughter had calmed his nerves. They were attached to bungee jumping ropes and harnesses; surely they would not be so stupid as to try anything stupid.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Aliénor was practically _skipping_ very Hani-Senpai like, out of the theater. Kyouya's hand in her own.

"Kyouya thank you that was so much fun!" She said squeezing his arm tightly. Kyouya didn't want to admit it, but he had fun as well. He thought about the twenty minutes he spent scared stiff that the acrobats would drop Aliénor into the crowd or misplace her. Then he remembered how they watched the silk rope dancers and the contortionists and magicians perform with such grace and style. Yes he did indeed have fun. They laughed together and smiled with one another, she even held onto his arm in an intimate way.

But once they reached the limo, Aliénor had become quiet again and Kyouya felt uneasy about her bipolar action. So he took advantage of the silence to check up on the progress of the host club and its members.

"Ootori-Kun." She had reverted back to formalities, something he wanted to shake out of her. She had wanted him to call her by her first name, and in return he had hoped she'd do the same.

"Hmm?" He asked not looking up from his laptop.

"Can we eat there? I heard it was your favorite restaurant." She asked pointing to an all you can eat world cuisine. He still kept his eyes on the screen but said,

"We might as well; you seem to not mind deciding today's events." He did not mean to sound harsh but he was _very_ busy.

Lunch had been extremely quiet. Something he would have not minded if he were with the host members, but this was Aliénor, the girl who spoke enough to make up for her _and_ her sister. From what he knew, Aliénor was _not _the secretly shy and quiet type--at least from what he knew about her.

When they did speak it was about business and politics. When she brought up the status of the Host club and its members he curtly, "You should know, you practically took it away from me."

The rest of the lunch time was silent, and after they decided to take a walk along the beach around 3pm, stopping by small stores and thrift shops. Still, they were greeted with silence other then the sound of laughter from strangers and of course the natural sounds of the beach. She did not even grab onto his arms like she did before. He officially was begging to regret _everything_. How was he going to ask her to the ball at this pace? Finally, an hour later when Kyouya began to give up hope, both their stomachs began to growl.

_Maybe not everything was lost._

* * *

Haruhi returned to her empty home from the supermarket. It had been a long day of shopping, and she was just happy to be home. She had avoided the Host members, especially Hikaru, throughout the whole day. That's when she spotted the large quantity of bouquets arranged neatly outside her door. She had a feeling they were from Hikaru, but one look at the single tiny card from the largest bouquet had her dropping her groceries on the ground and digging into her purse for her cell phone.

_One ring. . . _

_Two rings . . ._

_Three rings . . ._

"Haruhi. Did you get the flowers?" Tamaki asked in a calm voice. "I hope they weren't too much." He added quickly. Haruhi sweat dropped as she counted _TEN_ bouquets of flowers.

"Senpai I . . . What am I going to do with all of these?"

"Whatever you wish . . . So will you?" Tamaki asked referring to the card.

"Tamaki-Senpai I . . ."She began to drift off in her sentence.

"Haruhi please, ever since the day of the festival I've been hoping for another moment like that to come by. Even though your debt had been cleared, you decided to remain a host keeping your gender secret. My feelings for you have grown stronger since then, and I would be honored if you would go to the ball with me." He was not the over zealous character he usually was, but more calm. Haruhi began to panic in the inside, why would anyone want to go to the ball with her? Surely he could have had anyone else in the school.

"Senpai, Fukui Miyu has been dying to go with you to the ball; I thought you had already asked her." He remained quiet. "I see, I am honored that you ask me to be your date for the ball." She could literally feel the excitement grow on the other end of the phone. "But I have already told Hikaru-Kun that I would go with him."

* * *

A/N : GAHHHH!!!!!! Yes I know this was a long one!!!! CLIFF HANGERS!!!!!!!! DONT U JUST LOVE THEM?! l0l Ok so pieces are starting to fall into place, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was such a long awaited one, so I hoped it satisified you. Ill have chappies 8 and 9 up as well I just have to type them out. I have officially decided on final pairings for my characters. I want to thank all those who have been keeping up with my story, you are my inspiration!!!!! Stay tuned and please remember to review!!!!!!


	8. Broken Hearts and Solace

**FINALLY!!!! I have been able to finish typing Ch.8 onward to Chappie 9 and 10!!!!!! Thanks to SillyGoose2006 for keeping up with my story. So as a token of my thanks I dedicate this story to you!!!!! And yes parents shouldnt interfere, we'll see why in this chapter and more to come!!!! In our last chapter Kyouya and Alienor went on a date, well see what happens with them in this new chapter!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, remember to please review!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Ch.8 Broken Hearts and Solace

Aliénor was surprised at many things in life. For example, how easily the host members and her friends were able to tell her and her sister apart. She figured it was the fact that Evelyn had completely isolated herself. She was surprised that Kyouya, although still angry for the status of his club, took the liberty of choosing her to go on his date. She was surprised at how much _fun_ he could be. She was surprised at how she was behaving with him. She did not know whether to address him as San, Kun or with no formalities at all. Something she had been _very _careful at doing before. But nothing could have prepared her for the surprise and fear she felt when Kyouya took out a blindfold and a pair of earplugs.

"What is this?" She questioned holding out the items in her hand. He raised an eyebrow indicating she should know exactly _what_ they were. "I meant what is it for?" Again he raised his eyebrow at her. Rolling her eyes, she tied on the blindfold and plugged her ears. She did not hear the orders Kyouya gave on his phone nor to the driver. All she could do was trust him, and that was something she learned for the past year and a couple months, not to do.

She remained in the dark for almost thirty minutes and that was when she began to panic. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to try and _kidnap_ her was he? She was worth more then his life could possibly ever be; _could this be why he wanted to have a date?_ She quickly dismissed the notions of Ootori Kyouya trying to kidnap her and felt relief when the car had stopped. When the blindfold and earplugs were not removed, the panic rose up inside her again._ Oh my lord, I'm going to die!_ This had to be an attempt on her life, because Ootori Kyouya was not capable of being a romantic.

A soft breeze caressed her cheek and she swore she smelt the ocean. _He's going to kill me and then dump me in the ocean! He's getting revenge for what I did to the Host club!_ Hesitation filled her shoes and she could not move. Ootori Kyouya was notorious for his ominous ways. So he must be plotting her demise! Then, a gentle hand took hers and squeezed softly, it was Kyouya. The warmth in the gesture told her everything would be okay. He wasn't going to kill her. So she told herself.

He kept the blindfold and earplugs on her and led her by the hand, gently tugging on her own when she froze in her steps. They walked for about twenty feet until he led her onto a platform. Once on the platform she felt his hand pull on hers downward. Still hesitant and obviously exposing her anxiety, Kyouya placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down slowly. He was forcing her to sit down.

As if by magic, she felt her body begin to float. It was like the weight of the world had shifted off of her shoulders and back onto Atlas'. She felt free. Finally, after forty-five minutes of silence and darkness, her eyes were blinded by the sunset to the left of them.

"I bet you have never done _this_ before." He was smirking at her that arrogant smile he never ceased to love so much. But he was right, for all the money in the world that she owned, for everything she had done and seen. She never in her life had done _this_ before.

* * *

"Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi said for the third time into the phone. Tamaki had not gone into an outrageous outburst like he normally would have, and she began to feel a little worried--not that she meant to have him do so. It's just that, he did not even mention a single bad word against Hikaru. _That_ in itself was un-Tamaki like.

"Ah, Hitachiin Hikaru, a good choice for you Haruhi." He said softly breaking the silence. "Gomen-nasai for wasting your time." He apologized brightly, she felt the stiffness of his smile creep into her skin and for some odd reason she felt terribly bad for telling him in the first place. "Goodnight Haruhi!" He forced out the enthusiasm as he hung up.

Tamaki did not know what hurt more, the fact that he loved Haruhi and she turned him down or the fact that it was Hikaru she chose. _Baka . . . Why didn't you see it sooner?_ He chastised himself. He gripped his phone tightly and forced back tears. The tears that stung his eyes from the rejection. All his life he never let negative feelings get to him. He fought against it and would never allow it in his life. Even when his grandmother continuously degraded him publicly. But he could not help but thrash his character for being too late. _Get a hold of yourself Tamaki. She was never yours to keep to begin with._ Just the thought of not being able to keep Haruhi all to himself killed him.

A knock came to the door and he refrained from answering it. Whoever it was could wait, but they kept knocking. So he placed a small smile on his face, and refrained from letting the tears fall from his eyes. He opened the door to see his mother standing before him. He hadn't seen her in years. The last time he saw her was the day his grandmother took him away. He saw very little resemblance between her and her filthy rich cousin, Lord Zola. Except the love they held for their children. Just the sight of her had broken him, and she embraced him as the tears streamed from his deep blue eyes.

* * *

Aliénor was in complete awe.

"I've had my chef's prepare a three course meal for us. Wine?" He held up a bottle of Château Lafite, a bottle she would never mistaken for any other inferior red wine.

"May I?" She asked; she was accustomed to drinking wine, but never none as expensive as a Château Lafite. Her father had locked away his most expensive wines, only to be served for special occasions.

Kyouya pulled out two tall black wine glasses. She immediately identified them as the Ravenscroft Double Blind Tasting glass design. He certainly had impeccable taste. She enjoyed drinking wine without hearing people complain about the color of it; judging it before enjoying the exquisite rich taste of spices and fruit. The silky pleasures coursing the palettes. She admired the crimson blood red color of the wine indeed, but it took away from the taste, and the taste was something she appreciated much more.

He must have known this fact, or he would not have used the double blind glass. He handed her a glass and then poured some wine for himself. She did not mention that she knew it was Château Lafite but instead decided to amaze him with her in-depth knowledge of wine tasting. She swirled her glass around gently, taking a whiff of the elegant liquid. It smelt of wealth.

"Hmmm. The nose is immensely deep and powerful. I'd say that it consists of pencil shavings, floral notes, black currant, cedar, spices, and hints of cigar box. Purity indeed. Everything a wine should hint to be." She said softly, savoring the scent of it. Both her and her sister enjoyed the exquisite tastes of wine. They had got it from their father. Their mother on the other hand preferred champagne. She took a small sip of the wine and let it roll around playfully on her pallets, savoring every last drop as if she were in a desert heat in need of water.

"1996 Château Lafite Rothschild. I taste a hint of cocoa. Yes, cocoa indeed, and the flavors are extremely pure and focused with tons of red fruit, pencil shavings, black currant, cigar box, spices, earth, and some floral notes. I was right, great choice Ootori-Kun, it's a shame you decided to open it so early. Overall it is complete perfection. Thank you." He simply nodded in return, taking a taste of his own glass.

"You have a knack for wine tasting." He replied after tasting his own glass.

"I come from royalty. Wine has been made a must at lunch, and dinner." She replied truthfully.

He began to continue to unpack their dinner, starting with two salads. As he did so, she looked on to the horizon enjoying the scenery.

"I've never been on a hot air balloon before. My sister . . . Had promised we'd go when she returned from her trip with Takashi last year." He froze at this statement, but continued to serve her the first course of the meal. "Thank you Ootori-Kun." She bowed her head. She had decided to stick with the formalities when she noticed the whispers circulating amongst the crowds after the circus show. She realized how child like and love sick she had been behaving. And due to the current circumstance between them she found her actions to be an impertinence. She had no personal relations with this boy and he had none with her. It would be best to let this day be forgotten once it was all done.

In all honesty she didn't want to. In fact, this was the very first one on one date she had ever had. No guards, no escorts, no sister, no maids, no one. To be quite frank, she did not know how to act in this unfamiliar territory. Her sister had way more experience with romances, and she wished she could ask for her advice now.

"My father once took my mother in a hot air balloon for a date. He had said to my brothers and I, that if we should need to find a way to keep our personal affairs out of the headlines then we _had_ to go up. Somewhere where we could not be reached at all. I figured you did not want to feel uneasy in front of people who were gawking at you throughout dinner." He replied easily.

She looked around the hot air balloon. The basket was 8 ½ feet all around. In the center was a small table bolted to the basket. On the ground several baskets filled with food and drinks most likely. Above them was a rather large black hot air balloon, with the fire high above them. Surrounding them was a scenery she rarely saw. Nothing but nature all around. The majestic mountains and the sovereign seas. Their beauties exaggerated by the fading sunlight and the soft breeze. They were held a good 700 ft above the ground and held in place by two long ropes bolted down to the ground. This way they could travel as far as the ropes would allow them and to the height that they wished. The benches they sat on were rather long and large, big enough to lie down or sit on.

Once they finished their salads, Kyouya took out a roll of garlic bread and placed it onto the table. Then, he took two dishes from a tray on the bench he sat on and placed them on the table as well. He uncovered the dishes revealing steaming hot pasta.

"Lasagna?" She should have not been surprised to see her favorite dish ever so tempting in front of her. But she was.

"Your favorite right? At least that is what Hani-Senpai had informed me." Kyouya responded as he unfolded his black napkin and placed it on his lap.

"I see. Well thank you for being so considerate." She replied as she took another sip of her wine. He pulled out two water bottles and placed them beside their wine glasses. After they said their thanks, they began to eat again but this time with silence.

"I hear your sister is engaged to Lord Valentino." He said breaking the silence once again. Aliénor ignored this and continued to eat her food. "He's a bit old isn't he?" He continued randomly.

"He's only twenty-three." She replied surprisingly defensively. Then she stopped and thought about it. It would indeed be a scandalous affair. Rumors of her being with child were already beginning to spread.

He took a bite of his lasagna with utmost perfection in his etiquette. "Does she like him?" He asked her, taking another bite.

"They've never met before today. So I would not know. I haven't had the opportune moment to meet him personally myself. I heard he is quite a catch." She replied throwing him a sinfully flirtatious glance, catching the hint of jealousy in his eyes. Of course she had been against the whole idea of the two marrying, but it was a necessity her grandmother had deemed important. Lord Valentino's family had been excellent friends with the Zola family and it would only seem right that the pairing be made. Of course there were objections to her marrying before she had. But Aliénor did not care if she married or not.

"Exactly how do _you_ feel about your sister getting married to a complete stranger?" Aliénor had tried to stop herself from thinking about losing her sister for good. She had already seen what a year without her did to her; she could not imagine a lifetime.

"It does not matter how _I_ feel. I have no say as to whom she marries. Especially since I am not in that kind of position. If anything, I am worried about who I will be married off to. If I choose to be Queen of Spain, I will have to marry within the standards of the Spaniard monarchy. There are already protests of me not being full Spaniard. So all my life I had to work extra hard to earn the respect and love needed to serve them as best I could." In all honesty, she was against that as well and vowed that if she were to be queen, she would abolish that law immediately.

"But of course." Kyouya agreed finishing up his food just about the same time she had. "A country should be able to trust its ruling leaders. A person of a different ethnic background ruling their country would only cause displeasure. Think of past monarchies that married other countries. There were constant riots. I am sure you will find someone suitable." He answered truthfully, but she missed the hot glare he shot her from behind his glasses. It was _that_ fact alone that placed the unconscious pain within both their hearts. Just the fact that all this would eventually end was something she did not want to think of.

It was then that she decided she would cherish days and moments like these. They may not like each other, but she would forever be grateful to him for everything he had done for her today.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we weren't rich?" It was her turn to be random, as she secretly wished to be as free as the space that surrounded them.

"No, I don't. I'm happy with my life." He replied as if she was crazy.

"I can't see how. I'm sure; the pressures of being a third son aren't _that _bad, but you act as if you have no pressures at all." She was being sarcastic with him. She knew of the pressures the head of the Ootori family placed on Kyouya's shoulders.

"And you, being in the position you are in now, are not happy with the life you live?" It was more of a statement then a question. But she answered it regardless.

"If you want to call it a life. No I am not happy. I do not want nor care for this life. I do not wish to be the dictator of my sister's future. I'd rather her choose for herself. I'd give it all up if I could." She replied simply. Again, they went quiet.

"Aliénor . . . Who hit you?" It was a question he had not asked that whole day since the first time he saw her face. She was tempted to tell him the truth, especially with all the darkness in the world reverberating off of him. She avoided his gaze as he placed a hand on her own.

She sighed heavily, knowing he would not let up. Still, she refused to have anyone think bad of her father.

"I told you, I fell in the shower." She reiterated softly, looking him dead in the eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." He said in an equally cool tone, releasing her hand as if it were poisonous, "If anyone saw that bruise while you were with me, they would have assumed it was me that had hit you." She should have known he did not care for her. _We are all selfish._ She didn't know why, but it hurt to hear him claim such a thing. She noticed the stars were out and continued to savor the scene. It was like how Evy used to always describe them to be; they were dancing.

"I hope you're not completely full because we still have the third course of our meal to go through." He pulled out a small ruby red decorated box and handed it to her.

She opened it and saw that it revealed a large piece of chocolate cake. Very little people knew that her love for chocolate was ten times stronger then Mitsukuni's love for sweets over all. Her face began to turn a tint of rose red when Kyouya took the only for and fed her a piece of the sinfully delicious cake. He was such a confusing person. He acts like he doesn't care but he yet he treats me so kindly even after all that I have done to him. _How could you be so kind to me if you didn't care? What merits do you achieve from this?_ He must have wanted something in return. That must have been the case because rich were always thinking rich, sucking up to those richer then them. _Why are we so selfish?_

* * *

They sat in silence. He knew his cousin had stolen the letter and gave it to Evelyn. Mitsukuni knew he had wanted her to receive it only from him. For the first time ever, he had been angry with his older cousin.

"Takashi I had to! She's going to get married!" He had whined. Takashi threw his cousin a look of disbelief and disappointment. "I'm not lying! It was in the newspaper!" Mitsukuni shouted, standing before his cousin hands balled into fists and eyes filled with tears. Takashi bit back the uncontrollable rage coursing through his blood by balling his own fists on his lap.

He did everything he could to avoid the lovely senior's gaze. Instead he focused his gaze on the wall in front of him. They had been training in the dojo for four hours with Mitsukuni unusually quiet. He had waited for Mitsukuni to admit to his wrongs, and it was only a matter of time before he had cracked. Knowing that his own cousin betrayed his trust stopped him from meditating completely.

Takashi fought hard internally to disregard his cousin's words, refusing to speak even an "Ah" to him. The cute persona that everyone knew had disappeared and Mitsukuni's hard self came to play.

"You are a very honorable man Takashi, I am proud to have you as my favorite cousin. I love you like a brother. But you are letting Evy-Chan suffer as well as yourself. If you don't act now you're going to let her slip through your fingers and lose her _forever_!" Mitsukuni turned on his heel and headed towards the exit. "You are making a mistake Takashi." Takashi was once again alone to dwell on his thoughts.

He found his mind wandering to just a couple of days before the storm had ruined his life. The scene replaying continuously playing like a nightmare never ceasing to end.

_For both your sakes you must forget about her._ The woman's icy tone cut through his heart once more.

_I-I can't._ He replied uneasily. Then with a defiant glare . . ._ I made a promise that I would never forget her._ He got up to leave, but the woman's cold tone stopped him once again. With a chilling smirk and an icy glare she replied,

_Even if it meant she would be losing everything?_ Takashi had stopped at that. With a heavy heart he demanded his heavy feet carry him out of the room, a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Takashi remained in the dojo a little while longer. Tears welled in his eyes, and for the first time in his entire life . . . He cried. Pouring out the river of pain he held in for so long.

* * *

Kyouya walked Aliénor up the grand stairs to her front door like the "gentleman" he was. He wasn't about to ask her to the ball just yet, because he knew things like that took time, especially with a heartbreaker like Aliénor. He decided he would walk her to the door, because it was not the Ootori way to just dump a woman outside the gates of their homes. The Zola estate was large indeed, and like other families of immense propriety, it was natural to him to see one so large. But Aliénor's estate in Japan was easily the size of both Tamaki's estate and his own joined together. Her home was the first and only Goth Victorian style estate in Japan. Easily stretching more then hundreds of acres on private land. A surprising find in modern Japan.

They did not hold hands, nor did they speak, as they continued to climb the long eight steps to her front door. They did not gaze into each other's eyes, nor smile sweetly. He couldn't; he did not know what it was she wanted to hear him say, and he'd be damned if he told her how he felt at that very moment. He knew the depth of her disdain for him, and decided not to pursue any future issues that may occur. Finally, they reached the large ivory and gold painted oak doors. Their intricate designs molding to fit the complexity of emotions and thoughts he was suffering at the moment.

"Good night, Aliénor-Ohime Sama." He said politely, his face void of anything readable.

Her face went a beautiful rose colored glow when he placed a small kiss on her hand. Her eyes shined more brightly then any star in the Greek titan, Astraeus' keep. Her lips had seemed more vividly fuller as he set his gaze upon them, and in that moment he felt his heart stop. _A heartbreaker indeed._ Torn between hating her for ruining his club, and wanting to kiss her, he abruptly left and as quick as possible too.

"Kyouya." It was like a whisper on the winds, strong enough to stop him in his tracks. How her voice had the power to stop him half way across the stairs. He turned and faced her, and something inside him begged her to say what it was in her heart.

But she remained hesitant and with a final sigh she looked down and said, "Goodnight, Ootori-Kun." The look she gave him from underneath those long and heavy lashes sent daggers to his pride. Sometimes he wasn't sure if what she did was just as routine and exaggerated as his own were during Host club hours. Either way he had to leave, and leave he did. Without saying goodbye, he continued across the short distance between her home and the main road that led to her door from the gate. Waiting for him was the long and silent drive he used to love so much.

* * *

Aliénor remained still where she stood, her back against the harsh cold ivory and gold doors of her home. Aghast at her stupid behavior. How was it possible to be infatuated but hate someone at the same time? She cursed the day she met him long ago, at her mother's business function. She remembered that night perfectly. She had been eight at the time and forced to attend. That was the day she saw the lonely and quiet little boy with the same adult demeanor she had. She remembered feeling surprised when she found that her sister knew little about him as she did. She found out who he was when she overheard her mother speaking to the head of the Ootori family, Kyouya's father. It was that same night she developed a life long crush on him. One that she had secretly kept to herself. She had prayed since that day for the right opportune moment to come where'd she would be able to finally get him alone. _Damn my pride! Damn him for refusing me!_ She had to make sure that they remained indifferent towards each other. As if this little date never happened. He hated her, enough said.

But still, a hopeful smile crept on her lips as she held her hand close to her chest. This had been her first date, and she planned to cherish it every second that she could.

Suddenly, laughter filled the grand halls of the _Maia-Moira_manor. Intrigued by the round sound of its richness, she followed it to its cause. She could make out the distinct laughter's between two men, one her father's and the second a much younger and richer tone. Next to float in the air was the serious tone of her mother, speaking of things only they could hear. That's when she heard the undeniable sound. The sound of glass shattered in her heart and betrayal became apparent in her face. Rushing to the grand parlor, she prayed that she was wrong; she wasn't.

Sitting beside a man with short gelled back black hair and sapphire blue eyes, with a smile to die for, was her sister Evelyn, the mysterious and quiet one. Everything had seemed normal, nothing to out of place. Except for the mere fact that on her sister's face was an emotion that made Aliénor's blood boil with anger and jealousy. Her sister was _laughing_. For a year and a couple of months Aliénor fought to get her old sister back. Yet here this man was, making her laugh with such ease. Something that took her what felt like a century to do was easily achieved by this, this _stranger! _At that moment, she hated them all.

"Aliénor, come and join us." Her mother said for the second time. Aliénor realized that she had been gawking at the small party, missing the deadly silence that replaced her sister's laughter. Everything reasonable seemed to fly out the window. Aliénor had snapped. She no longer felt kind and warm, but betrayed and hurt. _We are all . . . So . . . Selfish._

* * *

Kyouya sat quietly in his limo outside the gates of Aliénor's estate. One of the many she would inherit. From what he remembered, she had one estate in every country. In the U.S alone, she had a home in every state. She would gain so much. Her family would see to that. Of course 1/3 of those properties and profits would go to Evelyn. Both girls were born from old money and new. A thought that would intimidate many.

He looked at the plaque on the brick column that held the tall golden gates. _Welcome to Maia-Moira manor. The home made from dreams._ It had been an interesting choice of names made by Lord Zola. Using the Greek figures Maia, the eldest daughter of Atlas and Pleione; and Moira the Greek Goddess of fate and necessity, a goddess more supreme even over the Olympian gods. When the estate was completed, Lord Zola told a Japanese journalist that he helped build the estate with his bare hands while his wife was with child. He had dreamt of its design, and gave it a double name to signify the women in his life that he loved the most. At the time he was unaware that he was going to be the father of twins. The manor represented everything that the Zola women were; strong, elegant, rich, and a blend of old meets new.

"Sir?" He looked away from his window and into the review mirror where he met the gaze of his driver.

"Take me home." Was all he said. She would be Queen, and as a Queen she could not be with someone like him. The 3rd son to a corporation based mainly in Japan. Her people would not allow it. He was not of royal blood and she was not pure Spaniard. That was enough to keep him away from her. He had no place in her life, so whatever feelings he was confused with now, he refused to let them grow and linger. He needed to get his mind back on regaining control of the Host club, something he had allowed himself to lose sight of.

* * *

Hunny regretted hurting Takashi, but he needed to open up his eyes and see what was about to be lost. He sat at the rather large dinner table, his 7:00 pm cake time had been pushed back to a later time, which was fine with him; there was never a bad time for cake. He took another bite of his strawberry cake. "The last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt." He told Usa-Chan.

Today had proved to be a sad day. Haruhi had called him earlier asking if he had heard from Tama-Chan. She told him the story of what had happened and Hunny knew right away what the problem was. It was unlike Tama-Chan to _not_ call everyone up, incoherent and intolerably loud, ranting about his poor daughter and his woes. The twins also seemed to be having problems of their own. The only one he had not heard from was Kyo-Chan.

To his surprise though, when Hunny called Tama himself, Tamaki was his good old-self, claiming that he was with his mother when everyone was trying to reach him. It was when he asked about Haruhi that Tamaki went somewhat quiet.

"KAWAII!! My daughter does care about me! She thinks she has hurt her poor father's feelings, she is so humble. Commoners are always thinking of others' feelings! It's nothing Hunny-Senpai. Hikaru-Kun asked Haruhi to the ball, not to get married. So I am not so worried, although I do fear for my poor daughter's well being. WE MUST KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON HIM! Who knows what the doppelganger might scheme up in that little devil mind of his! He is so _twin_ like!" Hunny wasn't sure if this was an act to hide his own pain, or if he was sincerely back to normal.

"Tama-Chan I am pleased that you are okay…" Hunny tried to fit in, sweat dropping as Tamaki continued to rant. "Tama-Chan I have to go." But he kept on ranting. So finally, as Hunny rolled his eyes, he hung up in the middle of Tamaki's monologue.

After his "talk" with Tamaki he had went to go and train with Takashi, that's when he broke.

Turning once again to Usa-Chan he sighed. "Usa-Chan I hope I don't fall in love with anyone or anything other then sweets." The pink stuffed doll seemed to have understood what he was saying and he smiled with contempt. With that in mind, he moved on to his tenth slice of cake.

* * *

"How could you do this to _me_ Abrielle?" Aliénor never used Evelyn's middle name unless she had been angry with her younger sister. Aliénor was fighting not to cry. She never cried; she had too much pride for that. If she ever did, she would do so quietly--privately. Away from the judging eyes of an audience. "You hardly ever speak to _me_, how could you? You used to confide in me and _only_ me! What changed?"

"Nothing." Was all Evy could offer.

"Ever since the accident, you closed yourself off to me, and now when this stranger comes into our life, you open up? How could you betray me?"

It hurt Evy to know that she was the cause of her sister's pain. But she could offer no words of comfort, nothing to ease the pain that she inflicted. So she left he sister alone, not offering any solace. She was a hypocrite she knew, because her sister had always been there for her. But there was just nothing Evy could say or do to help ease the sting. For a year she unintentionally made Aliénor bare with the pain she felt. Tonight she would endure it for her.

She wasn't sure how it happened. Honestly, she did not want to laugh at what Lord Valentino had said. He had said something that deeply reminded her of Takashi, and out it came, laughter foreign to even her. He had been trying all night to get some kind of sound or expression from her, but it had all been futile. Tonight would have been the first time in a year and two months that she laughed.

Evelyn lay in her bed, leaving her own door unlocked in case Aliénor decided to join her; she took a deep breath and chased away the habitual tears that began to form. Tonight she would not cry. Instead she took the blows to her own heart caused by the tears that Aliénor was now crying. She had never seen Aliénor so impolite to anyone before tonight. And that, she blamed on herself.

_Ah, Princess Aliénor, I'm so please to finally meet you. I've heard many great things from your father and mother._ Naturally, if things had not turned out they way they did a year ago, Aliénor would have gladly took Evy's place as she went away with Takashi, to ruin whatever chances of a paring between the two, only to laugh about it later when they were alone. _Allow me to give thanks to you and your family once more for your hospitality._ He had said to her, holding out a small box, gift wrapped with exquisite sapphire blue paper.

_I'm sorry and you are?_ She had asked him raising a quizzical brow that was very Ootori like.

_Aliénor, this is Lord Valentino._ Their mother introduced. The younger man laughed and placed the gift down on the table and grabbed a hold of Aliénor's hand in both of his own.

_Madam, please, Lord Valentino is my father. You may call me Rafael._ Instead of looking at Rafael, Aliénor directed a heated gaze in Evy's direction. She was angry with her, she knew, and Evy would find a way to make it up to her.

Aliénor removed her hand from Lord Valentino's, _I do not welcome you, nor do I accept you. Excuse me, but I have important paper work to attend to._

* * *

Haruhi lay awake in bed sleepless for the second time since she met the Hostess members. She could not figure out why Tamaki reacted the way he did. He didn't rant, complain or whine about the whole idea of her with Hikaru. Sometimes she questioned why she remained in the club at all. Her debt was cleared, or so Kyouya said that day of the festival.

She just did not understand anything anymore. Especially Tamaki. She sort of understood her other friends. Something about Tamaki amazed her. Ever since the day she flew off the bridge, they had grown some what closer, at least that's how it was for a few days. Then things went back to normal.

Rich people were so complex. They make their worlds more stress full then it really was. Like Kyouya, he purposely acts conceited, but is as caring as Tamaki is. Kaoru and Hikaru always say they don't need anyone but each other; yet, they constantly remain at the host club and joke around with others just to be closer with them. Hunny-Senpai--well Haruhi couldn't find anything completely complicated about him. But Mori, if he had just stood up for their love, Evelyn-Ohime Sama would not be angry with him. And as for Aliénor-Ohime Sama, well if she just told Kyouya how she felt this stupid problem with the Host club would not be happening. Her cousin Akira, Kazami, and Sayomi were the only other people she felt that did not have any complications at all. Miyu and Hayase on the other hand, well they were a different story.

Haruhi found herself pondering what it would have been like to know the twins _before_ Evy closed up. Akira had said that if Evy had not been hurt a year ago, she would be just like how Aliénor was. She found that very hard to imagine.

Haruhi glanced over at all the flowers she had sitting in the rather large vase where she put them. When her father had asked about the flowers, she had told him the truth. Ranka had gone into a terrible Tamaki-like rant about how he was trying to corrupt his poor daughter with his perverseness. Something Haruhi learned to ignore. As she laid there in the peaceful darkness of her room, she thought about Hikaru.

_Hikaru you baka . . . Of course I'll go with you. Kaoru wouldn't be happy with the idea of having to share Sayomi-Chan with you. _Something told her that, that wasn't why he had asked her to go with him, but he took it anyway.

Finally, sleep began to claim her, and for once it wasn't Ootoro in her dreams . . . It was Tamaki.

* * *

A/N there it is Chapter 8!!! I hope you enjoyed it. More cliffhangers!!!!!!! I love them!!! Im actually so excited for the next few chapters I already got them outlined, I just have to write and then type them out. Ive decided that there will be about fourteen chappies in total so this book is almost finished.. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Any ways please review I hope this chappie was to your liking!!!!


	9. Behind The Steel Gaze

**Finally!!!!!!!!!! I have completed my 9th chappie I am currently writing my 10th chappie and it is almost done. I need pass the time since my bf away **tears** I want to thank all my readers. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club i just love it to death!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review and I warn you it is a long chapt due to its a very intense one. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Ch.9 Behind The Steel Gaze

_**Next day**_

Setsuka Zola sat back in her large black office leather chair, sighing irritably. She removed her reading glasses and began to massage the bridge of her nose with her right hand as she rested her left arm on her long crossed legs. _This wasn't happening._ She looked frustratingly at her personal assistant, Cameron. Her hair, an exquisite oak brown was pulled into a tight bun. Her light green eyes set only on business. As young as she was, only the age of twenty-three, Cameron Donnelly was all work and no play. This was a trait Setsuka loved in her assistant. She took her everywhere, and was able to trust her with her business in Setsuka's absence. And not once, did she bother with those damned royal formalities. She was _all _American. Only thing un-American about her was her Irish ancestry. She made Setsuka feel like she was back at home.

But today she was not so pleased with Ms. Donnelly, "What do you _mean_ there is a _problem_?" Cameron remained still as Setsuka placed her reading glasses back on. "Well? What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there, _fix it!_" Setsuka snapped, closing a classified folder in front of her.

"It's a bit more complicated then that Mrs. Zola." Cameron replied remaining still, her voice just as stern as her boss's. She handed her boss another folder containing bills and records of purchases. When Setsuka opened the folder and began scanning the many pages Cameron continued, "It seems someone has made a move to buy out the _entire_ Grand Tonnerre Group. _Including everything they own._" Setsuka's eyes grew wider with disbelief, but still remaining to keep her business like demeanor.

"Who--Who beat us to it?" Setsuka questioned upset beyond all things imaginable.

"I have our people looking into it, we _will_ have the answer to all your questions in less then twenty-four hours." Cameron reassured. If there was one thing about Ms. Donnelly, it was this, if she said something that meant it would happen. She kept her word.

"Damn it we were so close to becoming partners with them!" she turned her chair around, back facing the younger woman.

She bit her thumb as she glared at the wall, not wanting to show how upset she was. She had a _plan!_ It was to become partners with the Tonnerre's and from there she would work her way into buying out the group. She had everything going so smooth. Of course she could have just bought them out, but she wanted to get a look into their world first. Things like this needed to be done with finesse.

A beep came from her office phone, and a younger woman's voice popped onto the speaker.

"Mrs. Zola?" The receptionist's voice came on. The girl was new and shy, how she would survive in Setsuka's world was beyond even her. Setsuka's workers consisted of cut-throat business people, who kept their word and never backed down. They had her respect and she had their's. Something her father had taught her was, _treat every worker as your next competition. Give them the respect they deserve and discipline when they do wrong. But remember, be wise about who you hire and fire, because one day that person could either own you or break you._

Setsuka had hired the young teen girl out of love for her daughters. The girl had no family nor a job but she had the qualifications to do the one she had offered her. She saw her daughters in that shy new girl.

"Yes Naomi?" Setsuka answered, sounding more irritable then usual. She couldn't think about what had just come to pass.

"You have a few visitors." Setsuka could imagine the girl trying to hold her ground and keep the shakiness from her tone. She'll get used to this.

"I'm in a meeting!" Setsuka half-barked.

"It's your mo-Step mother and Lady Princess Zola." Naomi replied in a tone that held no nervousness. She was starting to adjust, something she gave Naomi to be happy about.

But Setsuka on the other hand was _far _from pleased with this latest bit of news. Setsuka had to glance in her side mirror to make sure that her hair did not actually turn to the color of snow. She wasn't sure what irritated her more, having to start from scratch on the Tonnerre Project . . .or being forced to speak to the two women who looked down on her. They made her feel incompetent as an adult, but worst of all, a mother.

"If you would like, I'll be happy to stay." Cameron volunteered undaunted by the effects of the older women.

Setsuka nodded, and before she gave the okay to let the women in, She heard Naomi's voice.

"_Ma'am you can't go in there!"_

"_Hush you stupid child!"_

"_I'll be forced to call security, Mrs. Zola is in a meeting!"_

"_You will do no such thing!"_ Her mother barged into her office uninvited with Naomi following right behind her.

"Ma'am do you want me to call security?" Naomi asked when Setsuka threw her a questioning glance.

"As much as I would _love _to see my step-mother thrown out of this building, she is still, after all my _step_-mother." Setsuka replied, placing both of her hands on the arms of her chair. "Where is Lady Princess Zola?"

"That blood thirsty woman has no right being here! I cannot believe you would allow me to wait . . ." As her step-mother continued to rant about her dislike for the other woman, Setsuka threw another glance at Naomi to explain.

"They had wished to speak with you separately." The shakiness in her tone had returned. Unlike Cameron, Naomi was _very _intimidated by Setsuka, but most of all the two wretched women.

Setsuka noted how her mother--_step- mother_, she corrected mentally and mother-in-law were not civil with each other and bickered and fought consistently, they refused to even be in the same room together.

Finally wrapping up her tirade, her step-mother turned to the other woman, "_Leave us!"_ She barked. Naomi did so as quickly as possible, but Cameron remained where she was. Her iron back as straight as the iron maiden the women in past centuries used to wear.

Her step-mother's eyes narrowed into thin slits as her lips pursed with anger. She walked up to the _much _younger woman and stood face to face with her, just a couple of inches apart. "I said, _Leave us." _She hissed into Cameron's face.

But Cameron only smiled and raised her chin defiantly.

"My boss is _Lady_ Setsuka Zola." Cameron replied adding the formalities of Setsuka's rank just to show who had more power in the room. "Not _you. _If she wished for me to leave, then I will go. But until then, I'm not going anywhere."

Setsuka kept her poker face, and refused to show anyone how extremely pleased with her assistant she was. Really, she was jumping up and down and doing flips mentally. She had to bite down hard on her tongue to keep from smiling. _Bravo! Bravo! Ms. Donnelly, job well done!_ She wanted to scream. But instead she remained silent watching proudly as her young assistant stared down the wicked step-mother.

"_The insolence!_ Setsuka, these are _private_ matters!" Her mother spat again, now diverting her gaze at the woman behind the large--_very large, _black marble desk.

Setsuka sighed, she knew her step-mother would never give in and decided it would be best if Cameron left. If not, she would never hear the end of it.

"You may leave Cameron." Cameron looked at her boss now with shock as the eldest woman in the room held a smug smile on her face.

"But ma'am-" She had been dismissed by her boss, and she wasn't able to fully comprehend it.

"It's okay Ms. Donnelly. I'll take it from here. Go ahead and go over the records we talked about earlier." Cameron was hesitant at first but then nodded compliantly.

Once the door was shut, Setsuka inwardly groaned. This was going to be a _long _day after all.

* * *

"HELP!" Tamaki shouted as he ran in the opposite direction that his friends were heading to.

"Ano . . .Wasn't that Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi questioned as they paused to observe the trail of smoke being left behind.

"TA-MA-KI!" A loud squeal rang in the air. Now rushing past them like a stampede, was an overly excited Miyu. She kind of reminded them of a group of Moe lovers led by a Host thirsty Renge-Chan.

"Was that . . ."

Before Haruhi could finish the sentence, the rest of the group answered with a Mori like "Ah."

There had been a weird vibe lingering over them today, but no one wanted to mention it. Haruhi had awoken to Tamaki and the twins yanking her out of bed and forcefully dressing her into something "cute". Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai had been cleaning the dishes for her, while Kyouya slept on her couch. _Today we are going to go shopping for some new clothes for Haruhi!_ Tamaki had announced. She had groaned at that and she knew no amount of protests would stop them.

So that's where they were right at this very moment. They had gone to a mall that only rich people could afford to shop at. Takashi and Hunny were not speaking to each other even though they were standing close to one another. Hikaru and Tamaki on the other hand glared at each other from afar and bickered more then they normally did. Kaoru had openly looked out of place with the group and Kyouya was in more of a bad mood then normally was. Seeing that when Tamaki had finally awoken him before they had left was around 7am. The only one normal as ever was Haruhi, and this had made her feel more irritated then ever.

Finally, having enough of this, she grabbed onto Tamaki before he could zoom past them all over again.

"What is going on with all of you?" Remembering that they were in public she motioned them to follow her into a small café that was practically empty. No one answered her question so she threatened them.

"Fine, if this is how it's going to be, I'm not speaking to any of you ever. Ever since the hostess club, you've all been acting weirder then normal. Is this what happens when hosts get bored and have nothing else to do? Well? Speak up!" But no one spoke. So she glared at them and turned to look out the window. Not even Tamaki made a sound. Which surprised her, because she saw the devastation she had caused him when she threatened to never speak to them again.

Kaoru was the first to speak. "Sayomi has a boyfriend. He's studying abroad, that's why she isn't going with him to the ball." Haruhi paused in her place unsure how to react to that. This had been why Hikaru and Kaoru had been fighting last night. "It's okay though, I'm happy to at least still be her friend."

"I think that's stupid. Like I told you last night Kaoru, she's only using you." Hikaru replied looking more bored beyond belief.

"It's not stupid. Sayomi was kind enough to say yes to me, and even informed her boyfriend that she would be going to the ball with me, and even though he demanded that she didn't. She told him to back off." Kaoru defended hotly.

Tamaki, being so easily moved by young love, wiped his tears away dramatically, "How Kawaii! That is so lovely!"

"And you!" Haruhi directed her accusing finger at the Host King now. "Why are you running away from Miyu-Chan?"

At this, the host club seemed to return back to normal.

Before Tamaki could defend himself, Hunny piped up, flowerings surrounding him and all.

"Tama-Chan is taking Miyu-Chan to the ball." She didn't now why, but the thought of that irritated Haruhi.

"Father is making me!" Tamaki whined, "A father should be able to go with his precious daughter to the ball, not a clingy . . .clingy . . .MONSTER!" The twins looked at each other and laughed, giving him thumbs up.

"Good Job Tono!" They laughed some more.

"Evil dopplegangers! This is _not_ funny!"

"Yes it is!" The twins replied in unison. The three of them argued like that back and forth like children. _So far so good, _Haruhi thought to herself. Now three more to-

"Look the Hostess Club!" Hunny shouted looking out the window. "Can we go and talk to them Haru-Chan?"

"Mitsukuni. You're cake." Mori had spoken finally.

"Right! Cake first and then we go and talk to the girls." Yep so far so good.

* * *

"So Mitsukuni agreed to go with you Hayase? That's good to hear, we're all happy for you." Kazami congratulated as the girls walked around the mall, large shopping bags in each hand. They weren't like other rich girls, sending their packages straight home. Some people said they liked to show off their money. But Kazami thought of it as not being lazy.

"Hai." Hayase blushed as she thought of the lovely senior. "But we agreed to go only as friends."

Kazami nodded at that, it was better then him rejecting her. The hostess club had decided to go shopping together, of course at the request of Kazami. Little did they know she had planned to run into the host club as well. They were too meet up with the twins later, but something was keeping them longer then expected. They had remained together throughout the day until Miyu caught sight of Tamaki and started chasing after him.

That was when Kazami got Aliénor's text saying that the reason why they were taking so long was because of Evelyn's fiancée, who would be accompanying them as well. Then Aliénor told Kazami about the date her and Kyouya shared. From the sound of things, her plan was failing already. Kyouya and Takashi were the last two people the twins needed to see.

Kazami looked at all her friends, they seemed to have no care in the world. But of course they didn't; the truth about the hostess club would soon be revealed and they would be able to go back to their regular lives. Sayomi's relationship with her boyfriend would not be stressful anymore. Miyu would be able to go back to America like she had always wanted. Hayase would be able to go back to doing her day to day scheduled activities, and Akira would be able to focus on school instead of intellectual conversations. As for Kazami, well she would be able to have her best friends back. Just a few more days and all the chaos would be over. Yes, the hostess club would finally get what they wanted.

Kazami looked over at Hayase, the innocent girl dressed in a decent yellow sundress, her blond hair flowing down her back just mid-way; wavy and bright in the sun. Her heels and earrings were a perfect yellow that complimented her dress. She looked like an elegant flower, so independent and strong.

"Hayase-Chan, you look so KAWAII!!!" Hani-Senpai chimed as he bounced over to the girls a joyful smile gracing their presence.

"Arigato Senpai." Hayase blushed again.

The Hitachiin twins walked up to Sayomi, both giving her a thumbs up for her choice of apparel. A skirt and tube top one piece, designed by her mother. The black accentuated the brown in her hair that was currently up in pigtails with her bangs falling loosely over her forehead.

Miyu groaned and Kazami shot her a look. Since the twins weren't around Kazami was left to "watch" over the group, especially Miyu. Miyu wasn't beautiful. But she was definitely not ugly. She wore too much make-up and as loud, especially when she whined. That was something she did often. Se could be pretty in her own way if she got rid of the two major faults. She wore a large pink tunic blouse that hung off her shoulders, showing off the tight white tank top she wore on the inside. She also wore white leggings with white baby doll sandals. She had large white hoop earrings and her was in a perm. She looked like a product of the 80s; American pop culture. Although her pout was natural, she deepened it some more when she did not receive any attention, especially from Tamaki.

Speaking of the devil, Tamaki walked over to Kazami and kissed her cheeks. "You look lovely as always." He was right, she was lovely today and she felt lovely too. She had dressed in a simple red tank top with dark denim blue jeans and red heels. Her red hair had been put in a single braid flowing over one shoulder.

"Careful Tono before your girlfriend Miyu gets jealous!" The twins teased.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! Haruhi don't listen to these evil dopplegangers they know _nothing!_" Tamaki shouted.

"Frankly Senpai, I really don't care. But you could be a little more quieter your causing a scene." Haruhi rolled her eyes as she spoke to her cousin Akira about their homework.

"Don't talk to my Tamaki that way!" Miyu screeched.

"I'm not your Tamaki." Tamaki whined.

"Ooh Miyu and Tono are in love!" The twins sung in unison.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from that evil Haruhi!" Miyu said squeezing a panicking Tamaki.

"Who are you calling evil?" Haruhi snapped.

"Do not disrespect my daughter that way!" Tamaki shouted again.

As the fight progressed, Kazami rolled her eyes. This had been a bad idea from the beginning, she didn't know shy she let it get this far. The girls owed her big time for this. Kazami looked over at Akira who had been off to the side with Kyouya, Hani-Senpai and Takashi as the others argued and Sayomi tried to bring the peace. Akira shrugged, her layered blue-black hair framing her slim face. Her glasses making her brown eyes a bit more intriguing.

Akira wanted no part of the fight. Her white long sleep button up had just been purchased and she did not want to ruin it. Her black, white and gray plaid skirt showing off long slender legs as she wore matching black boots. Kazami teased her, calling her the sexy tutor of boys' fantasies.

Kazami winked at her and disappeared, no one noticing her absence. She knew how she would solve this.

* * *

As the group fought and earned more stares and whispers from onlookers, Takashi thought to himself. Today would be the day he would get Evy back. Mitsukuni and the others were wrong, she couldn't be marrying another man. She had promised to be his forever. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so desperate. He had let her go, he walked out on her when she needed him most. How could he ever expect to have another chance with her? It was obvious he didn't deserve her, and he knew this.

Finally the fight broke apart, the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi sent death glares to Miyu. Mitsukuni and Hayase-Chan discussed ball plans as Sayomi and Akira spoke of cosplay ideas for the next day. Plans that hopefully Aliénor would approve of. Kyouya had been writing in his notepad for the past few minutes that the fight had been going on. He continued to check his iPhone, for what was most likely the statistics of the Host club. Kyouya never said so, but Takashi knew that the Host Club was heading for a financial depression.

Takashi looked up and noticed Kazami had still not returned from wherever it was she went, as the Zola twins' best friend, Takashi felt it important to make sure she, along with their other friends, were not harmed in any way.

"Kazami has not returned." He finally spoke.

The others then noticed that she had been missing and began searching for her too.

"There she is!" Mitsukuni boomed proudly that he found her all on his own. Kazami had been carrying a rather large box with the bakery's logo on the front of it. "Kazami-Chan, did you bring many sweets?" Hunny asked, his eyes now looking like glistening globes filled with flowers.

She opened up the box exposing many different types of doughnuts. From jelly filled to twists and chocolate covered ones. It was a fantasy dream for the little senior.

"I had hoped it would lighten up the mood around here."

* * *

Five minutes later, all the doughnuts in the box had been eaten. Not even a crumb existed. The group had continued walking around the mall, hostesses on one side of Haruhi, hosts on the other. Kyouya had watched the entire time as his friends interacted with the hostess club. It was as if no one cared that the Host club was in danger of being dismembered. This alone was enough to make his mood go from bad to worse.

He would have to sell more Host club products and grant more one on one time with clients. _Whatever clients we have left_, he thought bitterly to himself. Although the club earned 25% of what the hostess club made, the club had indeed lost a lot of money. In turn, Kyouya lost a lot of sleep. It was as if they had hit a depression indeed. It seemed as if the only way to save them was if he could convince Aliénor to join his club with her own. But he knew that was something she would want. And even if that was the smart thing to do, his pride would not let him give in so easily. He was going to have to turn things up a notch.

That was when he decided to sell the footage of the host club he was filming at that very moment to the entire girl population of Ouran. He would just have to edit a few bits and pieces, but he knew it would work. A smile crept on his lips, yes it had been in high demand to see the Host club on a day outside of hosting. Now their fans would get it.

* * *

The girls finally decided to part when they saw that the Zola twins would not show up. Shortly after, the boys and Haruhi began to grow bored.

"Tono! This is boring, we're going home." The twins complained getting up to leave.

"No you're not we must spend family quality time! Mother tell them they must stay. I the father and King of this family of hosts demand that they stay!" Tamaki cried dramatically.

"I hate to say it but he's right. The club will most likely be dismembered so we should spend as much time together making more money for the host club. I've already checked our homepage and the videos of the host club members documentary I filmed yesterday has earned us quite a bit of money."

"Wait what video?" Haruhi asked, now self conscious of herself.

"The one I secretly recorded with my video camera." He said pointing to a micro-cam embedded in the frames of his glasses.

"Alley-Chan! Alley-Chan!" Kyouya felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he heard her name. To be honest ever since the date he had restrained himself from thinking about her.

"You sure that's not Evelyn-Ohime Sama?" Haruhi asked as the princess walked closer to them. She had been wearing a black sundress with simple black heels her long hair left down and her bangs hiding one side of her face.

Everyone turned to see a sulking Aliénor. This had been an expression hardly ever seen on her beautiful face before. Haruhi was right she could have been confused for her sister easily. Even Mitsukuni and Takashi had to do a double take. But his eyes drifted to her chin, the swelling on her bruise had went down but it was still visible. Obviously she had tried to cover it up, but the make-up had come undone. He knew it was her.

"Not that's not Evelyn." Kyouya replied.

"Aliénor-Ohime Same." They all bowed, but it was Hani-Senpai who took her hand and led her to the side.

"Who hit you?" It was a question they had all been fighting back not to ask. Even Tamaki had the urge to kill, Kyouya saw it in his eyes.

She remained silent so Hani-Senpai lost his lovely character demeanor and repeated his question.

"I slipped in the shower Mitsukuni, why did my make-up come off?" Hani did not believe the lie and he gave her a glare that said so too.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Kyouya noticed the side glances that Hani threw him and Kyouya had to bite his tongue. _She had better not be accusing me of hitting her_, he threatened in his head. When the secret had been passed, Hani nodded and turned his attention towards the man outside the shop Aliénor had just come from. But it wasn't the man in general that caught everyone's eyes; it was who he was embracing that surprised everyone. Kyouya did not know why they were embracing, but all he knew was that she had gasped as she realized Takashi had seen the two together.

"Takashi . . ." It was a mere whisper that weaved through everyone's ears, but it was all she said as Takashi rushed over to their side and yanked the strange man off of her.

* * *

Setsuka looked straight into her step-mother's eyes with a fierce disdain. A look the older woman gladly returned. Her step-mother began to speak to her in Japanese, so that the other woman could not hear what they were saying.

"I heard about the Tonnerre project." _How had that leaked out so soon? _She had just found out about the news herself. "I told you to move quickly before it was too late. Yet you decided to wait and just be partners with them? Are you that absent minded?" The woman spat, her hazel eyes narrowed into Setsuka's violet red eyes. 'I told your father it was a mistake to have you inherit the business." She tossed at her as she threw her arms up in anger. "He should have left everything to me, At least I wouldn't have waited on golden opportunities like you have."

Setsuka refused to give in. The woman's ridiculous jealousy and spending habits would have left the family business in ruins. When her father was dying, he had made her promise that his second wife would gain nothing but his name and a small home where she grew up. That everything else would go to his granddaughters. He had made her promise to disown her step-mother if she should ever step out of line, and this had been written in his will.

"_And your daughters! _The impure _things! _I am so happy to know that your father, lord rest his soul, did not live long enough to see what kind of women they have become, smearing our family's name! Do you or they have any shame at all?!" Setsuka struggled not to strangle the woman to death. "Do you see with your own eyes what they have become?"

"Strong, Smart and independent women?" Setsuka hissed out at her like black mamba ready to strike with its deadly venom. Her father had loved her daughters. He would joke that they would have been better businessmen then her sons would ever be because her sons would turn out like her husband. Not that, that was a bad thing.

"Intolerable, conniving, and ungrateful _harlots!_ I heard about their little hostess club! They are no better then the street walkers!

"You may say as many cruel things about _me _as you like, but do not ever speak ill against my daughters!" Setsuka didn't know how she did it but she had been able to keep her cool throughout this whole argument.

"They are just like _you! _Rebellious and tainted! I knew your father was daft when he let you marry that Frenchman. He isn't even fully French! He is just as tainted as your daughters! To think his family is allowing one of his offspring, the harlot of _all_ harlots, to become _Queen_ of their country?" Her step-mother gasped in disbelief at the horrific image she had painted herself. Setsuka hated her with all her ice covered heart.

"How is she to be Queen when her eyes are only resting on the _third_ son of the Ootori Family. Why not the first son? Spain would never allow the partnership. And marrying your youngest daughter before the eldest is even proposed too? Its _ludicrous!_ You seem to want _her_ to follow in _your_ footsteps eagerly. Marrying her off to some _French _idiot!" Each word had deeply cut Setsuka, but she sucked it up and smiled.

"What happens with my eldest daughter and her position in the Spaniard Monarchy is none of your concern. As for my youngest; She would have been happily married to a "good Japanese" boy like you wanted if you had not said it was unhealthy for the girl to cling onto Takashi the way she had. I cant believe I actually listened to you that day! Because of you my daughter hates me!"

"Why you ungrateful child! If it wasn't for me she would be suffering more now then she was then! He was barely a suitable match for her!"

"What does it matter to you? You can't even tell the twins apart!" Setsuka shouted back with unleashed fury. "To hell with you! I am _not_ a child _Miyuki!_ And if you have nothing else to say then I must ask that you leave _my_ office or you risk being robbed of everything you own down to the cheap clothes on your back!" Miyuki was appalled at the sudden outburst. "NOW!" Setsuka shouted. Miyuki shot up from the chair she had been seated in and flung the door open. Her body shook with anger, but she knew better not to push the younger woman further. All eyes had been on her office door but she did not care. She had stood up to her step-mother for the second time in her life.

Shortly after Miyuki stormed out, another woman walked in. She seemed completely different now then she did when she was around her son. Her back had been made of concrete and her emerald eyes as hard as the gem they resembled.

Lady Princess Isabella Zola was, to her, the most intimidating woman she had ever met. She was even more intimidating then Suoh's mother; _God rest her soul._ Setsuka had been fighting for her approval ever since before her and Lafayette were married. For some reason the woman loved everyone, _but her._ Setsuka had been totally unaware that she was standing and _gawking _at the other woman instead of offering her a chair. A chair that she took without invitation across from her. Why she was here was beyond her understanding.

"_Sit._" Isabella ordered in a stern and harsh tone, speaking in perfectly good English. Setsuka did as she was told immediately.

"Please, would you like some--"Setsuka began to offer.

"_Silence._" Setsuka quickly shut her mouth and tried to keep her poker face. _Where had her own steel spine gone? _"Do you know why _I_ am _here_? Why _I_ have traveled so far from beloved Spain just to speak with_ you?" _With every syllable she spoke, she made Setsuka feel like a disposable enigma not worthy to even breath the same air as her.

She remembered Lafayette telling her how his parents moved back to Spain when Setsuka had given birth to their twin daughters. That had been the day Lafayette would have been named heir, but he declined and had offered his children instead.

"I haven't the faintest idea your majesty." Setsuka replied honestly.

Isabella Zola was everywoman's idol at the age of sixty-seven. She did not look a day over thirty. She had not used any sort of plastic surgery, etc. to keep her youthful looks and that was the mystery of the lady princess. Some said she was a goddess, others said she was just an immortal woman. All Setsuka could say about Isabella's beauty was that, Tina Turner had nothing on her. Isabella wore a dark green blazer and skirt with black heels and a beautiful dark green gloves. Her charcoal black hair was neat and perfectly tamed.

"I am here because I have been made aware of my younger brother's "situation" and where this leaves _my _eldest granddaughter. To think of all the trouble I had to go through just to get your youngest a man of pure royal birth." Isabella controlled her rising temper. "She _will_ become _Queen_! I did not pay for all her education and training just to see her _not_ wear the crown. Even if she is only a quarter Spaniard, the country _will love her!_ They already do!"

"But that would mean . . ." Isabella narrowed her gaze down on Setsuka even more. "I understand." Setsuka's eyes lowered as she tried to hide the pain growing in them.

"I am taking her back with me after this ball of hers is over to meet the future king of Spain. So whatever ties she has with this Ootori boy, _cut them!_." Setsuka felt a wave of déjà vu but nodded nonetheless. "My granddaughters _will _marry into royalty. _Not_family businesses." Isabella got up to leave and walked to the door.

"What if she chooses _not _to be Queen?" Isabella's hand froze on the door knob and she turned her emerald gaze to the women who held they icy gaze.

"That is for her husband to decide, not her." Isabella said regrettably as she walked out of the room, leaving Setsuka alone in her office.

Pressure. That was all she felt right now. Pressure on top of forever pounding pressure. So many people to please; she was unsure how her husband was able to pull it off each day. Dealing with the pressures was something she had grew up learning how to do and as a mother passed onto her daughters. But could she take anymore? She smiled and remembered their first date. He had tried for months to get her to go out him. In the end it was all worth it.

He had took her to a pet shop to buy a gift for her. But she had refused, because she knew it was against the rules. So she left him, but he had followed her. Finally giving in, she had followed the French playboy to an old church in the middle of Paris, France. The old abbey turned out to be where they buried the royal French families and Kings. It was there that he spoke of St. Denis and never giving into what others force you to believe in or do. It was there he had made her genuinely laugh for the first time. But it was later that night when she opened her door and saw a box filled with five fluffy puppies and a silver Egyptian Mau, she knew she would love him in the future. Because that very same night, she had stood up to her step-mother for the very first time.

She looked at the photo of her pets. No one thought they would live so long. Her silver Egyptian Mau had eyes the same color as Lafayette's, so she named her Emerald. She was the baby of the six. Maximus, her collie, was the playful one of the bunch. He was black, brown and white with light brown eyes that seemed to laugh all the time. Then there was Rody, her German Sheppard, the eldest whose coat was the color of black and tanned leather. They eyes filled with wisdom and as sweet as the color it was; chocolate. Then there was Fang, her Rott. The color of Hades' own heart and his eyes as dark as night, he was the bodyguard of them all. Zeus was her Alaskan Malamute. Although he was not the oldest, he was the leader. They always did what he did. His fur had was white and black his eyes the color of a stormy day. Last but not least, there was her little sweetheart, Annabelle. Her golden retriever, the color of a field of wheat.

That night her step-mother had demanded she get rid of them. But Setsuka had told her to go to hell or she would tell her father of the rather large debt her family was growing, and how they were trying to leech onto her father to pay it all back.

She ended up keeping all five of them.

She thought back to the night before Evy left for her trip. She had hated herself for what she had done so long ago. She knew she could never break the two up. So she left it in takashi's hands, playing to his honor for the sake of two infuriating old women. She would never forgive herself, Aliénor was right. She was selfish. They all were.

* * *

_Takashi . . ._

Takashi couldn't control his rage. His calm demeanor had been broken. He had lost all sense of rationality when he picked up the man holding onto Evelyn's waist and tossing him hard onto the floor of the mall. Takashi punched him once and got ready to punch him again. But Evelyn was quick and she stepped between the two men, his fist stopping just an inch away from her face. She sent him a threatening glare. He couldn't comprehend the look she sent his way. Eyes that used to look at him with adoration and worship were now stabbing daggers into his heart. His composure shook as his fist remained frozen in mid-air before her beautiful angelic face.

The man began to curse in French as he stood up, dusted himself off and rubbed the right side of his eye. He too got ready to swing, but he noticed a crowd of people now forming. Security was close by, but one look from Mitsukuni told the guards to stay away. Everyone remained silent in mere shock as Evy silently threatened him. It was an unspoken language between the two. She was challenging him and he was pleading with her.

"Takashi, control yourself." The lovely senior demanded. Normally it would be him controlling the little one, but not today.

Takashi noticed the crowd and regained his control. He smoothed out his clothes and bowed to both princesses, apologizing for his abrupt behavior. Then he surprised his friends when he asked, "Who is he?" in French to the girls.

"He's just a friend--"Aliénor began to say casually since she was happy someone besides her despised the unwanted party.

"Of the Zola Family." The man finished for her, "I am Lord Rafael Valentino, Princess Evelyn's fiancée." He spat in Takashi's direction. But the man did not speak French he spoke Japanese.

"I bet if it wasn't for the bruise on Aliénor-Ohime Sama's face, the baka wouldn't be able to tell the twins apart." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

The twins laughed amongst each other but Takashi couldn't laugh. Instead of laughter he heard was glass shattering silence lifting in the air. Takashi knew it was the sound of his heartbreaking. Memories of their life together growing up and what it would have been like seemed to fade away before his very eyes, and he struggle in vein to grasp them mentally with his fingertips. The atmosphere grew cold, and even Tamaki remained silent in the awkward moment. The only person that seemed to be happy was the man with the black hair and blue eyes,

The crowd dispersed and they were once again left alone in the mall. A clock started counting down in his head, he was going to lose Evy to some idiot that couldn't tell the difference between the two without there being physical evidence of their differences. But what _could_ he do? His honor would leave her alone; her family, minus Aliénor, would not let him near her; her hate would never forgive him. She had moved on and she began to panic.

'_Takashi . . .I love you.'_ No this couldn't be. How could she do this to him? To them? His hand slid into his pocket and he held onto the chain that rested there tightly in his fist. Evelyn had forgotten about him.

* * *

Evy watched the stoic demeanor of the man she loved. Why wasn't he seeing that it was him that she wanted? She could see it in his eyes. He was giving up on them. Why is he just standing there? _Say something you idiot! Damn his honor!_ Takashi just looked on at her as she noticed Haruhi pushing everyone but her, Takashi and her fiancée, to the side. She felt the cold touch of Rafael's hand grasp her own tenderly. It felt alien to her. It did not compare to Takashi's warmth. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find her voice. For the first time in a year she wanted to speak but could not find her voice. _Great timing Evelyn!_ She bereted herself.

"Come Evy, we have to meet the wedding planner." Rafael said softly, leading her by the shoulders. And every step they took, she seemed so much more farther and farther away from the one she wanted to be closest with. But then she stopped and turned to face him.

"Takashi . . .I'll be getting married right after the ball. For old times sake, please be my escort for that special day at the ball." She finally said, knowing it would trigger some kind of action in him. When he did not reply she nodded knowing he would consider it, "Think about it." Then she allowed herself to be taken away without looking back.

* * *

Of course he would go with her. But he wanted to make her his again. He smiled softly, knowing just _how _he would do it too. He knew how she was down to the bottom of herself. All he had to do was think about the childish game they used to play when they were younger called Break The Ice.

"Ootori-Kun." Aliénor paused right before she followed behind the soon to be married couple, "turn off that camera. We do not need people seeing how violent Takashi had been today. But of course you know that." She smiled smugly.

"Of course _Ohime-Sama_, we wouldn't want _your_ club to receive such a bad name off of this public display now would we?" He replied sarcastically, "But of course if you just left the Hosting to us, you wouldn't have to worry about such details now would you?" The light glinted off of Kyouya's glasses giving him an even more sadistic dark scientist look.

She simply smiled the same smile she had when she first invited them to her club. "Now, now Ootori-Kun. You shouldn't put the blame on others. It isn't _our_ fault that the Ouran host club hasn't been able to produce enough clients to keep it running. We have been very generous to donate twenty-five percent of our earnings. As you know that is quite a lot of earnings. We offered you help many times the past few weeks, maybe you should learn to humble yourself like Fujioka Haruhi." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes seductively at him. Then she turned to Tamaki who now joined Kyouya and Takashi. " Dear cousin, I do hope to see you at supper tonight, my father and my grandmother wish to see your mother greatly. Who would have thought the two cousins were so close when they were children."

"But of course Princess." Tamaki replied with a prince-like smile. She nodded at the rest of the host members and left to catch up with her sister.

Takashi found Aliénor's relationship with Kyouya rather strange. They all knew he despised her yet he took her on a date. What exactly was the Shadow king up to? Whatever it was, he didn't want to know. When it came to those two, it was like playing with fire. Dangerous. His thoughts quickly went back to Evelyn. And as he thought of her, he remembered how he treated his cousin. He would fix that first.

"Don't worry about me Takashi, go get Evy-Chan back first." Mitsukuni said randomly as he placed a hand on his arm. It was as if he was reading Takashi's thoughts.

"Yeah go get her Senpai!" Haruhi smiled up at him.

"While you're at it, hit that baka again for us, Kaoru did you see his face when he saw Takashi coming for him?" Hikaru laughed.

"Young love isn't it beautiful?" Tamaki said squeezing Haruhi.

"Can it Senpai." She bluntly dismissed him as he went to his corner of woe.

Kyouya remained silent as Takashi smiled. Takashi nodded at his supportive friends and he began to run. He didn't know why but he had to run, he had to see her. He finally caught up with them and Lord Valentino was nowhere to be seen. At that very moment he said, _to hell with honor._

* * *

"We have confirmation on who bought out the Tonnerre Group." Setsuka glanced up at her assistant. _Oh she is good. _It hadn't even been a full day yet and she already knew the who the bastard was. She was going to wring their necks like a wet cloth! Once their necks were good and wrung, she was going to buy _them_ out for everything that they owned. Down to their last pair of socks!

"Well who is it?" Setsuka asked practically out of her seat with anticipation.

"From what the records say, and a leak from the Tonnerre Group, it was your daughter. Aliénor." Setsuka smiled at that, relief settling on her shoulders. She had no problem with that. Her daughter would inherit it anyway. She might as well start somewhere in this world.

Setsuka sat back and patted herself on the back for raising such a brilliant minded woman. For the first time ever, Cameron Donnelly saw a genuine smile on her boss's face for the very first time.

* * *

Takashi ran straight for Evelyn. He didn't need a bruise on Aliénor's face to know who was who. He had literally watched the girls grow up. His heart would forever be drawn to Evelyn, and he didn't need a game and signs to tell him that.

Once he reached her, he didn't even stop to regain his breath. Instead he did the most natural thing for him to do. He grabbed her by her right hand as Aliénor watched with a very pleased smile on her face. He scooped her into his arms, molding their bodies together like they had done so a year ago. _Screw my honor_. It was in his eyes and he made sure he read every single signal he sent her. With his eyes he told her that he wasn't giving up just yet.

Without hesitation he kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her in his heart. The kiss alone was enough for her to hear him say, _I love you._

* * *

A/N FINALLY!!!!!! I bet that was fun....Im so so TWIN LIKE l0l I hopeou enjoyed this story. What will happen now between Evy and Mori? Will Evy follow through with the marrige? Will we eve ghe full story out of Cereza671?!?!?! Who knows. . . .P.S i apologize for any gramaal errors in the story please bare with me I stay up late in the wee hourof the morg and dont bother with spell check or any of that crap l0l ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Honor VS Love

FINALLY!!!! I finally posted up chappie 10 l0l yay!!!! I also finished chappie 11 so I have to type that up and throw it on here. I really hope you enjoy this one, its the long awaited chapter that many people have been waiting for. Takashi's side of it all. I want to thank you all for your constant support. Especially thankful to sillygoose2006 your reviews are what keep me going!!! Please review and let me know what you think. Ive decided six more chapters and then I will be done, chapter 11 is extremly long so I had to break it into two chappies. ENJOY!!!!!!!

* * *

And I´d give up forever to touch you  
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be  
And I don´t wanna go home right now

And all I can taste in this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it´s over  
I just don´t wanna miss you tonight

-Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"

**Ch. 10- Love VS Honor**

_**Two Days Before The Storm**_

"Who has asked to see me?" Takashi asked the maid as he followed her to his Uncle's private office. He knew it must have been urgent because he had asked politely that he would not be disturbed before and during his time with Evelyn.

"Is everything okay?" The maid still remained silent and he grew impatient with the girl.

Once they reached the room she bowed, "I will leave you now." She dismissed herself from the scene.

Confused he took a deep breath and exhaled an annoyed sigh, this had better be important. He would be late and he did not want to leave the girls alone by themselves. He lightly knocked on the door and he heard his uncle beckon him into the room. He noticed five people in the room three he recognized as his uncle, and parents. The other two were dressed in business suits and were unmistakable even in the dim light. He knew this meeting was of ill news and he fought the urge to bang his head on the wall.

Lord and Lady Zola sat patiently in the room as Takashi stood before them and his uncle left the room. This had confused him even more because the night before Evelyn had told him that they were to be on at a convention in America later on the following day. The Zola family was not a family that made it a habit to lie to each other. So Takashi grew worried. Maybe something had happened to the girls. _Dammit, I should have called to check up on them!_ He scolded himself.

"Sit down Takashi." His father had said in Japanese. There was no need to try and speak English, because The Zola family also made it a habit to learn a variety of languages as needed for them to work.

Takashi hesitantly sat down as Lady Setsuka removed her reading glasses and rubbed her left temple. She then gazed at him with Violet-red eyes and sighed. His gut told him that the visit had to be about Evelyn, and the fact that his parents and Lord Lafayette avoided his gaze only proved him to be right.

"We know you have a flight to catch Takashi, so we'll try to be quick." Lord Lafayette said in a gentle tone.

"I'll be blunt with you Takashi." Lady Setsuka began as she put her glasses away. "I have spoken to your parents about this matter, and they both agree with me. You are a good and honorable young man, but I must ask that you stop seeing my daughter." It was a harsh and unexpected blow, but Takashi did not falter.

"It is for your own good son." His father added on, "Evelyn-Ohime Sama will be the future Ambassador of France. She will inherit a great deal; you do not want to live in her shadow if you both choose to marry."

"I love her." Was all Takashi could manage to say. He balled his hands into white fists as he held in his emotions.

"_Love_? Takashi, you are still children. You _must_ stay away from her." Lady Setsuka continued on.

"Why?" Takashi asked fighting to control his anger and his agony.

"If you continue to see her, you risk the chance of her losing _everything_. Do you want that for her?" His mother asked him.

Of course he did not want that for her, and he would gladly give her the universe if she but only asked. How could they do this to him? "Think of the unhappiness you will cause for her." His mother pleaded.

"She doesn't care about any of that!" Takashi defended. He felt his world slowly tearing apart.

"Watch your tone! Do you dare to _disrespect_ the wishes of Lady Zola?" His father shouted slamming his palms on the table.

"Calm down everyone. Takashi if you continue to see my daughter, her grandmother the Lady-Princess of Spain will disown her. Do you wish to have her stripped of everything she word too hard to achieve?' Takashi could not read the woman. She was just as manipulative and conniving as the famous Ootori Family men. And the realization of what she was saying was beginning to dawn on him.

"Takashi her grandmother will stop at nothing to make sure she does not inherit a cent if you keep seeing her." lady Setsuka continued to warn.

"She . . . Can't . . . Do that." Takashi felt his heart being squeezed with a vice grip. _Why are you doing this to me? _He wanted to cry out to them.

"You both are still young. You have not yet tasted the gifts of life. If you remain with her, you will only end up getting hurt.' Takashi looked at the woman with the ice cold heart, "Eventually you will have to leave her because her grandmother is already in search for future husbands for both my daughters. It's in your best interests to leave her alone." She said with an icy tone that could cause even the hottest of flames to turn to ice and shatter.

"Are these your wishes or those of her grandmother?" Takashi questioned, not giving in.

"Both." The woman replied easily. A sound of glass shattering broke in his mind. It had taken him almost his whole life to the girls apart, now she was asking him to forget her all together.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Yes you can, don't be a fool. Are you so dishonorable that you would prevent _my_ daughter from her rightful place in society? Do you _wish_ to inflict pain into her life by having her family disown her?" She was right; his honor would not allow such things to happen.

"No." He replied numbly, lowering his gaze to his clenched fists.

"Good, so you will end this then?" He caught a glimpse of her pleading with him in her eyes, but it quickly faded.

He was growing angrier. _Damn his honor and birthrights! He was fully capable of giving Evelyn a good, healthy and happy life._

"Takashi think of your cousin. Do you honestly believe they will be happy to share you with each other? Evelyn-Ohime Sama would wish to have you and only you, not you and your cousin." This statement had come from his mother and pain vastly started to pour into his heart.

"But mother-"

"_Enough!_ I demand that you end this relationship or _I will disown you_!" His father threatened.

"Think about it." Lady Setsuka said calmly. The only one that seemed to be on his side was Evelyn's father. One look at him gave Takashi hope. "For both of your sakes, you _must_ forget about her." The woman's icy tone continued to cut through his heart. He glanced over at Lord Lafayette one more time and saw the small nod he passed to Takashi.

With a deep breath he thought of Evelyn and all she had done for him. He could not give up on her.

"I-I Can't." He replied uneasily. Then, with a defiant glare and Evy's laughter in his ears he said, "I made a promise that I would never forget her." He excused himself and got up to leave. The woman with the icy glare frowned and then gave a smile.

"Even if it meant that she would lose everything?" Takashi's hand froze on the handle of the door. He said nothing, just walked out of the room. A heavy burden on his heart.

He refused to cry. He refused to show his emotions. He kept his chin up. But he could not stop thinking about the risks he was taking. To hell if he was disowned, he did not care. But to have Evelyn lose everything for him, that bothered him greatly. He was not so selfish. Not like them. How could they ask this of him? Lady Setsuka had surprised him greatly, because she was the very one who encouraged him to pursue her.

"Don't give into them Takashi." Mitsukuni rasped as he stood in front of him, bun-bun in his clutches. His face was flushed and he could see the perspiration forming on his cousin's forehead. Concerned, Takashi went forward to help his older cousin, but the small teenager stopped him.

"Go back to her, I'll be okay." Mitsukuni assured, understanding the burdens of his taller cousin.

Hesitant, Takashi remained where he was, but nodded in the end.

* * *

He was going to pay for this, he knew. The large knot in his stomach constantly reminded him. The drive to his family's private jet was long and quiet. With Mitsukuni at home sick, Takashi had no one to keep his mind from drifting. So instead of thinking about what had just happened, he forced himself to think about the weeks to come. It had been three weeks since he last say Evelyn and her sister. The feelings that he had for her were unmistakable and his growing love did not help him in thinking clearly.

It was at that moment, where all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her he loved her with every drop of blood in his body. He wanted to tell her he loved her like Noah loved Allie. He wanted to tell her that the kind of love he felt could only be found in her favorite movie, _The Notebook_. He had never told anyone this, but after the first time he had watched that movie with her, he watched it everyday since. To him that was the kind of love he felt. He had hoped that she knew that. Although they never said the words, he did everything he could to show it to her, discreetly of course.

_For both of your sakes, you must forget about her . . ._ He began to think of all the things Lady Zola had said to him. She was a princess. Royalty. End of story. She could marry a Lord, like both her mother and grandmother did. She could marry a Duke, or maybe even a prince. He had no place in her world. But he loved her, probably more then any man ever would. He would not let her go.

* * *

His flight had been excruciating. Every hour that went by was a torturous stab to his heart. The longer he waited to be with Evy, the more his thoughts began to trouble him. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. All he could do was think of Evy and what her mother and his parents had said. He loved everything about her. Her free spirit, her tenderness and charitable heart. The way she stood up for her sister when she got in trouble. Especially how Evy was able to force her sister away from her work to come and play and take the blame for it when nothing got done. He smiled as he thought about how everyone had a hard time telling the two girls apart. They were the same in every way, except Aliénor was more tied down to work. The only few that could tell them apart were her parents, himself, Mitsukuni, their friend Kazami and the son of the Suoh family.

Takashi smiled at the earlier memories. The son of the Suoh family had bugged the girls into telling them who was who. Not even their Uncle the King of Spain, could tell the girls apart. When they gave speeches, they would stand beside each other. Against their mother's wishes they would lie to the public and switch identities. When Aliénor did not feel like speaking, or vice versa, the other would take the other twin's place. When Aliénor wanted to play but got tied up in more work, Evelyn would drag her sister along anyways; if they got in trouble, Evelyn would pretend to be Aliénor and take all the blame. If it was Evelyn in trouble, Aliénor would take on all responsibility and protect her sister. It was the girls' way of living. Takashi had found it easier to tell the girls apart because Evelyn had made it a habit to stick close to him more then usual.

_She will lose everything . . ._ Those words were eating him alive. He was stuck between doing the honorable thing and what he really wanted.

"If you ask me sir, whatever it is that's bothering you will only cause you more trouble in the future. If you're thinking about giving up, I wouldn't do it." His bodyguard said from the seat across from him. Takashi looked from the window to the man he had assumed was asleep. How did he know that he was contemplating anything at all? Either way, his words teased at his thoughts. _Don't do it . . ._

* * *

His heart felt as cold as the snow blanketing the lands and mountains of the private resort. In the years that they had visited this place, not once did he feel it's cold. Why was it so hard to come to a decision? It should have been a simple choice to make. Let her go. But his heart fought against the only sanity he had left. How do you let go of the one thing you ever loved with all your heart? The answer was simple; you don't. You fought for it, you kept it.

He checked into the resort and thanked the man at the desk as he informed Takashi of a storm that would be hitting sometime within the next few days. When he saw Evelyn- or was it Aliénor? Walking about in the cabin he hesitated. He wasn't sure which twin he was looking at because her head was bent and she had her back to the window. The encounter with her parent raced back into his mind. How was he going to tell her that he was being forced to stop seeing her? She would never understand.

He walked into the cabin and almost immediately wished he had never came on the trip. It was Evy that greeted him not Aliénor. He had hoped it would be the latter, because at least Ally would have understood the situation and advised him on what to do. With Evy, his mind raced 100mph and no words would ever form. If he left her, she would hate him forever, but she would be able to live a happy life in the future. If he stayed with her, they'd both love each other, but she would be disowned by her grandmother and she would lose everything. He couldn't bare to think about that.

She was talking to him, but he avoided any questions involving what was on his mind. He let his eyes wander the room then back onto his Evy. Her hair had grown out longer then he'd last seen. Her curves developed out of nowhere and her lips had become fuller. She was more beautiful then all the angels in heaven. So much had changed in just three weeks. She had spoken about her sister and Mitsukuni's whereabouts and he smiled mischievously.

"Just the two of us? For two weeks?" He rejoiced on the inside. He was never able to be fully alone with Evelyn so he held back from any deep intimacy. It would have been scandalous. Her family and his own where traditional. Very old fashioned, with the exception of her parents and sister.

* * *

That night, they had made love to each other for the first time ever. He decided then that he wasn't going to let her go. Then a thought had dawned on his mind. He grandmother was already on the search for a future husband. He had just taken her innocence, and act he both regretted and didn't regret. He had not used protection so if she indeed carried his child, he would have ruined her for good. But as she slept he saw a container of small pills. She had known something like this would have happened, and he smiled. Panic began to engulf him once again. He had to make a decision.

In the end, he knew he had to let her go, so to ease the pain in his heart he'd close it up and shield it away. She was so beautiful and he did not deserve her at all. But he would cherish what little time left he had with her. He'd decided to let her go, just not yet. Time was definitely not on his side.

* * *

The next morning, Takashi tried to act as if he wasn't bothered by his troublesome thoughts. Numbing the pain he felt in the cold snow as Evy and him raced down the large slopes. Occasionally they would stop to throw snowballs at each other, he was always careful not to hit her too hard. She was so happy; so happy that he couldn't help but feel happy too. That was the affect the twins had on people. Momentarily forgetting his problems, Takashi was able to enjoy himself. Not once did she ask him what was bothering him. Later, he had spotted the familiar mountain trail they walked on every year and he took her hand to lead her there, their skis left with the rest of their belongings. The hour they spent walking down the trail was perfection. They spoke of childhood memories and stopped occasionally to share a kiss. At the end of the trail was a beautiful scene to take in. A large frozen lake with the majestic mountains rising above it.

Takashi went up to the lake and tested it out; it was still thin and dangerous to skate on.

"Smile!" Evy said, surprising him as she took a picture of him reaching out towards the ice. That was Evy, always taking pictures.

"Come on you little devil. Its time to go." Takashi smiled whole heartedly.

The walk back was peaceful. He admired the animals scurrying to their homes for shelter. Seeking refuge from the cold in the brush and trees. He knew they were warning him; the storm was coming.

"Takashi." Her voice was as soft as the falling snow.

"Hmm?" He smiled down at her as memories from the night before flashed into his mind.

"What was bothering you yesterday and this morning?" His body went rigid like the icicles hang from the branches. He had been able to block out all unwanted thoughts until now.

He was surprised to see her gaze turn from fear to jealousy in a matter of seconds. Hopefully she surely wasn't thinking that he was cheating on her. Not after what they had shared last night. Evelyn mad or jealous was definitely a sight to see for him. He recalled previous times when she had gotten angry with him because she was jealous. She did not like to share him with other girls. One time she punched him when she walked in on him and his cousin rehearsing for her play. Just his luck she was the star of _Romeo And Juliet_ and she had assumed he had been _flirting_ with her. He would admit that seeing her then, as she was at this very moment, excited him. If it weren't for the snow he would have made love to her right where they stood.

But still, the question remained. _How am I going to tell her?_ When he continued to walk without answering her questions that's when he sensed it. He stopped in his tracks and lifted his head to the sky. The storm was about to hit and they were still far from the cabin. He did not notice Evelyn walking ahead of him, and she didn't notice until she finally stopped walking. He look said it all, she knew it was coming too. They began to rush out towards the entrance of the trail as fast as they could against the growing winds. It was at that very moment his world had finally crumbled.

"My locket! Its gone!" That locket had meant the world to the both of them

But to him her safety meant more to him then anything else. He told himself they would look for the locket once the storm was over. He didn't care he would dig out the snow to find it. But as the winds grew stronger, Evelyn continued to search for her locket.

"Forget it! I'll buy you another one just like it!" He shouted over the roaring winds.

"No! That one means too much to me. Takashi please help me find it." She begged as she crawled on the ground digging through the snow.

He picked her up and held her by the shoulders. "Evelyn, we have to go! Stop being a child and listen to me for once." He was growing more frustrated with her. Didn't she see that he needed to get her back to safety?

"Don't call me a child!" She pouted pushing him away from her.

"You're acting like one! We don't have time for this Evy; the storm is getting stronger!" He was beginning to panic. What he should have done was tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of there, but she would never forgive him.

"Then you go back! I'll look for it by myself." She shouted searching the ground again. He grabbed her by the wrist and whipped her around. "_Ouch!_ Let go of me Takashi!" He didn't mean to hurt her.

"I'm not leaving you! I'd never leave you! Now forget the stupid locket! You're going to get us killed out here!" He was trying to be civil with her.

"You don't care about anything!" She shouted trying to get away from him; tears began to form in her eyes. "All you care about is Mitsukuni!"

That had been a slap to the face, how could she say that he did not care about her? He loved her. She couldn't have meant any of it. "And your damned honor!" She continued, "I hate it!" It was his turn to get angry.

"Oh yeah real mature Evelyn. At least I know how to use my head! You're so damned spoiled! At least you're sister has more heart and sense then that." he spat hotly enough to make the ice melt. During the argument they had forgotten the growing storm.

"Then why don't you go out with her!" She finally pushed broke free of his grasp.

"You're a stubborn little brat you know that I wish I never came to this trip. I knew something like this would happen. There is never a day when you're not trying to find something to fight about!" He said tossing his hands in defeat. "Sometimes I wonder why we're even together!' He didn't mean it but it had slipped out none the less.

"I hate you . . ." She muttered in between sobs. He felt the icy dagger hit his heart colder then the storm itself. He tried to come close to her but she just kept pushing him away. "I'll look for it my damn self!" She shouted giving him one final push and then turned and ran back towards the still visible trail. He ran after her, but shortly after the wind had blinded his vision. Evelyn was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Takashi searched blindly in the snow, calling out Evelyn's name over the roaring furies of the wind. _I hate you . . ._ those words kept replaying in his mind like a broken record. _I hate you . . ._ he hugged the thick coat and jacket her wore closer to him. But nothing compared to the warmth of Evy's love; something that was held back from him now. He wasn't sure how far he had been walking but the blood in his body began to slow down and he was quickly growing tired. He had been searching for two and a half hours, but still he had no sign of her.

He vaguely remembered stumbling in the snow and being unable to get up. He began to recall his last memory of Evelyn that he had. _Sometimes I wonder why we're even together. . .I hate you . . ._ If he lived through this he would never forgive himself, because in that moment he felt he deserved to die. His eyes began to grow heavy as the wet snow kissed his cheeks. As the winds began to blanket his body, he thought of Evelyn's smiling face. He missed her. He tried to get back up but it wasn't working. And all he wanted to do was hold his princess.

An hour later, he felt a force nudging his side. Softly he groaned and fell back asleep. Another hit to his side, and his eyes began to open. It was a deer. Its deep chestnut brown eyes pleading with him to get up. So for the deer's sake he tried. But his body felt frozen inside and out. The deer kept tugging on his sleeve, beckoning him to hold on.

A light started glinting in his eyes blinding him almost. Takashi looked up and spotted a light bouncing around. That was strange to him, because the storm had left the skies dark. He searched for his phone in his pocket and guessed that it was well past noon. One look at his phone said he was right. It was about 3 pm. They had been out since 6:30 am. He checked the bars on his phone, no reception. There was no way of calling for help.

Finally giving in, he got up slowly to his feet. He stumbled the first few steps, but was able to make it to the source of the light. The mere shock of what he found had him digging into the snow. He held onto the priceless trinket in his hands, renewing his hopes of being with Evelyn.

He opened the locket and gazed at the newest addition to the collection of memories. It was a photo booth image of them about to kiss. He had to find Evy. He ran n the opposite direction back to the resort. He would get a snow mobile to make his search faster and easier.

But when he arrived at the resort he spotted over two dozen personnel in a frenzy. They seemed to have been searching for quite a bit of time and were shouting out names that he quickly identified as his and Evelyn's. Mainly concern was directed towards their beloved princess. Consequences for not keeping her safe were severe. Himura Ian, the head of the resort's security and only personal bodyguard assigned to her for the duration of her stay, was the first to spot Takashi making his way through the snow.

He was a life long friend of the Zola Family for 34 years, always loyal to the family, caring for the twins like his own. He had particularly been close with Takashi. At the age of fifty-two, Ian was just hitting his prime. So his ability to effortlessly plow through the snow did not surprise Takashi one bit.

"Takashi, where is Evelyn?!" The older man shouted as his eyes grew with concern.

He caught Takashi right before he could stumble into the familiar snow.

"W-we got into a fight. I have to find her." Takashi mumbled to himself almost incoherent like.

"You're not going anywhere! Just tell me where you last saw her." Ian ordered.

"I lost her by the mountain trail. She could be anywhere by now." Takashi said trying to get up on his own.

"You there! Do a search all around the trail area. Spread out a ten mile radius around that section. Who knows how far she's gone." Ian shouted to a group of men with a dog team.

A man with blonde hair and brown eyes walked over to the two men and held the look of grim news.

"Sir one of our search teams found her phone near the mountain trail. No sign of her." Takashi felt fear creep into his body.

"Evy!" Takashi shouted struggling to break free from Ian's grasp. He held his grip as Takashi tried to double back. "Evy!" He shouted again.

If Takashi had been at his full strength he would have been able to toss the men off of him, but his body was still weak.

"Somebody help me restrain him! Takashi you can't help her. You're in no condition to go and get her!" Ian tried to say, but Takashi did not want to listen.

* * *

_2 days later-_

"_We interrupt this broadcast today to bring important news to the people of Spain."_ A reporter said live on the television in Aliénor's room.

Aliénor had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the TV in the other room. She didn't like to watch television. Refrained from watching it every chance she could. For the past few days she had been going from Italy, England and now to Spain to deliver an important speech on the preservation of their country's history. How to bring better education and care to the people. She had believed everything with her sister had been okay. Still, she had found no relaxation in the past two days due to the uneasiness she felt in her gut. Many times she tried calling her sister to see if she felt it too, but there had been no reception. She even tried calling the resort but they had continued to tell her that she and Takashi were not to be disturbed, even by family. That those were the direct orders of Evy herself.

She was having trouble ridding herself of the unease she felt and the sound of her plasma TV did not help her concentration. She had to be at the conference within an hour and she still had trouble remembering her speech. _I can't think clearly with that thing on!_ She puffed, taking her remote and shutting off the screen without even a glance at it. She picked up her cell phone and tried her sister again.

"_Hey this is Aliénor Zola, Evelyn Zola's better half. She won't be able to come to-"_ Aliénor heard herself say in French. She remembered the message by heart of course. She had repeated it in four different languages: French, Spanish, Japanese, and English.

"Evy, where are you?" Aliénor groaned inwardly.

* * *

Takashi watched the crowded scene. He watched as reporters tried to push their way past security lines. He watched as the Zola private security secured the areas. He watched as Cameron Donnelly made a call to her boss updating her on the situation, and shouting orders to make sure the news of Evelyn's situation did not spread to the ears of her sister. Takashi watched as the Helicopter landed safely down and the evacuation squad secured an unconscious Evelyn onto a stretcher. Her body looking bruised and battered. She had been missing for three days and it was all Takashi's fault.

"Evelyn." He whispered as he watched the commotion. He held onto her cold hand as they lifted her onto the chopper.

"Sir, only family and personnel can accompany her. I'm going to ask you to leave." A woman wearing a blue medical jumpsuit said to him in English. He had been happy he took the courses with Mitsukuni to learn the different languages. Because if it wasn't for that he would have fought his way onto the chopper preventing Evy from getting the help she needed.

"She's my girlfriend." Takashi said in accented English. In the Zola world you had to communicate on all levels.

The woman looked at Ian for his approval and Ian only nodded as Takashi took the last seat on the chopper beside Ms. Donnelly.

"See that he gets checked too. He was out in the storm too." Ian instructed to the assistant as he stepped away from the chopper.

"You're not coming?" Takashi asked as the chopper prepped to leave.

"I'll meet you there. There is still one more thing I have to do." Ian replied, a look of discomfort on his face. Takashi knew that Ian still had to pay for his inability to keep Evelyn safe. His failure to find Lord Zola's daughter would not be taken lightly. Takashi sympathized for the older man.

* * *

Lights flashed before Aliénor's eyes and the mutters of reporters flooded the room.

"_How do we know which daughter she is?"_ Was one of the familiar questions she heard. She had grown used to them by now.

"_I don't see her sister."_

"_So it's true!"_

"_Do you think she knows?"_ The chatter amongst the reporters confused Aliénor. Why they were all whispering to each other was unknown to her.

"_She seems rather calm."_ Aliénor did not know what to say to them but she proceeded with the press conference immediately.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today I come to you, the people of my beloved Spain, to touch on-"

"Princess Zola, what is the status of your sister? Is she okay?" A male reporter shouted randomly before she could finish her sentence.

"Sir, I assure you my sister is fine. Now, it has come to my attention that-" "So she survived the storm?" Aliénor tried to hide her confusion behind her smile but it failed. The gentleman that asked the question paused in his note taking and looked up at her, the other reporters following suit.

"Princess Zola, you did hear about the disappearance of your twin sister just a few days ago didn't you?" A woman with a crème colored suit and pink framed glasses asked.

Fear quickly shrouded Aliénor's face. Her bodyguard walked over to the podium to announce the end of their questions but Aliénor stopped him.

"What do you mean Evelyn's disappearance?" Aliénor questioned in return. She quickly turned an angry gaze at her staff and spat, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Your highness, we were given strict orders not to mention anything to you until after your conference. But your sister went missing three days ago in a snow storm at the resort. They just found her today." He replied covering the mic with his large hand.

Aliénor was appalled; she looked over at the sea of reporters and grabbed a remote that controlled a large flat screen in the back of the room. This had to be the cause of her uneasiness. The reason why she could not get in touch with her sister through twin connection OR cell phone. That damn resort had kept this information from her. Hell they all did. _Damn it what channel is she on? _She couldn't think with all the reporters badgering her with a storm of questions. _Damn vultures!_

She finally found the World News Channel and there her sister's face was posted.

"_Today, the missing Princess Zola, now identified to be the younger twin, Evelyn Zola, was rushed via helicopter to a specialized hospital located in the United States close to the family's private resort. Princess Evelyn had been vacationing with childhood friend Takashi Morinozuka, when she was caught in the devastating blizzard that hit just a few days ago. Sources say she was unconscious when they found her and covered with bruises. She has suffered multiple injuries, which also include a few broken bones. We are still unsure to exactly how long she had been unconscious in the snow. She now awaits treatment by some of America's most renowned doctors. . ._" As the reporter went into detail about the Zola family background, they showed images of Evelyn being carried onto the chopper.

Aliénor stared in shock at the scene. She had to go to her sister immediately. The conference could wait.

"Princess?" Her bodyguard questioned with concern.

"I'll schedule the conference for another time." Her mother's second assistant said as she flipped open her phone.

Aliénor had no idea what to do. She felt her world spinning and everything changing. Everything was out of control. The last thing she remembered was the strong arms of her bodyguard catching her as she fainted.

* * *

"How long has he been in there?" Setsuka Zola asked turning to Ian.

"Ever since they boarded the helicopter ma'am." Setsuka's anger boiled inside of her and radiated like a massive crimson black aura.

It was because of Ian's incompetence that he was unable to watch over her and keep her safe. Because of his mistakes, Evelyn had almost been killed. He held out a paper to her and she looked at with a cross look. Taking the paper, she gave it a once over and then gave him an inquiring look.

"For thirty-four years, I prided myself on taking good care of this family. Gomen-nasai Lady Zola but I do not deserve your forgiveness or mercy. My carelessness has almost cost us your daughter's life. I could never live with myself if anything worse then this out come were to happen. I do not deserve to serve your honorable family, so therefore I am putting in my resignation." Ian explained.

_Good riddance, he just saved me the trouble of humiliating him and firing him._ But Setsuka did not say those words. She had always looked up to Ian. Saw him like an older brother. It hurt that it had to be him to fail her. But this was her daughter she was considering. She would make sure Ian was well taken care of until his last days. It was the least she could do for his loyalty. She continued to stare through the large glass window looking into Evelyn's room. It was like watching a silent play, the intimate scene between two young lovers. Tears slowly began to for in her eyes and she turned to Ian and cried as he comforted her like he used to when she was younger, for the last time.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Evy, this is all my fault." Takashi whispered in Japanese as he tried to remain strong.

He grasped her hand in his and prayed she would awaken for her deep slumber.

"I should have never let you out of my sight. I should've never said the things that I did." He brushed her away from her face with the back of his left hand and kissed her on the forehead. He was oblivious of Evelyn's parents watching him closely outside her room.

"You have to wake-up." He whispered again. "Please wake-up." He begged.

A nurse walked in with a blanket and pillow, smiling at him with sympathy. He looked up at her and he knew she understood his pain. She saw it everyday; the burdens of her job.

"You're tired, here, I brought these for you." She said in practiced Japanese.

"Domo-arigato." He replied bowing his head as he took the pillow and blanket.

He did not know when he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke the room was decorated with flowers, gifts, and balloons. Mitsukuni sat in a chair opposite from him beside Evelyn and next to him sat a tired and worn Aliénor. They weren't talking about anything in particular, but he could see the strain on their faces. Mitsukuni was still sick and Aliénor's apparent stress shown boldly on her face. They were fighting to remain calm, but for who? Each other? Themselves? Or for him?

"Takashi." Mitsukuni spoke hesitantly as Takashi's gaze drifted off to somewhere only known to him. "Ne, ne Takashi it's not your fault."

"Ah." Was all he had said to him.

That was how his silence began. Apart of him had been taken away and he could never feel whole again. What point was there to smile and laugh and express feelings, when he had ruined everything? Evelyn was in a hospital, in a coma to be specific, because of him. This was all his fault. He wasn't sure how long she would remain this way, but he promised he would do whatever he could to make it up to her. He would never leave her side, he lied to himself. Knowing that, that was the only he could do to help her.

* * *

Two weeks later, and she still never awoke. Everyone grew frustrated and worried. Fears began crawling in every corner of everybody's mind and pressure to pull the plug or not kept building. Aliénor looked as dead as Takashi felt. He had not seen her parents since their arrival to the hospital. From what Mitsukuni told him, they came when he slept and avoided him during his waking hours. But he remained as hopeful as Mitsukuni. Aliénor told him that the Grand Zola Christmas party had been canceled and the Spaniard, as well as the French, flags were raised half-way to honor their fallen sovereign idol and show respect to her.

The news of her incident remained front page news and not once was Takashi's name mentioned or his relationship to her. But he was fine with that. It would be better if she forgot him all the same anyway. He missed her dearly; wished with all the world and his heart to hear her laughter again. He longed to feel her arms around him and the soft skin of her lips on his. It was at those moments in time he would sneak kisses and caresses as he whispered in her ear of promises of a better life.

Not once did he leave her side unless to use the bathroom or take a shower. Everyday that went by was spent beside her praying that she would stir like in the Disney fairytales of _Snow White _and _Sleeping Beauty._ But little did he know that, that very day, Dec. 27th, his prayers would be answered. It started with a soft groan that he wasn't sure came from her. Then, the blankets would move softly due to her hands and he knew right away that she was beginning to stir. Trying hard not to jump up and down for joy, he walked out of the room to find a staff member. Instead, he met her mother.

"She is beginning to come out of her coma." Setsuka Zola stated as a matter-of-factly. She had observed her daughter everyday outside of her large window.

Takashi only nodded.

"I want you to know that I blame _you_ for _everything_ that has happened to her." She said in a chilly soft tone, turning her head to face him. Her eyes puffy and redder then her hair color. "Ian told me of the fight you two had. If you had just left her alone like I told you to this would have never happened!" She half-barked as he remained silent. "I want you to leave my daughter alone! Do you hear me?" She tried to keep from shouting and causing a scene, the strain of her voice proving that she was fighting not to cry in front of him. "Now you see that I was telling you the truth. She would have been so much better off without you in the picture." Takashi's heart took every blow she dealt. But he refused to cry.

"You are right, this is my fault." He admitted. "I should have listened to you." He agreed.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized his wrongs and the more he blamed himself. He was going to break his promise to her like he predicted after all. Reading his despair, Lady Zola nodded and replied, "She will be better off if you each other. I won't even mention that you were here and neither will the others. One day Takashi, the both of you will thank me, and this will all have been less then a bad memory. But until then please, just stay away from her." Takashi nodded and once again he walked away from Evelyn, the weight of the world back on his shoulders.

* * *

_Present Day-_

Aliénor was exhausted. She had forgotten what it was like to do a heavy shopping spree. But of course the day's events didn't help much either. She thought back to the kiss and smiled. Something big was going to happen. Of course she had wished it came at a better time, but she was happy it happened regardless. As she walked down the hall towards her room, amongst the many familiar faces of ancestors both alive and long dead, she noticed the door to her mother's office slightly open and she decided to take a peak in.

She had not been in the room since she was a child. But she remembered the great differences between her mother's office and her father's. Her mother's office was always modern in style. Very simple with her all black oak and leather furniture. The smell of vanilla crème and cinnamon reminded Aliénor very much of her mother. She loved it.

"Oh good you're home. Have a seat Aliénor." Her mother insisted. Aliénor hesitated as she sensed her mother was in one of her rare good moods.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Tonnerre Group." _So she heard the new,_ Aliénor thought to herself. _So why is she in a good mood?_

"I assure you mother-" Her mother had a small smile on her face that Aliénor wanted to cherish forever. She worked hard to get her mother's approval let alone her to smile. The only one ever able to see it truly, being the girls' father.

"You don't have to explain Aliénor. I am somewhat happy that you took the company. You could have warned me first, but I'm glad to see that you at least have some of my genes other then my looks. Besides you would have inherited the company within a few years, why not get a jump start? Now I wanted to go over some plans with you-" Aliénor was confused at her mother's words.

"Wait, there has been some misunderstanding. I _didn't_ buy the Tonnerre Group." The smile on Setsuka's face remained frozen, but her eyes read death,

It was one thing to steal from Setsuka Zola, but it was an entirely different thing to try and deceive her. Blood related or not, what was hers was hers. Aliénor had learned the hard way along time ago who was the boss in the family. She had remembered going in her mother's place to a corporate meeting while her mother was ill and making moves and plans that she felt would help the business prosper and grow. Setsuka had raged hell on her and ended up having to fix the mistakes made. Aliénor had been twelve at the time. She had been to her mother's meetings before to take notes and provide a few ideas, so she didn't think it would have mattered.

Now sitting before her mother today, she knew that this would be a much more different situation.

"Aliénor, I would like to speak to our mother alone." A shadow softly spoke from the doorway. Aliénor did not question any of the two but proceeded out the room, closing the door behind her. At that moment she felt a war begin to brew between mother and daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so now we have the FULL entire story of Evy and Takashi =] and GAHHH!!! more cliffies **smiles evily** And oh my gosh whats going to happen with Evy and her mom? Still more to come sorry if the leap to present n past n present etc is getting confusing, im trying to make it so that everything adds up and that the story is a little more exciting. Anyway I hope you liked it. More Haruhi, Kyouya and Alienor moments to come!! Dont forget to review!**


	11. And So It Begins

****Eye Twitches** I ...cant....believe...I....finally finished this. **dies** This has been by far my _longest_ chapter yet. WARNING for those who do not like long chapters, please do not hate me for this story, I prefer to writ elonger stories then a million short ones. But I want to thank those who do read my story you trully are my inspiration to keep this going. This chapter was inspired by the fight scenes in both _Pride and Prejudice _and_ The Notebook. _This chapter focuses more on Haruhi, Alienor, and Kyouya. I felt bad because I wasnt really putting Haruhi in there. In other news I am currently writing chappie 12 so who knows how long it will be till I update. **

**This story is dedicated to _JkawaiiNeko _in appreciation for writing _A Matter Of Time_ a one shot fanfic of HaruhixKyouya **my special request** d-^^-b with that said I hope you enjoy my latest chappie**

* * *

_Okay the way I see it, I got three choices. One, I can shoot him. Two I can Kick the crap out of him, or three I leave You._

_Well all that's no good. You see, cause' none of those options get me you._

_-Lon, the Notebook_

**Ch.11 And So It Begins**

_Day after the Zola Dinner_

Haruhi sat in the third music room and observed everyone present. In front of her was a catalog of Hikaru and Kaoru mother's latest ball gown designs. She would much rather go in a Tux, but Hikaru refused to go with Haruhi dressed as a boy. She felt bad; Ever since Hikaru had asked her to the ball, she had not paid attention to him as much as she used to. The past month had been taxing on her, especially when it came to her studies.

But oddly, today things seemed to be returning to normal. At least where the Host club was involved. She figured something bad was going on with the Hostess club, and that was the reason why the clients were returning. However, Akira had not mentioned anything to her prior to the club time or the day before. Her cousin always kept her in the loop. _The things she found out_. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the great lengths Aliénor-Ohime Sama went to get "revenge" on Kyouya-Senpai for wounding her pride.

So therefore, she had chalked up the day's earlier success during lunch to be Kyouya's doing. _What did you do Kyouya-Senpai? He is so evil._ Haruhi thought to herself. Just the thought of Kyouya sent chills up her spine. It had to be the movie he had sold. She honestly thought he was just going along with the previous day's events. But she should have known better, that Ootori Kyouya would have taken every advantage of the Mori and Evelyn kiss. Matter of fact it was because of that movie he made that Kyouya approached her about twenty added clients to her list for the club. When approached about it by fans she lied and said it was strictly for certain host occasions. She groaned at this, they would never leave her alone.

Haruhi watched the hosts bicker as they finally settled into their costumes. After a long argument about who Haruhi would play, Kyouya finally said that the twins would both play the same role, as Haruhi played yet another _female _role. The role of Esmeralda in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. The twins played Quasimodo, Hunny and Mori-Senpai both played jesters and gypsies while, Kyouya played Frollo the villain and Tamaki played the Disney version of Phoebus.

As the hosts bickered about their parts, Haruhi contemplated whether she would make smoked salmon or shrimp and chicken with lemon. She had smiled at the thought of cooking new dishes. She reminded herself to thank Tamaki once again for doing something she had asked him not to do. As she thought about this, her mind drifted to the previous day.

The kiss between Mori-Senpai and Evelyn-Ohime Sama plagued her mind. She could not understand the sadness she felt in her stomach, nor could she understand why at _that_ very moment Tamaki had once again popped into her head. Haruhi continued to daydream about the other day, oblivious to everything around her. That night, Haruhi had also had the privilege of meeting Tamaki's mother, Angélite Grantaine. She laughed inwardly as she remembered how she pestered Tamaki into explaining how his family and the Zola family were related. From what she remembered from his incoherent rambling, Tamaki's grandmother on his mother's side and the Zola twin's grandfather on their father's side were siblings. Therefore, making Tamaki's mother and the Zola twin's father cousins.

Angélite Grantaine was everything Tamaki had promised her to be. Beautiful. Haruhi thought Lady Zola was beautiful as well, but she had the vibe of an ice princess. A woman that did not know the warmth of happiness, unlike Tamaki's mother, who had been warm. Lady Zola was all look but don't you dare touch.

"Haruhi you're daydreaming again!" Hikaru whined hotly, growing even more annoyed with her. She had completely forgotten that he had been sitting with her. She had forgotten that she was in the 3rd music room all together. She was sorry of course, but she just could not get Tamaki out of her mind. She frowned at this as Hikaru glared deeper at her. "You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?" Hikaru puffed.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." She looked at her watch, "Look I have to get dressed, we'll talk later okay?"

* * *

Hikaru watched as Haruhi ran off to the dressing room. He grew more annoyed. What was with everyone today? He didn't like being ignored by Haruhi. He wanted to know why Haruhi was always daydreaming, more importantly, why she ignored him. They used to always play with each other, but ever since he asked her to the ball, she had become more distant. His frown deepened at this thought and he sensed Kaoru looking at him with concern in his eyes as he practiced his humpback walk.

Kaoru had said something about her behavior around Tamaki and thinking back on it now, it enraged him. "I'm going to kill the baka." Hikaru hissed as he stomped towards Tamaki, followed by his twin.

Spotting the blonde immediately, the twins ganged up on him and jabbed their fingers into Tamaki's chest, "Oi! Tono! What did you do to Haruhi?!" The twins said in unison.

"You pervert, you tried to make her do S&M again didn't you?" Kaoru accused.

"Evil dopplegangers! I am not a pervert!" Tamaki shouted, "And what do you mean what did I do to Haruhi? I would never hurt my poor daughter."

"Liar. Look Kaoru, he's a pervert _and_ a liar." Hikaru whispered in his brother's ear. Tamaki was taken back. Then horror struck Tamaki's face like the twins often saw before.

"My poor daughter! Where is she is she okay? What have you done to my poor Haruhi?! Oh no, you have sold her to some deranged group of gypsies haven't you? You idiots she is _pretending _to be a gypsy! She's not a _real_gypsy!" Tamaki began running around in a circle as he pulled on his blonde locks. Hikaru stared as he began to laugh at the frantic sight that was Tamaki. Then he laughed even harder as Tamaki went looking everywhere for Haruhi, finally being thrown out by Haruhi herself from the changing room.

"Senpai I'm changing!" Haruhi shouted angrily, and then turned her head towards Hikaru and his brother and glared at them as she continued to scold Tamaki. "Our guests will be here any minute and you're running around like a stupid idiot! Go get changed!" Hikaru applauded as Haruhi yelled at the host king. Big mistake because she turned her fury on Hikaru, "You too! Stop making Senpai do stupid crap! Get ready!" Hikaru remained silent as she scolded him and then stifled laughter as he heard Haruhi mutter something about rich bastards and no good for nothings. It didn't work, because five seconds later both he and Kaoru were bursting with laughter.

* * *

_The Day Before_

Takashi was in a blissful moment; with his girl back in his arms, he felt whole. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. All the pent up need, want and desire poured out in the kiss they were sharing now. And she returned his passion with equal fervor. All the days he had dreamed of this moment had not gone by in vain. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, and his left hand cradled the back of her nape. His lips met hers with such ardent need that even he had been surprised. His tongue teased at her own and he nipped her bottom lip playful as he continued to kiss her. She was his, and he was sure to leave his mark this time. If he were not in the most public of places, he would have ravaged her without delay.

In this world of Evelyn's warmth, Takashi had forgotten it all. He didn't have a care in the world. He forgot his friends, her friends, everything. He hadn't noticed the large group of Moe Fan girls stampede towards him and Evelyn. Nor did he see Tamaki save Haruhi from almost being trampled over. He didn't notice the attention of paparazzi growing more and more intense as their cameras flashed. As far as Takashi knew, he was utterly and completely happy in this world of passion. He had returned to Evelyn's warmth; a most coveted and heavenly abyss.

* * *

Aliénor looked over to Hunny, who also held the same look in his eyes. As happy as they were for the two, this was definitely not a good thing. Usually the two would have bet to see how long it would have taken for the kiss to take place, but they had not. Aliénor watched the splendor around the group. This was definitely _not _a good thing.

Aliénor had prided herself for staying clean out of the tabloids. She had prided herself even _more_, for making sure her sister did too. Now, because of this kiss, it was all shot to hell. Aliénor looked at her watch; the kiss was going on a minute and a half. Finally, the kiss had broken and her sister held the look of a woman who had just been thoroughly kissed long and good. Aliénor groaned, too many things were already trying to ruin her sister's reputation, now she had this to look forward to. She could see it now: _Princess caught in love affair; Young Princess in scandal; Noble Love Triangle; Royal Scandal!_ Aliénor would not hear the end of this from their mother and grandmothers. It was her responsibility to keep Evelyn out of trouble, and she had failed. The worst part was, you could not bribe paparazzi. This would definitely cause conflict between three countries.

Aliénor decided to take things into her own hands. Quickly she went to the host and hostess members and told them to pretend that Evelyn was her and cheer. Tamaki had gone overboard and went up to onlookers to say, "I can't believe this is Aliénor-Ohime Sama's first kiss!" and things like that. Kyouya went up to the reporters to say that the scene was an act for the host club's movie that they were making. Going on to say that the fans of the host club had originally wanted to see Evelyn-Ohime Sama and Morinozuka Takashi kiss, but due to Evelyn-Ohime Sama's status, Aliénor gladly substituted the part. This was definitely _not_ for Aliénor's sake. She knew Kyouya had secretly been filming the entire day with his microscopic camera connected to his glasses. She frowned, she should know better than anyone, that Ootori Kyouya did _not_ do things to satisfy other people's needs other then his father.

* * *

Tamaki fidgeted, he never had felt so nervous. After everyone had decided to leave, which wasn't too long after the kiss, Tamaki pulled Haruhi to the side before leaving with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Senpai hurry, I don't want the twins waiting for me too long." Tamaki pouted at that. She was always thinking of them before him. His confidence surely was not with him at the moment.

"Haruhi, I have a favor to ask." He said in a tone he knew she would listen to. This was an important matter and he could _not_ ruin this.

"Ano, sure Senpai what is it?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki hesitated and then said, "HARUHIMYMOTHERANDIWOULDLIKETOINVITEYOUTOJOINUSFORDINNERWITHTHEZOLASATTHEZOLAMANSION!"

Haruhi blinked once and then she blinked again trying to comprehend what he had just said, "Huh?" Was all she replied.

Tamaki took a deep breath and then exhaled and tried again, "Haruhi, my Uncle, Lord Zola-"

"Oh yeah that's right Aliénor did mention that you two were related." Haruhi said interrupting him in mid-sentence.

"Uh . . . Yes. Haruhi, they are inviting mother and me over for dinner; to see my mother of course. My Uncle and his mother Lady Princess Isabella haven't seen her in awhile and would very much like to see her." he tried to continue to explain.

"So how is it the two of you are related?" Haruhi said, pretty much ignoring what he had just said.

For the first time ever, Tamaki found himself growing somewhat impatient with Haruhi, "My mother's mother and Lord Zola's father are siblings. That makes my mother and Lord Zola cousins. Haruhi, my mother had personally asked me to invite you along with us because she would very much like to meet you. She hopes that you will accept our offer and join us for dinner." He displayed puppy eyes that would only be suited on the face of Hunny-Senpai but he had to try.

He had expected her to say no, matter of fact he had already developed a speech he would tell his mother once he returned to the second mansion. But five minutes later he was sitting in his limo calling up everyone he could, Hitachiin Twins excluded, telling them the news. All the shouting he produced had not mussed even a single hair on his driver due to the fact he had already prepared his earplugs. But Tamaki didn't care; Haruhi had said yes to him.

* * *

"Kaoru." Kaoru looked up from his video game that he was playing and met the gaze of his older twin as he lay on their bed and stared at the ceiling.

"If you're wondering what's wrong with Haru, there is nothing to be worried about; she's probably just really tired from studying so hard." Kaoru replied returning to his game. Still the unease in Hikaru was still present.

Hikaru and Kaoru had worked things out between them when it came to Sayomi. Hikaru had agreed to stop being jealous and Kaoru agreed to not talk about her so much.

"She hasn't talked about _any _of the ball plans with me. Do you think she changed her mind?" Kaoru wished he had the answers Hikaru sought but to be honest he was unsure too.

The lack of understanding on Hikaru's end was driving his older brother crazy. Kaoru felt bad for not being able to help him. Truth was he saw it too. Haruhi hadn't been paying much attention to anything lately. In class she was struggling to stay awake and keep up, which wasn't like her at all. He hoped she wasn't getting sick.

"Lets call her." Kaoru said pulling out his phone.

They listened as her phone rang three times on their loud speaker. She finally answered and sounded as if nothing had been wrong.

"Hey guys what's up?" They could hear her doing the dishes, she was always cleaning something.

"What are you doing?" The boys asked in singsong unison. They knew what she was doing, but they always asked anyway.

"Cleaning up before I get ready to leave." Haruhi answered, Kaoru could imagine her in her mother's old apron and a bandanna covering her hair.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru almost shouted in obvious jealousy.

"Can we come too?" Kaoru asked as he tried to get Hikaru to calm down.

"Eh, if its okay with Tamaki-Senpai. He asked if I could come to dinner with his mother, he said she asked to meet me personally." She replied easily.

"Tono?!" The twins questioned at the same time.

"Why just you?" Kaoru asked.

"He probably told you that so he can get you alone and do something perverted." Hikaru grumbled.

Haruhi laughed, "Well look guys, I have to go pretty soon. Is there a reason why you called?" They always called her. Today was no different. Yet she always asked that same very question. They had always answered no and that they didn't need a reason to call their toy. But today was different, if Hikaru didn't ask, Kaoru sure as hell was.

"Hikaru wants to know if you're having second thoughts about going to the ball with him." Kaoru replied when he saw that his brother wasn't going to ask.

Haruhi laughed again over the phone, "Of course not you idiots. I've just been so busy trying to catch up with schoolwork." Hikaru remained speechless as Kaoru mouthed the words 'I told you so'.

"Well since we're on the topic what color did you want to wear?" Kaoru asked for his brother.

"Meh, its up to Hikaru. I honestly think we should go in white. Hikaru looks good in white." Haruhi replied.

"Hai . . ." Was all Hikaru said.

"Well I have to go. We'll talk more later. Bye Kaoru, bye Hikaru." Then she hung up.

Kaoru looked over at his brother; Hikaru was still not convinced. Kaoru sighed and placed a hand on his brother's left shoulder and pulled him closer in a brotherly hug.

"Let it go Hikaru, you'll only make her mad if you keep pushing the issue."

"Yeah. . ." Hikaru replied moving away from Kaoru to lie down and sleep, his face facing the wall.

* * *

Hunny couldn't stop talking about the kiss that conspired between Evy and Takashi. He was so excited that Takashi had finally done it.

"This is definitely a time for cake, ne Takashi? I want chocolate-no wait strawberry puree with vanilla and lemon! Or how about marble?" Hunny held bun-bun in front of him facing the plush bunny's face to his own. "What do you think bun-bun? Which one would be best? This is a very serious issue." The Lolita character said in serious thought.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi spoke, but Hunny went onward with his discussion with bun-bun.

"Or how about all three? What do you think bun-bun?" Hunny nodded in high approval of this idea. "What do you think Takashi? Hai, there can never be too much sweets. Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan were geniuses ne, ne? Of course, Ally-Chan came up with the idea. By the way, I should call Kyo-Chan and tell him what Ally-Chan said to me earlier about the bruise on her face. Takashi, can you believe that Lord Zola actually _hit_ Ally-Chan. That was a very cowardly thing to do. And she was very pleased that Kyo-Chan was concerned bun-bun. She really likes him ne Takashi? Anyway, I think we should also get some pies! To celebrate today! Takashi, do you think I should tell Kyo-Chan about Ally-Chan's father hitting her? She asked me not to because she did not want him hating her father, but I think he should know. What do you think Takashi?" Hunny said in one breath.

"Ah." Was all that his younger cousin replied. He was right, he should tell Kyouya.

Hunny looked from his bun-bun over to Takashi, and sensing his troubles he frowned.

"Takashi, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that you and Evy-Chan kissed?" The lovely senior plastered large watery milk-chocolate puppy eyes on his face.

"Ah." Hunny began to smile widely at his stoic cousin, "But she is getting married." Hunny understood Takashi's dilemma. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Takashi smiling. Takashi had won this round. Hunny knew that his cousin had a plan, that was enough for the small senior.

"Takashi, bun-bun wants cocoa with our sweets. Can we have cocoa with our sweets Takashi?"

"Ah." He replied, his smile never fading.

* * *

_Maia-Moira Manor: Forty-five minutes before dinner_

"Evelyn, mon chérie, I'm back! How was the rest of your day with your sister?" Evelyn turned soft eyes to her unfamiliar fiancé. (A/N: my first author comment in the story. There is a big difference between fiancée and fiancé; the former referring to women and the latter referring to men. Sorry about that!!) He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and hugged her lightly; refraining from being too intimate with her. His touch was incredibly different then that of Takashi's.

"Fine." She replied to him softly, then going back to her painting.

The canvas consisted of hues that displayed a rising sun over a calm ocean below a cliff. On the cliff were two lovers caught in a frozen kiss. But there was sadness on their faces and beside the man's legs were a few bags. The woman had been pressed close to the man and seemed to not want to let him go. Below the cliff, along the shore, you could see a busy town getting ready for an early start in the day.

"Tell me," She said softly, not taking her eyes off her artwork. She was so careful to not get paint on her, "What do you see?"

He looked at her, momentarily confused; he didn't even know she could paint. She could tell just by reading it in his eyes.

"A love that will never die. I see two young lovers trying to get away from it all. Sharing a moment that will never be shared between them again. Because he is leaving and he knows he will never come back. But like the rising sun for a new day, she keeps hope for another day; another chance to see him. This is a love that is rare to find; you have your father's French heart Princess Evelyn." He smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders from behind.

She smiled at that, she had always thought so too. Takashi had teased her, telling her that was why she would never own the throne of Spain. She had always told him, _why be the Queen of Spain . . . When I am already the Queen of your heart?_

"What troubles you?" Rafael asked feeling her hesitance.

"I am not a liar Lord Rafael." She replied randomly. Confusion once again swept into his gaze. Yet he was capable of still smiling. "I will not lie to you I promise you that much. So I will start by being honest with you today. I am scared Lord Rafael. Scared of marrying you because I cannot give you the love you deserve." She finally said with the softest of tunes.

He laughed at that, "I believe that is the most you have said to me since I have met you. Do not fret petite. Love takes time, no?" He took her chin in his fingers and softly brushed his nose lightly on hers and inched close to her to give her a kiss.

"Not if my love already belongs to another." She said in French, no longer speaking in English like they had been since he had arrived in her room.

He stilled at that statement and pulled away, his smile slowly turning to a frown. "I let another man kiss me today shortly after you left." She told him truthfully. She watched as his sapphire blue eyes turned to a stormy ocean blue.

Rafael took a step back from her and deepened his frown, "I presume it was the boy who hit me today?"

Her silence had given her away. She felt her words once again forming only in her throat with no means of escaping. His eyes turned to a calmer blue, but not a good calm. More like the calm that hit before the storm did. She knew this calm all too well.

"I love Takashi." She said with finality.

"Don't you dare speak his name to me! I will not allow my future wife get caught up in such scandalous affairs!" He shouted in continuous French. "I will not be looked at as the fool who can not control his wife!"

"You cannot stop me from loving him." She replied calmly, biting her tongue down. She could feel herself growing angry. He had no right to try to control her like some kind of obedient pet.

"You will if you intend to make this marriage work! I _demand_ that you stop seeing that boy!" _Who does he think he is?_ She thought to herself. Her family couldn't keep her from seeing Takashi, what made him think he was special? Sensing what was on her mind he took her into his arms in an embrace, "I do not wish to lock you away in a tower Princess. I only wish that you stopped seeing this Takashi. I know that you do not love me, but its not to much to ask that you think of our families, no?" He asked softly in English.

He was right. She had to think of her family. As a daughter of nobility and propriety, duty came first. She nodded to him in silent agreement. "You may not love me now; you may not love me ever. However, there is more then one kind of love, and who knows what will happen. I'm trying. I will never replace this love of yours. But I am willing to give you the world just as he would. I only ask that you stop seeing him." She agreed to his terms, but she had to tell Takashi why she had to let him go again.

Rafael left her alone shortly after and she noticed that she had twenty minutes before dinner. This was a perfect time to speak to her mother. No doubt, she would have found out the truth by now.

As she walked through the halls of Maia-Moira manor, she reminisced of times her and sister would run and hide from the maids when they were younger. How they would take up for each other when the other was in need of help. How they teased, played and worked like one. She remembered all the times they would hold hands walking down the halls of their almost empty home. A noble life was a lonely one and all they had was each other, especially when Takashi and Mitsukuni were not around.

Coming into the hall of where her mother's office was she listened to the soft mumbles coming from a room with the door slightly ajar. She looked at the dark brown wooden oak door and smiled, thinking of the times they would sneak into their mother's private office and work at her desk. Competing to see who was more like mother. Aliénor always won.

She could hear her mother's tone turn harsh like her icy gaze. She regretted not telling her sister her plans, leaving her to her mother's wrath. Of course Aliénor had known about the Grand Tonnerre Group, that was her job, but what she did _not _know was that Evelyn had been the source of it all.

"Aliénor I would like to speak to our mother . . . Alone." Aliénor did not question her, and Evy had been grateful for that.

"Close the door Evelyn." Her mother replied in her familiar business-like tone. Evelyn did as she was told and braced herself for the storm that would soon follow.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Setsuka Zola roared at her youngest daughter.

Her mother rarely treated her daughters like daughters, but more like her protégées. One of her workers. Still, undaunted by her mother's rage she replied, "Yes mother, and frankly I don't care?"

Her mother had reached across her desk and slapped her daughter in the face. The slap was not hard and she did not care. Her mother leaned back in her chair and frowned, "You will turn everything over to me as soon as I can pull up the paperwork for you to sign do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal mother. But you're not getting the Tonnerre group." Setsuka Zola did not react to this, just leaned back in her large chair her left hand massaging her forehead as her right arm crossed across her chest. "Really mother, did you think I'd forgive you for what you had done?"

Setsuka propped her arms on her desk and rested her chin on her hands. She raised her right eyebrow in a fashion that Aliénor had loved to copy a multiple of times.

"What _I_ have done? All I have ever done was dedicate my entire life just to do right by you and your sister." She hissed venomously.

"Please mother, save me the speech. You have taken away everything that was the world to me. _You _ruined everything _not_ me." Evelyn replied in her soft tone.

"How dare you disrespect me. Evelyn Abrielle Zola, as long as I live you will show me respect!"

"Respect you?" Evelyn almost laughed, "I loathe my very existence because of you. You have made our lives living hell since before the age of five. Constantly working us to the ground with things we had no care in the world for. And _then_, you interfere with my relationship with Takashi." Evelyn hissed in a tone fit only for her mother.

Setsuka leaned back in her chair, her left arm now propped on her armrest, as her chin remained resting atop it, "_Takashi?_" She questioned in a deadly tone, "He _chose_ to stay away." That much was true; it was this fact alone that puzzled Evelyn most.

"Yes, he did indeed. But you drove him to it." Evelyn tossed back at her mother in a relaxed tone. She would not lose her cool in front of her mother.

"It doesn't matter now. He is your past; Lord Rafael is your future." Setsuka reminded.

"Then you keep him. I want nothing of him. I never asked for anything as a child, but now you've gone too far. You have taken away what was mine, and now . . . I have taken what should have been yours." Evelyn softly smiled in satisfaction as her mother's frown deepened.

There was a knock on the door, "WHAT?!" Her mother barked as she continued to stare at Evelyn.

Used to his mistress's foul temper, their head butler Jacques entered the room. "_Mademoiselle," _He bowed.

"What is it Jacques?" Her mother bit back annoyed at the interruption.

"Your guests have arrived." He said then turned and left.

Her mother made a sound in the back of her throat and threw her an icy look, "Keep the Tonnerre Group. That still won't change the fact that _he left you_." She hissed standing to go and greet her guests. "Go and change out of those clothes." She said leaving Evelyn to her thoughts. She had come with every intention of gloating to her mother what she had done. But her mother had flipped it on her. And the truth of the matter was, she was right. No matter what she did, it still did not change the fact that Takashi had _chose_ to leave her. _But why?_

* * *

Evelyn returned to her room and changed into a simple black evening dress with her skirt reaching mid-thigh. The solid black long-sleeve turtleneck was elegant but casual at the same time. She added her 3-inch black heels and pinned her hair back from her face. After adding just a light touch of make-up, she picked up the large package beside her door and knocked on the door that joined her room and her sister's together.

Aliénor opened up the door for Evelyn only to see her own reflection. Her sister wore the exact same thing down to hairstyle and make-up. Her bruise was slowly fading and she was able to cover it up with some make-up. But in Aliénor's eyes was confusion about her feelings towards Kyouya. That had made Evelyn want to laugh. Evelyn handed her sister the package and she watched as Ally quickly tore it open. Evelyn had recreated a drawing that Aliénor had done years ago when they were younger, making it into a larger painting. Evelyn and Aliénor were both equal in talent, but Aliénor hated drawing or painting and stuck with dancing. The painting was of the two girls with their backs against each other, their hair hiding their semi-exposed flesh as they stared at the artist. Evelyn had save d the original before Aliénor could destroy it and decided to remake it as a gift for her sister the day before.

Evelyn turned to leave but did not anticipate the hug her sister would give her from behind. "Thank you." She whispered in her ear, took Evelyn's arm, and linked it with her own. Smiling at her older twin, they walked to the entrance of their home together.

"_Mon chéries!_" A loud obnoxious cry lifted in the air. Tamaki ran up to the girls and embraced them both as they kissed each other on the cheeks. "Doesn't my daughter look so cute_?" _He asked hoping for approval. Evelyn and Aliénor craned their necks around Tamaki to see Fujioka Haruhi dressed in a burgundy evening dress that went to her knees. Her long sleeves flaring out at the ends and the top of the dress was very much like a button up shirt with its collar and three small buttons in front to show the diamond necklace Tamaki had given her. Her sandals were burgundy as well.

Evelyn smiled as she watched Haruhi hide shyly behind her aunt. _It seems Aliénor isn't the only one in love._

* * *

Haruhi sat across from Evelyn, who sat beside her sister. The table was long and from what she counted, could hold up to about fifty people. It was an awkward feeling for her. Haruhi observed the scene. At the head of the table was Lady-Princess Isabella. To her right was Lady Zola and to her left was Lord Zola. On Lord Zola's side of the table was Lord Zola, Tamaki's mother Angélite, Tamaki, herself and Lady Zola's assistant Cameron Donnelly. On the opposite side of the table were Lady Zola, Aliénor and Evelyn, and Lord Rafael. The only ones out of the group not chatting enthusiastically were the twins, their mother, Haruhi and the assistant. _Damn rich bastards._

"Ms. Fujioka," Lady-Princess Isabella said in polite Japanese, "Do tell us how it is you met Tamaki." Haruhi tried to remain choice with her words, not wanting to mention her part in the host club.

"We attend the same school milady." She had wished Hikaru and Kaoru were with her, and then maybe she wouldn't feel so out of place. The aura bouncing off the twins and their mother reminded Haruhi of Kyouya, chills once again going up her spine.

"That's not what I asked young lady." The woman's politeness had been temporary.

"Mother!" Lord Zola scolded, "Forgive her; she tends to forget he manners. If I'm not mistaken, we were told that you both take part in the host club, is that true?"

"Yes sir. We have mutual friends in the Hitachiin twins." Haruhi replied, half-truthfully. She noticed Aliénor in hesitation, trying to keep a straight face in front of her parents.

"KAWAII!!! She is so polite! Isn't she cute mother?" Tamaki beamed.

"You're being annoying Senpai." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

Tamaki quickly pouted and right when he was about to go to his corner of woe, his mother stopped him; "You're so mean to daddy." He whined.

"Exactly, how is it that you are her father?" Lord Rafael questioned curiously.

"I take care of Haruhi! Is it wrong for me to be her father if I take care of her and love her like my own? In the host club, I am the father of our wonderful family while Kyouya is mother. We are one big family!" Everyone who had been in the conversation had went silent and then burst with laughter.

"What a charming son you have Angélite. Maybe I should have arranged Aliénor and Tamaki to wed." Lady Princess Isabella joked. But to Haruhi it did something unfamiliar to her. It made her jealous. Haruhi looked over to the twins and their mother, how they would fit so much better with the Ootori family.

"So mother do you enjoy staying in Japan?" Haruhi looked from son to mother. Angélite Grantaine definitely was the source of all Tamaki's looks. Her thick golden hair flowed like silk in waves like the ocean.

"Yes very much!" Personality as well, Haruhi added as she compared the two.

As the main course to an end, the servants began to bring out desert. As her plate was revealed, she thought of her father. She would have loved to share this with him. The desserts consisted of French styled crepes, and other dishes she was very unfamiliar with. She turned to the servant who had served her, "Excuse me, what kind of desserts are these?" But to her dismay, he did not understand. Therefore, she tried in English, but he still did not understand. Haruhi sweat dropped and was about to change her mind when Tamaki turned to her. Seeing her struggle, Tamaki translated for her. The servant smiled widely and began explaining everything to her in a fast pace. And as he explained, Tamaki translated.

"Sorry, Lord Zola and Lady Zola hire servants who sometimes only speak one language, sometimes they travel along with the Zola family if their stay in another place is going to be awhile." Tamaki explained.

"Do you think I could get the recipes from the chef later?" She whispered softly.

"I don't know, let me ask."

"No Senpai its okay, I don't want to be a burden." Haruhi said sweat dropping more.

"Nonsense Haruhi. Uncle, I was wondering, is it possible that Haruhi get a copy of your chef's recipes? She loves to cook that's why." Tamaki asked loudly for everyone to hear.

"Baka." Haruhi mumbled as the whole table froze once again all attention on Haruhi.

"Is that so Ms. Fujioka? Leo makes an excellent fillet mignon and garlic lemon chicken. Of course you can. If you would like, you may also visit on your free time and learn with him." Lafayette Zola smiled and turned to the servant standing beside him, "Francois, please make sure that Ms. Fujioka gets a copy of all of Leo's recipes. Make sure it is prepared for her before she leaves tonight. Anything you want Ms. Fujioka, please ask." Then turning back to Haruhi he said, "Leo was trained by Chef Gordon Ramsay himself and worked with him for ten years. Leo is skilled at cooking a variety of international delicacies, impressive no?"

Haruhi only nodded, still amazed at the kindness Lord Lafayette had shown her. This is definitely where the Twin of Dreams got their charm and personality. As the dinner progressed, a maid walked up to the table and turned to Lady Setsuka's assistant, Ms. Donnelly.

"_Mademoiselle_, there is someone on the phone." Haruhi heard the maid whisper.

"Remember, the Zolas are not to be disturbed. I will take the call." The woman beside Haruhi got up and left, Lady Setsuka's eyes slowly following the younger woman and then returning to her food.

* * *

_Thirty-Five minutes ago_

Kyouya sat in front of his laptop once again, ordering tomorrow's cosplay costumes and equipment. His sister Fuyumi, once again, "was rearranging" his dresser. Sometimes Kyouya wondered if she did that just to spend time with him. Of course he dismissed that idea and went back to his work.

"_Kyouya!_ Is this your _girlfriend_?" She asked, giggling excitedly. He peered over to where his sister was sitting to see what she was talking about, "My, my, my she is _very_ pretty. I heard the stories about how pretty she was but now that I see her, I'm in awe."

"That is the Princess of Spain, Fuyumi you know that. And she is _not_ my girlfriend." He replied going back to work, but the thought of that teased the corner of his lip into a slight smile.

He didn't have to look up to see the frown on his older sister's face, "So why do you keep her picture?" He paused in his typing and looked up at her.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing here?" He questioned her as he pulled out the day's footage he captured at the mall. He had to do some editing of course, he had to hide Haruhi's secret. Then he stopped what he was doing and placed his hand on his chin. _How could I use this to my advantage?_ He decided to turn the documentary into a "what if" reality show of the hosts. He emailed the footage to a friend of his father and sent in his requests for the video attached to it. The editor wrote back quickly stating that it would be ready for him in hundreds of copies and arrive first thing in the morning at the Ouran Host Club 3rd Music Room.

"Kyouya, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" He inwardly smiled at his sister; he loved her deeply and only wished she didn't live so far away from him.

"No." He lied, her frown deepened.

"I said I think you should ask her to the ball." Fuyumi repeated.

The thought of asking Aliénor had not left him; he just wasn't sure how to go about it. He was still sorting out his thoughts. He was running out of time, and the bloody girl confused him more and more each day. Ootoris were never confused.

"Fuyumi stop "fixing" my clothes, they were fine before you touched them. And please be quiet I'm trying to work."

"Always working." She replied continuing with his clothes, "You're just like father."

"I have to be better then father." Fuyumi sighed, got up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You think too much like him, relax little brother." She smiled down at him as she hugged his neck while he typed.

"And you don't think at all." He snapped now irritated. She recoiled from him as if he had burned her.

"Kyouya that's mean. I do think and right now I think you should ask her out to the ball."

"She is the _Princess _of Spain, and the cause of my sleep deprivation. _Why _would I want to go with a stuck up princess who ruined all the hard work I've done?" Kyouya questioned.

"Princess or not, you should still ask her to the ball. What should it matter if she is stuck up or not? From what I remember about Ouran, that school is _filled_ with stuck up girls." She messed up his perfectly combed hair, "Just ask her, its not like you like her or anything. You're just asking her to a dance." Fuyumi said with a bit of a hint in her tone, and then she winked at him before leaving.

Kyouya growled in the back of his throat as he fixed his hair back to it's perfection. He didn't understand women and he didn't want to. He understood one thing though, they were an enigma to his very being. Always pestering him for attention, even if they weren't present. Now, it was no longer a mere commoner haunting his very thoughts, but a royal businesswoman. She vexed him every nanosecond of the day. Even in his precious sleep. She was conniving, manipulating, smart, beautiful, funny, richer then him _and damn it a damn good businesswoman!_ She was his very desire but at the same time he wanted nothing to do with her. She was his rival. No doubt even years later he would never cease to be haunted by her. He was on the verge of becoming heir to his father's business and she would inherit both of her parents' work. And with her sister also owning the Grand Tonnerre Group, a fact he had known since he first heard about the buy out, the twins of dreams would be at every function he would attend. He would never be rid of her.

Kyouya continued to type nonsense into his computer, when instead he felt like banging his head against it. He thought hard about calling her, and then decided against it. He had nothing to say to her. He looked at his watch, it was 9PM. He remembered Tamaki briefly shouting something about dinner at the Maia-Moira manor and he thought briefly about calling him. But when Kyouya had called, to his surprise, Tamaki's phone was off.

Bored, Kyouya decided to play a good game of _Chess Titans_ on his computer. But after beating it within less then ten minutes he grew angry. He was extremely bored. His mood went from bad to dark and he hated not having anything to do.

"I guess I'll go to sleep early." He said to himself. Kyouya went and took a shower and ten minutes later he was looking at the photo his sister had been giggling over earlier. It was a picture of Aliénor and himself laughing at something. _What were we doing that day? Ah yes, the Circus._ He kicked himself for forgetting that day. He had fun that day, feeling relaxed and free for the first time in awhile. But she was the enemy. He had to force his thoughts away from her. She had ruined his hard work and she could not get away with it. He decided he was going to do to her, what she was doing to him. _Drive her completely and utterly insane._ He smiled evilly at that idea. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Still, his hand returned to his iPhone and he pushed up his glasses. He quickly scanned his contacts and pushed dial. He waited as the ringing continued n his ear.

"Kyo-Chan?" Hani-Senpai questioned with a muffled tone.

He was eating cake. Kyouya had no idea why he had called the Lolita character at the last moment, and this annoyed him more.

"Ah, Hani-Senpai." Kyouya had to come up with an excuse and quick.

"Kyouya can you guess what I'm eating?" Kyouya imagined dancing flowers showering the small senior as he said this.

"Very expensive cake?" Kyouya replied, going along with the conversation.

"Very expensive, delicious _marble_ cake." Hani corrected.

"I see. Hani-Senpai, I was wondering if you knew why Tamaki's phone was off." Kyouya already knew why, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan are having dinner at the Zola estate. He said that they would be with his mother and asked if we did not disturb his precious family time." Hani replied cheerfully, seeing that he was finally able to help Kyouya in some way.

"Thank you Hani-Senpai. I seem to remember him shouting about something of the sort. But you know Tamaki." Kyouya said trying to hurry and end the conversation.

"Your welcome! By the way Kyo-Chan, I wanted to tell you about-"

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I really must be getting back to work. Tell me about it tomorrow okay?" Kyouya said, hoping the small senior would forget within the hour.

"Okay Kyo-Chan. Bye!" Hani-Senpai said shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth as he hung up on the Shadow King. Kyouya was once again left annoyed and bored.

He was tempted to call the Hitachiin twins but he thought against it. Trying to start a conversation, especially with them was something he was not in the mood for. He didn't even bother to think about calling Mori-Senpai because he knew that would be like trying to talk to a turtle. _Pointless._ Instead, he decided to check his AIM, Yahoo, and MSN. Nothing. His myspace, nothing. His IM . . . Zip. Finally giving up he decided to retire to bed. After five minutes of tossing and turning, he found himself listening to yet _another _telephone ringing.

After the fourth ring, a maid answered the phone. It had taken her long enough and he highly thought of getting her fired, "_Bonsoir, Zola residence. Comment allez-vous?" _She said in French, _You've got to be kidding me! _Kyouya thought to himself.

They went back and forth trying to understand each other but it was not working. "_Parlez-vous fran__ҫais_? _Je ne comprends pas, désolé monsieur." _Kyouya felt the dark aura of his annoyance growing larger with every word she spoke. Finally, he heard her speaking to someone else and then the passing of the phone.

"Zola Residence." A woman said in Japanese.

"Took them long enough." He muttered to himself, his patience running thin. "May I please speak to Aliénor-Ohime Sama?" Kyouya asked trying to sound polite.

"One moment please." Once again, he was on hold. Kyouya's right eye twitched behind glinted glasses. He was going to kill somebody if he had to wait another moment. Irritated he decided to hang up, but right as he was about to press the end button,

"This is Cameron Donnelly, Mrs. Zola's assistant how can I help you sir?" He couldn't believe it; he was being passed around like a game of hot potato. It was like an annoying game of monkey in the middle Host club style.

"I politely asked to speak to Aliénor-Ohime Sama." He half-snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, but all calls are directed to me by orders of Lady Zola. She wishes not to be disturbed. May I leave a message?" Kyouya thought he heard the glass in his glasses break. He had spent a good forty-five minutes debating whether he should talk to her or not, and going through a million maids just to have an assistant tell him that the damned girl couldn't be bothered.

"No, that's fine." Kyouya hissed, his low blood pressure side revealing itself halfway.

"May I ask who has called so I can let them know?"

"Ootori Kyouya." He replied.

"Mr. Ootori? Why didn't you say so sir? She has been expecting your call all night. One moment so I can put her on the phone for you." That . . .was odd. He had no intention of calling her in the first place, nor did he tell her he would ever call. So how was it she was expecting him?

* * *

Aliénor sat silently as the mindless chatter of her family consumed the remainder of the dinner. She looked over at Haruhi. The girl who pretended to be a boy, who was in love with a man but did not see it yet. How _Twelfth Night_ -ish. She turned to Evelyn who was also watching the out of place Haruhi, and smiled at Aliénor. As the twins continued to sip on their beverages with their eyes closed, Aliénor had wine and Evy had tea, Aliénor could feel Haruhi's eyes on her.

"If you're wondering why we do not indulge in their conversation, its simply because they talk of things we do not care for." Aliénor spoke to Haruhi as she continued to savor the lingering taste of her wine. She was talking about those chattering away in French, "They speak of France and rumors of the French society. The latest gossip being Madam Éclair Tonnerre running off with a merchant's son and getting married. But of course that isn't true because I have spoken with Madam Tonnerre recently. She is now in Bolivia with her aunt and uncle." Aliénor continued bored already with her family's conversation.

Still Haruhi remained silent, "Haruhi . . ." Aliénor opened her eyes and shot a look to the commoner's direction, "Its rude to stare like that." She lowered her eyelashes slightly and peered at Haruhi's milk chocolate eyes with a sly smile. Haruhi blushed and averted her gaze back down to her plate. Aliénor smiled and took another sip of her wine as she closed her eyes once again.

"Gomen-nasai Ohime-Sama, its just . . ." Aliénor's eyes snapped open and she looked at Haruhi with an inquiring brow and a small smile.

"Just what Ms. Fujioka?" Aliénor beckoned her to continue.

But before Haruhi could answer, Cameron, her mother's assistant walked up beside her and whispered in her left ear, "Princess Aliénor, a Mr. Kyouya Ootori is on the private line for you." She said in a heavily Irish accented whisper.

Aliénor almost choked on her wine at that statement. _How does he even know my home number_? She had no idea why in the Lord's name he was calling.

"Are you sure its him?" Aliénor questioned suspiciously, throwing a sideward glance at her sister who was still enjoying her tea with her eyes closed.

"Yes ma'am. He has asked to speak with _you_ specifically." Aliénor remained cautious but decided to see what this was all about all the same.

"I see. I wasn't expecting any calls, especially not from him. Oh well it would be best not to keep him waiting. The last thing we need is for him to complain at how rude I am for making him wait so long." Aliénor said as she stood and excused herself from the table. She half ran to her room in a flurry to see what it was the great Ootori Kyouya wanted from her.

* * *

Haruhi watched as Aliénor left the table and thought to herself how ironic it was that Kyouya-Senpai had thought to call right when she was in the middle of comparing Aliénor-Ohime Sama to the Shadow King himself. They were so evil. Similar in almost everyway. Haruhi turned her attention to Ms. Donnelly and noticed a smile on the assistance face as if she had something to hide, a look fit only for a sly cat. Brushing it off, she went back to eating her delicious deserts. But it wasn't until she spotted Evelyn-Ohime Sama wearing the same look that Ms. Donnelly was. You wouldn't have noticed it behind her teacup that she was drinking out of, but the smile was there.

"Ano . . . Pardon me Evelyn-Ohime Sama." Both Evelyn and Tamaki, who had been speaking to her about something, looked over at the honor student. "Demo, did you know that Kyouya-Senpai would call tonight?" Evelyn only smiled and gave a slight nodded as she still drank her White Peach tea. "I don't understand, Lady Zola had asked for the dinner to not be disturbed, why would she go against her mother's wishes to go and talk to him when she clearly does not like him." _Wasn't that why she was getting her revenge? Because he had wounded her pride and hurt her feelings?_ Akira had told her how Aliénor was bitter over the whole ordeal about the Host club and that was why she wanted revenge. From what the girls had told Haruhi, Aliénor had a small crush on him and he had crushed her feelings in just a matter of minutes.

"Because Haruhi, she wanted to talk to him. I'll let you in on a little secret that only me and her sister know; Aliénor is deeply in love with our dear friend Kyouya and has been since she was a little girl." The bit of information shouldn't have surprised her but it did. Looking over at Evelyn, she saw that he spoke the truth.

Tamaki continued, "And I'll let you in on another secret about Kyouya that not even he knows," He said as he leaned into her ear; his breath softly brushing the small spot below her ear causing her to blush brightly. "He's in love with her too."

This had literally surprised Haruhi into a small gasp. She had always noticed Kyouya's awkward behavior but she had brushed it off as not getting any sleep at all. But Kyouya-Senpai had too much pried to even admit to _that_. That's when it dawned on her, "Evelyn-Ohime Sama did you plan on having your sister receive the call?" She asked, knowing that no one except for Lady Setsuka's daughters would have the nerve to disobey her orders. Evelyn only smiled softly.

"Evelyn has known all along of her sister's growing love. She _feels_ it. So when I told her of Kyouya's feelings she and I both asked Ms. Donnelly to allow any calls from him to go through." Haruhi turned to the conspirators and then looked over at Lady Setsuka, who now was engaging in a small conversation with Tamaki's mother not paying any attention to what was going on with the rest of the table.

Haruhi had taken in all of this new information and smiled too, now fully understanding everything that was going on. "You know Senpai; you're not as stupid as you look." Tamaki frowned and then smiled too. And as everyone began to finish their deserts, Haruhi felt Tamaki's hand brush his hand on hers by accident under the table, causing her to blush brighter then the strawberries on her crepe. _What's going on with me?_

* * *

"Ootori-Kun, thank you for being so patient." Aliénor greeted as she picked up the private phone line in her room, butterflies fluttering in her stomach around thousands of little knots.

"Believe me _princess_, if I known I was going to have to wait so long, I would have not called. Might I also suggest that you hire servants who can actually speak _Japanese_ while you live here in Japan." His shadow king aura reverberating through the phone meaning to intimidate her, but she carelessly brushed it off. Every time she had hoped he would come to her nicely, he shot those hopes right down the drain. She was getting tired of it.

"Honestly, you really didn't have to stay on the phone. You could have hung up." She replied.

"Trust me I thought about it." He replied hotly.

"So why _did_ you call me?" Aliénor questioned.

"I was bored. To be more specific, I had no other means to occupy my time and since I am so used to _not_ sleeping, I decided to call someone. Everyone else I know is either sleeping or busy. You were the last person to cross my mind." He said half truthfully.

"Aww, Ootori-Kun-"

"Kyouya." He corrected.

"I find it sweet that you even thought to call me, but I assure you, if I knew you were going to call, especially out of boredom, I would have never taken your call."

"Funny you should say that princess, I thought you were expecting my call." This statement had her cursing her sister under her breath.

"You think too highly of yourself Ootori-Kun. I wasn't expecting your call at all. I wasn't even aware that you had my home number." She replied truthfully.

"Oh? Interesting." He paused, "So if that's the case, why did you take my call?" He questioned. She could picture his glasses glinting in the darkness of his room as he smiled like the devil he was.

"Seeing how you acquired my private home number through some form of connection and actually called _me_, I assumed the call was of great importance. Why else would you call?" All butterflies and knots disappearing from her body.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have _wanted _to talk to you?" She laughed flirtatiously at that,

"Then you are a _liar_ Ootori-Kun. There is definitely no gain for you to call me other then to discuss some form of business. Frankly, we both know that there is no need for this conversation." There was a pause and immediately she regretted her words.

"You're absolutely right. I would be lying if I had told you that, and Ootoris do not like making a habit of lying. Forgive me for intruding on your dinner with your family." His words had once again found a way to hurt her, and without even a goodbye, he hung up the phone.

Aliénor had walked back to the grand parlor where everyone gathered. The same place where she had heard Evelyn laugh the night they first met Lord Rafael.

"Haruhi!" She heard Tamaki shout as he walked over to the commoner not too far from him. Me and the adults will be going into the grand study come and join us!" He demanded excitedly, "I, The Host King and your father, wish to spend father and daughter quality time with you." He expressed with conviction.

Aliénor nodded goodnight to her sister, who decided to leave to her own matters, and sensed Haruhi's hesitation.

"But _mon ami_, I wanted to give Haruhi a tour of our lovely home." She purred with a slight pout. "Couldn't I just borrow her for a few moments?" She asked forming small tears.

Tamaki, unable to resist sed look, gave in without a fight. "Of course you can _chérie!" _He cried as he held both Haruhi and Aliénor tightly, "We can all go together!"

"But Senpai, your mother." Haruhi reminded him.

Aliénor watched the torn look on Tamaki's face. He saw Haruhi everyday, but it had been years since he saw his mother.

"KAWAII!" The blond shouted, his blue-lavender eyes wide like those of a Mitsukuni. "She is so kind to think of mother! I'll go and see if she would like to join us." He said joyfully getting ready to leave.

"René." Tamaki stopped as soon as he heard Aliénor speak his first name. "Spend some time with your mother, she misses you." Tamaki's smile slowly faded and he nodded with some seriousness in his eyes. He knew she was right. It would have been rude to abandon his mother.

* * *

Aliénor took thirty minutes showing Haruhi the East and North wings of the mansion, and another fifteen showing her the west wing and Garden. That did not include how long it took to go from one wing to the other. The Maia-Moira manor consisted of over a hundred rooms. It was large indeed. The west wing was where the servants stayed; the East was where the library and entertainment rooms were: for games, training, etc. As for the North Wing, that consisted of their private quarters and her parent's offices as well as Evelyn and her own. There were also spare rooms that remained completely furnished but empty like a five star hotel. The halls were all decorated with either statues or paintings and priceless artifacts. Although the outside of the estate looked very much like old Victorian, it was indeed that of a royal European home on the inside. On the way to the South Wing, Haruhi stopped in front of a large glass window over looking the beautiful garden and stables. The garden consisted of roses, lilies, orchids, and a multitude of many other type of flowers in different colors. Some flowers found in only Japan, while others were rarer or found in places that are more common. Along the perimeter of the backyard, were cherry blossom trees working like a wall to keep out intruders and highlighting the mountain trail.

In the center of the garden was a large porcelain statue of twin angels holding small bowls above their heads in front of them as they faced each other. Both slightly dipped their bowls as if to pour out the water that flowed into a small elegant waterfall that fell into a surrounding pool around the angels feet and then down yet another waterfall into an even bigger pool. The second waterfall flowing into the last and largest waterfall that flowed like a stream, like those seen in traditional Japanese gardens, throughout the garden and acres of free land used for the horses to roam. Not too far from the garden was a large stable that held twelve horses. Six of them belonged to Aliénor. They were her favorites, all purebred four stallions and two mares. Their names were Mercédès, Thanatos, Zeus, Monte Cristo, Athena, and Philippe. No doubt they were sleeping deeply in their peaceful dreams. She loved horses. They were one of her pride and joys. She thought of each horse individually. Athena and her older sister Mercédès were both black purebred Arabian mares and they had the personality of free independant goddesses. Monte Cristo was her eldest stallion, a gray Andalusian that stood 16 hands high he had a regal air to him and was very territorial when it came to Mercédès. She smiled at that, yes she had named the two after characters out of her favorite book. Zues, a calm Thoroughbred Stallion stood at 17 hands high. His chestnut color reminding her of chocolate. Philippe, her youngest stallion, was a playfull Nokota the color of blue dun. Thanatos, was her most prized stallion; and wildest. As a thoroughbred he was built for speed. But he refused to let others ride him, she and him had a mutual understanding of each other. She rode him whenever she felt the need to just get away and be free. How she was able to convince her father to buy her the 17hh animal at the age of eleven was beyond her. But she loved him the most. She loved all her horses.

"Do you ride Haruhi?" She asked turning to her guest.

"To be honest I've only seen a horse up close once and that was the day of the festival I've never ridden though." Haruhi admitted truthfully.

"Well then, I'll be more then happy to invite you to come and ride with me and my sister sometime. How does tomorrow sound?" Haruhi only nodded and then turned to look at the open lands.

"I never knew Japan had so much free land still." Haruhi said at the breathtaking view.

"My mother's ancestors were extremely wealthy. A very honorable family. They had bought this land long ago. No one but her family was to touch it. Father had extended the land to preserve its beauty. He did so before we were born. Its lovely in both spring and winter, you should really come by and visit. It was his love of horses that drove him to it. He would never build a track, he felt horses should be as they were born to be: Free. If it weren't for his work all he would do is ride." Aliénor smiled at the memories and continued down the hall. As they walked, Aliénor went into discussion about her families many attributes to society and history.

"Which reminds me, is it true your family founded Ouran and the scholorship given to me?" Haruhi asked turning to face the princess.

"Why yes. You see long ago, Ouran was built. The scholorship was created to honor my uncle long ago who had been the youngest to graduate at the highest level of education. But he had been killed in an accident, leaving his parents to mourn him. He had succeeded all six eldest brothers and sisters at the age of fifteen." She explained to the younger girl.

"This whole time I thought it was Tamaki's family that owned Ouran." Haruhi said.

"They do. A few years after the death of his youngest son, the founder of Ouran, my ancestor died as well of a heart attack. The Suoh family had come to my family's aide and as a token of their appreciation, they sold the school and all its assets to the Suoh family. But they continued to distribute the scholorship as tradition and honor to my family." Aliénor explained, suprised that her family's history had been washed away by current Ouran generations.

"Your family has done many things that will keep them remembered. I'm positive so will you." Haruhi voiced thoughtfully. This had stopped Aliénor in her tracks in front of two large double doors at the end of the hall. On the opposite side of the glass doors were two large azure colored curtains blocking your view from the outside. Beside the doors on the left as a lone door made of simple designs in a dark brown color.

"If I am remembered Ms. Fujioka, I hope that it is through my work." Aliénor opened the door and revealed walls decorated with paintings of all sizes. Many of herself dancing.

From the look on Haruhi's face, Aliénor could tell she did not know what she meant. So she took Haruhi's hand and placed it on her arm leading her to two large paintings, one a portrait of Aliénor dancing and the other of landscapes and mythical beings. "I am not as good as my sister is, but the passion is there. The ones you see of a girl dancing or studying are the ones Evelyn had done of me while I wasn't watching. We have very photographic memories and can remember a single moment clearly." Haruhi began to wander the room and she came across a miniature statue of one of the twins dancing. "Evelyn." Aliénor answered Haruhi's unspoken question. "I had finished that last week. She used to dance along time ago when love still filled her heart. She danced, sang and painted all the time. But then she stopped about a year ago and I had no one to share my art with." Aliénor explained.

"The storm." Haruhi said, understanding what caused it all to stop. Aliénor nodded and continued,

"That's the real reason why we were named the twin of dreams. We did everything we could think of. Then she lost her spirit. That was at least until last week. She thinks I do not see her, but she dances again. And today I found out that she has begun to draw and paint again." Aliénor looked over at Haruhi. Her face held that of a girl confused about why she was being told such personal things. "If you're wondering why I'm telling you all this, its quite simple. Evelyn only did things out of love. When she still had hope. I assume you know why she is the way she is by now." Haruhi nodded knowing that Aliénor spoke of Takashi. "You're quite fortunate Haruhi. You may live your life peacefully, no pressure or scrutiny. You can love whomever you choose and marry them if you so wished it. For my sister and me duty must come first. Evelyn loved Takashi dearly. After he walked out on her, she felt she had lost everything. That was until you walked into the hostess club and she saw him again. Look at the art Haruhi, she has hope that love will find its way back to her. That's why she dances, that's why she paints. Do you have a love like that Haruhi? A love that keeps you going?"

Haruhi remained silent to Aliénor's words. Sighing, she gave up. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere with her. She was so blind to Tamaki's love for her and her own love for him. So in conclusion to their tour Aliénor said, "In order to really see the passion in the art, one must open their heart and mind. Not just their eyes." Akira was right, when it came to love, Haruhi was just not that smart. "Come _mon ami_, its getting late and Tamaki is probably worried by now." Haruhi nodded and followed her, stealing one look at the dancing statue of Evelyn. With a smile, she blushed and thought of Tamaki.

* * *

Sure enough, Aliénor had been right. Haruhi and everyone else watched as Tamaki ran around in a circle crying and wailing about his "once-again-missing-daughter". And once he found her, he squeezed her tightly refusing to let her go. Aliénor grabbed Tamaki by his ear and dragged him off the poor girl. With a smile she said, "Its time I retired to my own thoughts. Goodnight Haruhi, it was a pleasure seeing you again, remember to come by tomorrow and I will take you riding with me. Aunt Angélite, Grandmamma, _je vous aime (_I love you)_. Bon nuit _everyone and _au revoir!_ Oh and René please allow poor Haruhi to breath and don't forget to tell Kyouya how incredibly happy I am that we did not agree to my first proposal." She said blowing kisses as she left.

Lord Lafayette walked over to Haruhi, "Before I forget Ms. Fujioka, here are the recipes I had Leo prepare for you. Feel free to come over whenever you like." She held the large and thick book containing recipes from around the world. She thanked the family for inviting her and then proceeded to leave. Still lost in her thoughts from her conversation with Haruhi, she grew confused. She had a feeling Aliénor was trying to hint at something but she did not know what. Unable to concentrate, Haruhi missed the step in front her and tripped over it.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried dramatically, as Lord Lafayette and Lord Rafael both rushed to help her up. "Haruhi, are you okay? Does it hurt? Tell daddy where it hurts!" He said worrying over her. "Oh no my poor Haruhi will have to go to the hospital! Call the hospital, call the lifeguard, and call the police! Get me the world's best surgeon!" Haruhi got up during his dramatic outburst and dusted herself off. The fall would leave a bruise on her knee and a bump on her forehead. But other then that she was fine. After thanking the two older men, she turned to Tamaki who was still crying over Haruhi's "tragic" fall.

"Senpai calm down, its not that serious! Honestly, it isn't that big of a deal I'm fine." She tried to assure, but when he would not listen she shouted, "Senpai you're being annoying!" He calmed a little and with a saddened look, he actually picked her up like he did when he had saved her from falling off the cliff, and carried her back to the limo behind his mother. Strangely though, Haruhi had enjoyed it. She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile and held a soft blush on her face. She didn't understand why she did that, but she kept it nonetheless, watching the twins watch her from their windows.

On the way home, not too far from the Zola Estate, Haruhi saw an elegant black limo going towards the direction they had come from. No doubt to pick up lady-Princess Isabella. With Aliénor's words replaying in her head, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure young master?" Tachiban had asked Kyouya as they drove to nowhere.

"I'm positive. Take a left here and then keep going straight." Kyouya replied. He was going to regret this decision he knew, but it had to be done.

**3****rd**** Music Room **_present day_

"Welcome to Notre Dame!" Kyouya heard the Hitachiin twins greet to the new set of customers.

"Hikaru and Kaoru-Kun! Y-you're _hunchbacked!_" One of the clients squealed mortified at the drastic change.

"Yes a sad fate indeed that Kaoru had to go through, but I made myself hunchbacked as well so that he would not suffer alone." Hikaru said dramatically holding both of Kaoru's hands in his own as his body was pressed close to Hikaru's.

"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped with a blush on his face. The girls squealed with delight at the brotherly love display. Kyouya rolled his eyes and spotted Haruhi walking around dressed up like Esmeralda. She had been quiet popular today, more then usual. She had almost as much clients as Tamaki did. Maybe they should have her dress like a girl more often.

"Fujioka-Kun, my you could really pass for a girl!" One of the clients commented.

"You are really brave Fujioka-Kun, especially in the movie! You really did look like a girl, are you sure you really aren't one?" Another said.

"I assure you I am not. Even if I was a girl, I still wouldn't look as cute as all of you." Haruhi replied half-lying as she handed them their instant coffee.

"I honestly wouldn't mind it if you were a girl. You wouldn't mind if I had some private time with you, would you Fujioka-Kun? You know just to see if you really aren't a girl." Another girl flirted.

Taken back, Haruhi sweat dropped and giggled nervously, "As much as I would love to take your offer Yoko-Chan I must clean and cook before my father returns from his two day shift at work."

"My gypsy princess!" Tamaki walked over to her and her group, his arms out wide, "Let me kiss your hand, just this once!" Tamaki pleaded as he placed a hand over his heart and another on her own hand kneeling before her. The girls swooned over the scene.

"Can it Senpai! I'm not interested!" Haruhi growled as she face palmed Tamaki into his corner of woe.

Bored, Kyouya returned to his laptop. Then remembered he had clients. Glancing up he saw the girls looking nervously at him and he placed a soft smile on for them. "I apologize ladies, for not giving you the attention you deserve."

"We understand Kyouya-Kun, you are very busy." The first girl said. He couldn't recall what her name was.

"No please, allow me to make it up to you by selling you the new Host Club Movie, _What If_ at a discounted price and throw in a bonus magazine filled with new photos of the host members and special limited edition photos of Fujioka-Kun dressed as a girl for one of our photo shoots." He suggested, plastering the biggest and fakest "sincere" smile on his face.

Once the girls had made their purchases and left him alone, his mind traveled to a certain princess who would not let him be. The night before had been confusing and he kicked himself in the ass for it. All the while, he smiled at it's end result.

* * *

**West Wing Ballroom**_ That same exact moment_

"My love, who else could my mind other then you" Aliénor asked, softly leaning against her third client of the day. Today's them was _Moulin Rouge _and their theme song Garden by Mirah played softly throughout the room.

"You just seem distracted princess." The boy replied as he cupped her face gently. Aliénor paused but then lowered her eyelashes in that familiar mesmerizing way.

"My mind remains on you _mon chéri. _On you and only you." She lied as she caressed his chin softly.

Akira watched the scene from over the top of her newspaper. Looking around the room, she sighed. It was practically empty. Ever since Kyouya had sold new the videos and new merchandise of the host club, they had a steady decline of female clients. Akira once again looked at the front page of her newspaper and threw it down in disgust. In large bold letters it read: _Princesses and Japanese heirs lie to cover up scandal!_ The vultures! Akira looked up as Sayomi joined her along with Hayase. Sayomi was playing her violin as Hayase gathered the dishes that were left. They had all noticed Aliénor hosting half-heartedly and wondered what it was that had happened after they had all left the mall. It wasn't only Aliénor in an off state. Evelyn-Ohime Sama was in an extremely dark mood. Although that did not bother her clients, she seemed a bit more tense and irritated then usual. Akira went back to her books when she saw Miyu walking over to speak of the latest gossip. The latest being Mori-Senpai avoiding Evelyn every time he saw her. Then she listened as Miyu spoke about boredom and not having any attention at all from Tamaki or anyone else for that matter. Rolling her eyes, she tuned her out like she did every other time.

"Evelyn-Ohime Sama?" A client spoke with concern. Akira reverted her gaze back to their silent leader as she walked over to her friend Kazami who was "learning" how to speak Japanese. They all watched as Evelyn whispered in her best friend's ear.

Akira wasn't positive, but she had a feeling she knew what was said between the two. From what Haruhi had told her in class, Kyouya was acting weird too, and she suspected something had happened that night when he called her. It was like watching two titans clash with each other. Akira turned back to Aliénor, who's third and last client finally left. Aliénor had retired to her couch by the fireplace.

"May I have your attention please?" Kazami said in "practiced" Japanese. Everyone turned to stare at the red head as she smiled regrettably, "It has come to my attention that the Hostess Club will be closing early today. Gomen-nasai!"

Akira knew it. With a smile, she congratulated Kyouya. He had succeeded in knocking the Prideful princess right off her pretty feet. She mentally applauded him, whatever he had done; he had really gotten a hold on Aliénor. Kazami continued to apologize to the remaining clients and offered private sessions and dates with the hostess of their choice free of charge. She also refunded the clients' money knowing that the Hostess club didn't in fact need it. All of a sudden, a dark cloud lingered over Akira's thoughts. Something bad was going to happen, and from the look on Evelyn's face as she stood in front of the moody Aliénor, she felt it too.

* * *

**A/n: Whew! That was a long one. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. It seems spring trully is the season of love. Will haruhi finally wake up and see what is going on between her and Tamaki? Will Hikaru be able to hold onto Haru for long? With Evy and Tamaki taking one step forward and two steps back will they ever find their way back to each other? As for Kyouya and Ally....WHEN THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN?! And where exactly is Kyouya going and what in the world is he planning to do? Well if you review _maybe_ Ill quickly update and reveal all the answers to you. I need the motivation to keep me going!!!!!!! Thanks for reading dont forget to hit that little button that says review!!!**


	12. Dance of the Titans

**YAY!!!! I finally posted this chapter up dont worry its not extremely long as the last one. I enjoyed writing this one, by far my favorite chapter. This is by far my most intense chapter I have ever written!!!!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, my favorite chapter yep yep!!! I want to thank all of you for keeping up with the story, its almost done!!! By the way the featured song in this is roxanne's Veil by vengelis here is the link so you can hear it on youtube: youtube . com/watch?v=ws4O5ymRWS0 This song plays a significant part in my story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. **

* * *

Ch12 Dance of the Titans

_**3**__**rd**__** Music Room: **_3 Weeks before the Ball (last week of Feb. /1_**st**__** Week of Mar.)**_

"Kyouya-Senpai, you wanted to speak with me?" Haruhi asked the gray eyed shadow king as she cleaned up while everyone else began to leave the Host Club.

Kyouya glanced at the short haired brunette and smiled his infamous dark smile as his glasses glinted in the light. He would finally be able to test his theories about his and her so called "feelings".

"Haruhi, I've received some complaints about your lack of attention to your clients." Kyouya stated as he wrote a few notations in his black leather bound notebook. He watched as she slowly bowed in apology.

"Gomen-nasai Senpai. I've had a lot on my mind lately." She replied, this he knew was true and he had a feeling majority of her mind had been on Tamaki.

"So it would seem. You're father also tells me that you haven't been sleeping. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" He tried to pry out of her first. She shook her head in what he believed to be honesty. He then sighed and placed another notation down in his book, then placed his book inside his bag. "As you know Haruhi, you've cost us a lot of money that we just could not afford to lose. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to add that lost onto your debt." He said as a ploy to move her into her next position, like a pawn in a game of chess.

Her head snapped up and she glared at him like he knew she would, "That's not fair Senpai!" She half-shouted, "You said my debt was clear the day of the festival." This fact had been true, but then again, Kyouya wasn't the shadow king for nothing.

"I also stated that you were free to leave the club, yet you stayed. You do remember the damage caused that day to the Host club Carriage you made right? Consider that your second debt."

"BUT YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT!" She shouted hotly as he remained calm.

"Actually I did, remember the very first day you returned to the host club as a host?" She stopped and thought about that, paling at the memory. "So tell me Haruhi, why _did_ you stay?" Kyouya said pulling her closer and closer into position.

"I like the host club! Why would I want to leave? You're all my friends." She explained. Kyouya smirked as he faced her now,

"Are you sure that's the real reason you stayed?" He placed his bag back down on the chair and walked over to her, towering over her small frame; her large brown eyes filled with wonder.

"Huh?" She replied as if she didn't understand.

Kyouya backed her up into the coffee table behind her and inched closer to her, "Are you sure its not for something else?" Kyouya questioned, leaning extremely close to her face.

"Senpai, is this another one of your lessons? Because if it is then it isn't working." In a way this was, he answered her in his thoughts. He wanted to open both their eyes to something he had hoped was both true _and _false.

"Or . . . Could it be you're staying for some_one_?" He asked, not answering her. He had always been attracted to Haruhi. She was smart, intriguing, pretty, responsible, and funny. _Why shouldn't I test my theory on her? _

"Kyouya-Senpai?" Haruhi's eyes grew wider as she began to grow nervous to his presence.

"Is it Hikaru, Haruhi? Is that who you stay for?" he asked as he continued to play with her.

"Senpai, that's enough!" She tried to say with some conviction, but her voice came out hoarse.

"Or could you be staying for Tamaki?" He smiled when she gasped and blushed at that. So he was right, she did have feelings for him. Now to test his second theory. Placing a soft hand on her cheek, he leaned into her ear, "Or is it . . . Me?"

"But Kyouya-Senpai-" He didn't let her finish. He claimed her lips with his own during mid-sentence. He kissed her softly, and tried to savor her taste. But she didn't respond to him and his feelings of passion and want were not stirred. If anything, it was like kissing a sister; awkward and disturbing. _So why the hell am I still kissing her?_

* * *

_An hour earliar: 3__rd__ Music Room_

Kyouya typed vigorously on his laptop. He was calculating formulas and statistics, or at least trying to, so he could understand what he was feeling for Aliénor. He was running out of time, the ball was weeks away and he still had not asked her. He couldn't without knowing what in the world he was feeling. He was an Ootori. Ootoris were never confused. For the past couple of weeks, since the day at the mall, Kyouya had been extremely troubled more then usual, by his thoughts. As he smiled he thought of their time together. They were like two friends who were also rivals. Lovers who competed, if you will. But he enjoyed being around her nonetheless, to the extent that they visited each other during and _after _club hours.

But still, something was nagging at him. He would never admit to her that he was troubled by the very thought of her. In the public eye, they appeared as they were, acquainted and the center of romance gossip of _what-ifs_. They argued and debated every chance they could, but in their own privacy he would treat her to dinner, and they would call once their work was complete. During class hours, they would text each other every, giving each other advice on work outside of school, as well as to talk of their friends. Never about the clubs. Whenever they spoke about the clubs, he would get angry with her and refrain from talking to her for the rest of the day. Sometimes vice versa.

He was attracted to her, that much he understood. But it was more then that, he just didn't know what. It had to be just their physical attraction to each other. Yes, he was definitely attracted to her. Her raven black hair, flowing like a sea of endless night down past her slim waist. They way she lowered her heavily thick and long eyelashes over her pinkish-red eyes. The beauty mark that rested at the right corner of her mouth. Her pure skin tone, yes she was a definite beauty. A real femme fetal; and a deadly heartbreaker. Heartbreaker was written all over her, one of the reasons why he had to stay away,

He looked up at Haruhi, who was dazing off as he clients spoke to her. She was also attractive, but in a more simple way. He was definitely going to test his feelings for Aliénor, and he knew just the perfect guinea pig: Fujioka Haruhi.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were pretty much back to normal, with the minor exception of Hikaru's moodiness. But other then that they were all peachy keen. The twins smiled deviously and looked each other in the eye slyly. Word had spread like an inferno about the Shadow King's secret meetings with the Hostess Queen.

"Oi Kaoru lets go tease Kyouya!" Hikaru whispered as he draped an arm over his brother, making their customers swoon.

"If you two are planning to come over here and tease me about the rumors going around in school today, I suggest you don't do it. For your own good of course." They heard Kyouya call out from across the room. The twins turned to face him as the shadow king remained fixated to his laptop.

Kaoru cringed, "That is so creepy." He shuddered, Hikaru only nodded as they backed further away from Kyouya. Bored, they turned their attention to where Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were.

"Its so sad that things didn't work out between Evelyn-Ohime Sama and Mori-Senpai." One of their clients replied sadly.

"I heard that Evelyn-Ohime Sama went back to avoiding him since the day you filmed your video. Could it be because he kissed her sister?" Another client asked the twins.

"I heard he ignored her first, so she's getting payback." A third client added. "Something about the newspapers reading: _Princesses bring disgrace to family name_, poor Mori-Senpai couldn't take it anymore." Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes at their gossiping customers.

"Either way, that's their problem," Hikaru responded to the girls.

"They make it harder for themselves." Kaoru replied.

"I would never make your life hard for you Kaoru." Hikaru said as he held his brother close to him, so that way they could at least say that they were working. Then as Tamaki began to walk past them they said in unison, "Oi Tono! Where's you're girlfriend Miyu-Chan?" They teased.

"Miyu-Chan where?!" Tamaki paled as he scanned the room left to right. "She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"Aww Tono," Hikaru started as he placed his right arm around Tamaki

"Don't be that way!" Kaoru finished as he draped his left around Tamaki as well.

"Share your love with the world!" The both sang in unison as they lifted their free arms to the sky.

"You three should be working, not standing around talking about nonsense." Kyouya said aloud from across the room as he continued to type away.

"He is so evil." The twins, Tamaki, as well as Haruhi who had been watching the whole seen, said in unison. Kyouya looked up at the staring crowd and they all paled and went back to their own business.

* * *

**Maia-Moira Manor: **_Night of the Zola Dinner_

_**Its like a game between them Haruhi.**_

Aliénor changed into some black leggings and a black tank top. She put on some black flats and tied her hair into a rushed ponytail. She then grabbed her iPod and walked the halls to the South Wing of her home. The eyes of her ancestors forever watching her, scrutinizing her every breath. She made her way to the Grand ball room and opened the doors with the sudden realization that, she had not been in this very room for a year. Remembering that when her sister stopped dancing so did she. At least her true passion for it. Everything else she did was an act; Evelyn had always been the more fun one. Dancing just hadn't been the same without her sister to join her.

_**Like a game of Chess. . .**_

Aliénor observed the room with a bit of nostalgia washing over her. The room reminded her of the one in _Beauty and the Beast_, when Belle and Beast danced together. This was the inspiration for her Host club. Very similar down to the last piece of thread. Only difference being, the color was not red like the one at Ouran, but an Azure blue. Aliénor felt at home.

_**They wait for the right moves, pondering when the other will strike the hardest . . .**_

Kyouya pondered for a moment inside his limo. He had to commit to his plans, because an Ootori never backed out. But for some reason, he could not find the nerve to leave his car. _Get a grip on yourself Kyouya! Be a man!_ He scolded himself, but still his hand remained frozen on the door handle. "Damn it, what am I doing here?" He questioned himself. He looked into the rearview mirror and locked eyes with Tachiban, who did not question his motives. Beside him, his phone began to start ringing. Tamaki. He did not answer the blonde's call but instead shut of his phone. That was the first time he ever did that, tonight would be the first for many things. Like for the first time he walked out on his father.

"_Kyouya, do no be foolish. If you go, you will be the center of gossip. And Ootoris are never in gossip." His father had said to him, "Besides you still have more work to-Kyouya! Where do you think you are going? KYOUYA!" Kyouya didn't know he had the strength in him, but he did. Surprisingly, although he knew he'd be killed for it, he did not regret doing it. So he continued to walk out on his father, missing the smile that plastered his father's face._

_**But no one will win this game, because they are similar to each other in everyway.**_

"Let the games begin." Kyouya mused to himself_. _This was definitely going to be an interesting night, and doubt began to flood within him. The smart thing for him to do, and Kyouya was very smart, would be to turn around and go home. What merits could he possibly gain from all of this? Kyouya smiled, and finally got out of his car. _Many_.

_**It's a dance between Titans. . .**_

Aliénor walked over to the center of the room and lowered her gaze as her ancestors watched like an expecting crowd. To the right was a large stereo system where she would plug in her iPod. Quickly she made her way to the stereo as she rummaged through her play lists to find the one song she loved to dance to most. Finally, she came across Elisa's _Dancing_ and pressed play. She made her way back to the center and laid her body down on the floor. Once the words began, so did her dance. The first verse she remained laying on the floor as she danced, but once the chorus came on she got up and continued . . .

_So I put my arms around you, around you, _she extended her arms out as if to try and embrace someone. _And I know that I'll be leaving soon, _she then pushed away with her right foot pivoting into a double turn. _My eyes are on you, they're on you. _She then balanced on her left foot as she extended her arm out again as if to touch someone's face. _And you see that I can't stop shaking,_ all the while, as she danced the only face she could see . . . Was Kyouya's.

_**They don't see what we see. . .**_

As the beat and the pace began to quicken, so did she. _And I hope that you won't hurt me._ Contorting her body into shapes only known to true dancers. _I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you. _Sweat trickled down her face as she danced vigorously to the climax of the song. _No need for anything but music, music's the reason why I know time still exists._ All her pent up frustrations poured out in a torrent of emotion visible on her face, _Time still exists_. She twisted her body backwards as she stood on her tiptoes of her left leg, as her right leg dipped into the sky. _Time still exists; _she brought her body back into a straight line. She began to caress her upper body and bring her hands up to her face from the neck, _Time still exists. So I just put my arms around you, around you_, she began to twirl in eight consecutive spins that only figure skaters seemed to know how to do. _And I hope that I will do no wrong,_ one word to describe her movements, perfect. _My eyes they're on you, they're on you, _absolutely perfect. At least. . . That's what Kyouya thought. _And I hope that you won't hurt me . . . My eyes. . ._

_**They're so blinded by their pride that they do not see it. . .**_

On the last note of the song, Aliénor found herself face to face with the Shadow King himself, Ootori Kyouya. She didn't know how long he had been watching her, let alone know when he had arrived in the first place. But here he was, in the flesh. Surprised to see him, she didn't realize that she was still holding her last dance position. Her breath stampeded out of her lungs as he gazed at her. _What is he doing here?_ Here he was watching her in a long sleeve black button up shirt, and black slacks as she was covered in sweat. She straightened herself out and fixed the unruly hairs clinging to her face. Her eyes were no doubt large with wonder. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She told herself that the flush on her face was from dancing and not because he was staring at her with those fierce gray eyes. Seeing that he wasn't going to explain himself, she decided to just leave. Forgetting her iPod, she nodded at him, and started to brush past him. But Kyouya was faster, and as the familiar sound of _Roxanne's Veil_ played through the speakers, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a familiar ballroom stance. He had the grace of a seasoned Argentina Tango dancer and she could not help but follow his lead.

* * *

"Don't you see Haruhi; we are blinded to our love. That is why we hide behind the shadows of our naiveté or pride." Tamaki looked down at the sleeping Haruhi leaning on his shoulder, and smiled. His mother also smiled at him from across of him. Her knowing eyes reflecting his own. Eyes filled with love and adoration. But her love was different compared to his love. She held love for her son in her eyes; he held love not only for his mother, but also a different love for the girl who walked into his life. Tamaki knew that the limo that passed them as they left the Zola estate was Kyouya's. He wasn't surprised either that Kyouya would shut off his phone. So all he could do was smile and wish his friend luck. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi again and pulled his jacket higher to cover her small frame. He knew he shouldn't, but he kissed the top of her head, and cursed his bad timing. He had lost her to Hikaru Hitachiin, and that had been his own fault. But Tamaki wasn't one to harbor grudges, especially against his friends. He congratulated the little devil and sighed.

"I love you Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki whispered in her ear softly, hoping half-heartedly that she did not hear him.

* * *

**At the Zola Estate**_: an hour later_

Aliénor rode side by side Kyouya, atop her horses in the wide open field behind her home. "You're father isn't angry that you left like that?" She questioned him as she twirled a lock of Thanatos' mane around her index finger.

"I imagine he is, but there is nothing I can do about that now is there?" Kyouya questioned with a small smile of his own. He watched as Athena's head bobbed up and down in a soft rhythm, then he sighed. Today, he had watched Mori-Senpai do the unthinkable; he gave up all rationality and committed an act that would see him as dishonorable. He had done it all for the love of his life. Kyouya wondered if he had that kind of strength within him too. Kyouya had a responsibility to his duty, as did Aliénor. He had to be smart, calculating, indifferent, and most importantly the best. But around Aliénor he felt . . . Relieved of these pressures.

"Kyouya," He heard her voice trickle in his thoughts like a drop of water into a calm stream, "You don't have to try around me."

"Try?" He hadn't been aware that he was trying at all in the first place.

"To hide how you really are that is. Me and you, we aren't so different you know. We both live to please our parents, yet we strive t surpass them on all levels." He did not see them as similar people, but more like complete opposites of a coin. She was exciting, fun, and kind. He on the other hand did things for his own personal gain at least that was what he told himself.

"What's her name?" He asked, changing the subject and focusing on the horse he rode. He patted the Arabian horse's neck and kept his gaze to the open field.

"Athena. You wouldn't believe how smart she is. One day, I had been riding her sister Mercédès and I got knocked off. She had been spooked by something in the forest and I had sprained my ankle. When she returned without me, Athena sensed something wrong and came looking for me. My father told me how she broke out of her stall and raced across the fields just to find me… Twenty minutes later, I'm being rescued by my own horse." Aliénor reminisced.

"That _is_ smart." Kyouya laughed genuinely. He watched as she blushed and he cleared his throat. He looked at the stallion she rode atop of and reached a hand out to him. But the Stallion snorted and jerked his head away from Kyouya's side. He smiled at that, "What is his name?"

"Thanatos." He wasn't familiar with the name and waited for her to continue. "He's named after the Greek figure of death." he gave her an appalled look.

"Why so morbid?" he questioned curiously as he pushed his glasses up.

Aliénor moved back to his side and calmed the stubborn male who kept trying to move, her face held that of a saddened woman, "When I was younger, about eleven to be exact, father took me to a horse ranch to buy a new mare owned by my uncle. That day Thanatos was to be put down, and when I saw him I couldn't bare to think of that. They were going to kill him because no one could ride him. Five men were put in the hospital, 3 were killed, eight were injured but not too badly and four refused to even go near him. But I told father I could ride him, he laughed and said that I wouldn't even be able to get close to his pen. But I begged father to buy him for me. He refused, but instead offered to buy me one that looked just like him. I told him I didn't want any other horse but him. So when no one was looking, I snuck into Thanatos' pen and softly talked him into letting me onto his back. But one on his back I began to buck and go crazy." Aliénor smiled at the memory, "He kept rearing and I remember grabbing on tightly to his mane as Evelyn cheered for me. That day was the same day I got Evelyn to throw a fit in order to get my uncle to sell his most prized stallion to us so we could give it to Takashi for his birthday. Thanatos broke out of his pen with me on top and went racing for the open fields. Fifteen minutes later he had finally succeeded in throwing me off, I survived of course with a broken arm. But he never left my side and my father finally agreed to buy him. We haven't parted since." She laughed.

"What will become of him when you are Queen and do not have the time to ride anymore?" Kyouya asked, his throat tight with emotion, as they decided to turn back.

"That will never happen; I live to ride. Just as I live for art and the people. Besides, I don't want to become Queen. I love my beloved Spain, but I am not fit to be their Queen. My heart is else-"

"I think you will make a beautiful and brilliant Queen." He complimented as he cradled her chin in his fingers.

"Kyouya, was that a compliment?" Aliénor asked as she battered her eyelashes at him. They paused for a moment and both began to blush.

He held her hand as they went from the stables, back to his limo. This night would definitely be another to remember, next to their first date. So far everything was going smoothly. When they reached his limo, she held his hand in both of her own.

"I'm really glad you showed up Kyouya." She honestly stated. He smiled at her then,

"Me too." He agreed as he kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Promises, promises, promises." She laughed, "I look forward to seeing if you are a man of your word.

He held her close at that, "If there is one thing you will learn about me is this, I am an Ootori, and Ootoris always keep their word. Goodnight my princess." As he entered and closed the door to his limo, his smile slowly turned to a frown. _What was am I doing?_ Now he was more confused then ever. She definitely was a heartbreaker. One touch from her shattered whatever manhood a guy had. But although he was unsure of how he felt, he knew one thing was for sure. She was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

* * *

**Present Time:**_ Ouran 3__rd__Music Room_

Aliénor stood in shock at the entrance of the 3rd Music Room. Her feet were rooted in their current spot and her jaw was dropped to the floor. She could feel tears welling in her eyes and she tried to push them back. She had to remain strong. He wasn't hers. _Right?_ _We never made it official between us right?_ She asked herself. _So why do I feel like dying?_ She had come to the host club, like she had been doing for the past two weeks. Everyday for the past two weeks, Kyouya and Aliénor had spent most of their time with each other, privately of course. Today she had got the courage to tell him how she felt for him, the love she had saved for him her whole life. But now, in that very moment in time, staring at the intimate scene meant to be private, Aliénor felt the life drain from her as she fought to remove her gaze from the sight. He had been the closest thing to her first boyfriend. But here he was with another girl, and not just any girl, he was with Fujioka Haruhi.

The sound of her small statue she had made for him crashing to the ground was what broke the kiss, and yet was mute to her ears. "Kyouya?"

**Two Days Earlier**

"Oh Kyouya, you're a dream!" Aliénor laughed as he revealed a small black jewelry box, inside was a small figurine of her dancing to Roxanne's veil. Memories of that night at her house washed over her and she blushed. They sat quietly on a sofa in the privacy of the Host club, long after club hours were done.

"To make up for the hostility between us." Kyouya explained to her, tucking an independent strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure this isn't your way of trying to get me out of the hostess club? Its not going to happen you know." She teased him. She still had not told him the whole truth about why she had created the club, and to be honest she was afraid to. It was simple really; she did it to be closer to him.

"It was worth a shot." He teased back as he held her in his arms.

"Why did you come to me Kyouya?" She asked him for the first time since he showed up unexpectedly at her home.

"I honestly do not know. You drive me insane, and you have ruined what I had worked so hard to help build. Yet I am still drawn to you, even if you keep me from my precious sleep." He sounded as if he was teasing her, but he knew he was being honest. In other words, she was just a guinea pig to see how he felt for her.

"Why did you choose me?" He asked in return.

"I love a challenge, as you well know, if I had gone to Tamaki about joining the host club, he would have given in without a fight." To add effect to what she said she snapped her fingers. "You provide people with a challenge just by showing your presence. Besides Kyouya, I find myself drawn to you for some reason. I have no idea why, when you drive me insane, try to make me look like the bad guy, and are a strain on my precious pride." She fired back at him. They were always rude with each other, even if they gave the act of being polite with others, they felt no need to sugar coat how they felt or thought around on another.

Aliénor didn't need to be incredibly smart to know how she felt for Kyouya. She had known all her life. She was in love with an Ootori. The fact that he made things difficult for her made her love him even more. She had thought he would have figured it out by now, with him being so acute to everything around him. But it just goes to show, that just because a man wears glasses, that doesn't remove the fact that he is still blind.

* * *

**Present Time:**

It was an awkward moment between Aliénor, Kyouya, and Haruhi. Aliénor observed the act of betrayal and was now glaring at the committers. Haruhi had the look of a scared and guilty little girl. To think she had dared called her a friend. Kyouya on the other hand looked undaunted, as if nothing had just happened between the two hosts.

"Haruhi, could you please give me and Aliénor-Ohime Sama a moment alone?" Kyouya asked and Haruhi eagerly complied as she ran stormed out of the room. "Aliénor, please, have a seat." He offered calmly.

Aliénor scoffed and then rolled her eyes at him as she turned to leave him where she was standing. She would not give into him; she would keep whatever pride and strength she had left. "Aliénor we have much to discuss-" Aliénor heard something in her head snap and she whirled on him.

"_DISCUSS?!_ What more could there be to possibly discuss? You kissed her, _end of story!_" Aliénor shouted angrily across the room.

"There is_ much_ to discuss, if you would please, just have a seat we can _calmly _talk about what just-"

"_Talk?! With you?! Go to hell!"_ She made her way to him, closing off whatever space was left between them. "I want _nothing_ to do with you!" She hissed.

He smiled at her, "So why are you still here?"

"_You arrogant son of a bitch! _To think I was beginning to like you!" She spat hotly.

He pulled her close, "So you do like me." _The nerve of him!_ She pushed away from him as more tears threatened to push their way down her face. He frowned and his glasses glinted in the light. "Aliénor lets be mature about this."

"Don't you _dare_ patronize _me_ Kyouya!" She said jabbing an accusing finger at his chest. "You have no right to treat me like this!" Her tears finally fell from her eyes.

Kyouya sighed and turned his back on her to gather his things, "I see we're not getting anywhere with this. We'll talk later when you're calmer." He began to leave but she blocked his path.

"NO! You wanted to talk, so talk! Why did you kiss her?" She cried. _Why did he always remain so cool?_

"Because I wanted to see how it felt." He replied honestly.

The comment had her blood boiling as her tears streamed down her face. Out of nowhere she balled her hands into fists, drew back her right arm, and punched him across the face. The blow had him stumbling back a few steps in shock. His glasses were askew on his face and she knew she had awoken a beast, _Good let him get angry. _She thought to herself with a scowl of her own.

Kyouya put his things down calmly and stormed his way up to her closing, once again, the distance that had formed between them. "I dare you to hit me again." He seethed through clench teeth.

"Pleasure." She reached her arm back to hit him again and he caught her arm and yanked her back to his chest, the impact startling her. "Unhand me you impudent, worthless, piece of shit!"

"And these are the words of a lady?" The low-blood pressure lord hissed venomously in her ear. "Let me remind you, you hit me first, _princess_ or not. That is an assault that can easily have you removed from this school."

"Have you forgotten who I _am?_" He scoffed as he felt her tears dripping onto his own hand.

"Likewise, Ohime-Sama. Do not try to hide behind your rank." He had no control of the newly awakened Shadow king and she was beginning to fear him.

"You _bastard!_" She bit back her sobs, "Did the past two weeks mean anything to you at all?" She tried to break away from his grip. "Kyouya let go of me. You're _hurting_ me!" He released her then and she backed away from him, tears still falling fresh down her face.

Kyouya's black aura exuded off of him, and it was her doing. "Are you really that stupid Aliénor to think they meant nothing to me?" He shouted at her. "They did up until now at least. I tried to be calm and civil with you, but frankly your ignorance and pride has a habit of turning me off. I'm done with it all!" He closed the inches between them and glared at her behind his glasses, "You haunt my every thought, and deprive me of precious sleep! You annoy me with all your constant flirting and try to provoke my jealousy! You've destroyed my work and honestly, I'm disgusted at the idea of _you_ ever being a host. You could never be a host! If anything, the closest thing to a host you will ever be is a harlot, and believe me we both know that will never happen. On top of all of that, you're naiveté and childish ways to get attention is definitely giving Tamaki a run for his money. That type of behavior, I most certainly cannot associate myself with. Now excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to." With each word he said, she felt her pride get ripped to shreds, her mouth gaped open, and her tears drowning the sounds of her heart screaming in agonizing pain. Where was the Kyouya she had fallen in love with? With that she watched him return back to his normal self as if nothing happened. His cool and reserved self. He simply nodded at her devastated state and brushed past her as quickly as he could. The only thing pushing her was her remaining fury. She would not let him leave without her answer.

She whirled around and shouted at him right as he had his hand on the door knob, "Why didn't you ask me to the ball? I was waiting for you to ask me but you didn't, _why?"_

* * *

Kyouya paused as his hand remained on the door handle. To be honest, he didn't know why he never asked her. The opportunity had always been there, and although he _always_ grabbed at opportunities, he had delayed with this one. He couldn't provide the answer she wanted because he had no answers to begin with. It was especially not like him to sugar coat things, so he wouldn't dream of lying to her either. What did she want him to do? Take her to some fancy romantic setting, and ask in front of an audience if she would do him the honor of going to the ball with him? No he was more subtle then that. He was never a romantic like Tamaki.

"Why did you come to me in the first place Kyouya, since you obviously don't care at all?" She sobbed her tears gripping at his heart. Or more like whatever heart he thought he had. It pained him gravely to know that he was the one who had caused her pain.

He had to get away from her. He had to get far away and think things through to a crystal clear extent. Right now the farther away he got from her, the better off they would be. "_ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" _She shouted as he opened the door to the 3rd Music Room. He could imagine her pinkish-red eyes producing tears with no ends. Her snow white skin flushed and rosy. Her raven hair a mess and her body tense. It was all because of him. He knew that Aliénor Valentine Zola was not one for big scenes, especially when it came to emotions. She had acquired that trait from her mother. He knew for a fact that when she cried it would be silently and privately. So to see her like this was priceless.

Kyouya remained silent to her, forcing his feet to carry him the rest of the way down the halls of the academy. When he didn't answer her as she called out to him, she cried harder. This he knew. He wouldn't look back at her, and her pride, what little pride she had left, would keep her from running to him. Seeing how he would not turn back, he missed the sight of her collapsing to her hands and knees and crying a Nile of tears. _I had to do it, because I'm falling in love with you, and Ootoris do not fall in love, _he answered her in his thoughts. _I'm sorry Aliénor. _He never wanted to hurt her, but he had found the urge to test his feelings to make sure they were more then physical. He figured who would be better then Haruhi? Luckily for him his feelings _were_ more then just physical. Bad news was Aliénor had seen every last second of it. Neither Aliénor nor he would forgive what he had done.

"Kyouya?" He turned his gray eyes to the loveable and bubbly Host King. Tamaki was just exiting his father's office. "Are . . . You okay?"

Kyouya felt his own tears about to break, but thankfully the light had shown brightly on his glasses. He cleared his throat and straightened himself out. "Of course Tamaki, I'm just tired that's all and I have a lot of work to get done. See you later." Tamaki only nodded, with a smile and then waved his friend goodbye. Kyouya continued to walk with his head held high. He was an Ootori, Ootoris did not cry. They did not feel or care. Ootoris did not lie and they were never confused. As the third son of the great Ootori family, he had to remember that. But that still did not stop the pain in his own chest.

* * *

**The Zola Estate:**_ Two hours later-_

"How long has she been in there?" Lafayette asked Jacques in his native tongue. Servants crowded outside his eldest daughter's room worried about her dearly.

"Since young master Suoh brought her home sire. The young master said he saw her walking away from her limo and towards the opposite direction of her home. He said he would not mention any of this to anyone. Princess Evelyn is in there with her" Jacques replied.

News had spread liked wildfire throughout the Maia-Moira manor about the fragile state Aliénor had been in. When Lafayette got the call from his mother about how she had locked herself in her room for two hours pouring her eyes out, he rushed home as soon as he could. Lafayette knocked on his little girl's door and let himself in without her permission. "My little angel," He said softly in French. In his home he always spoke French or English, Spanish when he was extremely serious. "Why do you cry?" She was lying on her bed, her arms and head resting in her sister's lap as she sobbed uncontrollably. He sat on the edge of her bed and placed a soothing hand on her back, the same hand that had left a bruise on her soft skin. "_Petite_, what is the matter?" Aliénor sat up to face him and he knew from the look in her eyes. Every father knew the look that women held in their eyes when a man broke their heart.

She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed some more on his shoulder. He held her tightly, like how he used to when she was a little girl. "Oh papa! It hurts! My heart is breaking and I can't make it stop!" She replied back but instead of French she spoke in Spanish. It was their way of telling each other how serious the issue was.

Still speaking in French, Lafayette soothed her long raven hair and said, "It's okay little one, its okay. Go ahead and cry my little angel. Papa is here." He threw a worried glance at his daughter Evelyn. She too looked as if she wanted to cry. The pains his little angels were feeling. He then glanced at his mother standing beside Lord Rafael. Both also looked worried, but a hint of anger flashed in their eyes. This indeed was an insult to them. But it was his wife that demanded punishment. To her the insult was too grave and she would demand full shook his head at his wife, who only glared more, no one got away with causing pain to their daughters. But Lafayette would not cause trouble to the Ootori family. Aliénor would not want it. He was happy that the two ended their small fling, due to the upcoming events. But it hurt him to see his daughters feeling broken. "My little Aliénor, its okay." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth, feeling her begin to fall asleep.

* * *

**Later that night **

Aliénor awoke around 9:30pm with a massive headache and five missed calls, all from the hostess members. She decided to take a shower and head down to the stables to check on her horses. Around 10pm she looked down at her phone again, within the past half hour the last four calls had come from Kyouya himself. This would be his fifth call. She ignored it and went back to brushing Thanatos' coat. She didn't want to talk to him and she blamed herself for being so foolish to fall in love with him. He told her he kissed Haruhi to see how it felt, was that why he stuck around her? She knew Kyouya was not a greedy person, but he did things for his own personal gain. Did he earn much from spending two wonderful weeks with her? "That jerk." Thanatos puffed and bobbed his head in agreement.

When he nickered she glared at the horse and said, "Oh be quiet! I don't want to hear that, not from you! There was no way you could have known all this was going to happen." He bobbed his head again and she pouted "Oh who am I kidding? You knew right away didn't you? Especially when he tried to pet you." She answered defeated. Aliénor felt her irritating tears begin to form in his eyes. Thanatos heaved a large sigh and nuzzled her cheek with his head, softly hugging his neck she whispered, "I'm hopeless." Thanatos only nickered and shook his head, making her laugh,

"Thanks." He bobbed his head again and nipped at her fingers softly. "I love you too." She replied. They had grown very close, her and her horses. They had the ability to understand each other and she loved them with all her heart. "Goodnight my loves." She whispered as they all went to sleep.

She locked the stable doors and made her way to the garden. Once she arrived, she picked a fully bloomed red rose and sat on the bench connected to the waterfall fountain. As she smelled her rose, she thought of everything that had happened to her that day, full realization hitting her. Kyouya had stolen her heart, and just as easily broke it. Was this how love truly was? _Is this what Evelyn feels for Takashi? Is this what he put her through?_ She asked herself. If it was, she never wanted to feel love again. She hated her life; she wished she could be like other girls. Never having to be strong, relying on others instead of people always relying on her. But no, in order to rule a country or run a business she could not be weak. As she thought about her duties, she thought about Haruhi's freedom. Indeed she was very jealous. _You're quite fortunate Haruhi . . ._ then as if on cue, her tears finally fell from her eyes once again. She watched as her rose slipped from her fingers and drifted down the small man made stream. Her tears fell onto her fists as she clenched onto her robe tightly.

Then out of nowhere, the same rose she dropped, was being held out to her. Aliénor gasped surprised at the sudden intrusion. She met the eyes of the new comer and a blush formed on her face. The boy smiled at her, placing the rose in her hands. _Where had he come from?_

"It hurts me to see you cry." He said in accented English, his gray eyes held sorrow in them as he stood beside her.

All she could do was gape at him. It was like seeing a god from mount Olympus descend upon her. His short black curly hair was thick like his eyelashes and just as dark as her own. His sun tanned from working in the sun. He was taller then Kyouya and his smile was unwavering. His lips were full and she wondered if they would fit perfectly with her own. One word described him, Gorgeous. With this man in front of her she forgot Kyouya, and wondered who had said that good things could not come from bad. "My name is Aemiliano." He smiled at her as he knelt and pulled a cloth from his pocket to dry her tears, "And even in tears, you . . ._ the most beautiful woman I have ever seen_." He Said in Spanish.

* * *

Haruhi sat at her desk as she finally completed her 5000 word essay on the history of America and Japan's relationship with one another. She had been grateful for the distraction because she didn't trust her mind to wonder off on its own. She even ignored the hosts' calls, especially Tamaki's. Of course they would most likely show up at her door and scold her for worrying them so much. Right now just wasn't a good time; she was still spinning from the kiss Kyouya had given her.

"HA-RU-HI! I'm going to work! Don't forget to lock the door and keep that perverted boy Tamaki out! I love you and I'll miss you!" She heard her father shout before leaving their home to go to work.

"Bye dad!" She called back. As she smiled and shook her head at her father's enthusiasm, Haruhi found the tip of her fingers touching her lips. Kyouya had been the very first boy she kissed, and although he was a good kisser, she hadn't been stirred by him. Ashamed for betraying her friend Aliénor, she thought of ways to try and make it up to her. She felt incredibly bad to Kyouya because he liked her but as he kissed her, Haruhi could only think of Tamaki.

She couldn't understand why she always thought of Tamaki, but she did. _In order to really see the passion in the art, one must open their heart and mind. Not just their eyes._ In a way Haruhi had understood what Aliénor was trying to say to her, but she felt there was more to her words then she let on. She replayed the whole conversation in her head. _What was she trying to tell me_? As a lawyer, Haruhi would have to see the bigger picture in everything; this would definitely be good practice for her. _Do you have a love like that Haruhi? A love that keeps you going?_ Haruhi groaned as she leaned back in her chair and covered her face with her hands. _Heart and mind . . . Not just your eyes._ Haruhi tipped her chair back and forth like a rocking chair._ Keep you going . . . Or could it be you're staying for someone?_ Haruhi froze, her chair tipped back on its hind legs. She replayed the earlier events with Kyouya and straightened her chair. _Could you be staying for Tamaki?_ It finally dawned on her and her eyes grew wide with realization.

How was it that everyone saw it before she did? She burst into a fit of laughter as her phone went off to let her know she had a text. Finally she sighed and read the message from Hikaru. She wondered when it had happened. Was it at the festival or when she had fallen from the cliff in Okinawa? She sent her reply to Hikaru's text and folded her arms on her desk resting her head atop them. "I'm in love with Tamaki-Senpai."

_

* * *

_"Oi Hikaru! You should really see the stuff they got on . They got some pretty funny stuff on here." Kaoru read aloud as he took a bite out of his sandwich and sat at by his laptop. "They got some yaoi stuff about me and you, me and Kyouya-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai, Even Tono and Kyouya-Senpai. Why do people like that kind of stuff anyways? I'm not against it but sheesh; do we really come off that gay? And what about Haruhi, they're always making her run away when she's pregnant? Don't they know she can't go anywhere without a passport and even if she did we would find her thanks to the Shadow King?" Kaoru turned to his brother to see if he was listening at all. Hikaru was still moody, but not as moody as he was before. Kaoru understood how his twin felt, he loved Haruhi and they knew they were losing their toy . . . To Tamaki. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru had been texting Haruhi for the past hour and for the past ten minutes he spent them by telling her how he felt. He looked down when he received her latest text: _I love you too Hikaru, but as a very dear friend. For a time I had a large crush on you, but you seemed indifferent. I realized on the day of the festival that I needed you more as a friend then anything else. I realize now that it has always been Tamaki. I love Tamaki, Hikaru; please don't be mad at me for it._

"But he will never love you like I do." Hikaru replied softly to himself…

"Hikaru?" Kaoru repeated, now extremely worried, "What's the matter?"

Hikaru turned a nonchalant smile to his brother. "Our toy has finally realized her feelings for our lord." Although Hikaru seemed unfazed, the anger and betrayal burned within him.

* * *

Aliénor laid in her bed and thought of Aemiliano. She had met him once when she was five. He was her age and the adopted son of her Aunt's, the queen of Spain, sister. His name literally meant _rival_ and she wondered if Kyouya would see him exactly as that. At the thought of Kyouya she sighed and turned to face her window. It was best to forget about him. He would do her no good. But as sleep once again began to claim her, she thought of the night Kyouya swept her off her feet.

**Couple of Weeks ago:**

Kyouya pressed Aliénor close to him as the soft melodies drifted them off to an unknown territory. She was surprised at how graceful his movements were, making her feel a bit aloof.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that I _am_ a host, Ohime-Sama. It's a requirement for us to know how to dance." He spoke as if he had read her mind.

She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, and saw that he wasn't even _looking_ at her! The sounds of the orchestra kicked into its familiar rhythm and she gasped as he smoothly led her into a full turn and then brought her back to him. He placed his hand on her left thigh and guided her leg up into the air and made her fall into a soft dip, with her leg extended into the air. This was a routine they never rehearsed, yet they knew each step to make perfectly. Before she could recover from the dip, Kyouya placed his hand gently on the tip of her elevated foot and twirled her again in a circle, this time using her foot to help spin her. He was careful with her, like a mother with an infant child. A patient lover. He was in full control, like she knew he would be used to. They danced in this tango routine for majority of the song, and then when the vocals came in, that was when he slowly dragged his right hand up her calf.

He pulled her leg forward, knee bent, as if he was forcing her to straddle him. She was pressed against him firmly, but comfortably. She felt his left hand move from the small of her back, down to her bottom and cupping it. Aliénor couldn't breathe, especially with his face just centimeters from her own, and she gasped when he removed his hand and slowly guided it to the back of her neck. She never knew that Ootori Kyouya could be so . . ._ seductive_. She gave a coquettish smile.

He raised an inquisitive brow, "Are you_ trying_ to be coy?" He whispered mischievously in her ear. She blushed at the fact that he had caught her and averted her gaze. His hand continued to trail up her right thigh, grasping at the muscle that was there, and dragged her across the floor a few feet slowly to the rhythm of the song. He hadn't missed a step. Once he got to where he wanted, he lifted her. To her surprise she had trust in him to lift her in a perfect position that dance partners took months to learn. As he set her down he whirled her around so that her back was crushed against his. He placed her right arm around his neck as he grabbed her left within his own. His breath on the small part between shoulder and neck sent chills up her spine, and her skin to a rosy red, making her burn like the white of a flame.

His hand had grazed her body with the softest of touches, as if she were an apparition threatening to vanish for eternity. One look in his eyes and she read it all. This dance did not faze him at all, but it was putting her in cardiac arrest. He was showing her that he was indeed a man, and that none of her hostess techniques would work on him. He was very much in control, and she had to snap out of this fairytale and regain her own hand in this.

He placed his right hand into her left and whispered again in her ear, "Time to repay you for all that you have done to me." With that he whipped her around during the second climax of the song and stared into her eyes as he leaned his head down. The climax grew more intense just as their lips met. He parted her own lips with such ease and ardor, that she could feel the warmth in his body transfer to her own. This moment had haunted her in her dreams for majority of her years of living. He kept kissing her, gentle at first, then with more eagerness. As if one kiss wasn't enough, he playfully teased at her lower lip, and her knees immediately went week. As cliché as it was, if it weren't for him, she would have melted to the floor. He snaked his arms around her waist, forgetting about their dance, crushing her body against his own, and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses with the same fire he gave to her. Finally getting a hold of her senses, Aliénor tried to get control of the kiss, yet he would not budge. And for once in her life, Aliénor Valentine Zola was completely powerless.

* * *

A/N: GAHHHHH!!!!! I told you this was intense!!!! Just when we thought Kyouya and Ally were doing great! Curse you cereza671!!!!!1 But hey the story isnt over just yet d-^^-b and YAY Haru finally realises she loves Tama-chan if only we could get them together hmmmmmm....and yeah I know we didn't have much of Evy, Mori, and Hunny, but I felt the story was beginning to circle alot around them so I needed to find a way and open up for the other characters. Next chapter I will have more Hostess members time too. Anyways remember to review!!! All you have to do is hit that big button that says "review" go ahead dont be afraid. Just hit REVIEW!!!!!!!

* * *


	13. Bitter Rivals

**IM BACK!!!!!!!!!! Yay I finally got over my horrible writer's block and have posted up chappie 13 now im down to three more chappies =]!!! In the last chapter we had an intense moment between Haruhi, Kyouya and Ally. Now things only get more intense!!!!!! I want to thank all of you that have read my story faithfully and reviewed my chappies, this story is dedicated to all of you!!_

* * *

_**

_**You push me away bitterly  
My apologies fall on your deaf ears  
You curse my name bitterly  
And now your eyes they look at me bitterly**_

I stand ashamed amidst my foolish pride  
'Cause for us there'll be no more  
For us there'll be no more  
And now my eyes look at you bitterly  
Bitterly bitterly

-Me'Shell Ndegeocello-Bitterly

* * *

_**Ch13-Bitter Rivals**_

_"Ootori-Kun, I would you to meet my Uncle's Son, Aemiliano de Leon." Aliénor smiled sweetly at the third son of the great Ootori Family. Kyouya only nodded to the other lad with a glare; pausing shortly as Aemiliano held out his hand. Not wanting to appear rude, he politely accepted the gesture and slightly shook it. "He is my fiancé," she added in that 'By-the-way-did-I-tell-you-I'm-engaged?' tone._

_Kyouya choked at that. First it had been Mori-Senpai . . . And now him, Ootori Kyouya. The Vice-President of the Prestigious Ouran Academy Host Club._

**

* * *

**

_**The Day Before:**_

Kyouya sat in the suffocating limo surrounded by his friends. He was annoyed more then usual and had no idea, as usual, where that blond idiot of a friend was taking him. He barely even remembered waking up and getting dressed. It was too early, and someone was going to pay for the disturbance of his precious sleep. Not to mention the meddling of his day's plans.

"First we have to pick up Haru-Chan ne, Takashi?" Hani-Senpai asked in the boyish way as he bounced his pink plush bunny up and down on his lap.

"Ah." Came the only reply from the expressionless, tall, black-haired senior.

At the mention of their female friend and host, Kyouya grew tense, remembering _exactly_ why he had tried to avoid her in the first place. A gesture both Hani and Mori-Senpai did not miss.

"Tono, where are you taking us?" Kaoru asked attempting to stifle a board yawn, but failing miserably and most likely purposely.

"It's a surprise!" the Host King squealed with delight, stars ablaze in his indigo eyes.

"Your surprises are stupid." Hikaru, the eldest of the Hitachiin twins, replied bluntly.

Tamaki was obviously hurt by the statement and began to mush both index fingers together as he held a sad puppy eyed look upon his face. Beneath his breath he began to mutter something about the twins being ungrateful, spoiled, poisonous devilish doppelgangers.

They finally arrived in front of the Fujioka residence; once they reached the bottom of the stairs leading to her apartment, they heard a loud wail, a crash and the sound of the door swinging loudly open.

"_Ha-Ru-Hi!!!_ Wear _this_ for daddy!" Ranka cried as he stepped out of his home dressed in a bright pink robe, his long red hair tied up in a bun.

Haruhi quickly walked away from her father and the bright yellow sundress with frills that he held out to her.

"There's no time, the guys are already here!" she shouted back annoyed at the humiliating show her father was giving to the neighbors.

Kyouya couldn't help but note that this was the first time she was ready for anything. Like him, she was usually dragged to places by the hosts without prior notice. When it came to Tamaki's plans, no one knew what he intended for them until he showed up one-by-one to each of their homes. Therefore, his conclusion came to the simple realization; she had previously planned to meet with a particular host that very day already. Kyouya paused; hopefully he was not the host in question. Things were uncomfortable now and he had already messed up royally with Aliénor.

Haruhi had a large smile on her face and she stopped in front of them, "You guys ready to go?"

Everyone but Kyouya and Hikaru nodded in excitement. Kyouya took a mental note of Hikaru's extremely moody behavior; the same moodiness he had everyday before that, intensified to the 10th power, since the Hostess club arrived. He also took note that Haruhi was extremely happy about something, and he had wondered why. Was it because of Hani-Senpai, Tamaki, Kaoru or himself? He shuddered to think it had to have been himself, which was not to say he wasn't flattered at the idea.

Ranka quickly said a nice greeting to the Hosts and they returned the salutation before her father returned his attention back to his only daughter.

"Haruhi," Ranka whined childlike, "Why don't you ever listen to daddy? I want you to wear this dress!" he put on the same puppy face that Tamaki had worn at that very moment as well.

"Yes, listen to your loving daddy, go and change into that dress!" the blonde piped in earnestly.

Almost immediately, Ranka became the overprotective _manly _andfatherly figure he normally was not. The twins roared with laughter and congratulated Ranka as he hit Tamaki upside the head.

"Why? So a perverted boy like yourself can sneak-a-peak at my darling daughter?" he shouted defensively, turning to his daughter he said, "never mind Haruhi, I don't want this _molester_ harming you in anyway. I don't even want him anywhere near you." Ranka began to go back into his home and then stuck out his head with a large smile on his face, "Kyouya-kun, I'd appreciate it if you could summon up a RTO on that maggot to ensure he stays away from my darling Haruhi."

"Unfortunately Ranka-San, I am not able to do that, our daily operations force the two to be in the same vicinity on a regular basis," Ranka immediately formed tears in his eyes and began to worry his bottom lip, "however, I would be more then happy to summon my private police every time he is a bother to Haruhi." Ranka's face lit up with pure delight.

"Haruhi, I really think the two of you should marry, he is such a thoughtful boy." As uncomfortable as he was at the statement, he muttered his thanks.

He watched as Mori and Hani had to drag a distraught Tamaki away to the limo with Kaoru slowly following them laughing and pointing. Kyouya also began to follow, but not without seeing Haruhi pull Hikaru to the side.

"Hikaru are you still mad at me?" the Hitachiin only looked the other way and shrugged, not wanting to meet her eyes. Haruhi then blushed and looked down shyly, "Are you still planning to go the ball with me? I'll understand if you don't want to."

"Why? So you can go with Tono instead?" Hikaru spat heatedly.

Haruhi's head snapped up immediately, "No, I want to go with you."

"Whatever." Hikaru muttered leaving her behind and brushing past Kyouya.

Haruhi walked up to Kyouya and he smiled uncomfortably at her, "You have a habit of making him mad." They began to walk down to the limo as well.

"You're one to talk Senpai." She shot back at him, referring to Aliénor, as they walked she finally asked the question he was dying to avoid, "Senpai why did you kiss me yesterday?"

"Like I said to Aliénor after you left, I wanted to know what it felt like." The statement had her stopping in her tracks.

"Rich bastard." he smiled at the familiar statement and got into the limo.

**

* * *

**

_**One hour later:**_

"So Tama-Chan, where are we going? What's the big surprise?" Hani asked.

"I don't know, Haruhi didn't tell me where we were going." Tamaki said in excitement.

Kyouya paused in the middle of his text to Aliénor, "But I thought this was your idea." Kyouya was annoyed more then ever now.

"Gomen . . ." Came the voice of a certain commoner, "it was my idea."

Kyouya began to fume, he had planned to send a gift to Aliénor, along with an elegant dress; a clue of sorts to the question he should've asked her a long time ago. Then, his plans included him taking her to dinner where he would dance with her, the second clue to his question. Then, he would finally take her to his family's garden maze where in the center would be another gift with a card that held the question. He could be romantic, if he planned everything accordingly, and now that he had the plan, they were ruined by Haruhi's 'surprise'. He swallowed his annoyance and smiled over at her.

"Okay Haruhi, where are _you _taking us?" his enthusiasm was indeed false and Haruhi caught onto it.

She threw him a look that said, '_its-your-fault-your-in-trouble_.' With a sigh, she turned her head and smiled, "We're already here."

The hosts all looked out the black tinted windows to see giant rides protruding over the tall trees. As the clearing came into view, they spotted over a hundred booths filled with games and food.

"Wow! Kook Hikaru a rollercoaster!" Kaoru cried excitedly to his brother, who in his moment of excitement forgot his moodiness.

"Takashi look at all the sweets!" Hani cheered.

"Ah."

"KAWAII!!! A real _American_ commoner carnival!" Tamaki squealed pointing at a few Americans carrying large equipment to their designated areas.

As the others grew more and more giddy, Kyouya growled darkly beneath his breath. He was dragged away from sleep, deprived of his plans of atonement, and for what? A visit to an American carnival? The hosts had been to millions of carnivals why was this any different? He looked down at his text that he had not sent to Aliénor yet as the others stormed out of the limo. _Princess, in all the feeling and words I could muster, all I can say is that I am Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, if anything I only meant to feel for you what I feel now, a feeling that quickly entered my life just as you did. I love you; my only regret is that I did not realize it sooner.__Please find it in your heart to forgive me._ Kyouya hit the send button, and then exited his limo wishing he hadn't sent the message.

He looked up to see his friends all leaving without him. Haruhi had been dragged away by the twins to the rides; Mori and Hani-Senpai were headed in the direction of the sweets. Tamaki . . . Was nowhere to be seen at all. Kyouya paused and looked to his left, then his right, scanning the grounds for that idiot of a best friend of his.

"We need to talk." Tamaki said from behind him.

"Don't you want to enjoy the festivities?" Kyouya asked pushing up his glasses, and turning to face him.

"Kyouya." Tamaki pouted, producing two crocodile tears, placing his hands together in a pleading motion.

"There is nothing to discuss Tamaki. Let's take a look around." Kyouya dodged, beginning to walk forward into the grounds of the carnival.

"Oh I see," Tamaki frowned at the back of his friend, "Its okay for you to be concerned with everyone else's life, but when it comes to your life we have to back off." Kyouya stopped and looked at his best friend.

"Precisely." he replied, Tamaki knew this. Why did he question him? They continued their walk around the carnival, no longer trying to discuss the day before's events. It was as if Tamaki forgot the whole ordeal and was engulf with the crowd of commoners around him, Japanese and American alike.

Kyouya on the other hand, looked around bored, finding nothing that appealed to him. Finally, he turned to Tamaki, who had once again disappeared.

"YOU JERK!" Kyouya didn't see it coming. He felt the front of his shirt get yanked forward. Now here he was staring into the fierce amber eyes of Wakahasi Kazami.

Her long red hair was flowing long and wavy down her back. She wore a halter collared black vest over a yellow tube top and a black skirt to match. Her black converse boots had the tops folded down and for a second Kyouya had trouble believing that this fiery red head belonged to one of England's most influential and richest families. He knew the reasons for her accusation and veered his eyes to the group of girls behind her along with Tamaki, who was being held against his will by Miyu.

"Do you mind?" Kyouya asked sternly to the girl, but she did not waver. A few people watched, but instantly grew bored and kept walking to their main object of attraction.

From the look of angry faces (minus Miyu because she was so engrossed in squeezing the life out of Tamaki with sheer joy.) Kyouya knew exactly what this was all about. Even the always happy-go-lucky Sayomi appeared to be angry with him.

"As a matter of fact Ootori, I do mind." she spat, her English accent oozing with venom. Kyouya was growing wearisome of all the drama. Especially tired of having someone put his or her hands on him. He was an Ootori.

He eyed each glaring girl with defiance within his own eyes. Akira was dressed in a green-collared long-sleeved blouse with black jeans that went skinny at the ankles and a pair of green high heels. Her blue-black hair was tied in two ponytails atop her head. Sayomi, however, was dressed in a pink and sky-blue sundress designed by her mother, her hair tied in an elegant low and loose ponytail to the side with pink sandals to match. Hayase was dressed in a simple white button up and jeans, her blonde hair let down in a wavy curtain. Miyu on the other hand was not so surprisingly dressed. She had on a red American 80's cut top and black spandex with red heels to match. If the women weren't currently the object of his annoyance and irritation, and he the object of their anger, he wouldn't have minded engaging in a light conversation about how beautifully dressed they all looked.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Kazami growled.

Kyouya did a mock dusting of his shirt when she finally let go of him and returned the scowl, "I am not obligated to explain _anything_ to _anyone. _Frankly, I am rather tired of everyone pointing the blame at me and hassling me over an event that was meant to be private. Obviously some mouths, no matter what status of birth, can't seem to stay shut." his glasses glinted brightly in the sunlight, "my business is my own, and I intend on keeping it that way. Now if you don't mind." It was apparent in the eyes of Kazami that she was torn between ripping him to shreds for the insult caused to her friend or ripping him to shreds for the mere arrogance he displayed. Either way, he wasn't going to let a bunch of pampered _girls_ bully him. He was an Ootori, and Ootoris never got bullied around.

Just when it seemed Kazami was going to say something, Miyu began pointing in the direction opposite of them, "Kazami there she is! Quickly everyone hide!" She shouted in a half-whisper. Luckily for the crowds, they were provided with enough coverage to hide from whomever it was they were hiding from. Kazami looked in the direction Miyu pointed and smirked at Kyouya.

"Another time then eh?" Kyouya watched as the girls followed Kazami behind a large concession stand, Kyouya seeing Tamaki dragged with them had no choice but to follow along with them.

"Who are we hiding from?" Kyouya asked the girls, clasping his hands behind his back and boasting a small smirk as Tamaki struggled to break free.

"Shh! She'll hear us! Duck she's getting closer!" Akira scolded, and he quickly did as she said.

A few seconds later, Aliénor came into view accompanied by a tall boy about Kyouya's age. He was foreign no doubt, and standing excessively close to her for Kyouya's own good.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"We don't know, that's why we followed her here." Hayase explained.

Kyouya watched as the couple stood at a game booth across from the one they hid behind, with pure envy. She was laughing at something he had said in Spanish and Kyouya didn't understand at all. They weren't holding hands, nor were her arm linked with his, so the jealousy began to die down, and Kyouya grew calmer. He was telling himself that he was just a friend of relative, nothing more. However, the fact remained that it had only been a day and she was already in the _private_ company of another guy.

"This is wrong; we shouldn't be spying on her like this." Hayase protested looking at her friends who were staring intently at the couple who were now leaving, "What if she finds out?"

"She wont. Look at him; he is a complete dreamboat! Who would _want_ to look at anything other then him?" Sayomi giggled teasingly.

Kyouya was boiling over their conversation; Aliénor was his. He paused, after yesterday, he had no right over her.

"Sayomi!" Akira scolded playfully, "What would Kitori say?"

"Absolutely nothing, he knows I'm faithful to him."

"And yet he bombards you with paranoid texts and calls you every hour to see what you are doing." Kazami reminded, the girls seemed to have forgotten the presence of the boys, "I have to agree with you though Sayomi, he is quiet tempting indeed."

"But not as tempting as my beloved Tamaki!" Miyu squealed like a common young adolescent schoolgirl.

As the girls continued to distastefully talk about the new 'intruder', Kyouya was able to get Tamaki free.

"Kyouya lets go find the others." Tamaki pleaded.

"I agree." quietly, the boys snuck away from the suffocating Miyu.

After five minutes of searching, the familiar sound of the Hitachiin twins sounded in the air,

"Tono!" Kyouya turned to see the twins smiling and standing on either side of Haruhi, who just so happened to be holding a large teddy bear bigger then herself and a bag filled with even smaller prizes.

"Look what Hikaru got for Haruhi." Kaoru pointed out.

"It was nothing; we got bigger ones at home." Hikaru shrugged carelessly.

"B-but I wanted to win Haruhi stuffed prizes!" Tamaki pouted as he grew mushrooms in the ground.

Onlookers watched him as if he was crazed and hurried their children on past them.

"Tamaki please get up, there are still plenty more booths to win her prizes at for her." Kyouya assured allowing Tamaki to jump back up to his feet.

"Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan!" Hani ran up to her with his bun-bun clutched to his chest, "Ooh that's a big bear, bigger then Haru-Chan, ne Takashi?"

"Ah," was all Takashi said as he grabbed Haruhi's prizes.

"M-Mori-Senpai, I can hold them." she cried, making a grab for the toys.

"Go ride the rides." he ordered.

"Tama-Chan go with Hika-Chan, Haru-Chan, and Kao-Chan. We need to speak with Kyo-Chan alone please." Kyouya inwardly groaned, _When will this end?_

When the others were out of earshot, Hani-Senpai motioned for the youngest Ootori son to follow him and his cousin to a secluded area away from the crowds. Kyouya noted how the area was drastically decorated in a failed attempt to disguise the destroyed and graffiti property.

Mori stood at the only entrance to the booth like a bouncer at a club; a menacing look on his face. Kyouya couldn't help but feel like a criminal under the intense watch of two of the fiercest fighters in all of Japan, maybe even the world. He could feel the unfamiliar nervousness settling into the bottom of his stomach that he never felt before.

"Kyouya," the small, but unusually intimidating, senior addressed him with a voice showing his age and superiority, "You are aware of why we asked to speak with you correct?" Kyouya stole a glance at the stoic senior by the door that remained watching the crowd.

"Of course." Kyouya replied not bothering to be ignorant of the situation he was currently in.

"Kyouya, you are our friend and so is Aliénor. This fighting between the two of you must stop." Kyouya made no sound except for the sounds of his feet shuffling in the gravel. It frustrated him to know that he was suffering from the repercussions from the previous day's events. It was her fault too, he thought bitterly. She wouldn't be calm when he tried to work it all out with her. Then again, the kiss that occurred between him and Haruhi was indeed way too much to think about. Why did Aliénor have to tell everyone?

Hani glared when he saw that Kyouya would not respond, "Do not be angry! She did not tell us what happened." Kyouya looked up half-disbelieving and half-surprised, "normally what you do is not our business and we would never question you; but you hurt someone dear to us." Kyouya fought the urge to retaliate; he couldn't help but feel like he was being cornered as if he meant to hurt her. Didn't they all see that he was hurting too?

"We heard you two arguing before we left. Even Tama-Chan was witness to it; he told us how he saw Aliénor leaving the school in the opposite direction of her ride and home in the rain. He had got out of his car and practically had to carry her into his vehicle to take her home. She was so distraught and unrepentant. Does that not bother you at all? Does it bother you that she had cried all night because of you?"

Kyouya remained cool and fixed his glasses once more, "Of course Hani-Senpai. I've already tried to apologize to her on many accounts; I even tried to find reason with her before the argument broke out. I don't have time for nonsensical arguments."

"We don't like having to intrude in on your personal affairs, but her father had asked me to speak with you on his behalf," at the mention of Lord Lafayette Zola, Kyouya slightly cringed. "He's worried that you are suffering worse then his own daughter and informed me that he does not wish to go public with this insult, nor does he wish to bring it up to your family. The Zolas and Ootoris are both well renowned family and business partners; it would be impertinence to their partnership."

Kyouya didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted that Lord Zola found this enigmatic relationship between him and his daughter trivial. Hani remained silent for a moment and then turned to Takashi.

"Lets go get more sweets."

**

* * *

**

Late that night, Hikaru sat idly in his hot tub. The world seemed heavy on his shoulders. Kaoru appeared before him in his swim trunks and was talking on the phone enthusiastically to Sayomi. He sighed, how he wished to be as understanding and calm like his younger brother. After ending his call to the enlightening hostess, Kaoru joined Hikaru in the steaming hot water,

"Kaoru," Hikaru mumbled as he rested his head on his folded arms, his back facing the water and his brother.

"What's wrong now?" Kaoru asked with an amused smile.

"Is it…Wrong of me to want Haruhi all for myself? Is it wrong of me to wish Tono would mess up like Kyouya?" Of course, Hikaru was happy that Haruhi and Tamaki found each other at last, but he was bitter all the same. He felt bad for wanting to come between the two.

"No, it's not bad to feel that way."

"Every time I see her smile at him, my blood boils. I just wish she saw me like that. However, I'm glad it's him. I'd rather it be Tono if not me. Still-"

"You want her for yourself." Kaoru finished.

"Yes. I've wanted her as if I've never wanted anything else. I'd give up all sense of propriety and riches just to have her."

"You love her." It wasn't a question but a stated fact.

"How long have you known?"

"Hikaru, I'm your twin. I've always known. I love her too, but I could never love her like how you or Tono do. Its because I love you more Hikaru. She is a friend and a sister to me."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped at his brother's statement, and then he frowned deeply, "I have to let her go don't I?"

"If its meant to be, she will go to you." Pain filled Hikaru's heart. He knew she wouldn't love him in return like he loved her. Tears began to fall from his eyes from all the bottled up pain. He would let her go, just as he was finally letting the tears pour from his face.

"I'm happy for her." he cried and Kaoru placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Me too."

**

* * *

**

_**Present Day: Wakahasi Estate**_

"So where are Aliénor and Evelyn _exactly?_" Miyu asked suspiciously over her teacup to a brooding and silent Kazami.

"Where else? Making an appearance at the Ootori Fundraiser. Their mother was going to decline the invitation, but it would have been an insult to the Ootoris without her explaining why. I declined the offer; when my parents demanded that I go, I told them they'd have to disown me first and they almost did if it weren't for my grandfather allowing me to stay home.

"That will definitely be awkward, don't you think? Having the three of them there all together?" Hayase piped in.

"All three?" The other Hostesses shouted at once.

Hayase sweat dropped nervously, "I thought you all knew. I just found out myself today from mother."

Kazami abruptly put down her teacup and grabbed Hayase by the shoulders, obviously wearing a look of hurt and betrayal that her two best friends had clearly hid something from her, "Found out _what_?"

"Well mama said that the Queen of Spain's sister and brother-in-law had both died in a terrible car accident and their adopted son, who was in fact the legitimate son of the Spanish Monarchy, was claimed by his real parents. Mama said that the Queen did not want her son and gave him away to her sister. The King was furious and took claim of the rightful heir to his throne. When news broke out to Lady Princess Isabella, she was enraged and demanded her brother live up this agreement. So now Aliénor and her …uncle are to be wedded a week after the ball and the Coronation of the new King and Queen of Spain will be in ten years." Hayase spat out quickly.

The girls' jaws dropped.

"So they're both getting married?" Akira asked exasperatedly.

"What are we going to do now? I mean when do we break the news to everyone?" Sayomi asked.

"That's up to the twins." Kazami informed grudgingly, "As for me, I can wait till this bloody mess blows over. You will all visit me back in England wont you?" She asked resorting to the English language that they all understood. She always spoke to the other girls in English when she was frustrated, her accent seemed more real to them now then it had ever been before. But they nodded in silent promise to visit her.

"When this is all over, I'm going back to my studies. I've got my Med. School exams to take in a few weeks over at New York." Akira sighed gratefully, "what about you Sayomi? Will you finally be tying the knot with Kitori?"

"No, we separated last night when I got home from the fair. He's been insufferable since he left."

"That's because your mind has been on Kaoru." Miyu teased, "I'm just happy I can stop pretending to be some obnoxious, self-centered bad actress. If I have to pretend to be like that any longer, I'll hang myself. When I told my friends back in Hollywood they all laughed at me."

At that moment, she took off the hot and heavy long black wig and tossed to the floor, revealing a mop of black hair highlighted with neon-blue and neon-pink highlights styled in a very nice femover seen in the Rock Band video game. How no one recognized her from America's most fashionable grade-A list in Ouran was beyond the other girls. But then again in America she was simply known as "Mimi; lead singer of a very popular rock group called _Geisha Rebels_.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kazami added, "But you do the role really well. You even have poor Kyouya fooled. I guess your parents and friends taught you well after all," Kazami began to relax with a saddened sigh, "it's a shame all that hard work went to waste, we couldn't even get Kyouya to agree to a merger. If he had just bloody suggested the damned thing, then we could have all been doing what we were doing before. Oh well, what about you Hayase?"

"I plan to go back to my chores and taking care of the household while father and mother go on an expedition in Greece. Father is tracking down a priceless jewel said to be hidden."

Kazami took in all of her friends and silently laughed at the Shadow King. Aliénor made him believe what she wanted him to believe. Miyu was far from what her role in the hostess club was, and according to the files Kazami hacked into on his computer, he was far from the truth. Hayase's family were explorers who found treasure for a living using the funds from their diamond businesses to pay for their traveling expenses. As for Akira, she was one of the youngest students to attend the world's most prestigious medical school in history. As for Sayomi, well Aliénor could not lie about her so of course Kyouya had her figured out.

Kyouya thought that they were all bratty heiresses who lived off their families' namesakes. How terribly wrong he had been. If he had known the truth, he would have known that Kazami was capable of hacking into his precious computer within nanoseconds and changing the Host Club financial figures to a negative amount, allowing him to believe they were losing money. How fun it had been to watch him lose his precious control.

"So back to the whole Aliénor love triangle, I'm guessing Kyouya doesn't know." Miyu snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Nope, and I don't want to be around when he finds out." Hayase answered.

**

* * *

**

_**That Very Moment: Ootori Estate**_

"We are greatly honored to have you here with us, as always, your majesties. Your massive contributions to the Ootori _Children's Health _Fundraiser and '_People of Japan'_ Charity Campaign has exceeded all needed expenses." Ootori Yoshio, Chairman of the Ootori Fortune, as well as Kyouya's father, said to the Zola family.

"Yes, we are very honored indeed. Now that awful Hooker house can be destroyed and be put to better use. In its place we shall erect a prosperous shelter for misguided youths." Suoh Yuzuru spoke, appearing beside Yoshio.

"Think nothing of it cousin. The Zola, Suoh, and Ootori families have been working alongside each other for generations. Speaking of family, where are my doting nephew and your mother?" Lafayette Zola spoke, all his attention on Tamaki's father.

"He is along with Angélite. As for mother, well she is unfortunately held back by business." Yuzuru lied about the last bit; everyone knew the head of the Suoh family refused to go anywhere near her son's lover, not even after death.

"I see that your eldest sons as well as your daughter Fiyumi have joined the gathering Yoshio." Setsuka Zola pointed out, swiftly changing the uncomfortable subject.

"Of course, it is expected of them."

"And your youngest?" A flash of heat shimmered in her eyes and Aliénor had the urge to elbow her mother in the ribs.

"Entertaining the Wakahasi Family last I checked. Which reminds me, Aliénor-Ohime Sama," _Why did everyone automatically address her when it came to talking?_ "I see that your friends have not joined their families in the festivities. That is a shame indeed. Please do send them my deepest regrets in not being able to see them at the gathering tonight. All the same, we are honored to have you and your sister as well as your fiancés join us."

"The pleasure is ours of course, Ootori-San. I've been trying to pass an Act to the World Leaders Organization. No one is really making a notion to help improve the issue concerning this generation and the next generation of children. By your example to try and further help youths of today and tomorrow they too will contribute to the cause." Aliénor recited like she had done so many times in her head, albeit she meant every word, she felt like a robot trained to speak properly.

"Such kind words your grace." Yoshio bowed.

Girls, why don't you go ahead and mingle. Your parents and I would like to have a word with Mr. Ootori." Their grandmother urged in Spanish.

Aliénor opened her mouth to protest, but Aemiliano clasped her hand in his own and led her away, followed by her sister and Lord Rafael. As they walked around the entire splendor, she kept an eye out for Kyouya. She had planned this day for her ultimate revenge against him. No one got away with hurting her pride, no one. He had humiliated her for the last time two days ago in the 3rd Music Room.

She could not find him, of all the other people around, she could not spot _him_. Frustration formed a slight pout on her elegant face. The stiffness in Aemiliano's arm was unnerving. He did not have the seasoned confidence of an heir just yet and Aliénor had to fix that quickly, or she would risk having Kyouya eat him alive.

"Right there, speaking with his sister." Evelyn whispered to her in Italian. She had almost forgotten that Spanish hour had ended and it was now Italian.

Her pinkish-red eyes wandered to where Evy had indicated and sure enough, there he was speaking with his sister. With a menacing smile, Aliénor made her way over to the pair. "Ally no." Evy rasped grabbing her arm.

"Let go Evelyn." Aliénor glowered condescendingly in Italian.

Evelyn shook her head like a stubborn child and the fiancés looked at the girls, intrigued with this sudden change of behavior.

"Evelyn-"

"Aliénor-Ohime Sama, Evelyn-Ohime Sama!" It is nice to finally meet you." The older Ootori sons greeted, walking over to the couples.

"At last, we finally get to meet the brilliant sons of Ootori Yoshio." Rafael greeted back in practiced Japanese with a smile. Aliénor was not as pleased, inwardly she groaned and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

* * *

Kyouya spotted Aliénor before his brothers had caught up to them and did everything in his power to stay from her. Now that he was able to make things up to her, he couldn't do it. There were too many people around and that _boy_ was with her. He wouldn't be able to get her alone. _Wait, how did he even get past the Ootori Guards? _Even as a guest of an _invited_ guest, he would have had to register his name. Kyouya did not recognize him at all. He even had to pull his sister aside to ask her, but she could only tell him that he was an important guest of the Zola family. That he was the birth son of the Spanish monarchy. This news had enlightened him. That would mean Aliénor wouldn't be Queen after all. Surely, they weren't thinking of marrying her off to her own _uncle_.

"We should go and join them! I want to meet the princess." Fiyumi suggested ecstatically tugging on his arm.

"Of course, come Fiyumi." He replied reluctantly and held out his elbow for her to hang on.

They made their way close enough to hear the eldest son of the Ootori family say something that seemed humorous to the small group. The second son, Kenji, remarked with equal humor in his tone. All Kyouya could hear was the small burst of laughter from Aliénor that made his knees grow weak.

"Little brother! I see you finally decided to join us." Kazuo greeted not as enthusiastically as he had been before.

"Miss an opportunity to speak with the princesses? Kazuo surely you kid." Fiyumi smiled at her elder brother.

"You must be Fiyumi-San." Aliénor greeted bowing slightly.

"Me and my sister are delighted to meet you." Evelyn said softly, also bowing a little.

Kyouya hated the lack of attention Aliénor showed him and cleared his throat, "I am afraid we haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself." He spoke to the dark skin boy that Aliénor held tightly onto. Her guest seemed to be sizing him up and noticed Aliénor's reaction to Kyouya, thus straightening his posture to his full height. A good six inches taller.

"Oh dear, how rude of me." Aliénor spoke before the boy could. On her face was the most cat-like and mischievous grin he had ever seen. He watched as she leaned into the other boy and jealousy washed over the low-blood pressure Shadow King like a tsunami.

"Ootori-Kun," he cringed at the honorific, "I would like you to meet my uncle's son Aemiliano de Leon." Aemiliano stuck out his hand as she smiled sweetly at the third Ootori son. Kyouya politely accepted his hand after a momentary pause. Then with a 'by-the-way-did-I-tell-you' tone she added, "He is my fiancé."

Frowns crossed all four of the Ootori siblings' faces as well as her sisters. Kyouya couldn't help but choke at this latest bit of news. First Mori-Senpai. . .and now it was happening to him, Ootori Kyouya.

"He'll be escorting me to the ball." Kyouya felt something in him snap.

* * *

"Ootori-Kun?" Aliénor repeated once more but vaguely in his mind.

He could not help but set free the dark aura that so many feared. His elder siblings took a step away from him, as did Evy and Rafael. Aliénor and Aemiliano remained unraveled before him. Kyouya did not hold back the anger and darkness in his tone,

"Aliénor-Ohime Sama, if you would be so kind as to allow me a word with you in private." He hissed, this time she took a satisfying step back. Aemiliano remained where he was toe to toe with him, saying something heatedly in Spanish to him.

"What . . . Did he just say?" Kyouya seethed, his glasses glinting darkly. His siblings excused themselves from the uncomfortable confrontation.

"I said it would be an impertinence to have you speak to _my__fiancée_ in private." He put emphasis on the last two words, "especially after the ill manner you have repeatedly treated her with. She is a _princess_ NOT one of your host fanatic clients." The boy repeated haughtily in accented English. Obviously, he understood Kyouya.

Kyouya froze, every inch of him wanted to kill the arrogant heir in front of him. Sadly, he was an Ootori, and Ootoris did not publicly lash out in rage. (The slap to his face excluded.) Maybe he could have Casanoda-Kun arrange some sort of accident involving the young prince. The thought spread a dark smile on his face. Two could play the revenge game, it was a shame though, because he played it better; he played to win. He pushed his glasses up and bowed.

"Another day then I suppose. Sadly, I regret to know that the princess would put emotions before business. Did we both not agree that it was all for he benefit of merging our family businesses? We had no intention of actually _being_ together now did we? It was all for the merits." He whispered the last two sentences to her in her ear and he heard her breath cut off.

"Curse your black heart Kyouya." She sobbed, then she turned and as unraveled as possible, left the party followed by Evelyn and Lord Rafael.

Aemiliano stayed and continued to glare at Kyouya, who still held the smug smile upon his devilishly handsome face. He took a step closer to the prince and noticed a few onlookers, his father included, staring curiously at the newborn rivals as if a duel between the two would start up.

"Stay away from her."

"That won't be so hard. The question is, will she be able to stay away from me?" Kyouya gave another bow and walked away, his blood boiling still at the encounter he had just had with Aliénor. Checkmate.

**

* * *

**

Akira fussed over her 20,000-word essay on the many different psychological deficiencies accounted for in Medical history. Such deficiencies included insomnia, schizophrenia, bipolar personalities, etc. She pushed her laptop away and checked the time on the screen. It was 2:45am and she needed to get some sleep. She looked over her essay and corrected a few grammatical errors. _Maybe another half hour then I'll go to bed_, she told herself.

The sound of her phone vibrating against her wooden desk alarmed her and she glanced at it wondering who in the world would be calling so late. When she caught a glimpse of the caller ID, she hesitated and then finally answered.

"Hello?" She greeted, burying her head back into her work, already knowing a possible reason for the late call.

"Hello Akira-Chan, I assume you know the reason for my call." The voice drawled.

"Of course," she replied, leaning back in her chair and rolled her head clockwise and then counter clockwise to work out the kinks in it.

**

* * *

**

Evelyn sat in her study, vigorously painting an image of a woman in the Garden of Eden. It was very late she knew but she had been driven. The woman was reaching out to an apple that was being encircled by a beautiful and charming snake. As she reached out for sed apple, a beautiful angel was pulling her away by the other hand. She giggled to herself. _How would sister feel knowing she is the Eve of my Garden and Kyouya the snake?_

A knock sounded at the door as she finished the final touches of the first layer of paint.

"Enter," she spoke softly in French, but loud enough for her intruder to hear.

"Sorry to disturb you milady, but your mother has sent for you." A young man with brown hair and hazel eyes informed.

"Thank you René," she whispered dabbing an azure blue to the darkening black sky.

"That's a beautiful painting ma'am," he commented before exiting the parlor.

**

* * *

**

"So since you know what this is about, I'll cut straight to the point. Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked bluntly.

Akira paused a moment, she had thought this was about her cousin. Oh how she was very wrong.

"I don't understand. I thought you were calling about Haruhi." Akira stated truthfully.

"We are obviously not on the same page. Let me elaborate a little more. We both do not have dates; it would be pointless to go alone when we both do not have dates. We could go as friends."

"Basically, what you're saying is your first choice rejected you and now you plan to use me as a rebound?" She knew the story between him and Aliénor and she had known this would happen so Aliénor told Akira to accept whatever request he makes. She didn't mind though, she'd rather go with intelligent company then a trivial nitwit with no common sense.

"Exactly." Kyouya replied.

"You play a dangerous game Ootori. Fine, but I want to wear black." Akira agreed, she could imagine him pushing up his glasses as they glinted with the imaginary light that somehow managed to always be in his dark room. Then there would be his smile, the smile Aliénor fell deeply in love with. What sick twisted game they played.

**

* * *

**

"Have a seat Evelyn," her mother commanded and Evelyn complied without hesitation.

"I have spoke to both your grandmother about Takashi," she refused to show any reaction to this bit of information; "it's not hard to see that you still love him. Do not think me a fool Abriella!" Setsuka Zola spat when she opened her mouth to protest, "Lord Rafael is not pleased to hear about this. He has demanded me to keep you away from Takashi and permanently move you to France."

Evelyn's eyes grew wide with contempt. If they even tried to keep her from Takashi, she would gladly destroy _more _then just a high-prioritized project.

"I do not need some prat telling me how to raise my own daughter. So I objected," her mother shrugged coldly as if she had been more upset at Rafael's demands then how her daughter was being treated. Evelyn watched as her mother went over a few papers on her desk, "who am I to break young love?" Evelyn was officially confused.

Setsuka paused in her work and glanced at her daughter across her intimidating large desk. She neatly folded her manicured hands atop her desk in front of her and frowned. It was as if she was expecting Evelyn to speak, but Evelyn did not know what to say. Thank you?

"I got your Grandmother Isabella to agree to break the engagement of you and Lord Rafael, lord knows how hard that was. Smile, you are no longer being forced to wed him." Her mother congratulated sarcastically as she went back to her work. But smile she did, "of course, it did not come without a price and mind you it was a big price to pay."

A large lump formed in Evelyn's throat but she swallowed it and defiantly held up her chin to her mother, "I do not care if I am disowned," she said quietly but firmly.

"Disowned? No, you are not fortunate enough to give up your birthrights, it would seem. No, you will maintain your noble birth, as a matter of fact after your father met with the WLO (World Leaders Organization), it seems they requested that you no longer be called 'Princess" or 'Lady', in their own words they said the titles were unbefitting a woman of your status. Apparently, Russia and France both wish that your title be changed to that of a higher rank. You and your sister of course. The WLO has agreed that you will be the first women of nobility of non-Russian ancestry to claim the title of Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess.

"Being that your birthplace is France, making you a citizen of France, you will be HIHGD (Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess) of France." Her mother spoke to her as if she were an employee.

"I don't understand." Evelyn reiterated, truly confused.

Her mother glanced up at her once more. Before she could humor Evelyn any further, Cameron Donnelly came on the intercom to announce a call on line one. Evelyn's explanation would have to wait. After five minutes of silence on her mother's end, she hung up.

"Before we continue about your new title, I must inform you that, that was your grandmother Isabella. We have come to an agreement on the terms of your future. You will be permitted to marry Takashi on one condition. That condition being that your sister is Queen to Spain. She may not refuse. I already spoke to her about this when I first decided to break your engagement. She has agreed to marry Aemiliano. Your title will from now on be Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Evelyn Abriella Zola of France." _Boy, that's a mouthful, I feel bad for whoever announces my name, _Evy thought to herself.

"If by chance, some twist of events should occur, such as…Aemiliano refusing Aliénor, se will be named Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Aliénor Valentine Zola of France." Setsuka explained, "I already spoke to your sister about all of this."

"What? But-why?!"

"For all the contributions you and your sister made of course." Her mother replied as if the answer was already written out for her.

"No, why did she give up her freedom for mine?"

"Because she is your sister and that is her _duty_. It was her idea in the first place. She offered to accept the marriage the day she met Aemiliano, on the condition that you be free to marry Takashi. She even signed a legal document stating these terms. Now here you are, free to marry the love of your life. As for Lord Rafael, he holds no grudges. Albeit he had been very taken with you. He gave up his husbandly rights on the condition he be made Godfather to your first born child." All these damned conditions!

"As for the gossip that will eventually spread, I ordered our people to say that the break-up was on mutual terms. You may go now; I just thought that you would like to know. By the way make sure you thank your sister, we both know that being queen was the last thing on her mind." Her mother ended, as she went back to her papers.

Evelyn nodded numbly and left. Torn between happiness and sorry. As she walked back to her study, she glanced out the window to see her sister riding Thanatos at a calm pace. A most unnatural pace for the wild stallion. Her heart reached out to her sister, and as if on cue, Aliénor looked up at her.

* * *

**A/N I apologize if that was not a satisfying ending to this chapter, but do not fret my avid readers i still have more chappies to go. Anywho, as for kyo and ally they just don't know when to throw in the towel do they? L0L make sure you hit the large button that says review if you want the next chapter. Go ahead dont be shy just click the 'REVIEW' button. **gives Hani-Senpai puppy dog eyes** PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	14. How Far Thous Hast Fallen

**IM BACCCCKKKKKK!!! Okay so after almost a year of eventful situations, writers block, and work O_o....I have been able to complete Chappie 14 and finish typing it out. I want to thank all my faithful readers for keeping up with my story....just 2 more chappies and this story will be over. Now just a quick message to all those that oppose my story....: IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY OR THE FACT THAT I AM USING OC CHARACTERS THERE IS A LITTLE 'X' LOCATED AT THE TOP OF YOUR SCREEN THAT YOU CAN CLICK NO COMMENTS ARE NEEDED UNLESS YOU ARE CRITICIZING MY WORK AND/ OR COMPLIMENTING IT!!!With that said, a quick recap.....Love is in the air between all our characters, but Kyo and Ally just seem to get worser and worser. The ball is just around the corner and now Evy is able to marry Takashi....how with this turn out?! This chappie is dedicated to all of my readers, whom without I would not have had the will to continue this story! Enjoy!!!!! And Please review**

**

* * *

**

**"_Its normal not to forget your first love. I love you Allie, but I want you for myself."--Lon in "the Notebook" _**

**"**_**You can be mad as a dog at how things ended, you can swear and curse the fates, but in the end you have to let go. . ."--Benjamin Button in "Curious Case of Benjamin Button**"_

**Ch14: How Far Thou Hast Fallen **

_**(Day Before the Ball)**_

_Aliénor did not have a second to think; just a moment earlier her and her sister had been fighting. Now came the sound of crumbling stone falling over a hundred feet below her. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest at any given moment. This would be the end. She knew what was about to happen, _Why am I not doing anything to stop it?_ At that moment, all time had stood still. Her eyes grew wider and wider like a deer caught in front of a speeding car. Finally, she took a step forward,_

"_TAKASHI!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

_**10hrs Earlier (6:25a.m.): Zola Estate**_

Aliénor woke with a jolt. She had thought she had been dreaming, but the massive shaking surrounding her had been real. Books began to fall from their resting places, glass shattered on her desk, and fear engulfed her. It was hard to remain calm, but she managed to keep her head on straight and remembered standard Earthquake procedures. Quickly, she threw the covers off her legs and raced to the adjacent door leading to her sister's bedroom. She flung open the door and immediately held onto the frame.

Evelyn remained frozen in her bed, sheets held close to her chest in fear. Aliénor watched the top of her sister's canopy bed swaying vigorously and immediately called her sister to her. The first time she did not respond, "Evelyn, come here!" She tried again.

Evelyn quickly did as she was told and flung her arms around Aliénor's waist, her face buried into her mid-drift; just like when they were little girls. The rumbling continued on growing louder with each shake. Doing a quick estimation of how bad it was, Aliénor guessed that the earthquake had to be at the magnitude between 5.3 and 6. She could feel the front of her dress being soaked by Evy's tears, when would it end?

"Make it stop!" The quiet hostess begged.

Aliénor saw her sister's main bedroom door swing open and the silhouette of Lord Rafael appearing out of nowhere. He had burst into the room just as Evelyn's crystal chandelier fell from the roof and crashed a few inches in front of him.

"Princess Evy, Princess Aliénor, are you okay?" He shouted over the shattering glass.

"We're over here!" Aliénor shouted back.

The lights flickered on and off, then finally after five minutes all went still. Evelyn was still trembling in Aliénor's arms when Lord Rafael reached them. Evelyn had always been afraid of earthquakes. She remembered the month they spent in Guam. They had experienced three earthquakes that resulted in a month long blackout.

Another door flew open, "Princesses!" the voice of Cameron Donnelly shouted from Aliénor's bedroom, "You're mother has ordered an immediate evacuation of all staff and family members ASAP."

"We're fine! There has been no serious damage and according to my calculations that was an average sized earthquake, there isn't any need for an evacuation." Aliénor spat at the assistant.

"None the less, your mother wants us cleared out of here." Aliénor rolled her eyes, she had more pressing matters, like checking on her horses and the West Wing at Ouran to make sure everything was prepared for tomorrow.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but your mother has strict orders--"

"Then everyone else can go, but I'm staying!" There was a pause in the darkness, the only sounds being Lord Rafael and Prince Aemiliano shuffling around in broken glass through the large bedroom.

"Fine, as you wish. Your mother will not be pleased." the generators kicked in and the assistant was gone.

* * *

**7:30 AM**

Kyouya hung up his cell phone after convincing Tamaki for the hundred and tenth time, that everyone was perfectly fine. That he saw no need to contact Japan's allies such as the USA for evacuation support. Kyouya had actually slept through the whole ordeal peacefully until Tamaki had called just a few minutes ago.

"This just in," Kyouya turned up the volume on his 85in plasma screen TV, "the evacuation of the prestigious Zola family has been cancelled due to the request made by Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Aliénor Valentine Zola of Spain and her sister Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Evelyn Abrielle Zola of France," the reporter took another breath and visibly looked exhausted from announcing the princesses new elevated title.

"Sources say that the Grand Duchesses refused to leave the Japanese people after the earthquake that occurred just an hour earlier. The World Leaders Organization has announced the princesses new elevated titles yesterday in a World Conference. The title has been accepted as an honor by the Russian people and the people of France, Spain, America and Japan. Also, love seems to be in the air between our newest Royal couple, Prince Aemiliano and Aliénor-Ohime Sama are said to be wedded next week in Spain shortly after her sister; We wish both ladies luck with their lives.

"In other news, both the Ootori Family and the Suoh Family have distributed medical and power supplies to those neighborhoods that were more badly damaged due to the earthquake--" Kyouya turned off the TV.

Everywhere he turned, he saw her face. He vaguely remembered the way he treated her at the Ootori Fundraiser almost three weeks ago. She had refused all of his calls and messages, she had even politely declined to appear at any of the events he would also be appearing at. His father had threatened to disown him once more if he did not patch up the mess. Kyouya was not one to complain about his fortunate life, but for once, his life seemed harder then he expected it to be. He took a mental note in his head that he would once again try to send her flowers. He had spoke to Evelyn and it just so happened she never got the message he had sent her about confessing his love to her, instead she deleted it without even reading it.

Kyouya scrolled down the contact list in his iPhone and stopped on Aliénor's number. She was getting married, and to her own _uncle_. They had been seen everywhere together, their faces happy and apparently inseparable. The world had named them the cutest couple of the century. How his heart ached for her. For a genius that he was, when it came to that particular woman, he was utterly and irrevocably stupid. Who knew he would have fallen so hard. Ootori Kyouya, the 3rd son of the Ootori family. The vice-president of the prestigious Ouran Host Club. The Shadow King. Who would have known?

Kyouya pulled his laptop open and listened to the hum of the machine turn to life. The backlight shined in his eyes and he lowered his eyelids halfway. One of the maids walked into the room and placed his breakfast tray down beside him on his glass table and walked out. Beside his oatmeal and toast, he spotted a report his people conducted on the aftermath of the earthquake. The scale read that the earthquake had hit roughly around 5.7; high but not deadly or too serious. The princess had stayed with her people, yet he would have felt better if she had left, for her own safety and his own sanity. Mother Nature was always a fickle woman. He turned to the photo frame sitting idly facedown at the edge of the table, he knew what picture it was. It was the picture of them laughing and holding hands on their first date. That could have been them now, _why did I have to kiss Haruhi?_

He picked up his phone and dialed Aliénor's number for the millionth time. He needed to talk to her, hear her voice; he needed to tell her he loved her.

"_You have reached the phone of Aliénor Zola. She is currently unable to get to your call-"_ Kyouya hung up his phone with a sigh. He wondered what she was doing at that very moment.

_

* * *

_

"Aliénor, where are you going?" Aliénor paused at the entrance of the Grand Dining Hall right as she was passing by to leave through the front door, "We still have much to attend to here at the manor." Her father had called out to her without glancing up from his morning paper.

Aliénor tugged the bottom of her rider's jacket down to look a little more decent when appearing before her father. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she dusted off her crème colored pants. She had planned to check on her horses right before she left to check on the ballroom. Her father on the other hand wore a dark blue long sleeved collared dress shirt and black slacks, his hair gelled back. He looked as if he was heading back to work.

"Papa I have to check on my horses!" She puffed hoping she'd be able to leave as quickly as she could.

"Later, come sit with me." He put down his paper and stood up to pull out a chair for her. Not able to disobey her father, she sagged her shoulders and slouched into her chair, "_Ma chérie_ you can check on them later. Come sit with your papa, I want to talk to you about your fiancé." At the mention of Aemiliano, Aliénor's cheeks blushed a cherry-red, "Ah, he pleases you, no?" Her father asked with a half-smile, his emerald green eyes glistening with the reflection of the dimmed lights in the room against his thick dark lashes, making him look like a devil in disguise.

She smiled widely and saw no reason to lie to her dear father, "He is wonderful papa, I am so grateful that you had introduced us." She honestly spoke from her heart.

Where Kyouya had crushed all the love in her heart, Aemiliano had replaced it with his own. She could have not picked a better knight in shining white armor. He was her Lancelot, the savior of her love. She enjoyed her fiancé's company, more then she had expected. To her, marrying Aemiliano was a win-win situation; her sister would be free to marry Takashi, and she'd be performing her duty to family and country. On the other hand, she had won the catch of all bachelors and she had forgotten the hurt caused by Kyouya. Yet. . .something consistently nagged at the back of her brain.

_Why does my heart yearn for him each time I even think his name?_ Aliénor had asked herself, unbeknownst to her, her father was watching her very intently.

"Do you love him _petite_?" her father asked with a knowing smile.

Aliénor pondered this. She knew what it was like to be in love; she had felt it for Kyouya even at that very moment. She knew what love looked like thanks to her parents, Evy, Takashi and Tamaki. She knew that where ever lacked it's warmth, love could grow. But could she even afford to love another man? Would her heart even allow it?

Aliénor chose her next words very carefully, " he is perfectly adequate papa, I am fortunate to have him."

"_Chérie_, you didn't answer your papa. Do you _love _him?" He tried again.

Aliénor's body grew taught and all she could do was remember Kyouya.

"Love has no place in this heart of mine father. I chose to marry Aemiliano to allow Evy and Takashi to be together. I did it to fulfill my duties to my people and my family." She answered truthfully.

Her father gave a sigh and smiled his charming half smile, one eyebrow raised, "You are like your mama. You forget that, you too, are French, _oui_? _Le coeur veut ce que le coeur veut ma petite princesse. Pourquoi courez-vous à partir de ce que votre coeur désire?_ (The heart wants what the heart wants. Why do you run from what your heart wishes?) I do not speak of Aemiliano."

She could feel the need to cry again, but she refused to let it show in front of her father. Lafayette Zola gave her a small smile and patted her delicate hand, "It doesn't matter if I love him or not papa, we cannot be together."

"Because he hurt you." he replied understandingly.

"Because I am a princess of Spain- no a Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess…heiress to the throne. Our worlds would not fit together."

"And you forget that I married your mother. A woman of no royal birth but of immense wealth." her father laughed causing a few servants to stop what they were doing.

"You do not have the weight of _four_ great countries--the _world_ on your shoulders!" Aliénor half shouted at her father.

Immediately she felt bad and whispered a soft apology.

"No I do not, but I do have the weight of _three _countries _and_ the hearts of my family to care for. That is all the world enough for me."

"That doesn't change anything. What I want does not matter. Duty comes before happiness and I shall make the most of this marriage."

"Then it is a good thing Aemiliano is so wonderful, no?" Her father laughed again, this time making her smile as well.

"Yes, I should say it is. I truly am fond of him father, it just takes some time getting used to."

"Good. Now, back to the reason I had asked you to join me. You maybe heir to the throne, but I am _still_ your father. If I so much as see that boy, fiancé or not, 'making out' as you kids call it today, I swear on all that I love you will never see the light of day again for a month. Do I make myself clear? You forget I still see you as my little girl, it is bad enough I am allowing you to be apart of this hostess club!"

"Don't worry papa, I won't be a hostess for much longer."

* * *

**12:56 PM:**

"Yeah I know, my parents won't let me leave just yet either," Miyu said into the phone, "I really want to check on the Hostess Club."

"Kaoru-Kun told me that Kyouya-Senpai is having it looked over as we speak." Sayomi replied.

"Speaking of the little devil, are the two of you dating yet Sayomi?" Kazami giggled.

"No, its too soon to be dating again." Aliénor rolled her eyes and looked over at her sister who only gave a small hopeless grin.

"Aliénor-Ohime, I mean--" Hayase was cut off by a low growl from Aliénor.

"If you even _think_ of saying that ridiculously long title or even bother to call me princess, I'll hang up and ignore the rest of your calls." She bit.

"Calm down sister, it's expected of them." Evelyn soothed quietly beside her sister into the speaker phone of Aliénor's cell phone.

"But friends do not need to continuously say _Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess_!" Aliénor whined, "I liked it better when it was just Lady Aliénor or Princess."

"Well technically your not a Lady at all, and you still are a princess HIHGD is just an elevated title of princess. Besides it's your _sister_ that has to continually be called HIHGD _not _you." Kazami sniffed as she drank her tea.

"And you will remain princess for the next ten years." Sayomi added.

"No, she is still considered HIHGD even if she will be Queen in ten years. Her title will only change if she does indeed become Queen, which she will." Akira corrected.

"I don't mind saying the honorifics." Hayase piped in.

"I don't care, my point is you are all friends! So stop with the damned honorifics!" Aliénor cried.

The girls laughter rang into the phone, "Aliénor have you spoke to Kyouya yet?" Sayomi asked.

"Let's talk about something else, eh?" Kazami intervened, knowing that any talk about the Shadow King would only end badly, "Evelyn does Takashi know yet?"

"No, not yet. Mama wanted to wait till after the ball to break the news that I was no longer marrying Lord Rafael."

"Speaking of the Ball, who will you be going with Kazami?" Hayase asked, putting the spotlight for once on the fiery red head.

"My friend Alexander. Ally, Evy, you remember him don't you? The boy who put gum in my hair in the 1st grade. Its quite the story actually, you see he thought it'd be funny to put gum in my hair and I beat him up before he could get away. We've been friends since."

"She's being modest. They've been dating secretly for the past ten years. Might as well be married." Aliénor teased.

"Well its no secret now is it? Alex has just been busy, his father passed away two years ago so he's been running the business ever since."

"I heard that the reason why you begged Alex to go was because Kasanoda-Kun and Nekozawa-Kun were both following you around in hopes to ask you to the ball themselves." Akira announced.

"As a matter of fact yes, when I told him about it he jumped on his family's jet and arrived the next day. He's been here in Japan since."

"That would explain why Kazami has been MIA most of the time." Miyu yawned hinting to how bored she was.

"Good then, bring him to the ball. So Kazami is with Alex, Hayase with Mitsukuni--by the way how is that working for you Hayase?" Aliénor paused briefly.

"Fine, I've realized that he is more of a big brother to me."

"That's because she's got the hots for Kasanoda-Kun."

"MIYU!!!!"

"Okay so Miyu is with Tamaki, and Evy is with Takashi. I'll be going with Aemiliano," At the mention of her fiancé's name all the girls but Evy sighed, "Hikaru with Haruhi, Kaoru with Sayomi and---Akira who will you be going with?"

"Kyouya," She said bluntly, "he asked me the day you broke the news to him about Aemiliano."

"I see. Okay next subject, remember the Ball's theme is _Count of Monte Cristo_. it's a masquerade ball. Today we will have a final walk through of the entire ball setup starting at 3PM today. Then at 10AM tomorrow, we'll do a short follow up on the Spring Court. Any questions?"

"I-ab-un," Kazami spoke, clearly her mouth was full of cake, she paused a moment before asking, "What do we tell the school after the ball?"

"Its your decision what you do after the ball has ended, you can remain at the school if you like. Other then that we tell the truth. But only _after_ the ball has ended. Once the ball has ended, there will be no more Hostess Club, and everyone will have to wake up from their dream world."

* * *

**1:36PM:**

Aliénor slowly guided Thanatos back into the horse house and held on as he got down on all fours to allow her to get off his back. He had been real calm and subtle with her for the past few weeks, and violent with others who attempted to go near her. A protector of sorts. Apparently, he sensed her distress and refused to allow any further harm come her way. Neither of them noticed Aemiliano watching silently in the shadows with a pregnant Mercédès who slept peacefully in her pen beside an overprotective Monte Cristo.

"He is a wild one," Aliénor jumped at the sound of Aemiliano's voice, "you look beautiful, my tamer of horses." He smiled at her and her knees bucked.

Thanatos huffed at her disgusting display of schoolgirl behavior and she quickly righted herself. He was wearing a white button up and black slacks. His curls had been tamed and gelled back. His eyes lit with laughter and that sexy half-smile she loved so much formed a single dimple in his left cheek. That smile was enough to make any woman of any age stop, drop, and perform tricks at his command.

She eyed him head to toe. This was going to be the man she was marrying next week. The man she would pledge her vows to and rule beside as Queen. He was going to be her future, her children's future. It was a pleasing thought, but she was still not satisfied.

She sighed and folded her left arm across her bosom and let it rest on her right elbow, her right arm cropped up as her head rested on three of her fingers. She circled him once clockwise and then again in the opposite direction. She eyed him viciously as if debating whether or not she wanted to _purchase_ him.

"Is there something wrong _mi amor?_" He laughed and she silently shook her head.

"No, not at all." He made her happy, of course love could grow from that, _right?_ No one had said it would be easy and never did she believe it. Aemiliano De Leon was a challenge and she loved challenges. _Besides_, she thought,_ why trade in a humble King for a proud Fool_?

* * *

**2PM:**

Aliénor sat and watched as Aemiliano helped the servants clean up all the mess in the twins rooms. Fortunately, none of their priceless and irreplaceable treasures had been damaged. Regrettably the same could not have been said for a few of her favorite glass figurines that had fallen onto her desk instead of her carpet from atop of her bookshelves. As she surveyed the room she spotted something sticking out from beneath her bed.

She walked over and pulled up her bed sheet. Realizing what it was, she looked around to see if anyone was watching, pulled it out and debated on whether to open it or not. It was the black jewel box that Kyouya had given her. She refused to open it in fear that she would begin to remember him; his voice, his laughter, his entire essence of being. She didn't want to remember the good times, because she wanted to remain mad at him.

In the midst of her thoughts, two _strong_ hands were placed _softly _on her shoulders.

"Aliénor, would you like to go for a drive?" Aemiliano asked softly in her ear in Spanish, the language he spoke around her, her family, and those who understood it, sending goose bumps up her spine.

"But, Raul won't be back till later." She replied stupidly, referring to her chauffer.

He pulled out a set of car keys from his left pant pocket and smiled, "My little princess in the tower," he teased, "I'll be the one driving. I do have my own car you know. I'm not as pampered as you, there are people who _have_ to drive themselves around you know."

Not liking his teasing she pouted, "I can drive too, I just choose not to." He looked at her with mock surprise and she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Fine, but we have to be at Ouran at 3 so could we bring Evy along too?"

"Of course, but first go and change into something a little bit more comfortable." She looked down and saw that she was still wearing her riding gear. Her gloved hands pulled her hair to the side and she nodded.

Aliénor was not immune to the ravishing smile of her fiancé. So it did not surprise her when she felt her knees buck when he exposed his pearly whites as he waited outside of his black on black LANCER EVOLUTION 8. A smile that gorgeous should be illegal. _Maybe, I can get the WLO to ban such smiles from public eyes,_ she thought to herself as he escorted her to the passenger side and opening the door for her.

On the other hand, men like her father and young men like Takashi and Kyouya could melt hearts even without the smile. She was sure that Aemiliano could as well. Ten minutes later, Aliénor was speeding down the road giggling like a little schoolgirl at something Aemiliano had said. Evy on the other hand had declined their offer and promised she would meet up with the others when Raul had returned. Aliénor had felt a bit happy for that, because here she was now listening to some R&B music beside the new found _Prince_ of Spain.

"I know all of this will take sometime getting used to," he opened randomly, "but believe me you are not alone in that department. You still love him don't you?"

She didn't want the attention on her so she dodged his question with her own, "Before all of this, was there anyone in _your_ life?"

He gave in temporarily with a smile, "There was. Her name was Mariana, she was a beautiful Italian girl with thick black hair. Eyes as blue as the ocean. She was going to school in Spain. I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her."

"What happened between the two of you?" Aliénor asked feeling a tad-bit jealous that another girl would be the keeper of this dream's heart.

"She ran away with my best friend," he smiled at her but he could not hide the sadness in his eyes, "Now answer my question."

"I am not permitted to love. Whatever I felt for Ootori Kyouya, he took and gave away to a girl I believed to be a friend."

"So we're not as different as I thought," he laughed, "good I was beginning to worry." She glared at him with a look she inherited from her mother, her fierce pinkish-red eyes burning daggers into him.

"You've got it all wrong Princess, all I meant was that now we finally have something in common." He quickly defended, and then with his right hand he shook an accusing finger at her, "you know, you are far too serious. People wonder why I do not mourn my parents' death, I do, but life is too short to be feeling down and serious all the time."

"And you're not serious enough," She snapped, cutting him off and ignoring the bit he said about his parents' deaths. She quickly regretted her actions, "I apologize, I didn't mean to snap."

"No harm done. We'll be getting married, might as well get used to all of you now then later right?" He smiled that smile at her again and she quickly turned her head away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aliénor questioned as she watched the zooming colors pass by.

"Hmm?" He responded in a daze as he looked back out towards the road.

"Isn't that why you had me come along? I know you didn't voice it but I assumed that's why." Aliénor continued trying to avoid looking at him by keeping her gaze on the view on her side of the road.

"Aliénor," she froze, noting the seriousness in his tone, "are you sure you want to go through with this arrangement?"

Was he backing out? Cold feet maybe? _Oh my God, am I being dumped again?_ She cringed at the words Kyouya had last said to her. Mustering all her inner-strength and dignity, she turned to face him. She was never known to _not_ speak her thoughts so why should she start now?

"If you do not want to marry me Aemiliano, say so now so I can-"

"Oh no you don't, haha. You're not running away from me already are you? I only asked because you have the look of a convicted felon on death row every time someone mentions the throne," he joked.

"It doesn't matter what we want, our duty is to our family and Country. It would be treasonous to refuse the throne. I am not so selfish as to abandon my people and break my word to my family; _I signed a legal document!_ My life on the throne has been planned out for me since birth. Why waste all of my efforts to exceed if I give it all up for a boy who's too coward to be a man?"

"So you _do_ still love him and you _don't _want to marry me," It was a small statement, but it still stung her to hear it as if he was rubbing it in her face,

"Love takes time, and any girl would be a fool to refuse you Aemiliano, I am no exception. I may not love you now, but I know in time that I will."

"Likewise," there was that smile again.

* * *

**3:20 PM: ****Ouran High School Academy**

"Let's do that again; from the beginning. Hayase, your shoulders are slouching again, back straight! Kaoru--_HEY!! CAREFUL WITH THAT!!_"

Everybody let out a group groan as once again Aliénor stopped rehearsals and left to tend to the workers. She had worried herself more over the statues that Evelyn had made specifically for the ball, instead of the pointless dance routine that they all needed to practice. However Kyouya did feel her pain, the statues were of immense value.

"Do me a favor and just put in your resignation you _IMBOCILE!_" Aliénor could be heard shouting from across the room. Kyouya looked over to see her yelling at one of _his _workers.

His eyes grew wide with fury for two reasons, she had no right to talk to _his _employee that way, and two how dare his employee make himself look like an ass while representing the Ootori Family name. Kyouya started to march over when Mori-Senpai placed a hand in front of him and stopped him. Kyouya looked up at Mori-Senpai and then to the scene of Aliénor yelling. She had reduced the man _twelve_ years older then her to wild tears.

Kyouya took note of her stress levels and combined that to the extreme amount of irritation and anger building in her, including her mixture of emotions that she tried to hide from the moment she had arrived. In total, she was a wreck. Once she completed her tirade she came back and apologized for the fiftieth time. That didn't stop the others from withholding their complaints.

"Well if you had just came to the practices like I had told you to--"

"We would have if you didn't keep cancelling them!" Kazami spat back heatedly in French. "This was all your idea remember?!"

"You're right I'm sorry," she began--_**CRASH!!!**_ Everyone grew pale and rooted to their spot. The large statue of the Count of Monte Cristo, the main center piece for the ball, lay in ruins by the door. And even the great Shadow King coward to the darkness surrounding Aliénor Valentine Zola.

"_**YOU IDIOTS! THAT'S WORTH MORE THEN WHAT YOU MAKE IN A THIRTY YEAR SALARY!! YOU'RE FIRED THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!!**_" She began to swear at everyone in all the languages she knew, as she once again left to take care of the mess that had been made.

Kyouya turned to the others, "I think we should all take a small break."

* * *

**3:35 PM**

Hikaru spotted Haruhi by the large portrait of Aliénor and Evelyn at the top of the grand stairs where the court would be presented. It was now or never. He went over the whole conversation in his head. The inevitable had finally come; he had to let her go. Walking up a flight of stairs never felt so hard in his life; each of his steps were heavy. He wished he had his other half to complete the strength that seemed to be missing.

He scratched the back of his head with his right hand and with his left he jammed it into the pocket of his black jeans. It was growing hotter with each second and he wasn't sure if it was because he wore a black and green long-sleeved shirt or if it was because Haruhi looked so beautiful in her lavender and white one piece skirt he and Kaoru bought for her.

Once he reached the top steps behind her, he cleared his throat and wiped away the sweat of anxiety forming on his brow.

"Haruhi, we need to talk," his breath caught in his lungs when she turned her large brown eyes to him.

"This portrait doesn't do the sisters justice. They got the wrong shade of pink for their eyes and they made the girls tanned. They aren't tanned they're--"

"Haruhi," he stopped her from continuing in her Haruhi-like way, "I want to talk to you about your feelings for Tono," he rushed in one breath.

Her eyes thinned to slits and she was no longer smiling, apparently she thought the worst, " Hikaru, drop it already!"

"I understand Haruhi!" He half-shouted, trying to restrain his temper from bursting. Wasn't it enough that he was trying? Why did she have to make it that much harder? She continued to ramble on and on about how he couldn't possibly understand anything. Without warning, his anger and impatience with her, stirred something inside him and he burst out with laughter.

He tried to stifle the sound with both hands but his stomach started to hurt so he made a grab for his mid-drift. Haruhi stared open-mouthed at him, appalled that he wasn't taking her seriously. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Nothing was clear about what was so funny, it just was. He figured it was Haruhi throwing a very Tamaki-like tantrum that did it. As she continued on her rant about how a moron like him could know how she felt for Tono, he began to see her in his twin's eyes.

"What's so funny?!" She shouted at him, her temper flaring.

"HA-RU-HI," he said between breaths, "I-CAN-SEE-WHY-YOU-AND-TONO-ARE-PERFECT-HAHAHHAHAHA-FOR-EACH-OTHER!"

"Eh?" Was her smart reply.

He willed himself to calm down for her, "He is the other side of your coin. He completes you. As much as I love you Haruhi, I could never make you happy like Tono can. I just wanted to tell you I accept this and realize how much growing up I needed to do before finally realizing that."

"Ano…" He embraced her in a tight embrace.

"Promise me you will tell him and not be so stupid to his feelings."

"Baka . . . Of course I promise." She whispered, slowly embracing him back.

"Doppelganger! What are you doing to my poor daughter?!" Tamaki shouted out of nowhere, "Get your hands off of her!" But Hikaru wouldn't budge as he savored the feeling of Haruhi in his arms; a feeling he would scarcely get to feel again once Tono realized his feelings. Especially with Tamaki continuously trying to pry him away.

"Yare…yare…" he heard Haruhi mutter in short breaths as both Tamaki and he embraced her tightly arguing loudly by her ear.

* * *

**That Same Moment: (3:35PM)**

Aliénor huffed as she walked back to her sister and fiancé. She glowered at the workers who struggled to go unnoticed by her; causing them to be even more clumsy with the props. A pounding headache surged through her overworked brain and she wished the day would end already. It was too much already as is to even be in the same room as Kyouya, let alone endure the incompetence of his workers. It was unnerving to see them Ootori Employees so disgruntled. But then again why wouldn't they be scared? At every turn they were at risk of being discharged.

"We need to talk," _Speaking of the devil…_

Kyouya stood behind her and Aliénor blamed the chill going down her back on the growing cold in the room. She closed her eyes and smoothed her ivory colored sundress. Her bare arms crossed over her chest as her hair fell loosely past her waist, randomly considering to cut her hair in the near future.

"No what _I_ need to do is get everything ready for tomorrow. _You_ need to take care in choosing proper employment. Why is everyone just standing around?! We need to practice the routine again!" she snapped.

"Noted. But any further practice won't be necessary." he replied calmly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I told them to take a break. They've got it down already; so I said it'd be okay to take a break." he reiterated for her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you being in charge." she replied icily.

"I do recall you placing me in charge of making sure everything happened accordingly while you were busy cancelling meets, practices and preparations. . . Your majesty." he replied with equal coolness.

Aliénor's temper was blazing, but Kyouya was right, while she had handled other issues, he made sure the ball was kept up to par with, of course that was the arrangement made before he had kissed Haruhi.

"Let's talk privately outside," he said with a half-smile taking note that he had supposedly won that round. He indicated her to lead the way out the main entrance. _Today Kyouya, you will get back everything you __**think**__you lost._

* * *

Kyouya followed after Aliénor closely behind as they both exited the Majestic West Wing Ballroom, out the Grand doors, and into the hallway. Two of the security guards assigned to guard the Zola twins stood outside the door and closed them blocking the entrance and exit for anyone. They walked a few paces out of earshot and faced each other as if in a dual.

"Okay Ootori-Kun, you first," her tone was professional, not at all like how he remembered her, especially in the privacy of each other's company. It seemed so long ago since the first time they kissed.

"I never really got the chance to apologize. . .for everything. I was hoping that we could put our differences aside and come to some kind of agreement." Kyouya opened, carefully wording his sentences. Mentally checking off his outline he had formed in his head.

"What did you have in mind?" she seemed interested enough.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. What would you say to a merger? Our two great clubs joining an alliance." He paused and waited.

There she stood arms folded across her chest, her hair swept to the back. He took his left hand out of his pocket to push up his glasses and then continued to wait as he stared into her pinkish-red eyes. It was a sensible idea, probably one she had been dying for him to voice. Even though romances had built up between both male and female hosts they could work it out.

"No." had been her response.

"No?" he wouldn't lie, this had caught him by surprise, he was sure this was what she wanted, "Gomen-nasai Ohime-Sama. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. Think of the profits we could make."

"You've mistaken me for a woman who needs money Ootori-Kun." Apparently he had thought wrong.

"Might I ask the reason for your refusal?"

"Because, Ootori, after the ball tomorrow I will be leaving Japan to travel back to Spain and France. The Hostess Club will be dismantled and you will have, once again, rule over Ouran High School Academy. I have no further intentions to disrupt your business," She replied easily and carelessly as if it all didn't matter.

They remained there for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the only movement she made was from to shift her weight off of her right leg to her left. He knew it was because she was getting married. _So you've decided to become Queen after all. . ._he said to her mentally, knowing she could not hear him. For once in his life, his timing was off, his one chance to reconcile was gone; his heart continued to shatter.

"But there is still a semester left," _No, I won't let you leave me just yet!_

"I never planned to finish out the year here. Besides, my sister and I have some very important business to get done in France and the United States. We haven't the time for school." There was a finality in her tone.

So much emotion built up inside and it frustrated him. He was an Ootori, the Shadow King Himself. . .he _always _got what he wanted. Why not now? She was lying, she had to be. Why was she running away from him?

"_Coward!_"

* * *

**3:46PM (minus Aliénor and Kyouya)**

Everybody watched as Hikaru and Miyu bickered back and forth, each of them pulling on Tamaki like a game of tug-o-war. Miyu was getting tired of this charade and finally. . .she snapped. Deliberately, she let go of Tamaki and glowered at the others; she hated fighting over a guy that she didn't even find attractive.

"ENOUGH! I've had _enough!_" She exclaimed in her regular voice and ridding herself of the high pitch tone that they were used to hearing. She threw off the heavy and hot mid-back length wig and tossed it in front of where Hikaru and Tamaki sat sprawled on the floor.

She turned a furious glare at her friends who all shrieked back. She didn't care that Aliénor had told her not to reveal her identity till the following day, but she had had enough. There was only so much acting she could do and take. She refused to live a lie just to suit the needs of a prideful and stubborn pampered princess.

Her gaze reverted back to Tamaki, "Do you know how _annoying_ it is to _pretend_ to like you, on top of pretending to _be _like you?!"

"P-p-pre-tend?" he stuttered.

"Yes pretend! And you," her fury turned on the Hitachiin twins, "if I ever, _EVER_, hear you call me 'Tono's Girlfriend again, I'll beat you with my guitar!"

Then as if to put emphasis on how fed up she was, she ripped off the bright yellow sundress, causing Takashi to cover Hunny's eyes, as Hunny covered his larger cousin's eyes. She revealed to them a black tube top reading '_Geisha Rebels_ Live in London' in neon-pink. Her black parachute Capri's the latest fashion in **Hot Topics**. Fukiyu Miyu was showing her true colors.

She went over to where Sayomi normally sat and grabbed her guitar case, storming out past Aliénor and Kyouya, who didn't even bother to notice her.

"She is really mad, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked tearfully.

"Ah," was his cousin's reply.

"I'll go make sure she is okay." Sayomi offered.

"My, _that_ was unexpected," Haruhi added, finally she had found a liking to the not-so-glam Hostess.

"No it was very much expected, she's been planning to do that for weeks." Akira replied to her cousin as she cleaned her glasses.

"That. . . Was Mimi, lead guitarist and lead singer for the _Geisha Rebels." _Kaoru exclaimed, finally finding his voice.

"She was only pretending?" Tamaki asked hurt to know the girl did not find any liking to him. A first in his book.

Aemiliano had been very much lost in all the drama and decided to occupy himself with all the workers around them. Little did they all know, other then Kaoru of course, the realization of Miyu's true identity hit Hikaru the hardest. He was a big fan of _Geisha Rebels_, and he kicked himself for not seeing her for who she truly was. Just when he thought he wouldn't find another love for himself, he began to fall in love with his idol, Fukiyu Miyu.

How did he not know it was her? He scanned his memories for answers. Then it hit him, Mimi of _Geisha Rebels_ carried her step-father's Italian last name since her childhood years, Fukiyu must have been her real father's name. Hikaru felt stupid for not putting two and two together, but then again, the way she acted who would have blamed him for not knowing? As everyone recovered and went on their merry little ways, he gave a devilish grin, fit only for a Hitachiin.

* * *

**3:46 PM**

"I beg your pardon?" Kyouya glared at Aliénor behind the rims of his glasses.

"You heard me, you're a coward! I give you the opportunity to end all of this enmity and you run away!" He spat at her hotly as if she planned to retaliate.

Retaliate she did. And Kyouya was ready for her. He had to do whatever he could to get her to stay. Attacking her pride was all he could think of.

"I don't _need_ you to do _anything_ for _me_, Ootori-_kun_! Be grateful that I have no qualms with the rest of your family. Right about now, the temptation to see everything _you_ love destroyed for real is becoming quite tempting!"

"Oh believe me _Ohime-Sama_, you couldn't even if you tried." He had lied, knowing that she could and she very much would if he pushed her too far. He realized he had gone too far, _Baka…_he said to himself.

"_Don't tempt me_." She glowered at him without budging.

"Zola Ohime-Sama, let's start over shall we?" he pushed his glasses up and tried to remain cool and undaunted.

"I have nothing further to say to you Ootori-Kun, goodbye." No tears formed in her eyes this time and he knew time was of the essence; she turned to leave,

"Stay with me Aliénor, please." He was desperate but he would not let her see it.

"No, there are more pressing matters to attend to, like the pitiful work you employees are doing." She paused, and then sagged her shoulders as if wishing she could just throw it all away.

"Stay with me. Don't leave me again-- I mean don't leave with him. I know you don't love him. I know you don't want to be Queen. I know _you,_ Aliénor." He tried to reason with her.

She shook her head, "I can't. It's more then that Kyouya; I have a duty to my--"

"_Think_ of what's to _gain_ if you stay!" He urged, he was beginning to sound pathetic, he knew it. He quickly righted himself and started over, "If you stay, we can merge our families' businesses. You can be the _richest_ woman on _Earth_." Something in her face faltered and then a look of defeat creased her statuesque features that had been carved gracefully by the gods themselves.

"I don't want any of it Kyouya, I don't." She sighed heavily.

"Then what do you want?" I will give you the entire Ootori Industry if you had only but wished it! If not _riches_ and _power_, what more _is_ there?" He was begging--no pleading with her to seek reason with him. But the Ootori cool did not seem to warm to her tastes.

"What more is there?" She muttered softly into the wind, just barely loud enough for him to hear her, her pinkish-red eyes were darkened to a violet-red. . .like her mother, and like her mother she said in that same icy tone, "Kyouya, there is _love!" _

He should have known she would say that, but still it knocked him off his guard. Then, with as much gentleness shared in a kiss she added, "Is that why you want me to stay? Do you _love _me Kyouya?" Her tone had been hopeful, or maybe that was just one of her tricks used on his mind. The trick of a Heartbreaker.

Nevertheless, he tried to form the words, he knew she expected them, but nothing would come out. It was like someone had hit the mute button. With every second that went by her face faltered more and more, and he knew she thought only the worst in him. He was immobilized by fear and insecurity. Feelings not built or shared amongst those in the Ootori Family. Finally, the silence was broken.

"No matter," She smiled a smile only fit for her iron-clad grandmothers, "It doesn't matter. After the ball, I will be leaving with Aemiliano and I will be married. Till then, I shall set aside our differences--for our families of course. Come Ootori-Kun, we have much to do for the ball tomorrow." And like that she was gone. Leaving him without a chance to react.

He quietly followed her into the room and easily spotted her in the arms of her _prince_. His heart had broke once more. But instead of going over to her and claiming her as his own, confessing his love to her, he walked away only to join in Tamaki's conversation.

Hani-Senpai walked over to him and smiled, "Here," he held out a slice of cake that Haruhi had made, "cake always makes me feel better.

"No thank you Hani-Senpai, I'm afraid sweets won't soften the bitter feeling left in my soul."

"Kyo-Chan, there is a reason people travel from so far away just to see the cherry blossoms bloom. It is a magnificent event that only happens _once _a year. Even if they bloom at different times. Just like every other significant event; you _don't _want to be the fool that misses those chances."

"I'm sorry Hani-Senpai, I don't catch your meaning." Kyouya said half-amused and fully confused.

"Love is a beautiful thing, _true_ love is hard to come across. Don't wait for the opportune moment to miss it, _take it_ Kyo-Chan." Just like that he walked away.

* * *

Aliénor commended herself for holding it all together. Kyouya did not love her. He did not have to say the words for her to know. It was all in his face. She should have known but she had hoped with every drop of blood in her body that he did. She wanted to cry, but she could no longer find nor spare the tears. Instead, she buried her head into Aemiliano's strong shoulder. She would leave Japan and pray that she would not need to return except for on business. She would devote her heart to her fiancé and love him with everything that she had. He deserved as much. She caught a glimpse of her sister once again staring off into some far off space on her balcony that overlooked the back courtyard of the school; Takashi followed like an obedient dog.

Envy washed over her face like the wrath of a tsunami. She was jealous of her twin. Always had been.

* * *

Takashi stared at the back of his only love; so tense. She was very aware of his presence and that fact alone made him more confident that his plan would surely work. The game would have no effect if she was lost in her thoughts. His eyes roamed her beautiful frame. Her hair flowed in a long and loose ponytail with a red ribbon tied at the bottom. Her elegant neck was exposed and memories of it's warmth excited him. He would always love only her; even in death. But first they had to break the ice separating them.

"Whatever you have to say Takashi, say it." She slightly turned her to the side.

"Ah," they remained silent for a few seconds that seemed like years. He weighed the consequences if she reacted in retaliation or called his bluff he would win the game and he would know that she was still his. If she did nothing, he had lost her for good.

"Prince Aemiliano, has told me news about you and your marriage to Lord Rafael." If there was any possibility that the quiet surrounding them could be muted, she proved it possible to him. Again, there was silence between them.

After awhile he said, "I want you to marry Lord Rafael," Her back went so rigid it almost snapped, _I win_, "he is so much more better for you. You have a real future with him Ohime-Sama. This relationship between us must end once and for all. After the ball I will cut off all ties with you. It is. . .for the best. Do you understand what I am doing." She still made no response.

"I cannot love you anymore Ohime-Sama. Gomen-nasai, I hope one day you will forgive me for this hurt that I am causing the both of us." Still she said nothing; he was beginning to doubt that his plan was actually working. Why wasn't she calling his bluff?

Sighing, he reached into his left pocket and pulled out the locket, _If this doesn't work I do not know what will._ For a year he found it hard to part with the trinket she had lost on that fateful day. It served as his reminder of what his honor took away from him. He opened up the locket and took one final glance at each picture in there. Slowly, etching each moment into his memory one last time. He took a step beside her and placed the locket beside her hand,

"Think of it as a wedding and parting gift. May you have a thousand lifetimes of happiness full of love." Without saying another word he turned and walked away.

As he walked into the ballroom, Aliénor rushed past him and grasped her sister by the shoulders. None of them saw him hide against the wall next to the glass doors.

* * *

"Evy! Evy what's the matter with you?" Aliénor asked her sister in French, "that's it? You're just going to let him walk out of your life again?"

Evy swatted Aliénor's hands off of her arms and looked out at the layout of Ouran Academy, a good 100ft off the ground. All the anger in Aliénor's body flooded her head; the sacrifices she had made to allow her sister the chance to be with Takashi again. Aliénor yanked her sister back around to face her.

"Evelyn! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She shouted heatedly, tears did not stream down the faces of the Dream Twins, "After all I have done to bring the two of you back together. . ." Aliénor's face darkened, "Don't you understand, I built the hostess club just for you! Yes I was able to get closer to Kyouya but I did it so you could be with Takashi!" Hatred formed in Evelyn's eyes as she bit her tongue in silence.

"I even go as far as agreeing to marry Aemiliano just so your marriage to Rafael would be broken off. Does that mean nothing to you?!" Was that all for nothing?" Evelyn turned her back on her sister once more and the confusion kept building within Aliénor. Realizing that this was her sister's feelings she was talking about she calmed down and exhaled a large breath.

"Listen, its not too late to fix all of this, well just go to Takashi and talk to him. Maybe he will forgive you and take you back."

"No." Came Evy's silent but strong reply.

* * *

**4:15 PM:**

"No. . ." Evy heard her sister reply back more slowly. If only Aliénor knew how much like mother she was, then as if the younger twin had been joking, Aliénor laughed and said, "Oh don't be ridiculous Evelyn, of course you will. Go in there and get Takashi back!"

"I said 'No' Aliénor." Evelyn reiterated more sternly.

"Evelyn, you're being childish! Don't you realize that you are free to marry whomever you choose now? Isn't this what you have always wanted? You're just going to let the man you love walk away?"

"If he wants to leave, that's his choice. I won't force him to stay." Evy said simply.

"This is beginning to become one of those overrated soap opera shows." Her sister muttered beneath her breath.

Evelyn whirled on her so quick her hair whipped the other side of her body, "You say _I'm_ the childish one?! You are no better then Ootori-Kun! You're the very one playing _games_ with people just to have some _boy_ fall in love with you! How pathetic! Are you truly that lonely sister?! Do you hate our life that much you have to manipulate the lives of others just to have a boy's attention?! Weren't you the very one _pretending_ to ruin all of Ootori-kun's hard work?! You're a prideful, stuck-up, selfish _and_ stubborn _Bitch!_ Is this what is to be future ruler of our great country Spain?! The future Her Imperial Highness Queen?!"

Aliénor gaped at her sister with shock in her eyes. Evelyn regretted the words as soon as they slipped from her mouth, but she wouldn't stop now. Unable to face her sister she turned her back on her sister and looked down at the locket. What was once warm and filled with love, felt as cold as the winter snow that messed up her life a year ago.

"I love Takashi I do, but I am tired of being put on the back burner. His damned pride and honor mean more to him then a life with me! If he wants to leave then fine." A years worth of pent up anger flooded out of her veins.

She clenched the locket tightly in her hand and slammed her fists onto the cement railing, "_I HATE HIM! _His stupid honor--ALL OF IT! And YOU! You have the nerve to put this all on me!" Evy hit the barrier that prevented her from falling to her death, once again, "You say I'm selfish," she whispered coldly, " Is it so selfish to want the one you love stand by you no matter what?" Evy refused to be the weaker sister in this argument.

"_I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BEG THE ONE I LOVE TO STAY!_ I was doing absolutely fine without him in my life! And you went and ruined it!"

Aliénor finally snapped out of her shocked state, "_Fine?!_ You call isolating yourself from the world and hardly ever speaking for a year _fine?!_"

"Yes Aliénor! I hope you know I blame all of this on you! If you had just went on with your life and stayed out of everybody else's I would have never had to see Tak--"

At that moment, the ground began to shake. Evy turned to look out at the wide open landscape then back to her sister who swayed from side to side in order to reach her. Evy's fear engulfed her anger tenfold. She hated earthquakes.

It didn't seem as bad as the earlier quake but it scared her nonetheless. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the rumbling subsided. "Evy, are you okay?" Ally called out to her sister, their anger swiftly forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Evy exhaled as Aliénor made her way to her sister slowly.

She was glad it had all ended, she took it as a sign from God and promised to never show anger like that again towards her older half.

Not even seconds later, Evelyn began to retract her words. It wasn't over, or so she thought. The ground beneath her shook violently with a force so strong her heart leaped out of her body. She felt herself sliding, her screams seemed stuck in her throat. It was an avalanche affect, but had nothing on the storm from the previous year. The ground beneath her seemed to be falling away from her.

"TAKASHI!!!!!"

* * *

**0_o I believe that was the biggest cliffie I ever wrote! What will happen?! Grrrr don't you just hate those two? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chappie, Im working on chappie 15!! Remember to click the liitle button on the bottum and review, bad reviews and good reviews are welcome!!! No bashing!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
